I am Darkness
by MontagJ
Summary: A thief who will not let go. A king who will not rest. How will there bitter war affect the lives of one broken girl and her friends? MAJOR SPOILERS!
1. Prologue pt1 Rent

This is a story I have had in my mind for awhile now. Originaly the idea was the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters would just kick the buts of every Bakugan character I could think of but I like what it evolved into. Warning, MAJOR spoilers! I can't stress that enough. Well dispite my best efforts, do try to enjoy my take on Yu-Gi-Oh! & Bakugan.

* * *

Over a year ago cards came down on the earth like rain. The cards were collected by youths and from there new cards came fantastic creatures called Bakugan. With there new allies these children played a game of great and terrible power. But this game was more dangerous than it appeared.

In Vestroia, home world of the Bakugan, a war had erupted that had spilled over into the human world. This war threatened to destroy the entire universe.

One day a boy named Dan Kuso met a particular Bakugan caller Drago, a dragon of fire. Together, Dan, Drago, and there allies defeated the villain Naga, and saved both there worlds.

The Bakugan have scene left earth to return home and leave there brawling partners behind. Some time has passed and Dan, Alice, Shun, Runo, Marucho, and Julie have settled into a life without battling.

Alice, a petit redhead, walked down a Moscow street, as per her daily ritual. Bag in hand she went down to the market to get the makings for her and her grandfather's dinner.

"Thank you," Alice said to the store clerk. As soon as she cleared the overhang over the shop she felt a warm liquid wash over her. Stunned, she looked up to find the source of the liquid she realized was tomato juice.

Two young boys leapt from the overhang and ran away down the street. Alice tried to stop them but before she could move she heard a phrase that stabbed through her heart. "Take that Masquerade!"

She couldn't hate them. She couldn't hate someone who would do that to Masquerade. She knew she would never be forgiven for the crimes committed by her evil alter ego. She choked back her sorrow like a pro.

Alice would never be used to it, but it happened every few weeks so she accepted it. She could see the gravel road her house was on. No one was around now. Alice was having trouble her emotions in check. When a steady rain started she fell to her knees and began to sob into her hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I never wanted to be Masquerade!" Tomato juice and rain water dripped from Alice's waist-length curly hair. Her favorite green and yellow dress was ruined. "I never wanted to be Masquerade," she said again.

"But that dosen't change the fact that you were Masquerade," a voice said from behind. Alice turned to see who it was. When she saw it was a group of boys her age she stood up. They had a look of rage on there faces.

"Please understand," Alice pleaded, "I…I know I will never be forgiven…"

"No," the boy in the lead said," you will never be forgiven." Alice was overcome by fear. She shook like a leaf. She had only experienced fear like this once before. The small group began to approach her. Alice couldn't believe what was happening. She shook her head in disbelief. She genuinely feared for her life.

The next moment an umbrella hung over Alice's head and a figure blocked her attacker's path. "Lay one hand on this girl… and it will be your last mistake," the stranger warned. He had long, white hair. It was the same length as Alice's and was messy. He was tall and athletically built. His voice was low and smooth, but it cracked like it was parched dry.

"Who the #$% do you think you are?" the leader demanded. The stranger turned his head toward the aggressors. Alice couldn't see the look he gave, but it tore into the hearts of the others. Most of them backed away but the leader was not so egger to go. After some coaxing from a friend, he too left.

The stranger turned to face Alice. He had dull, soulless eyes. "Don't worry," he told her in a reassuring tone,"no harm will come to you." He raised his hand to wipe away a tear from her cheek. She flinched and moved away. The stranger smiled. "I understand," he said. He took off a rope he wore around his neck and offered it to Alice. "Take this."

At the end of the rope was a gold ring about six inches in diameter. Inside the ring was a gold triangle with an eye engraved on it. At the bottom of the ring were five conical spikes dangling from loops. Alice studied it for a few moments. It was beautiful. Suddenly she realized the man opposite her was offering to give it to her. "No," she finally said, "I couldn't. I should be giving something to you… to show my gratitude."

"I want you to have it," the stranger said, "I feel like it's meant to be yours." Hesitantly Alice accepted the gift. "Keep it close to you, and it will always keep you safe." Alice pondered that for a moment. How could a gold ring protect her? "Would you like me to walk you home?" the stranger asked after a long pause.

"No!" Alice said forcefully. The regret on her face was immediate and obvious. She didn't know why she reacted that way.

The stranger gave her another kind smile. He turned to go. "Take good care of yourself," he said warmly.

Alice examined the ring. She pored over every detail. It appeared to be made of real gold! It wasn't the kind of thing she would normally where, but she decided she would where it… for him.

Suddenly she realized she didn't know who "he" was. She looked up but he was long gone. She hoped she would see him again one day so she could thank him properly. She would never forget him. Alice began to blush.

"I'll try it on," she told her self. The moment the rope came to rest around her neck, Alice lost consciousness. Her body relaxed, but it didn't fall.

"Finally," Alice's voice said. She spoke in a low tone. Later she came across the bullies who had approached her earlier. Her sadistic laugh was barely audible over the screams of pain and terror.


	2. Prologue pt2 King

A friend of mine told me a story once:

"The other day, I met this guy who plays collectible card games. I asked him to teach me how to play and he just said `humpf! Come back once you've collected 10,000 cards! ` I couldn't believe it!"

That story made me mad, but I thought the card collector would make a good character. And that's how Seto Kaiba was born! Everybody be nice when you play card games!

-Kazuki Takahashi, 1999

* * *

Over a year ago a war was fought over the power of the king. Mighty gamers from all around the world clashed in astounding contests called Shadow Games. In the final battle the vessel Yugi Mutou defeated the legendary great king Atem in the Rite of Duel.

This day finds a short 11th grade high school boy on his way home from another average day at school. He had big, bright, purple eyes. He wore a blue high school uniform and a black choker. By far his most distinctive feature was his hair. He had dark, almost black, purple hair. It was spiked straight up into five points. From his forehead zigzagged out Gold strands of hair.

This individual was Yugi Mutou. Yugi was headed back to his grandfather's game shop, the Kame Game Shop. On his way, however, he was stopped by a stranger with a particular device on his arm. It was light blue and white. It had an arm plate that had five slots for cards. On the body of the machine was a blank counter and two slots for holding still more cards. The stranger was tall and muscular, like a body builder. He has a shaved head and sunglasses. Yugi sighed heavily. "What do you want?" he asked. Yugi already knew what this guy wanted, but who knew, maybe he only wanted an autograph?

"I challenge you, Yugi Mutou, to a game of Duel Monsters!!" The behemoth said. Yugi sighed again, he was right. Yugi still loved Duel Monsters, but he was sick of fighting weaklings. Every time he played he remembered his other self, who he had lost some time ago. The only people he wanted to fight any more were his rival, Kaiba, and his best friend, Jonouchi (Joey). They were two of only three people he considered true duelists. The only other duelist lost his life a year and a half ago… by his own hand.

Besides, why did everyone always want to play Duel Monsters? There were plenty of other games! He played a lot of Role Playing Games with his friend Bakura, (which were a lot more fun without the whole "trap your souls in figurines" thing) but that was about it. "Fine," he sighed, "let's get this over with." Yugi took off his backpack and removed his own Duel Disk, the machine the challenger had. They placed decks of Duel Monsters cards into the slots in the front of the Duel Disks and the counter lit up. They were ready.

"Duel!"

"You can go first," Yugi said.

"My pleasure, draw!" the challenger looked at his card and smiled,"Ha ha ha ha! Carve the name Haibokusha into your memories, the name of the true winner!" Yugi's temper flared. He didn't know if this guy was trying to emulate Kaiba or if he was just stupid, but nobody had the right to quote _that_ duel, not even Yugi himself. "I summon Jirai Gumo in attack mode!" he continued. A grotesque spider creature appeared from Haibokusha's card. "My first turn and I've already summoned a monster with 2200 attack points! You don't stand a chance!!" Yugi had no passions for this. Haibokusha ended his turn, finally.

"My turn," Yugi said in an exasperated voice. Yugi didn't have anything in his hand that could defeat Jirai Gumo. "I'll play Marshmellon in defense mode, and one card face down. End Turn."

Marshmellon: DEF-500

Haibokusha was in hysterics. "Is that the best the `King of Duelists` can do? You're a joke," he told Yugi. Yugi didn't flinch. "Fine then, it's my turn, draw and attack!" Jirai Gumo lunged at Marsmellon, but when it's claw like legs reached the jelly-monster they just bounced off.

Haibokusha: Life Points-2000"Wha…?"

Yugi Mutou: Life Points-4000"…"

"Why did my Life Points go down? Why is your monster still alive? What the hell happened?!" Haibokusha stuttered. Yugi shook his head in disbelief. This guy knew they were playing Super Expert Rules right?

"Your Dungeon Spider, `Jirai Gumo, ` has a fifty percent chance of stealing half of _your_ Life Points when it attacks. In addition, my Marshmellon can't be destroyed by the spider's attack, only magic can affect it," Yugi explained. He shook his head again, "You're not much of an opponent, are you?" The string of profanities that came from Haibokusha didn't stop until Yugi declared, "My turn! On my Draw Phase I activate my Trap Card, Zero Gravity. This card switches the battle positions of every monster on the board."

Jirai Gumo: DEF-100

Marshmellon: ATK-300

"You can do that?" Haibokusha asked.

Yugi was starting to get a head ache. "Yes! I can do that!" Yugi said angrily, "And now in my Battle Phase I'll summon Silent Swordsman lv 0 in attack position."

Silent Swordsman lv 0: ATK-1000

"That's just another weak monster," Haibokusha said.

"That may be true now, but on every turn my swordsman will `level up` and gain 500 attack points. But first, Marshmellon attacks." Marshmellon chomped down on Jirai Gumo. "Next is Silent Swordsman. Attack!"

Haibokusha: Life Points-1000

"In my End Phase I'll set two cards. End Turn."

"You'll pay for that, you runt. Draw! I play Shallow Grave to revive Jirai Gumo." The spider rose from the ground in defense mode. "Unfortunately for you, he won't stay long. I sacrifice my spider to call out Ryu Kokki, a level 6 zombie with 2400 attack points!" Haibokusha declared. A strange monster made out of skulls appeared. "Next I'll activate Stim Pack to boost Ryu Kokki's power by 700! Attack!!"

Ryu Kokki: ATK-3100

Silent Swordsman lv 1: ATK-1500

"Activate Spell Card; Turn Jump!" Yugi motioned for his card to reveal itself.

Ryu Kokki: ATK-1900

Silent Swordsman lv 4: ATK-3000

"What happened this time??"

"My spell skips time ahead three turns, Turn Jump," Yugi told Haibokusha.

"Bu-but why did Ryu Kokki get weaker?" Haibokusha asked, almost weeping.

"Your Stim Pack lowers your monster's strength by 400 every turn. I used Turn Jump not only to level up Silent Swordsman, but also to give Stim Pack time to weaken Ryu Kokki." Yugi told him calmly. He didn't get the "high" a duelist would get from a worthy opponent. There was simply no question; Haibokusha wasn't worth Yugi's time!

"I already said attack…"

"Silent Swordsman lv 4, counter attack!" The swordsman dashed past Ryu Kokki and split it in half with his enormous sword. "Game over."

Haibokusha: Life Points-0

Haibokusha fell to his knees at his loss. Yugi closed the distance between himself and his "opponent." Haibokusha was much taller than Yugi, but on his knees, he had to look up at the King of Duelists. "Come back and fight me again… when you're a duelist," Yugi told him angrily.

Yugi continued on his way home. He was less than a block away when another man placed himself in Yugi's path. The man wore a turban and robes like those of an Egyptian. He had pale, unmoving eyes. Yugi recognized this person.

"Shadi!" Yugi spoke the man's name in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Yugi," the mystic spoke,"I have come before you with a new task you must complete. Another terrible battle is about to ensue and you must be the one to stop it."

"Me?" Yugi asked,"What could I do... Without the other me?"

"Yugi, you are the king now. You proved your worth time and again. You must go now and do your duty," Shadi told him. Shadi held out a golden pyramid attached to a silver chain. In the center of the inverted pyramid was a wadjet eye.

"The Millennium Puzzle!!" Yugi gasped. His greatest tresure, he thought it destroyed.

"This item is yours alone," Shadi told him, "You must take it and use its power as a true Pharaoh would."

"Dose this mean the other me is back?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"No, he is not. You will wield the puzzle's power alone," Shadi told him in his usual monotone. Suddenly, Shadi's face showed a serious expression. It wasn't like Shadi to show any emotion, "I warn you; this journey will take you to places you could never dream of, to face challenges you couldn't possibly imagine. Will you accept the responsibility of the puzzle Yugi Mutou?"

Yugi didn't move. This would, no doubt, change his life forever. "Yes!" he declared proudly. He reached for the puzzle and grabbed the chain tightly. Suddenly Yugi found himself in a swirling grey vortex.

Shadi's voice echoed through the void, "Good luck Yugi Mutou. May the grace of Bast protect you."

Yugi wished he had time to get his friends, but he guessed that that wouldn't have been possible. It couldn't be helped. He was alone this time so he had to be strong. Strong like _him_.

* * *

Shadi: Jagshamesh! Ima Shadi.

Yugi: Oh, great. What do you want this time you anti-semantic prick?

Shadi: I am here to tell little Jew boy that he has to go to Anime rip-off of his own show to save the world by playing a children's card game… again.

Yugi: What? Again?! Can't someone come up with a show about card games without me as the main character?

Shadi: …Ima ghost.

Yugi: I don't care!


	3. Duel 1 Renew

Hello my readers. Unfortunately for you, I have returned to waist your time yet again. How did you like my Duel Monsters match? (I'm quite proud of it…) Hopefully all the fights will be as exciting (and slightly less one-sided). I'll take this time to mention my source material is the Yu-Gi-Oh! MANGA ONLY and the dub of Bakugan. Now, with that nonsense out of the way, let's commence with the first chapter of _I am Darkness_, shall we?____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a bright summer day in Wordington city. Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki were on their way through the park to see a movie together when something strange happened. Without warning, cards started to fall from the sky.

"You don't think these are…" Dan wondered out loud.

"They are!" Runo exclaimed, "Come on Dan." Runo grabbed Dan's arm tightly and ran through the storm of cards. All the cards looked the same but she could tell each one of them apart. Dan could too. When he regained his balance he too ran at full speed looking for a particular card.

Elsewhere in the city a small blond boy, Marucho Marukuro, also saw the storm of cards. Elated, Marucho ran outside to find another particular card.

The storm reached outside the city to a large mansion in the nearby mountains. Its occupant, Shun Kazami, had already found what he was looking for. "Good to see you again… Skyrus," Shun told a little green ball.

The ball popped up into what looked like a bird. "Shun…" was all she said.

In Australia, Julie Makimoto and her childhood friend Billy Gilbert also looked through the rain of cards for their own friends.

And in Moscow, a particular red-head out on a stroll raised her hand just in time to catch a pair of cards that seemed to fall just for her. She laughed a sinister laugh. "You make this too easy," she said to no one.

Finaly, Dan and Runo found what they were looking for. The two cards were lying right next to each other, waiting for the couple. When Dan and Runo picked up the cards, the cards seemed to glow. Dan's card glowed red, and Runo's yellow. From the glow came spheres that levitated, then fell into the hands of there respective owners.

After a moment the spheres popped opened to reveal a red dragon and white tiger. "Hello Daniel," the dragon said.

"Drago!!" Dan exclaimed on the Virge of tears. Dan cuped his partner, Drago in his hands and rubbed him against his cheek.

"Daniel, stop, I can't breath!"

"Is it really you, Tigrara?" Runo asked, also almost crying.

"In the flesh," Tigrara said comfortingly, "Or rather plastic." The two shaired a laugh together as Drago tried to enlighten Dan to his breathing predicament.

After Drago finished tearing Dan a new one for almost suffocating him, the human brawlers found a park bench where they could sit and talk to there Bakugan.

"Tigrara, you're back. I'm so happy to see you," Runo said.

"Vestroia is back in one pice again. Most of the Bakugan decided your world is more fun so we used Dr. Michael's portal to pay you a visit," Tigrara explained.

"And with no Doom Cards or multi-versal domination plots," Drago added, "We Bakugan can't come up with anything more fun than testing our strength along side our partners."

"So does that mean everyone is back?" Dan asked, "Skyrus and the others?"

"That's right," Tigrara told them. "We all got together and voted on it. It was unanimous!" Dan and Runo were glad to hear that. Tigrara turned to Drago, "But I'm surprised to see you here, Drago. Pleasantly, of coarse, but I thought you were bound to the Perfect Core."

"Well, I was," Drago admited, "But when I heared you were going back to earth I knew I had to come along!"

"So, don't keep us in suspense, Drago. How'd you split from the Perfect Core?" Dan asked excitedly.

"Nothing too interesting," Drago said, "I just asked the Six Legendary Warriors for help," Drago laughed, "I didn't expect them to actualy do it!"

"Well I, for one, am glad they did," Tigrara said.

"Me too!" Dan said with entusiasm. "You ready to get back our top spot, Drago?"

"You bet, Dan," Drago said with the same excitement.

"You'll have to get past me and Tigrara first!" Runo told them.

"By the way, Runo, you seem different today. Did you do something with your hair?" Tigrara asked. Runo studdered to find an answer. The truth was she had done something with her hair.

Her long, blue hair was down when it was usaly in two long pig tails. She was also wering a dress, also out of character for the tom-boy.

"Now that you mention it, Dan you're not in your usual attire either," Drago probed. Dan was wereing a red pair of jeans and a red shirt, but they weren't the usual sport wear. They were more in-doorsy. "Is there something we should know?"

Both Dan and Runo denied in unison but that remained the topic of conversation for a good long while.

The Bakugan cards that had fallen all over the world were collected by the end of the hour. Kids of all ages and backgrounds were competing in Bakugan battles again. It was just like the year before, but like Drago said, without the Doom Cards and Multi-versal domination plots.

Meanwhile, in Wardington, a spiky-haired, adolescent in a blue high school uniform sat down on a park bench. "Where am I?" he wondered out loud in a deep, commanding voice. As he looked around, trying to get his bearings, he hared muffled speech coming from his belt. Confused, he found a clip with three spheres on it.

When he pulled one out it popped open. "My king," it said sadly, "I am a ball now."

"Mahado?" the teen said, "Mahado, is that you?"

"I'm afraid it is," the magician said.

While the two tried to figure out what happened, Dan and Runo, still trying to dodge the conversation of their status, passed by. Dan noticed someone on a bench talking to a Bakugan. He drew evryone's attention to it. "Hay, kid," he said to get the stranger's attention.

"Who, me?" he asked in response.

"Yeah, you! You have a talking Bakugan!" Dan told him as if he should know.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" he tried to laugh if off.

"Kind of weird, huh, Runo?" Dan asked quietly. When he didn't get a response, Dan looked over to see Runo was gone.

Mahado and his master were the next to see Runo. "I like your Bakugan," she said without warning. The boy nearly dropped Mahado when he saw Runo less then two inches from his face. "My name's Runo, what's your's?"

When he regained his senses, the former king found himself unable to answer. "Well that's a good question," he laughed. He then turned around to address Mahado in private. "What should I tell them?" he asked his trusted ally.

"They should adress you with the respect of a king, of course!" Mahado answered.

"I can't go around claiming to be `The King,` they'll put me in an insane asylum!" the _former_ king told his servant.

"Well, what about Yugi?" Mahado suggested.

"No," Yugi's other self said distantly, "Yugi's his own man. It'd be disrespectful to use his name." They both sat their thinking for a moment. "I got it! I'll use my own name," he said it like it was some great revelation.

"You musn't!" Mahado pleaded, "Only your father may address you that way."

"Oh, come on. We went through hell and back to get that name… literally," He turned around to face Runo and her companion. "My name is Atem," he said despite Mahado's protests.

"Ooookay," Dan said hesitantly, "I'm Dan Kuso." Atem reached his hand out to shake with Dan's. After a moment Dan took the offer and shook.

Drago, who was on Dan's shoulder, hoped onto Atem's left hand to greet Mahado. "Hello, friend," Drago said, "I'm afraid I don't recognize you."

"I am the Dark Magician," Marhdo said proudly.

"His name is Mahado," Atem said, "and don't let him fool you, he's more fun then he pretends to be."

"Well, since you're obviously a Bakugan player why don't we get to know each other… through a battle?" Dan said anxiously.

"Superb idea, Daniel," Drago said.

"Well, the thing is," Atem cut in, "I just picked up the game, I don't know how to play yet."

"You don't?" Dan asked, stunned that anyone didn't know how to play. "I'll just have to teach you," he said with a sigh.

"Actually," Drago said slowly, "The rules have changed. Now we use `Super-Expert Rules.`"

"That brings me back," Atem said quietly.

After Drago finished explaining the new ruels Dan and Atem squared off to try them out. Both players raised their cards and declared:

"Field Opened!!"

* * *

Poor Marhdo! He's been sealed in stone, paper, and now a plastic ball. What's next?

Here are the Bakugan "Super-Expert Rules" so you can follow the duels from now on (would have been nice to have this in the Bakugan Anime, huh?):

-Each player must have a deck with: 3 Bakugan

5 or more Ability Cards

3 or more Gate Cards

-Both players start the game with 500 Life Points

-The game starts by each player setting a Gate Card

-Turns start with the "Set Phase"

-In the Set Phase you can set another Gate Card

-If you do not, skip this phase

-The next is the Stand Phase

-In this phase you must stand one Bakugan on a Gate Card

-This is not optional

-If two Bakugan are standing on the same Gate Card go to the Battle Phase

-If not go to the Free Phase

-If two Bakugan stand on the same Gate Card begin the Battle Phase

-The Battle Phase begins with the set-up step

-In this step the player who owns the Gate Card may open it

-If the player does not it is treated as an Ability Card

-The next step is the attack step

-The players take turns activating Ability Cards starting with the player who initiated the battle (referred to as the attacker)

-When the attacker declares "attack" the opposing player (the defender) may play one more Abbility Card

-Next is the damage step

-The Bakugan with the higher G-Power wins and returns to the player

-The weaker Bakugan and the Gate Card are removed from play

-The controller loses Life Points equal to the difference in power of the two Bakugan

-In case of a tie, no Life Points are lost, both Bakugan return to the players and the Gate Card remains face-up

-The Gate Card can't be activated again

-The turn is now over

-If no battles can begin start the Free Phase

-In this Phase you can use certain Ability Cards to initiate a battle

-If you suceed, go to the Battle Phase

-If you lose all your Life Points, you lose

-If you lose all your Bakugan, you lose

-Special Attack Ability Cards are the only cards that can be re-used

-In Tag Battles & Battle Royals any player can intervene in a battle until the attacker declares "attack"


	4. Duel 2 Fight

Atem versus Dan. Who will win? This fight has been played in my head countless times. Countless times in as many different ways. But always the same result:

* * *

"Field Open!!"

"Let the duel begin!" Atem said strongly.

Atem: Life Points-500

"You bet," Dan returned with the same passion.

Dan: Life Points-500

Both players set their first Gate Cards. The cards seemed to move on their own. Dan's glowed red in front of Atem and Atem's purple in front of Dan.

"You should go first. You'll need a head start to beat me," Dan said confidently.

Atem smiled at the thought. He'd have to teach this pup some respect! "Vary well, my move!" Atem announced as he drew a card from his deck box turned card holder on his waist. "I'll set a card on the board face-down." The card glowed similarly as the last one. "Next I'll call on my Curse of Dragon," Atem said as he threw a red Bakugan onto Dan's card.

He's calling me out, Dan thought. "Well I won't disappoint you!" Dan yelled across the battlefield, "Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Siege, stand!" A red knight and a tan, skeletal dragon appeared on the Gate Card.

"Siege power level: 4-4-0 Gs, Curse of Dragon power level: 4-0-0 Gs," the mechanical voice of the announcer informed the players.

"Dan," Drago said in a warning tone, "something seems off."

"What do you mean, Drago?" Dan asked.

"The Bakugan Atem was talking to earlier was a darkus attributed Bakugan," Drago reminded. "And all the Gate cards he's thrown appear to be darkus as well."

"What are you saying, Drago?" Dan asked.

"Just be careful. He may be up to something," Drago warned.

"Got it," Dan told his partner, "You think you're a hot shot?" Dan said now refocused on Atem, "Well then try this on for size, Character!" The Gate Card flipped over under the combatant's, or at least Siege's feet. The card had a picture of Siege on it. "This card doubles Siege's power. Now slay his dragon, attack!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, activate Ability Card!" Atem said as he tossed a card at his dragon, "`Burning Land` will incinerate your Gate Card and its effect on your monster." Curse of Dragon reared back then forward. It released a jet of flame that burned away the Gate Card. But in the same breath, Dan's Pyrus Siege struck the dragon with his lance. Curse of Dragon fell and returned to ball form at Atem's feet. Siege flew back to Dan's hand.

Dan did his signature thumb-across-the-nose-pose, "How do you like them apples?"

"My move just didn't cut it…" Atem mused, "I guess I'll have to try harder."

Atem: Life Points-460

"I don't like the sound of this, Dan," Drago warned.

"He's toying with us…" Dan agreed.

"My turn," Atem said, "My next creature is the…"

Dan cut Atem off, "No, no, no. You're doing it all wrong!"

"I am?" Atem asked absently.

"Do it like this," Dan said as he pantomimed throwing, "Bakugan brawl!" Dan stood up straight again, "Like that."

"Dan, I don't think this is the best time to be giving our opponent tips!" Drago protested.

"Well, I don't want him to embarrass himself," Dan explained. Atem thought he looked less like a fool using Duel Monsters speak, but new game, new rules.

"Well then, Bakugan brawl," Atem said as he through his second monster. "Darkus Kuriboh, stand!" The black puff-ball of a fiend arose on one of the Gate Cards. Atem, smiling and with his arms crossed, seemed proud of his last move.

Kuriboh: G-Power-60

"Kuriboh?" Drago wondered out loud, "It's more cute than intimidating…" Kuriboh cooed angrily upon hearing that.

"Careful," Atem warned, "Kuriboh can defeat opponents a thousand times stronger than he is."

"Kuri, kuri!" Kuriboh added.

"He's taunting us!" Dan said in disbelief.

"If that's what you think," Atem said dismissively, "then hit me with all you've got!!"

"That sorry excuse for a mop is mine!" Drago said angrily.

"You sure?" Dan asked. Drago nodded. "Okay then, Bakugan brawl!" Dan exclaimed as he threw Drago to the same card as Kuriboh. Drago towered over little Kuriboh.

Ultimate Dragonoid: G-Power-550

"Finish him off, Drago!" Dan ordered.

"With pleasure. Boosted Dragon!!"

"I don't think so," Atem said coolly, "I play the Ability Card known as Multiply!" Suddenly Kuriboh began to duplicate its self. Before long the field was littered with them.

"What's this?" was all Drago could manage.

"Multiply only works on monsters with 100Gs or less," Atem explained, "It makes copies of one weak monster, making it invincible! In addition, Kuriboh is a living **landmine** that explodes on contact with the enemy."

"If they keep multiplying like this they'll take up the whole Gate Card!" Drago said in desperation.

"Exactly."

In that moment the Kuribohs began to explode all around Drago. He was tossed around, but he couldn't leave the Gate Card. The smoke and fire engulfed the entire battlefield. Silence fell and the players waited for the smoke to clear. Drago fell defeated from the smoke and returned to Dan.

"Kuriboh blew its self up? How could you ask it to…?" Dan couldn't finish his question. Cooing could be heard from within the smoke. When the smoke cleared Dan could see Kuriboh leaping for joy at its victory.

"I'm not so cruel that I'd ask it to commit **suicide**!" Atem told Dan, "The original Kuriboh survived the firestorm and won the battle."

Dan: Life Points-500

"You don't lose any Life Points, but your strongest servant is out of the game," Atem said smugly.

"Hay, Drago's my friend, not my servant!" Dan protested.

"The soldiers who fight under you are servants," Atem said, "But what you call them is less important then how you treat them." Atem raised a black colored Bakugan, "See the power of my strongest servant and closest friend. Bakugan brawl! Dark Magician, stand!" Mahado rose in his true form, arms crossed, and staff in hand.

"Look out, Dan," Drago warned, "That's Atem's partner Bakugan."

Dark Magician: G-Power-500

"Come and fight me to avenge your fallen ally. Come and fight me with all the power of your **soul**!!" Atem beckoned.

"You got it! Bakugan brawl!! Pyrus Griffon, stand!" Dan's loyal griffon appeared before Mahado.

Griffon: G-Power-380

"Gate Card open! Village of Kul Elna!" Atem declared, "This will be the final card in the game."

"This battle ain't over until I say it's over!" Dan protested.

"Oh, but it is over," Atem said, "This card not only raises darkus Bakugan by 100 points, Dark Magician also gains 200 more points for every Bakugan removed form play by battle."

"That's another 400Gs!" Dan said in amazement.

"No Dan! It's more than that!" Drago realized out loud.

"Dark Magician gains 200 points for every Kuriboh duplicate that was destroyed," Atem said. The ghosts of all the defeated Bakugan, including Drago, swirled around the Gate Card. "Game over."

"I won't give up!" Dan shouted, "Ability activate! Fire Wall!! Griffon give it all you got, **attack**!!"

"That's right! Never give up! Magic Blast!!"

The battle ended. Time in the human world started again. "How did it go?" Runo asked Dan. He fell to his knees. "I guess that answers that question…" Atem walked over to Dan and looked down at him. With a big grin, Atem reached out his hand.

Dan looked up at Atem. He had the same goofy grin plastered on his face. "Beginner's luck," Dan said as he took Atem's hand.

"We'll see," Atem said confidently.

"Well, what happened?" Runo probed.

"He just caught me off guard, is all," Dan tried to dismiss the conversation.

"That was sort of the idea," Atem mused.

"Well, it's getting late," Runo said, "We should get going soon."

"Do you know where you're staying, Atem?" Tigrara asked.

Atem froze in place. "I have no place to stay for the night…" he said in fear.

"Pardon me??" Mahado asked.

"I hadn't thought of that before we came," Atem said still frozen.

"That's okay," Runo said happily, "You can stay at _my_ place tonight. We have plenty of room." She wrapped her arms around Atem's and started to pull him away.

"Perhaps it'd be best if Atem stayed at Dan's house," Drago suggested strongly, "I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind."

"Good idea," Atem said quickly and slipped from Runo's iron grasp.

"Nice save, buddy," Dan whispered to Drago.

"Any time, my friend."

"Well see you tomorrow," Runo said waving good bye, "We'll introduce Atem to everyone else tomorrow at my parents' restaurant."

"I look forward to it," Atem said as Dan led him to his temporary home.

* * *

Atem: I play Multiply to turn Kuriboh into an invincible army of harmless fur balls!

Dan: Oh, snap! Did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?

Atem: Yeah, so?

Dan: Oh, snap! That's against the rules isn't it?

Atem: Screw the rules; I'm voiced by Dan Green!

Dan: Oh, snap!


	5. Duel 3 Thoughts

I had a volume of Yu-Gi-Oh! in school one day. A girl sitting behind me said something to the effect of, "My little brother stopped playing Yu-Gi-Oh! when he was five." That made me angry, but more importantly it polarized what 4kids had done to Yu-Gi-Oh!, One Piece, and every other Anime they dubbed. Do they really not know how much of a punch-line they are? It's truly insulting!

* * *

Dan and Atem came to the roomy two story Kuso residence late in the afternoon. Atem remembered how small his last home was. He was lucky, he thought, that he and Yugi shared a body at the time.

"Here we are," Dan said, "home sweet home." He opened the door and they both entered. "Hi, mom, I'm home," Dan said, "And I brought a friend."

"Hi, honey," Dan's mother called from another room, "It's not Runo, is it?"

"No, mom. It's a new friend." Dan said as he took off his shoes.

"New friend?" Mrs. Kuso's speech was strained, "Give me a minute." By the time Mrs. Kuso had gotten to the front hallway Dan and Atem had already removed their shoes and put them away. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Dan's mother." Atem bowed deeply.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. My name is Atem," he said still bowing.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine," Mrs. Kuso said then turned to Dan, "Your friend's a real charmer!" She turned back to Atem once he stood straight again, "Do you have a last name, Atem?"

Atem opened his mouth to speak but stopped short. "That's another good question!" he said before he whirled around and started whispering.

"Your friend may be a charmer, but he's a weird one," Mrs. Kuso noted. Dan simply nodded in agreement. Finally, Atem turned back around.

"Atem Mutou," he said.

"Atem's an interesting name," Mrs. Kuso said, "where are you from?"

"Egypt," Atem said plainly, as if he had said "Down the street" or something. After a moment he realized just how ridiculous it sounded. "But I've spent many of my years in Japan." Atem was careful not to say "here" because he didn't know for sure if he really was in Japan.

"Oh, really? Where abouts?" Mrs. Kuso asked.

"Domino City."

"I'm afraid I haven't heard of it, is it a big city?" Mrs. Kuso asked apologetically.

"Not until recently, I guess it's not as well known as I thought." Domino City? Domino "Battle City"?! How did anyone not know the city that holds the Kaiba Corp. main office, Atem thought silently? He had his suspensions and now they were confirmed.

"Is Atem staying over?" Mrs. Kuso asked her son.

"Can he?" Dan asked, "He's kinda in a bit of trouble with where he's going to stay." Atem snapped out of his stupor.

"Yeah, silly me," Atem said scratching his head, "I forgot to make plans on where I would be staying before I left… Heh, heh, heh."

"Well, we all make mistakes," Mrs. Kuso said lightly,"stay as long as you need."

Atem bowed again, "Thank you so much Mrs. Kuso. You have my gratitude."

"Oh, stop," she said bashfully,"You're making me blush!"

Dan showed Atem upstairs to his room. Atem took off his black backpack and placed it on the floor. "Hey, Atem?" Dan asked. Atem was unpacking so he just grunted something close to "what". "What do you think of Runo?" Dan asked cautiously.

"Are you two… together…?" Atem asked with equal caution, but he didn't turn around. There was an awkward pause, but it didn't last long.

"N-no," Dan said, "What gave you that impression?" He might as well just have said it.

Atem sighed. He turned to face Dan. "If you're going to lie to me," he said with a smile, "at least try to put some effort into it." They both laughed. It broke the tension, though it was still a tense subject. Drago suddenly popped open and into the conversation.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed, "It's about time Daniel."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dan asked angrily.

Mahado popped open on the desk Drago was on, the one with the computer. "Heh, sounds like you and Yugi, ey my lord?" Mahado said with a laugh. Dan and Drago stopped fighting and turned to Mahado, then Atem.

"Who's Yugi?" Dan asked.

"He's…" Atem started, "my younger brother." Atem thought for a moment, sitting completely still. Was that right? Was it okay to claim he was Yugi's family? Yugi's blood?

"So anyway…" Dan tried to ask Atem's opinion of Runo again.

"You have nothing to fear from me." Atem said plainly to the hanging question. Dan relaxed. Then he got fired up again.

"Who says I felt threatened??" Dan asked in the same tone he used with Drago earlier.

"Oh, I couldn't imagine…" Atem said in a patronizing tone. _Now_ he was trying to get Dan's goat. Dan started to grumble something as Atem continued unpacking. Atem lifted a strange machine with an arm plate that had five slots the size of playing cards. Atem griped his Duel Disk tightly.

Dan saw the machine and got curious. "What's that thing?"

"Don't pry, Daniel," Drago chastised, "Really, have you gained no manners in the year I've been gone?"

"Nope!"

"It's alright," Atem said. His tone wasn't sad. It was like someone remembering a lost loved one. "This is a Duel Disk. It contains my fondest memories. Our memories…" Atem wore a sad smile. He looked at his old Duel Disk for a long moment. "I keep it as a memento to my brother and my rival," Atem said. He laughed a little, "It's stupid really."

"Not at all," Drago said assuredly.

"Are they...?" Dan tried to ask. The way it sounded…

"No," Atem said back in his more chipper mood, "I'm more dead then they are!" Dan pondered what that meant. "But I don't think I'll be seeing them any time soon."

"Hey! A friend of mine has a private jet," Dan said enthusiastically, "he could take you to see your brother!"

"Dan…" Drago said. Drago didn't want Dan reopening old, unseen wounds.

"I appreciate the thought, but I can't," Atem told Dan. He let out a small chuckle, "It'd take Ra's own hand for me to see Yugi again." Then Atem realized something, "Wait, private jet? What's your friend's name?"

"Marucho Marukuro," Dan said a little confused, "Why, do you know him?"

"No, just asking," Atem said. Mahado breathed a sigh of relief; it wasn't Kaiba! An alert came up on Dan's computer. "You've got mail," Atem joked.

Dan went over to his computer. "My friends are online," Dan said out loud.

"What chat are you on?" Atem asked. He pulled out a simple black laptop computer out of his bag. It had the letters "KC" on it.

"You have your own computer?" Dan asked.

"That rival I told you about was a computer buff, and he gave me one of his old ones." Atem explained. Dan gave Atem the location of the chat room he and his friends use. "It's a video chat. Can this old thing…" Atem tried to find a camera to join the chat. Finally he did. "Way to go Kaiba," Atem said. Hell just froze over, he thought. Six people appeared on Dan and Atem's screens. The corner that used to hold the preferred element of that player was replaced with their partner Bakugan.

"Hi, all!" said an upbeat, darkly complected girl. She noticed Atem and took an immediate shine to him. "Who's the new guy? He's cute!"

"Well met," Atem said in his deep voice, "my name is Atem Mutou."

"Nice to meet you, Atem," a small blond boy with glasses said, "I'm Marucho."

"I'm Julie," the dark skinned girl said dreamily.

"…Hi," a shy red-head said quietly, "my name's Alice."

"My name is Shun," a black-haired boy said harshly, "and this is Skyrus."

"Good to finally meet you," Skyrus said, "It's an honor to meet your highness." Everyone, including Atem and Mahado gasped in shock. Drago was the only one who didn't flinch.

"What are you talking about, Skyrus?" Shun asked, he was very concerned.

"Well aren't we the informed one?" Atem said lazily, "So you're really…?"

""Let's keep that between us for now, highness," Skyrus interjected. Atem laughed quietly.

"You and Mahado. You don't have to address me so formally." Atem said. He rested his head on his hand and shook his head. "I'm no one's king, so don't talk to me like one."

"If you would permit me, I'd like to address you with the respect _I_ believe you deserve." Atem made a lazy gesture with his free hand. He wasn't going to stop them.

"Skyrus what is going on??" Shun asked again.

"Atem, you're a king?!" Runo asked, totally stunned at the prospect.

"I'm no king," Atem said, getting a little fed up with the topic. "`Skyrus is just having delusions of grandeur."

"You'll all understand in time," Skyrus promised.

Some tried to protest but Drago cut them off, "If Skyrus says drop it then we should drop it."

"Thank you Drago," Skyrus said.

The next few hours were spent introducing Atem to the rest of the Brawlers. Finally, they each had to log off for dinner. Atem ate with the Kuso family. He regaled them with stories of his exploits with his "brother" Yugi. (Leaving out any magical parts, of course.) Atem was a big hit with Dan's parents. He was clever and polite to a fault. Dan's father even remarked that Atem could pass himself off as royalty, which got a quiet snicker from the nearby Mahado. Finally it was late and Atem had a moment to himself.

He was standing on the roof of the Kuso household, which was flat like an apartment roof. His blue jacket was only secured to him by its collar. It wafted away from his body like a cape. But it was only the wind, when the breeze passed the coat fell back to his sides. This was a whole new world, with all new rules, and an all new game. He was just an odd game enthusiast here. Suddenly he felt like he should be wearing suspenders.

"My king?" Mahado's voice came from the door behind.

Atem glanced to see his most loyal servant. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said, "The city lights."

"Even the brightest candle is a mere flicker in the wind," Mahado agreed. Mahado levitated next to his master. They stood there in silence just looking out on the modern city. "My king?"

"How long are you going to call me that?" Atem asked.

"Till the day we part," Mahado's tone was smooth, cool.

Atem sighed, "What is it?"

"Why?" Mahado asked plainly, "Why leave the afterlife?"

Atem smiled at the question, "Well for one, it was boring."

"And?..."

Atem paused, "Well what about you? You didn't have to come along."

"I'm here to protect and serve my king," Mahado repeated his duty again; "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth and beyond."

"I'm no longer a king," Atem said in a depressed tone. Atem sighed, "I'm just a corpse who won't sit still in his grave."

"Well then," Mahado turned to face Atem, "from one corpse to another…"

Atem knew he was defeated. "I…" he started, "I wanted to be useful," he finally got out. "I feel as though I've been nothing but a burden to those close to me."

"That's not true!"

"But it's how I feel, Mahado!" Atem turned to face him, "Try to understand. I know it's not rational, but if I had stayed in that `paradise` any longer I would have lost my mind."

The two men turned back to the view of the city. After a few minuets Mahado finally spoke, "Let's go inside. You don't want to catch a cold."

"Sure."

* * *

Dramatic irony FTW!

This chapter took me the longest to write. (Because I kept procrastinating!!)

I am Darkness is a very character driven story so a chapter like this is invaluable. I actually loved writing it a lot. Atem's such a dynamic character that you almost can't go wrong (although 4kids managed). The next chapter will get back to the action and introduce our conflict. See you then (I hope).


	6. Duel 4 Enemy

I'm going to enjoy this chapter. I get to flex my sadistic villain muscles. This chapter introduces the conflict of _I am Darkness_, so enjoy!

* * *

It was the morning now and by the time Dan had forced himself awake. Atem and Dan's mother were already finishing breakfast downstairs. Finally Dan and his father dragged themselves downstairs to the table.

When Dan _finally_ finished, he and Atem left for Runo's Parents' café. Everyone was supposed to be there by now. When they arrived, however Dan noticed something amiss. Not a single light was on and the sign said "closed."

Dan turned the knob carefully. The door was unlocked. When Dan and Atem entered they were met with a horrifying sight; the restaurant had been trashed! The tables and chairs had been overturned and chilling pools of blood littered the floor.

"Wha-what's going on here?" Dan asked in a fear induced shock. Atem did his best to keep his composure. He looked warily through the destroyed room, careful not to disturb any of the evidence. "Runo?" Dan called with great concern in his voice, "Mr. and Mrs. Misaki? Anyone?!"

"Quiet, Dan!" Atem said harshly, "And don't touch anything."

"Why not??"

"The attackers may still be here," Atem said examining the bar. He looked at the bar, then the walls, then the exterior windows. Finally he kneeled next to a large puddle of blood. "The room was trashed."

"I can see that," Dan said angrily.

"I mean it was trashed on purpose."

"How do you know?" Dan asked. His anger had been replaced with concern.

"None of the walls have a scratch on them," Atem said pointing to each of the four walls. "Look at the windows;" he said next, "with the condition the room is in I can't imagine they wouldn't have been hit."

"So you're saying that this was staged?" Dan asked.

"Why would someone want to do that?" Drago, who was in Dan's breast pocket.

Atem didn't answer. He was still kneeling at the pool of blood. It wasn't smudged even though it was in the center of the room. Atem examined it more closely, "It's fake," he said, "the blood."

"Fake?" Dan asked hopefully.

"Its corn syrup," Atem said as he stood up. Dan saw the most terrifying look on Atem's face he had ever seen on a human. "Someone thinks they're funny!!"

"Dose that mean they're okay?" Dan asked.

"Just because no one bled here," Atem said grimly, "doesn't mean they didn't bleed elsewhere."

"I'm sure they're fine Daniel," Drago said calmly. It helped Dan to hear that.

"Let's check out the rest of the house," Mahado chimed in, "Their may be clues as to what happened here."

Atem and Dan took his advice and went upstairs. They found Mr. and Mrs. Misaki asleep in their bed. Atem checked their pulse, they were alive. All attempts to wake them failed however.

"They must be drugged," Atem said.

"We can rule robbery out as an explanation," Mahado said as he levitated over to the nightstand, "The wife's jewelry, a wallet," he continued to count a dozen valuables in plain sight, "If someone came up to drug the Misakis, they would have seen all this."

"And the way the entrance was staged it would only be accessible to people who would have permission to enter the restaurant when it was closed," Atem added, "This whole thing was staged for **you** to find."

"They were probably targeting all the Brawlers," Drago said, "Right, Atem?"

"If they knew they would all be here the probability is high," Atem looked up at Dan's face and saw a look he knew all too well. Atem put his hand on Dan's shoulder, "None of this is your fault. Trust me when I say I know how you feel, but beating yourself up about it does less good than you think." Suddenly a sound like rustling came from another room.

"Did you hear…?" Drago started.

Both boys nodded and rushed into the hallway. When they came to the room the sound was coming from Atem slowly opened the door. He peeked inside to investigate and saw Alice lying against the opposite wall.

Dan and Atem rushed to her side. "Alice, are you all right?" Dan asked, shaking her shoulder. As she began to come to, Atem saw two other figures laying face down. They had black robes that covered their faces. Atem could see one had a wadjet on the front of his hood.

"Ghouls!" he said furiously. He grabbed one by the front of his robe and slammed him against the wall. The man was an adult, but Atem had lifted him off his feet and was holding him there. The Ghoul regained consciousness with the impact. "You thieving, murdering, bastard!!" Atem fumed, "What the hell have you done here?" He didn't get any more than a whimper. Atem shook him, "Well?!"

"I-I-I-w-w-we were supposed t-t-t-to grab an-n-ny one wh-who entered th-this house," the Ghoul stammered, "But that d-d-d-d-d-d-demon att-t-t-t-acked us…"

"Demon?" Atem questioned, "What Demon?" The Ghoul was too scared to speak. Atem gowned angrily and threw the Ghoul back to where he was. "I'm going to get something to tie them up," Atem said as he stormed out of the room.

"What… happened?" Alice said finally.

"You okay, Alice?" Dan asked his friend.

"Yeah… I came in with Marucho and Julie for the reunion and to meet Atem, but…" she paused, "Some people in black robes attacked us and I blacked out."

"You're safe now," Atem said coming back with two lengths of rope.

Alice got up and dusted herself off, "Thank you," she said to Atem and Dan, "It's nice to meet you in person, Atem, though…"

"It would have been nice under calmer circumstances?" Atem finished as he tied up both Ghouls.

"You're not hurt are you, Alice?" Drago asked.

"No, I'm fine," she said.

"I would never let anything happen to Alice!" a voice said. A black Bakugan hopped onto Alice's shoulder.

"Good to see you again, Hydranoid," Drago greeted his old rival.

"You too," Hydranoid responded.

Atem brought the Ghouls downstairs where their was more room. He threw them both on the ground in the storage room right behind the kitchen. Dan and Alice joined Atem and his prisoners.

"Wake up," Atem said, kicking the Ghoul he hadn't already interrogated in the side. The Ghoul doubled over in pain, Atem wasn't holding back.

"Y-you don't have to be so rough on them, do you?" Alice asked in a small voice.

"They're **Ghouls**; they're getting what they **disserve**!!" Atem shouted. Alice cringed at Atem's outburst.

"Chill out, Atem!" Dan said. Dan hadn't known Atem long, but he could tell this type of rage was completely out of character.

"Master," Mahado said in a calming tone, "You must compose yourself."

Atem sighed deeply. "You're right," Atem turned to Alice, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right."

"You, the spiky one," the Ghoul Atem kicked said, "How do you know of the Night Ghouls?" This one seemed much smarter, and he was certainly more courageous.

"Do you really think it wise to insult your captor's hair?" Atem mused. He moved closer to the Ghoul, "And _I'm_ asking the questions. How I know exactly what kind of scum you are isn't important right now. Now tell me, where are the people you took? The Misakis and their friends?"

"I'll tell you!" the cowardly Ghoul spouted.

"Shut your mouth!!" the other demanded. Atem crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

"I know!" he said with a sadistic grin. Atem pulled out a pocket knife and said, "Let's play a game. Heh-heh." Everyone's eyes widened. Atem dragged both Ghouls into a sealed walk-in freezer used to store the restaurant's meat. He shut the door behind him.

After about ten minuets, Atem reemerged from the freezer. "I win our little game," he said, "Thank you for the information. If you don't panic we may even come back in time to let you out before you run out of air, or freeze to death! Heh. But with your friend's personality I wouldn't make any plans." Just before the now free Ghouls were about to leap through the door, Atem shut and locked it.

"You can't just leave them in their!" Alice protested in a voice that even surprised her.

"Call the police and tell them a couple of criminals are locked in the freezer at the Misaki family restaurant, they'll make it in time," Atem said as he made his way to the exit, "Hurry up, I know where your friends are."

In a dark room only lit by computer screens, icy blue eyes watch the scene develop. "I'd expect nothing less from you. I'm going to enjoy watching you die this time, Yugi. No, not Yugi, but `other` Yugi. Atem, come here to your **final death**! Meh-heh-heh! **MA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!**"

* * *

Atem relapsed into "Dark Yugi!" I've always wanted to write for Dark Yugi. Next is FDeath-T! Can Atem survive the ultimate death trap?


	7. Duel 5 You

This is the beginning of the ultimate FD-T! This idea came to me as I was writing the last chapter, but I already know how it's going to go! Who is the mastermind of this devilish trap? (If you don't know you'll kick yourself when you find out.) This is the beginning of the end! MA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!

* * *

Atem led Dan and Alice to a large building on the other side of Wordington. Even Dan didn't recognize the structure. The doors looked like those of a spacecraft. On the front of the door, in the center, read the letters "FD-T."

"How do we get in?" Dan wondered out loud.

"I didn't just get information from those Ghouls," Atem said holding up a keycard.

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" Alice asked (again).

"The police already picked them up," Drago answered (again!), "They're already in custody. Didn't you hear the sirens?"

"We have more pressing matters to attend to," Mahado cut in. Atem opened the door with the keycard. The door hissed open and steam poured from the entrance.

"Let's go," Atem said flatly. When they entered he got a foreboding feeling, like someone was watching him. Not only that, but something about this whole situation seemed familiar.

Once they entered, the door slammed shut. "No turning back now," Hydranoid said. The hallway was plain steel, no furniture, no paintings, nothing but endless gray.

"How do you like it?!" a voice boomed and echoed through the empty hall. Alice and Dan cringed and covered their ears, "This is my gift to you, `other Yugi`! Meh-heh-heh!"

"Come out and face me like a man, you coward!" Atem demanded.

"Only if you can survive, `other Yugi,`" the booming voice said grimly.

"What did he mean by `other Yugi,` Atem?" Alice asked.

"I'll tell you later," Atem said as he continued down the hall. Dan and Alice followed after him.

After what seemed like hours of walking, though it had only been a few minutes, Atem and his party saw a large room at the end of the hall way. The room was as sparsely decorated as the rest of the place. When they entered the room, however, they found a bench against the wall leading to the hallway. On the bench was someone Atem recognized. He had spiky purple hair and a blue school uniform.

When he saw Atem, the youth leapt onto Atem and hugged him, "Other me!" he said tearfully, "You're back, I can't believe it!"

"Yugi! Is it really you?" Atem asked in disbelief, "What on earth are you doing here?"

Alice stood with her hands on her hips, "Okay, what do _you_ mean `other,`" she asked a little irritated.

"Oh, it's nothing," Yugi said whipping away his tears, "It's okay, Shun, they're friends."

Shun dropped down from his hiding place next to Yugi. "Alice? Dan?" he said.

"Oh, good, you know them?" Yugi asked.

"These are two of the friends I was telling you about. I thought you were captured," Shun said.

"Nope, `Super Alice` took care of the bad guys before Atem and I got there!" Dan joked.

"That's not funny, Dan!" Alice protested.

"So which of your friends are these two?" Yugi asked Shun.

"The red-head is the meek one with the identity crisis, and the other is the hot-head who won't admit his feelings," Shun said in the most flat, nonchalant tone any of them ever heard.

Atem burst out laughing and fell on the floor. Yugi was more reserved, but was unable to stifle his laughter. Dan went off on Shun, while Alice, whose face had turned bright red, twiddled her thumbs in shame.

After the commotion had died down, Yugi approached Dan and Alice to greet them. When Alice looked up and saw little Yugi standing there with his big, innocent smile, her face lit up. She squealed and wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck, lifting him off the ground. She rubbed her cheek against his and said, "He's so cute, he's like a teddy bear!" Yugi didn't mind the strangulation; he was too busy drooling over being so close to a bombshell like Alice.

Atem fell over laughing again, "Some things never change!"

"What's he got that I don't got?" Dan asked sadly. Shun just shook his head in disbelief.

"I hate to interrupt this charming scene, but we do have more pressing matters to attend to," the voice from earlier suddenly said.

"Kaiba," Atem said, "Let the people you took go!"

"Well, well," the voice said coolly, "What makes you think I'm this `Kaiba` person?"

"We know it's you," Yugi (who was by now released from Alice's grip) said.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the center of the room. Not the center of the floor, dead center vertically. It was a tall, thin teenager with light brown hair and ice blue eyes. He was seated but their was no chair. He had a plain white mandarin collared suit.

"Meh-heh-heh. You're right," Kaiba said.

"You know this guy?" Dan asked Yugi.

"I thought I did…"

"I thought we were past this, Kaiba!" Atem said angrily, "Why would a proud gamer like you join the Ghouls?"

"I've **never** been past it!!" Kaiba boomed, "You humiliated me again and again! Our first fight at school, Death-T, and then you had the nerve to hold back and take pity on me and hold back in Duelist Kingdom!" Kaiba paused, "And then you took god from me and won _my own_ tournament." Kaiba paused again, "I will **never forgive you**!!"

"Kaiba!"

"Oh, have you noticed my attire?" Kaiba said with a renewed smile. Atem didn't have anything to say, even though he did recognize it. "I was feeling nostalgic and I felt it was appropriate."

"Why is that?" Shun asked.

Kaiba eyed Shun, but he didn't flinch. He turned back to Atem, "This is what I wore at Death-T, so I thought it would be perfect for my `Final Death-T!` Ma-ha-ha-ha!"

"`Final Death-T?`" Yugi asked.

"You have to win in four deadly games to get to me. Each stage will challenge a different type of gaming skill," Kaiba explained, "Yugi, Atem, I know both of you will make it," Kaiba looked at the others, "but how many of your new friends will die along the way. Good luck." In a flash, he was gone. His last comment was drenched in insincerity.

"Kaiba, what have you done?!" Atem asked furiously.

"We'll have to move on soon," Shun said, "before this Kaiba character decides to move us."

"Shun's right, let's go!" Dan said enthusiastically.

"It's not that easy," Atem said without facing them, "Kaiba won't think twice about killing any one of us. You don't know how dangerous he is. It'd be best if you all leave this to me," Atem turned to revel a hurt look on his face, "I'm the one he's after!"

No one had anything to say. Finally, Alice spoke up, "B-but it's our friends who are in danger!" Atem looked away, looking even more hurt. "I… I'm sorry."

Yugi shook his head lightly, "The only reason we got through the first Death-T was because of our friends," Yugi started for the door that read "FDeath-T 1". When he was next to Atem he stopped and put his hand on Atem's shoulder. "The power of unity, remember? The power of your puzzle." Atem looked down and saw the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi took it off, "It's yours." Yugi tried to hand it to Atem, but he just shook his head.

"You won, Yugi," Atem said, "This time I'll need your strength." Atem turned to Dan, Alice, and Shun, "Will you lend me your strength?" They all nodded. The door to the first stage of FDeath-T hissed open, and the five gamers bravely strode through.

* * *

More dramatic irony FTW! I meant to have the first game in this chapter but this seemed like a perfect place to stop. How many of you are kicking yourselves for not figuring out "Meh-heh-heh" was Kaiba?

* * *

Atem: Look, I know it's you, Kaiba!

Kaiba: I'm telling you I'm not Kaiba!

Atem: Fine then, what's your name?

Kaiba: I have far too much money to tell you my name.

Atem: Okay, you petty just admitted your Kaiba.

Kaiba: Screw subtlety, I have money!

Dan: Oh, snap!


	8. Duel 6 Games

This is Kaiba's FDeath-T Stage I, who will survive?

* * *

When Atem and the others entered the first stage of FDeath-T, they saw a large white room. It was divided into a huge grid that spans the floor, walls, and sealing. The only break in the endless pattern was the steel door marked "EXIT," and five green squares at the entrance.

The space between the entrance and the little space before the grid was small, but as soon as everyone was through the door, it slammed shut. Kaiba's grinning face appeared on a four by four section of the grid in the center of the floor. "Let me explain the rules of the first game," he said.

"You think kidnapping people is a game?" Dan roared, "You're sick!

"Meh-heh-heh, to lose is to die," Kaiba said in a condescending tone, "Any real gamer knows that!" Atem's and Yugi's faces twisted with sorrow upon hearing that. "Now, as I was saying," Kaiba continued, "the rules are simple. Your objective is to get to the door labeled `exit` by rolling the dice on the green squares in front of you. However, if you roll a six," Kaiba's smile widened, "one of the spaces on the board will be smashed into the sealing!"

"Which spaces get removed?" Shun asked.

"The spaces destroyed are random," Kaiba explained, "The challenge is to get to the door before it's blocked off… or one of you is crushed to death!"

"You mean," Alice stuttered, "spaces with people on them can be destroyed too?!"

"Of course," Kaiba said calmly, "The order is **totally random**. That means if any one of you rolls a six, any one of you could die instantly! And not even Shun Kazami, with his astounding reflexes, could survive. Meh-heh-heh."

"And what's to stop us from cheating?" Shun asked.

"Shun!" Skyrus said. She was shocked by his question.

"The door won't open if any of you cheat," Kaiba explained, "And if any of you step on an illegal space or cheat in any other way, every space will be destroyed simultaneously!"

Kaiba vanished from the floor. Now they were on their own. Atem took the space on the far left, while Yugi took the far right. Shun moved next to Yugi, and Alice took the center space. Dan took the remaining space between Alice and Atem.

Game Start

"I'll go first," Atem said picking up his six-sided die. He didn't just let it fall off his hand, he gave it spin. The die twirled on one corner and landed on a four. All the squares Atem could walk to lit up green. He chose to move four spaces forward.

"Nice roll, Atem!" Dan praised.

"Are you sure that's not considered cheating?" Shun asked. Dan and Alice had no idea what Shun was talking about. Atem only smiled and turned back to face Shun.

"We're not dead yet are we?" he said grinning.

"I'll go next," Shun said. He spun the die the same way Atem had and landed on a five. He too went straight.

"Now it's my turn!" Dan said enthusiastically. When he rolled he just let it slide off his hand. He rolled a six! The space Shun was on was slammed into the sealing and none of the other spaces lit up. "Aw, man!"

"My turn," Yugi said with determination. He spun the die like Atem and Shun had. He also rolled a five.

"How are you guys doing that?" Drago asked.

"It's easy if you know how," Atem said.

"It's called the `Run of Criticals` technique" Yugi said, "You spin the die on one of its corners. In this case, if you spin it on this corner," Yugi pointed at one of the corners of his die, "you can eliminate the possibility of rolling a one, three, or six."

"That's right," Kaiba reappeared on the floor of the room, "I was curious to see who out of you knew the `Run of Criticals` technique. Alice can attempt it this turn, but in the next round if any of you try it, you'll all die."

"As you wish, Kaiba," Atem said. On that note, Kaiba vanished from the floor again.

"My turn," Alice said visibly nervous.

"Just take a deep breath, Alice," Yugi said in a calming voice.

"You can do it!" Hydranoid told her, "Believe in your self!"

"Okay then! Let's go!" Alice spun the die just like Atem had, which caught his attention. "5! I did it!!" Alice exclaimed and proudly strode forward.

"I'm in last place!" Dan said in dismay.

"It's not a race, Dan!" Shun scolded.

"Don't worry, Daniel," Drago consoled, "you'll catch up."

"My turn again," Atem said.

"There's something about that girl…" Kaiba said to himself. Kaiba snapped his fingers. A Ghoul appeared from the shadows.

"Yes, master Kaiba?" the Ghoul asked.

"I want a through background check on that girl, Alice Gehabich. I want her whole life's story on my desk by the end of the day, understood?"

"As you wish, master Kaiba," the Ghoul returned to the shadows.

This time when Atem rolled, he let the die simply slide off his hand. His roll was… a five! Shun rolled a two next. Yugi's roll was another five. Their was no spin, no cheep trick, Yugi rolled a fair five. Dan got a four on his next turn. He was elated by this. Alice got a three.

The game continued on for ten of fifteen more minutes. Very few sixes were rolled (though everyone had at least one). Dan had the most at four sixes, including his first turn fumble. Yugi made it to the goal first. The door opened and he stepped through. He vanished into the shadows of the next stage.

"Wait up, Yugi," Dan said. No answer. "Yugi?"

"Yugi!!" Atem called at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down. Your energy will be better spent getting to the exit." Shun said calmly.

"You can help him once you get past this game," Drago said, "Besides; Yugi can take care of himself, can't he?"

Atem calmed down. "You're right."

As the turns continued, Alice was the next to get through the door followed immediately by Atem. They also vanished into the shadows without a trace. Dan and Shun also made it through.

When Yugi regained consciousness after his fall, he found himself in what looked like a stone maze. So did all the others, but they found themselves alone!

"This is Stage Two of FDeath-T!" Kaiba's voice echoed through the corridors, "**The Minotaur's Maze**!! **Ma-ha-ha-ha-ha**!"

Shun was already up (because he had landed on his feet to start) and was searching the corridors for clues to the exit. Then he looked up. The walls were only eight or nine feet high, but the ceiling was so high it was cloaked in shadow. With one effortless bound, Shun leapt onto one of the walls to get a bird's eye view. As Shun was surveying his surroundings, Skyrus saw a huge blue Roc swoop down at him.

"Look out, Shun!"

Shun saw the great bird in the nick of time and ducked back into the maze. "Thanks, Skyrus," Shun said, "I'd have been a goner without you!"

"Any time, Shun," Skyrus said with relief in her voice.

"I guess we can't climb the walls or that thing'll attack us," Shun said.

"Then we should get moving," Skyrus said, "we have to find the others." Shun nodded and continued along the path.

Atem picked himself up and started on his way down the winding maze. He tried to notice inconsistencies along the path that might lead him to the exit. Suddenly the ground began to shake with the rhythm of footsteps. From around the corner came a bull with red armor and a battle axe. It was Kaiba's Battle Ox monster.

Kaiba appeared from a projector in one of the walls in front of the Minotaur. He was seated as he was before the first stage. "How do you like my game, Atem?"

"What happened to you? I had respect for you!" Atem demanded.

"You'll find out once you face me," Kaiba told him, "In the mean time, I've left you this gift, my Minotaur!"

"One of your `Solid-Vision` Holograms?"

"No actually, this is an automaton I built during my stay hare. The technology in this `dimension` is a perfect complement to the technology that Kaiba Corp. and I^2 are developing back home." Atem got ready for the Ox's attack, "Oh, don't worry. This machine may be completely self sufficient, but it's programmed not to lay a hand on me."

"I'll get past this, Kaiba! I'll fight my way to get to you!" Atem promised.

"I know you will," Kaiba said smugly, "In fact, I'm counting on it!" The moment Kaiba's hologram vanished, the Minotaur attacked.

* * *

The battle to escape the Minotaur's Maze is the next chapter. Trust me when I say all hell will break lose!


	9. Duel 7 Damage

I can't think of anything to say here… ON TO BATTLE AXE SWINGING!!!

* * *

The Minotaur swung with all its mechanical might at Atem. Luckily, Atem was faster than the Ox. He leaped over the attack and onto the beast's shoulder. The Minotaur's strike sent rocks flying in every direction. Atem used the creature itself as a shield. Atem was now behind it and out of its reach, but that wouldn't last long. The lumbering thing began to turn around in the narrow hallway, but Atem was long gone.

When Atem found a safe place, or a least as safe as he could find in a "theme park of death," he sat down for a well earned rest. He had positioned himself at the very edge of a corner; he peeked around to make sure the Minotaur wasn't following.

"A robot Battle Ox," Mahado said in disbelief, "This version of Seto is more…"

"Crazy?" Atem finished.

"Well, I was going to phrase it nicer, but that does fit."

"He said that the Battle Ox was fully autonomous," Atem thought out loud, "So it should act like a Minotaur would in a maze."

"Too bad the palace was fresh out or I could give you some tips on how to avoid it," Mahado said sarcastically.

"When I shared a body with Yugi, I read some Greek literature in one of his classes to pass the time," Atem recalled.

"Fascinating, and?"

"And," Atem stressed, "One of the stories was about a maze built to hold a monstrous man-bull."

"Dose this mean you know how to get to the exit?" Mahado asked skeptically.

"It means I have a few ideas." Atem got up and pulled out his pocket knife.

"Must you really carry that dreadful thing, your highness?" Mahado asked.

"Must you really keep calling me that?"

"Fair enough…"

Atem pricked his thumb with the knife. He trailed his thumb against the wall for about four feet. This got quite the reaction of concern from Mahado. Atem ignored this and made the point of an arrow in his own blood. He went for another four feet before making another four foot long arrow. He continued this still looking for clues to the exit.

Elsewhere, Alice was fairing rather well. "This kind of thing is my specialty," she said in a rough, cracking voice. She hit another dead end, "But it would be nice to have my ring to help me!" she complained loudly, "It's a good thing I put a Mind Parasite in the girl's bracelet." She wandered the corridors until she found a large circular space. "This is the center of the labyrinth…" Suddenly a huge shadow loomed over Alice. She snapped back to herself when she saw the gigantic Minotaur towering over her. She screamed as the Ox attacked. The next thing she knew she was on the other side of the room, on the ground, in Atem's arms.

"You all right?" Atem asked. Alice couldn't answer, she nodded yes, though. Atem grabbed her hand and pulled her up, then into the corridors. The Battle Ox was hot on their heels. "So much for using the center of the maze as a meeting place," Atem said looking back at Alice.

"Thank you," she said to Atem, having completely forgotten where she was. Atem looked past her to see the Minotaur gaining on them.

"Thank me when we lose that thing," Atem said facing forward again. Alice looked behind to see that the Battle Ox was a few strides away from striking distance. Alice began running at full speed and almost outpaced Atem. He couldn't believe that scrawny body could move so fast.

At some point one of them lost their balance and tripped. Alice, still gripping Atem's hand tried to get up, but couldn't. When she looked down at her leg she saw she had skinned it badly.

"Atem, go, I'll only slow you down," Alice pleaded.

"I can't tell you how many times I've heard that, and my answer is always the same," Atem said as he got between the bull and Alice, "Not a chance in hell!!"

Atem drew his pocket knife with his left hand and brandished it against the Minotaur. "Don't be a fool!" Alice cried, "You can't win! Leave me!"

"I'd rather **die** then abandon a friend!"

Mahado cut in to defend Atem, "Leave this to me!"

"Mahado, you're a plastic ball! What do you think you can do?" Atem said trying to wave Mahado off with his left hand.

"I won't let you die here!!" Mahado shouted.

Just then three kunai throwing knives struck the Minotaur in the chest. The blow didn't pierce its red armor, but it did stumble. The mechanical beast turned and left the youths alone.

"What just happened?" Hydranoid asked.

"Shun," Atem said with a knowing and relived voice, "Thanks, that was starting to look bad."

"I, too, would rather die then see my friends suffer," Shun said as he stepped out of the shadows that cloaked him. He stepped over to Alice. "Are you all right?" Shun said with just the slightest hint of concern in his voice, "That looks pretty bad."

"No, it's all right," Alice said calmly, "I just skinned it."

"I mean your hand."

Alice looked down at her hand. Her eyes widened in horror; it was stained red!

"Relax," Atem said holding up his right hand. It too was soaked in blood, "It's all mine. Cut it up on a rock."

"Oh my God!" Alice's voice was overrun with concern, "Is that because of me?"

"I got careless, don't pay it any mind."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, highness," Mahado said, "We'll have to get you immediate medical attention."

"We don't have time," Atem said. He tried to continue down the path, but Shun blocked his path.

"Let me see it," Shun said. Atem could see that arguing would be a waste of time. He gave his hand to Shun. "You cut your wrist, among other things. You could bleed out," Shun said grimly. Alice gasped in fear upon hearing that. Shun took a scarf out from the pouch behind him. He tied it around the wound tightly. "This won't stop the bleeding," he said, "but it should slow it."

"Thanks," Atem said, "again."

The three of them continued down the hallway, trying to find the exit together.

Kaiba watched their progress with a weary eye. "So they found their way to each other in the labyrinth. But can you make it out alive?"

One of the side monitors on Kaiba's work station beeped and flashed to alert Kaiba he had a message. He turned his chair to face it. "What is it?" Kaiba asked impatiently.

The Ghoul he had summoned earlier answered. "Master Kaiba," the minion said, "we were researching Gehabich and we… well we ran into a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Kaiba asked, clearly short tempered.

The Ghoul quickened his pace, "It seems that most of the information is… well, it's classified by the Russian government."

"You can't even break into that crippled nations computers? Some elite hacker you turned out to be," Kaiba said angrily. The Ghoul apologized profusely, but Kaiba had no time for it. "Tell the Russians that Seto Kaiba needs those files, they'll listen."

"Yes, Master Kaiba," the Ghoul said bowing.

"And if the Russians don't turn over the files, make them an offer they **can't** refuse…"

"Like what, Master Kaiba?"

"Use your imagination, you fool!" Kaiba said rubbing his temples. The Ghoul bowed again and the monitor switched back to stand-by. Kaiba turned to another monitor, "Issono," he beckoned.

"Yes, Master Kaiba?" the loyal Kaiba Corp. employee asked promptly.

"Keep an eye on the activity of the Ghouls involved in the FDeath-T project. I don't trust them."

"As you wish, Master Kaiba." The other monitor returned to stand-by.

Kaiba returned to his main screen with the full intention to watch the rest of FDeath-T II unfold. But not a full minute had passed before Kaiba was interrupted again.

"Master Kaiba! Ahh!" The sounds of struggling could be heard from Kaiba's cuff.

"What the hell is it now?!" Kaiba demanded into the microphone in his white cuff.

"We're having trouble with…" the sound of hitting poured from Kaiba's communicator, "We're having trouble with one of the prisoners!" Kaiba could then hear shouting coming from the prisoner. Something like "Get your hands off me" or something to that effect.

"What trouble could you be having with a **thirteen-year old girl??**" Kaiba shouted in disgust.

"She won't give up her rare Bakugan, sir. When we try to search her she attacks us."

"Haven't you restrained her?!"

"Y-yessir, but," there was another bout of screaming and hitting, "but only her hands. She kicks us, sir."

"Unfathomable idiots," Kaiba said to himself, "I'm on my way."

Kaiba couldn't believe he was missing his own show because of the ineptitude of the Ghouls!! When he got to the cell that held the prisoner in question he saw a sad sight. The girl was bound directly to the wall by iron shackles. She was off her feet and still a group of four or so **adults** couldn't hold her legs down long enough to search her for a #%%#*$ game piece!!

"Get out." Kaiba told the Ghouls.

"But Master Kaiba…"

"**Now**!!" Kaiba roared. Everyone in the room froze solid, even the screaming, thrashing captive. After a moment the Ghouls left as ordered. The only remaining occupant eyed Kaiba as he entered.

"I am Seto Kaiba, your host," Kaiba closed on the blue-haired girl, "you have been causing us a number of problems, Ms. Runo Misaki.

Runo huffed at Kaiba's attempt at civility, "Boy, you're one lousy host, Seto."

"Kaiba."

"Whatever."

"I know you're in position of a Bakugan known as Haos Blade Tigrara," Kaiba said now just barely out of Runo's kicking distance, "I've come to relieve you of it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Runo said closing her eyes and turning her head away.

"Charming," Kaiba said in feign sincerity, "I know trying to take your Tigrara from you would be futile."

"You're smarter then those other goons!" Runo said in defiance.

"That's why I'm going to make you give it to me willingly."

"I'll **never** do that you…"

"What if I told you your friends' lives were in my hands?" Kaiba asked the truth as if it were a hypothetical.

"What have you done with Dan?" Runo blurted out.

"Interesting," Kaiba mused, "Why did you ask for him and not any of the others?" Runo didn't have an answer. "I see," Kaiba said. He lifted the microphone in his cuff to his lips, "Issono, on my call, send the Minotaur against Daniel Kuso."

"No!" Runo cried.

"The only way you can stop it is to hand over Tigrara," Kaiba said without flinching.

Runo couldn't believe she had to choose between Dan and Tigrara. She bit her lip. She just couldn't decide.

"Your indecision has decided for you, Issono!"

"Enough!" another voice cut in; "I'll give myself up." Tigrara wiggled out of Runo's back pocket and onto the floor.

"Tigrara, no!"

"I'm sorry Runo," Tigrara said, "but I won't be the one to take Dan away from you."

"Ma-ha-ha-ha-ha! This senseless self-sacrifice," Kaiba wailed, "going to your own slaughter in an ally's stead, it's the biggest joke of all!!" Kaiba bent down to pick up Tigrara. When he did, Runo tried to kick him with all her might. Kaiba easily dodged and countered with a punch to Runo's stomach. When Runo's eyes focused again, all she could see was Kaiba staring her in the face. "I guess I should have told you," Kaiba said with a smile, though his tone was angry, "I'm not above hitting girls when they deserve it. Meh-heh." Kaiba turned to leave,"Enjoy your stay! Ma-ha-ha-ha-ha!!"

Now Runo was left to sob all alone.

* * *

Wow! Dark! The fight to escape the Minotaur's Maze continues in the next chapter.

* * *

Atem: Wow, Montag, slow down! If you get any more obsessive you'll start pacing the woods reciting chapter 1!!

Me: Oh, come on Atem, no one's going to get that. (No, seriously, dose anyone get that joke?)


	10. Duel 8 Help

I'm tired… this is going to take a while, isn't it? Well, at least the plot gears are turning. I hope to drag out the Minotaur's Maze for another chapter after this, but I have no idea how much I can fit. I suppose I'm about to find out.

* * *

Yugi sat alone at a t-intersection in the maze. "Work," he said to his puzzle. "Work," he repeated for the thousandth time. Yugi was trying to see the solution to the maze with the Millennium Puzzle. "I guess it doesn't work that way," he decided. Then he figured it out. "`Power of Unity,` duh!" Yugi closed his eyes. He peered through the darkness. He could sift through the shadows, now he just had to find his friends. Yugi could see it now! His friend Dan! But something else, a figure? "Dan, look out!" he shouted. He got up and sped down the hall to his left.

"This is for having the gall to attack me," Kaiba said as he watched his Battle Ox close stealthily on Dan. Kaiba was stunned that his foe couldn't notice the two ton robot bull approaching him. What a fool.

"I know I heard something, Dan," Drago said watching Dan's back, because he wouldn't.

"You worry too much, Drago," Dan dismissed, "This is just a big maze Keba thinks well get lost forever in or something." Kaiba lost his temper and took control of the Minotaur himself. The beast charged Dan at full speed.

"Then what do you call that?" Drago said, regretting that he was right.

Dan turned just in time to dodge the axe. He leapt out of the way but was unable to land on his feet. "I call it big trouble!"

"Less jokes, more running!"

Dan got to his knee before the Ox readied as second attack. Just then an arm looped around his and Dan was pulled to safety in time.

"Are you okay?" a highish voice asked.

"Yugi!" Dan and Drago asked in unison.

"Yugi?!" Kaiba exclaimed, examining the image as closely as he could. It _was _Yugi! God damn Yugi!! Kaiba couldn't believe his eyes. What were the odds of Yugi showing up right at that moment? Astronomical, to say the least! Kaiba looked more closely at the scene. Then he saw it, that infernal Millennium Puzzle! That had to be the tool of Yugi's miraculous rescue.

Yugi and Dan bolted down the hall with the Minotaur crashing its way after them. "How did you find me?" Dan asked short of breath.

"Tell you later, keep running!"

"I see wisdom in his advice, Daniel."

The Minotaur chased the pair all around the maze for a good twenty minutes. Yugi didn't think he could run that long. Fear is a great motivator.

Meanwhile, Atem, Alice and Shun were having problems of their own. Atem's wound was still bleeding badly. He was starting to feel light headed and had trouble walking. This did nothing to help Mahado's nerves. He was still frantically floating about in a panic. Alice was still apologizing almost as profusely as Atem was bleeding, and Atem was still insisting that it was his own fault. That left Shun to help Atem along the maze and keep an eye out for the Minotaur _and_ listen to the soap opera next to him unfold.

"Enough!" Shun finally said. "Mahado, dashing around ranting about how `you failed your king` causes more problems then it solves. Alice, Atem's condition is not your fault. If you must blame someone, I suggest the deranged megalomaniac that locked us in a gigantic maze with the bloodthirsty mechanical bull from hell. And Atem, do you think you could help me out with the little matter of finding the #%$*&$ exit?" That all came out in one breath. Everyone stood still as Shun caught his breath.

Alice had never heard any of her friends curse. "Sorry…" she said quietly.

"Stop apologizing!" Shun snapped, "What did I just say?!"

Atem propped himself on a wall, "Calm down, Shun," he said in a surprisingly relaxed tone, "Yelling at each other isn't helping out cause either."

Mahado was finally something close to calm how. "We have to find some real medical supplies and treat his highness's wound."

"I don't think Kaiba's going to have a bag with a red cross on it for the `players` to find," Hydranoid chimed in, "This isn't a video game, ya' know."

"Not necessarily," Shun thought out loud, "Before I ran into you two, I found a treasure chest."

"What was in it?" Alice asked.

"It was a trap," Skyrus said, "Shun was careful to open the lock at a distance. Good thing he did or he might not be alive right now."

"You picked the lock at a distance?" Hydranoid asked skeptically.

"When we find one, I'll show you."

"You mean if we find one," Atem said. He was starting to lose his sight and could barely stand.

"We have to find one!" Alice said with a renewed passion. She grabbed Atem's arm and slung it over her shoulder. She rushed off, leading the weakened Atem down the path with Shun, nursing his worsening head ache, in toe.

Elsewhere, Yugi and Dan were……… still running!

After a short hike, Alice found what she was looking for. "I found one!" she called back to Shun.

"G-good job… Alice," Atem said. He closed his eyes and his body went limp.

"Atem?" Alice cried,"Please wake up, Atem!"

Shun rushed to their side. He placed his fingers on Atem's neck, "We're losing him, he's dieing."

Atem snapped back to life, "No I'm not!" he said shooting an irritated look at Shun, than Atem returned to his comatose state.

Alice and Shun looked to the other for an answer to Atem's behavior. Mahado spoke up, "He's trying to lower his heart rate so he doesn't lose as much blood."

"Oh, that's so smart!" Alice praised, then she remembered Atem was out cold.

"So let's see you pick a lock from over here," Hydranoid said to Shun.

Shun walked up to the chest and drove a knife into the lock.

"That's what I thought."

"Quiet, Hydranoid!" Alice scolded.

Shun tied thin wire to the hilt of the knife. He walked, wire in hand to the others. "Watch and learn." He jerked the wire up and out, the knife followed. The lock of the chest clicked open.

Inside the chest were food, water, and medical supplies (in a bag with a red cross).

"That Kaiba kid's nuts!" Hydranoid said.

"I think the term is `eccentric,`" Atem said in pained sarcasm. Alice bandaged up Atem's right hand.

Shun tossed a bottle of water to Atem, "Drink that," he said.

"I'm not thirsty, someone else should have it," Atem suggested.

"You're dehydrated from blood loss, drink." Reluctantly, Atem complied.

"But what if it's poison?" Alice asked concerned.

"Kaiba won't poison something locked in a treasure chest that might have been boobie trapped, trust me," Atem said between sips.

After a while, Atem got tired of waiting. Shun and Mahado wanted him to rest longer but Atem claimed to be fine. Alice tried to stop the arguing, but her voice never got any louder then a whisper. Everyone suddenly got quiet. They heard something… footsteps? Suddenly Yugi and Dan rounded the corner and ran down the hall at full speed.

"Yugi! Where have you…" Atem started. Yugi just ran by without even slowing.

"Talk later! Run **now**!!!"

The Minotaur rounded the corner and continued after Yugi and Dan. Alice, Sun and Atem saw it fit to promptly follow.

After several more minutes of running, Yugi and the others hit a dead end.

"What do we do now?" Alice asked in desperation.

Everyone, including Kaiba, who was controlling the Minotaur was out of breath and exhausted. The Minotaur closed in to finish off the players.

* * *

Double digits!! Some stories on this sight don't even get this far! But I make this solemn pledge here and now that I **will **finish, at the very least, the main story. I even intend to do other "seasons" with new unique story lines. But the _I am Darkness_ ark is going to be finished come hell or high water, so help me.


	11. Duel 9 Go

This is the last chapter of Minotaur's Maze. Luckily I got all I wanted out of it. I hope the action sequences were exiting. Yu-Gi-Oh! is such a dialog based series; it's hard to write a novelized version. One more game and we can get back to the children's card games!! CardGamesFTW FTW!!

* * *

The Minotaur's movements had slowed down considerably during the chase. It had finally cornered its prey in a dead end. Everyone was exhausted, especially Atem.

"You think we could climb the wall?" Dan asked in desperation.

"Trust me," Shun warned, "it's not worth the risk."

The Battle Ox sped up for its final attack. Everyone tried to duck out of the way. The Ox crashed axe first into the wall as its attack narrowly missed. No one was in any shape to run, including the overheating Battle Ox! Yugi and company stumbled away as the Minotaur collapsed onto the hard stone floor.

After their miraculous, and inglorious, escape, Yugi and his friends found the center of the maze again. Alice and Atem collapsed and nursed their wounds. Yugi hadn't noticed the injuries in the heat of the chase and asked what happened. Shun explained in his typical blunt monotone.

"We have to get out of here," Alice said rubbing her sore leg.

"But as long as that monstrosity is running about we can't go anywhere!" Yugi pointed out.

"Shun," Atem asked, "why shouldn't we climb the walls?"

"Kaiba set a trap for anyone who tries to," he said, "Some kind of bird robot."

"Well isn't there anything we can do??" Dan asked impatiently, "I hate running away!"

"We don't have the means to confront such a foe," Mahado said somberly.

"Maybe so," Atem said, "But Yugi and Dan are right. We can't win with the Battle Ox around, and we can't get rid of it if we only run.

"But two in our party are already injured!" Shun pointed out, "And I can't kill a thing like that with what I have on me."

"Then we'll just have to come up with something clever," Atem smirked. He beckoned them closer and confided his plan to them.

Atem was to quiet for Kaiba's speakers to pick up. Kaiba didn't mind, he awaited the surprise with baited breath. Kaiba had since released the controls of the Battle Ox. He was tiered and needed a break form the woes of his FDeath-T. True dealing with the idiot Ghouls had stressed him out, but he was worrying he might be going soft.

Kaiba rested in his office. He did busy work, as he often did to relax. He could monitor his company through Mokuba, so that was safe. Why was he even away from Mokuba? Kaiba never put much stock in magic, but time and again it seemed to get in his way. He hated magic. Magic was something he couldn't explain, understand, control. He'd have to admit it was real after what happened, but he sure as hell didn't have to like it!

Two weeks ago Kaiba was busy at work in his U.S. branch office. He had been there since Battle City. Kaiba liked America, but something kept nagging at the back of his mind. No matter how busy he kept himself he couldn't drive from his mind the vision he saw when he had fought Ishizu. He saw his Blue-Eyes White Dragon coiled around him. He was in the middle of a raging duel, but seeing that made him feel so safe.

Kaiba stopped whatever he was doing and took out his deck. He shuffled it furiously and drew the first three cards. Then he laid the three cards next to him face-down. At that moment he felt a pain in his heart. He had only felt it twice before, once at Death-T, and again at Battle City. He felt like the cards on the table were apologizing. But that was absurd! They were just cards that lunatic Pegasus J. Crawford (Maximillion Pegasus) invented based on Egyptian carvings.

At some point he realized he hadn't even looked at his deck since he had stored it in his desk. That ping in his heart _was_ his cards apologizing! He turned the cards over to find all three of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Kaiba opened his mouth to tell his dragons it wasn't their fault, but he stopped. They were just cards!!

Kaiba really didn't blame his Blue-Eyes' for his loss. Those three dragons had served him faithfully ever since he obtained them. They faithfully followed his orders and only let him down twice. He wouldn't give up his Blue-Eyes' for a thousand god cards. Why was he even thinking about this? Kaiba was afraid he was overworking himself, so he took the rest of the day off. (This was twelve minutes, plus his four hours of overtime.) Kaiba went out in his Battle City white trench coat. He also had his Duel Disk and Deck.

He found himself aimlessly wandering New York. Suddenly a stranger in a turban approached him. The man had dark shin and empty pail eyes.

"What do you want?" Kaiba said impatiently.

"Seto, you mustn't give up on yourself," the stranger said in a thick Egyptian accent.

"And who are you to address me like that?" Kaiba demanded.

"I am called Shadi," the stranger said, "You may be lost, Seto, but you must not surrender to your loss at Yugi's hands."

"I've never surrendered to _anything_!" Kaiba exclaimed, "You have no right to address me so informally and tell me what I should and shouldn't do!" This "Shadi" didn't flinch. Kaiba was getting angrier, "Well?!"

"Kaiba," Shadi finally spoke, "do you not trust the visions the Millennium Items have graced you with?"

Kaiba's face twisted in anger. "Even if even one of those visions were real, they mean nothing to me! I'd renounce my former self here and now if it were true! I'm no creature of the past! I live only in **light**!!"

"Then why have you given up Duel Monsters?"

Kaiba had no answer. Had he given up Duel Monsters? Had he really given up on himself? He felt his deck cry out in sadness. He **had**!!

"You still have a part to play in the coming battle," Shadi told Kaiba, "Will you fight?"

Battle? What was he talking about, Kaiba wondered. It didn't matter, "Humpf. I never back down from a fight!"

"You must go to Russia, Seto Kaiba," Shadi told him as he turned to walk away, "Seek Dr. Kitrii, he will lead you on the path to your future." The strange mystic "Shadi" left Kaiba to his devices.

Kaiba shuffled his deck once again. "Is that what you want?" he asked. He drew his Blue-Eyes again. "Okay, I'll fight in your battle, Shadi, and claim the future you promised me."

Shun led his friends down the hallway now. Atem had shown everyone his marking technique. Atem wanted to continue to use his own blood, but Sun vetoed the idea immediately. Instead, Shun was the one marking the way, and Skyrus was the one protesting the mild self-mutilation.

Finally the exit was in sight. The remaining path was long, but it was straight and clear. Everyone, even Shun, cheered at the sight. The group continued, but was cut off by a horrid monster. The Battle Ox had found them.

"You ready, Yugi?" Dan asked.

"As I'll ever be," Yugi said nervously. Yugi and Dan ran at the Minotaur. The beast swung low. Dan leaped over the strike, Yugi ducked. The Minotaur tried to cleave the two boys, but was simply to slow.

Shun snuck close to the battle and had vaulted up the wall next to the battle. He waited for the great bird to attack him. It came from behind and Shun dodged the strike. The bird lifted a chunk of rock form the wall with its talons. The bird came back around for another strike, just what Shun was waiting for.

"Now!" Shun cried to Yugi and Dan. They both leaped away from the Minotaur as Shun leapt from the wall. Both machines collided and exploded. Yugi and Dan vanished behind the fire ball.

"Yugi!!" Atem called.

We're okay," his voice called from the other side of the smoke cloud. Atem and Alice joined Yugi, Dan, and Shun next to the exit.

"Looks like we made it," Alice said with relief.

"I wasn't worried for a second!" Hydranoid boasted.

"I was," Mahado admitted. Everyone laughed with him.

"Let's go!" Yugi said.

The five gamers, battle scars and all, moved on to the next stage of FinalDeath-T arm in arm.

* * *

I didn't know where the Kaiba flashback came from, but I like it! The rest of his flashback is in the next chapter. FDeath-T Stage II, finis!


	12. Duel 10 Next

Has anyone reading this heard the Yu-Gi-Oh! OST? (Original Sound Track) The openings are so beautiful, especially _Overlap_, the season five opening. Also tracks like _Passionate Duelist_ and _My Turn_ put the so-so 4kids tracks to shame. Did you see what happened there? I praise the Japanese version and it turns into a 4kids flame. Unbelievable!

* * *

When Yugi and the others adjusted their eyes to the light they saw an almost empty room. The walls were painted a dull yellow. There was a couch, TV, and fold-up bed. There were two doors leading out, one on the opposite wall and one on the wall to the right. It looked like a college grad's first apartment.

"Do you think this is a rest area?" Alice wondered.

"Kaiba never lets his opponent rest," Atem said as he moved over to the couch, "This is the next game." Atem flopped down on the couch heavily and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, and if I know Kaiba, it's an escape game," Yugi said joining Atem. Dan, Alice, and Shun cautiously followed. The door slammed behind them… again! Yugi walked over to the door opposite the entrance. Yugi turned the knob, it was locked. Above the lock were three slots. One was shaped like a square, one like a triangle, and the other like a diamond. "I think this is the exit, it's got a key hole."

"Let me see," Shun said. He took out yet another knife and tried to pick the lock. When he drove the knife into one of the locks he jolted back and landed hard on the ground, the knife went flying and hit the other wall. "Gah! It's electrified!!"

"Yup, that's Kaiba," Yugi said.

"Psycho," Atem said passively, still resting on the couch.

"You two seem to know this Kaiba guy pretty well," Shun said suspiciously.

"What are you suggesting, Shun?" Skyrus asked.

"I want to know how you two know Kaiba," Shun said. Yugi didn't say anything. Atem didn't move a muscle. "Well?"

"`Seto` Kaiba is my centuries old rival, who has been trying to out do me since my days as Pharaoh 3000 years ago in Egypt," Atem said in a serious, yet tiered, tone. No one moved, no one blinked. "Don't believe me?"

"Are you serious?" Shun asked, clearly short on patients.

"Yup."

No one spoke. The room was silent. No one wanted to be the next to speak.

Atem sighed, "Kaiba was my rival, that much you can accept, can't you?"

"Was? Don't you mean is?" Dan asked. Atem didn't respond.

"Kaiba has… changed," Yugi said sadly, "He was like this once, but he moved on, out of the darkness of his past." Yugi did his best not to cry. He told the story Mokuba had told him so long ago of Kaiba's abusive stepfather. "But Kaiba had gotten past that! I can't figure out why he's doing this!"

"He told me I'd understand when I fight him," Atem spoke up.

"If all Kaiba wants is to battle you," Alice asked, "why do we have to go through all this??"

"That's simple," Atem said. Now he looked up, "He won't fight me if I've gotten rusty. It's a test."

"Look, this is getting us nowhere," Drago said, "Let's just try to get through this ordeal."

"Fine," Shun said in an angry tone, "But you'll tell me what's really going on here soon enough."

Yugi and Shun went about the room trying to find clues to get to the exit. Alice cleaned Atem's and her own wounds as best she could with the new recourses at her disposal. Dan just tried to be useful; he wasn't a puzzle solver or a medic. This game might take a while.

Deep in the heart of the facility, Seto Kaiba cleaned himself up and changed clothes. He wore his Battle City trench coat, shirt, and pants. The next stage of

FDeath-T was at hand. His plans had changed, but only slightly. After he was prepared, he began his trek to the detention block. He would have a special surprise for his next opponent.

On his way he remembered the strange Dr. Kitrii. The man was the absolute stereotype of a 1950s mad scientist. What a sight!

After Kaiba's encounter with the mystic, Shadi, he left Kaiba Corp. in the hands of his younger brother, Mokuba. Kaiba traveled to Russia, just as Shadi instructed. There he heard word of a madman named Doctor Isaac Kitrii. His side trip was off to a rousing start! He finally tracked Kitrii down to a villa in the forests outside of Moscow. The home was quaint and homey. Kaiba called out to this "Kitrii" and summoned him with the doorbell. When he lost his potions waiting, he called to his scoffer. "Issono! Let's go," Kaiba turned to go, "This was a w…!!"

A figure that belonged in a 50s sci-fi film was no less then a foot away from him. "Impatient, aren't we?" the little gremlin of a man said, "What can I do for you, Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba didn't like people sneaking up on him. "I've been told to look into your research. The people around here seem to think you mad, but if you impress me, I may fund your research and help you prove them all wrong."

"Good! Good, come with me!" Kitrii beckoned him toward another building, his lab. "Yes, bring your man with you." The odd doctor showed Kaiba his lab. All the machinery was Cold War era, but Kaiba could tell the soft where was state-of-the-art. "You timed your arrival well," Kitrii said, "I have made a breakthrough unlike anything the world has yet seen!"

"A breakthrough in what?"

"Inter-dimensional travel!"

Kaiba turned on his heel, "Issono, we're leaving."

"So you're going to leave here now and let all the time you spent finding me be a waste?" Kitrii asked.

Kaiba stopped, "Show me."

Kaiba was snapped out of his memories at the sound of shouting. He reached the source of the noise, the cell that contained Runo Misaki. When Kaiba came into Runo's view she fell silent.

It didn't take long for Runo to start again. "What do you want? I don't have anything left for you to take from me! I want Tigrara back! Give her back!!"

"I don't have it," Kaiba told her. He didn't wear his sadistic smile; he just spoke plainly, "It's being shipped off to the leader of the Night Ghouls, Duel Master K"

"Who's Duel Master K?" Runo asked in the calmest tone Kaiba had heard from her.

"I don't know," he unlocked the cell door. Runo was only bound by those bars and now _he_ was unlocking them?

"Are you letting me go?" she asked.

"Meh-heh, hardly." He didn't sound so bad when he spoke this time. "You'll be part of the next game," now the cruelty was back in his voice, "You should consider it an honor!"

For the first time Runo was frightened of him. She backed up as far as she could as he closed.

"It fit!" Yugi shouted. The third key was placed in its lock. The door opened, finally.

"I can't believe how hard that was to solve," Dan said.

"I'll never look at toothpaste the same way again!" Atem shuddered.

The next room had five doors, four plain ones, and one with a majestic dragon carved over the doorframe.

A Kaiba hologram appeared in the room. This one was life-sized and standing. "Well, well," it said, "You've gotten far, haven't you? How's your wound Atem?" No one answered. "Not it the mood to talk? Fine, let's get down to the business at hand. These doors lead to the next stage, but as a reward for you're making it this far, one of you may skip the next level. However, it can't be Yugi or Atem. Good luck, Meh-heh-heh!" Kaiba vanished from view.

"So who's it going to be?" Mahado asked, "Who will fight Kaiba first?"

"I think it should be Shun…" Alice said quietly.

"I agree," Yugi nodded.

"Me too," Atem patted Shun's shoulder, "Kaiba's unlike anyone you've ever faced, good luck, Shun."

By the time the four turned around the center door was already closing behind Dan.

"**Wait**!!"

* * *

Next is the advent of the ultimate power of the perfect life-form; the coming of… the **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**!!

**Shreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I'm playing _Battle of the Gods_ while I'm typing, it fits so well! (Fel-light93, this is the track we liked from the battle with Dartz.)


	13. Duel 11 Supreme

LK posted another video yesterday. **Don't** call Yugi wack! Well enough of that.

* * *

Shun pounded on the door Dan just went through. "Dan, get back here! This is the single dumbest thing you have ever done!" Shun started to try to pry the door open.

"That's enough, Shun!" Atem commanded, "The door is shut, it's not going to open for you."

"We'll have to chose who takes what path," Hydranoid said, getting back on topic.

"Do we really have to separate?" Alice asked in a slightly shaky voice.

"We don't have a choice," Mahado said, "For now; we'll have to play by Kaiba's rules."

Dan was dashing down a white hallway toward Kaiba. He started all this pain, he kidnapped Runo. Dan made a promise to himself to make him pay!

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Daniel?" Drago asked.

"I'm gonna get Runo and everyone else this `Kaiba` guy snatched!" Dan said as he continued down the path.

"But are you sure this is the best way?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Dan shouted in response. Drago didn't say anything. "Look," Dan stopped running, "I'm sorry, okay?"

"It's alright," Drago told him, "It's just that I know what it's like to lose someone you care about…" Nether of them said anything for a while.

"I…" Dan said with apprehension, "I won't let Runo end up like Wavern."

"I know you won't."

Dan looked down at Drago in his breast pocket. Suddenly he looked embarrassed, "Sorry Drago, I didn't mean that like it sounded!"

"I brought her up," he said, "I know how worried you are for Runo."

"So you're not mad? About me going to fight Kaiba?"

"Dan, I'm your partner," he lifted himself from Dan's pocket and flapped his way to look Dan in the face, "I trust you more then anyone! I'm only worried you're letting your emotions get the better of you."

"You don't think I can win, do you?" Dan started to look depressed.

"Heh, not at all! Just stay focused and we'll crush Kaiba and get your girlfriend back!" Dan nodded, confidence restored. Drago perched on his shoulder and they continued down the path.

After a minute Dan's face flushed, "She's not my…" Drago looked at Dan. Drago didn't have eyebrows, but Dan could still see them rising. "Fine, whatever," he said defeated.

At the end of the hall, in a huge room, Kaiba was waiting for his opponent. The room was painted white. There were paintings of monsters on all the four walls, and a dome selling with an intricate mosaic on it.

"Meh-heh, I knew you'd be the one."

"Give Runo back right now!" Dan demanded.

Kaiba laughed, "You'll have to win her back, but if you lose, you die!"

"I wouldn't miss the opportunity to teach you a lesson for the world!!"

"In that case," Kaiba snapped his fingers, "I'll give you this gift." A large bird cage rose from the floor on the opposite side of the room from Dan and behind Kaiba. In the cage was Runo. Another sadistic touch from Kaiba. "One last chance to see your love before you die."

"Runo! Let her go!"

"Weren't you listening?" Kaiba asked smugly, "You have to win the little bird's freedom. Meh-heh."

"Don't do it, Dan!" Runo shouted from across the room, "If you lose he'll kill you!

"I know," Dan said, "But I **will** **not lose**!!"

"Then let's begin!"

"Field Open!!"

"Please win, Dan," Runo said tearfully, "Please don't die."

"You made a mistake challenging me! I've only lost twice!" Dan said as he set his first Gate Card.

Dan Kuso: Life Points-500

Kaiba casually tossed his card, "Heh, you've lost more times then I've played."

Seto Kaiba: Life Points-500

"Are you saying this is your first match??"

"Second."

Dan was furious. "You think you're some bigshot but you've only played Bakugan once before?!" Drago tried to calm Dan down, but he couldn't reach him.

"Make your move or surrender," Kaiba said with his typical smug confidence.

"Surrender to a noob like you? Not a chance!" Dan threw his first Bakugan on Kaiba's Gate card, "Griffon, stand!"

Pyrus Griffon: G-Power-380

"Is that your strongest creature? It's not even worth my monster's time," Kaiba said dismissively.

"I'm sure Griffon can handle whatever it is you've got, amature!" Dan shot back.

"Oh, really?" Kaiba said menacingly, "It this world there exists one being which is nobler and greater than all others. The perfect, ultimate life-form. The monster is an entity from a higher dimension. The breath from its mouth is charged with pure magical power!"

"And you believe you hold this godly creature?" Drago asked skeptically.

"See for yourself," Kaiba said rearing back to throw a white Bakugan,"This is the supreme monster;" a sparkling white dragon rose, its mighty cry shook the earth itself, "My **Blue-Eyes White Dragon!!**"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon: G-Power-600 "Shreeeeeeee!!!!"

"Tremble before the hair-raising, blood-curtailing Blue-Eyes!! Ma-ha-ha-ha-ha!!"

"Y-you think I'm scared of that thing?" Dan was trembling, frozen in place. He wanted to run, but then he remembered Runo. He couldn't run. He'd **never** run! "I won't be intimidated! Ability card acti…"

"Reveal, Gate Card!" Kaiba interrupted, "Imperial Dragon!"

"I've never heard of that card!" Drago said.

"This card cancels out the effects of any card that changes the strength of the monsters on the field, forcing them to fight on their strength alone," Kaiba explained.

"But that means I can't use _any_ of my ability cards!"

"Show him your power, Blue-Eyes! Burst Shot Attack!!"

The dragon loosed a light from its jaws that washed over the entire field. Griffon was blown away instantaneously.

Dan: Life Points-280

"Your monsters are helpless against my Blue-Eyes," Kaiba boasted, "If you surrender I may even show you some mercy! Ma-ha-ha-ha!!"

"There's no way I'd give up," Dan said through gritted teeth.

"Then face the wrath of my dragon again," Kaiba set a gate card and threw his monster again, "Blue-Eyes, stand!" This time the dragon was in enemy territory.

"Dan," Drago said quietly, "That Blue-Eyes Dragon may be strong, but if you can beat it, Kaiba won't have a chance."

"Got it," Dan agreed, "Time to show you our power. Saurus, stand!" A red dinosaur stood to challenge the white dragon. "Gate Card, Open! Firestorm!" A tremendous cyclone of fire engulfed the battlefield. "This card gives Saurus 200Gs for each of my other Pyrus Bakugan! And next, Saurus Impact, Activate! Go get 'em Saurus!"

Saurus: G-Power-810

Blue-Eyes: G-Power-600

"Ability activate!" Kaiba shouted, "Burst Stream of Destruction!"

Blue-Eyes: G-Power-1000!

Saurus: G-Power-810

"Saurus dies," Kaiba said. And so it did. Dan was blown away by the shock wave of the attack. He struggled to get up after such a fierce blow.

Dan: Life Points-90

"You should stay on the ground!" Kaiba boasted, "Atem or Yugi could make it out of a situation like this, but you're just some pup! You're not worthy of fighting the greatest gamer it the world! MA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!"

Dan struggled to his feet. "I won't give up… until I have Runo back!"

Kaiba studied this determination. He found himself amused by Dan's fighting spirit. It reminded him of a younger Yugi. "Fine then! Make your final move! Come and fight me with all the power of your **soul**!"

Dan reared back, "Bakugan brawl!"

* * *

This was so much fun to write! The next part of this duel is an ending I have envisioned since the genesis of _I am Darkness_. The best part is **you**, the reader, doesn't know who will win. Dan can't die and turnarounds like this are the staple of this genre, but if Kaiba were to lose, that would be one hell of an anti-climactic ending to FDeath-T.

So, I hope to see you in the future! Fair Play, Fair Duel!


	14. Duel 12 Shadow

What, you're asking to see the end of Kaiba and Dan's duel? A ha ha ha ha. Oh, wait, you're serious. Yeah, no, that's not going to happen. This is for my pet snake Cornelius! He was like the son I never had until I actually had one.

Well enough classic comedy references, on with the show! (But seriously, I am going to drag out the suspense.)

* * *

Shun was still fuming about Dan stealing his shot at Kaiba. He knew that when everyone got past the next stage Atem would go first, then Yugi. It wasn't fair! Everyone else chose him! Dan was just being selfish.

The other doors had symbols on them as well. The first door had a sword and the second a shield. The third was Kaiba's door with a dragon. The fourth had a lightning bolt and the final one had heart.

"So I guess we should choose who takes each door," Yugi said.

"Each of the doors has a different symbol," Hydranoid pointed out, "What do you think they mean?"

"Well if I know Kaiba," Atem thought out loud, "The next stage will be a two player warm-up game."

"So each of the symbols is a different playing style?" Alice asked.

"In that case," Shun said, "I'll take the Defensive player. I've always wanted to see how I'd do against another Turtle Style player."

"Works for…" Yugi started, but Shun was already through the door.

Shun ran down the hallway at full speed. He was focused acutely on the exit until Skyrus got his attention.

"Shun, are you alright?" she asked.

"Of course I am," he snapped back, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're starting to act distant again, making decisions on your own."

"I just want to get to Kaiba as fast as I can," Shun said still running.

"You mean to help Dan, right?" Skyrus leaded.

Shun didn't have to answer, at that moment he reached the next room. It was average size with bronze shields hung on the marble walls. On the other side of the room was a man clad in a black robe. When he saw Shun he cast off the robe. The man was thin and tall. He had a cadaverous face and snake eyes.

"Welcome to FDeath-T IV," the man said, "I am a Rare Hunter of the Ghouls. My name is…"

"I don't care," Shun interrupted.

"What was that?"

"I just want to get this over with so I can move on."

"What has gotten into you?" Skyrus demanded.

"All I care about right now is getting to Kaiba," Shun said with his eyes still fixed on his opponent, "I want to fight Kaiba."

"Shun!"

"Well if you're so eager to die, then let's begin!" the Rare Hunter said smugly.

"Field Open!"

"Gate Card, set!" both players said as they tossed their cards. Shun's glowed green and Rare Hunter's glowed brown.

"You ready to lose, boy?" Rare Hunter said grinning

Rare Hunter: Life Pointe-500

"I haven't got time for your smug threats," Shun shot back.

Shun Kazami: Life Points-500

"Fine then, I'll go first. Bakugan brawl!" Rare Hunter threw a brown Bakugan onto Shun's Gate Card, but it didn't move.

Shun could recognize most Bakugan while still spheres, but he didn't know this one. "My turn!" Shun declared, "Gate Card, set! Bakugan, brawl!" He threw his Bakugan to the card he had just set, "Ravenoid, stand."

Ventus Ravenoid: G-Power- 420

Rare Hunter clearly didn't like that move. "Gate Card, set." Rare Hunter said discontentedly. He then threw another Bakugan Shun didn't recognize, "Hieracosphinx, stand!" A falcon-headed, eagle winged creature with a lion's body arose on the new Gate Card.

Hieracosphinx: G-Power-480

"Another Bakugan I don't know," Shun told himself.

"Will you be alright, Shun?" his partner asked.

"Of course, don't worry Skyrus," Shun moved to throw another Bakugan, "Monarus, stand!" Monarus, a green fairy, appeared on the Gate Card with the Bakugan that hadn't stood.

Rare Hunter laughed, "You fool! You fell into my trap! Arise, Medusa Worm!" A thorny, red worm burst from the ground, "Any Bakugan who stands on the same Gate Card as my worm die instantly!" The worm attacked.

"I don't think so! Ability activate; Blow Away!" Monarus flapped its wings and forced Medusa Worm away. It landed on the same card as Ravenoid. "Get it, Ravenoid! Attack!" Ravenoid slashed the struggling worm with its talons.

Rare Hunter: Life Points-180

"How did you…?" Rare Hunter shuddered.

"I knew the moment your Bakugan stayed in ball form that whatever you had was some kind of trap! That's why you didn't play another Gate Card on your turn; you wanted to limit my options." The Rare Hunter growled in anger. "You're going to have to get a lot more creative if you want to beat me!"

"Well done, Shun!" Skyrus praised.

"You smug little…"

"Just take your turn so I can finish you!" Shun demanded.

"You'll regret that, Bakugan brawl!" Rare Hunter threw his Third Bakugan on the same Gate Card as Monarus, "Exxod, Master of the Guard, stand!!" A yellow, human shaped creature stood over the battlefield. It had a gold ring on its back and its head was like an Egyptian headdress.

Subterra Exxod: G-Power-0

"It's got zero Gs??" Shun asked in shock.

"Not quite!" the Ghoul said, "Ultimate Defense activate!!" Exxod slammed its fists together.

Exxod: G-Power-800

Monarus: G-Power-380

"Crush him, Exxod!" The titanic creature threw its fist at Monarus.

"I don't think so, Quartet Battle, activate!" Shun declared. An invisible burrier stopped Exxod's attack. "This lets us both play another Bakugan on this Gate Card, but you don't seem to have any!"

"You brat!!"

"Go for it, Skyrus! Bakugan brawl!" The magnificence of Skyrus, a great green bird flew next to Monarus.

Skyrus/Monarus: G-Power-860

"And that's not all, Destruction Delta Storm activate!" Monarus struck Exxod, and while it was off balance, Skyrus blew it away with a mighty blast of wind.

Rare Hunter: Life Points-0 "Noooooo!!"

"Humph, get out of my way, weakling," Shun told the Rare Hunter.

He just stood there with a blank look on his face. Suddenly he let out an ear piercing shriek,"No!! Not again!! He's coming! Master K is…" His forehead swelled into the shape of an eye. The eye began to glow, "That's quite enough, puppet." The voice wasn't the Rare Hunter's, it was much darker. "Well played, Shun Kazami. Though I suppose this is what I get for using last year's model, gya-ha-ha."

"Who are you?" Shun demanded.

"I, my boy, am the master of the Night Ghouls, Duel Master K. Your skills are quite impressive, but to be quite frank, I expected just a little more. Perhaps a dance? Gya-ha."

"So you're the one controlling Kaiba!" Skyrus said.

"No. Kaiba is acting on his own accord," the mind-controlled Ghoul said, "But he is acting on my behalf, so you're partially right." Shun started to walk past the odd Ghoul. "Oh, by the way, Yu-Gi-Oh and the vessel have already won their duels."

Shun turned, "Who is Yu-Gi-Oh?"

The Ghoul raised his eyebrow, "You don't know of the Yu-Gi-Oh? My, my. For someone with the goddess of truth on your shoulder, you don't know much."

"Goddess of…" Shun turned to his partner, "What is he talking about Skyrus?"

"The two fallen gods, marching to their doom," the Ghoul mused, "It's so unbearably poetic, gya-ha-ha."

"You're talking nonsense." Shun turned again to leave.

"Gya-ha, if you want your shot at Kaiba, you'd better hurry." Shun ran through the exit at full speed. "Gye-heh, little fool."

Shun rushed down the hallway that led to his ultimate challenge. He wanted to be first more than anything. But when he reached the end of the hall, he was met with a horrifying sight.

* * *

K: It seems you've defeated Steve #1. It's so hard to find good Steves these days.

Shun: Why do you need Steves?

K: I don't know, why are you such a selfish douche bag, binky boy?

Shun: What does "binky boy" mean??

K: It's called foreshadowing, that happens sometimes…


	15. Duel 13 Loss

So here is the Yu-Gi-Oh! vs. Bakugan fight I've always envisioned. Kaiba's Blue-Eyes vs. Dan's Dragonoid.

* * *

Both players set their next Gate Cards. "Bakugan brawl!" Dan shouted as he threw Drago, his last hope, on his Gate Card.

Ultimate Dragonoid: G-Power-550

Dan Kuso: Life Points-90

"I'll meet your challenge," Kaiba said as he tossed his dragon to the same Gate Card.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon: G-Power-600

Seto Kaiba: Life Points-500

"This is our last shot," Dan admitted, "Gate Card open! Character!"

"I play my Ability Card known as Virus Cannon!" Kaiba declared, "This card wipes out the effects of all your Gate Cards!" A futuristic turret on four legs shot a beam of energy at the Gate Card. The Gate Card on the field, and all the ones Dan hadn't played crackled with a dark energy. The card with Drago's picture faded until it was completely black.

Dan fell to his knees. "There's no hope left," he said, "I can't beat his dragon."

"Don't you dare give up, Dan!" Drago demanded, "Don't forget what's at stake here!!"

"Runo!"

"If you give up now, you give up on her!" A card appeared in Dan's hand, he looked to Drago. "That card contains all the power I retained from the Infinity Core. If you use that card, I'll **evolve** again!"

"Drago," Dan said tearfully.

"I was saving it for a rainy day," he said warmly.

Dan looked to Kaiba. "You think your dragon's so tough?" he demanded, "Then try this! Infinite Soul activate!!"

"Let's see once and for all who the better dragon is!" Drago said to his foe. Drago glowed bright red. Jets of fire rushed over his body. With a flap of his great wings, the fire was dispelled. He stood before the unmoving white dragon, "Pyrus Infinity Dragonoid!!"

Infinity Dragonoid: G-Power-590

"Meh-heh, your dragon is indeed mighty," Kaiba said dismissively, "But it's still no match for my Blue-Eyes! Especially when it uses its ultimate attack, the Burst Stream of Destruction!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon: G-Power-1000

"I'm not done yet!" Dan declared, "Ultimate Ability activate!"

"`Ultimate` ability?"

"Now see _my_ ultimate attack; **Burning Dragonia**!!" A furious jet of flame was released from Drago's mouth. Blue-Eyes countered with a blast of pure light from its jaws. The attacks collided and struggled against one another. Nether dragon could gain any ground on the other.

"That's impossible!" Kaiba said, jaw agape, "My dragon is still stronger and yet it lives?"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon: G-Power- 1000

Infinity Dragonoid: G-Power- 990

"You should have died instantly!" Kaiba said in shock.

"I'll never surrender to someone like you!" Drago said, "This is for all you've done to Dan and his friends!" Drago added power to his flame attack. It began to push back the Burst Stream.

"I've had enough of this," Kaiba said angrily, "Finish him, Blue-Eyes! Don't hold anything back!!"

Now Drago lost ground. His flame was pushed to each side as the beam of light drew nearer.

"Dan, I can't hold it!" Drago said. His speech was strained. He began to back pedal to avoid the light.

"It's over," Kaiba announced.

"Not yet! I've still got one more card!" Dan said with determination, "Fusion Ability activate! Exceed Ultima!!"

"Power surging!" Drago realized out loud, "I can do it! I can **win**!!"

Infinity Dragonoid: G-Power- 1390!!"Grraaaahhhhh!!"

"What's this??"

Drago stopped his attack and ducked underneath the light beam. With amazing speed he closed in on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. In the blink of an eye Drago was nearly nose to nose with his opponent. "Good-bye!" He said forcefully, "Burning Dragonia **ULTIMA**!!" Drago breathed fire on Blue-Eyes. Blue-Eyes was incinerated. Drago belted out a victory cry before he returned to Dan.

Kaiba: Life Points-110

"Drago, you did it!!" Dan exclaimed as he caught Drago.

"Of course I did," Drago said in a serine tone, "I would never let you down."

"His dragon was able to dodge my Burst Stream and counter attack?" Kaiba said, still in utter shock. He thought he'd be angry that his dragon was defeated, but he wasn't. He found his heart beating faster. This mongrel had fangs. This was actually fun!

"How do you like that?" Dan asked Kaiba. This caused him to look up. "And I bet without your Blue-Eyes, you're nothing! I did it! I won!!"

"Humph, is that what you think?" Kaiba said calmly, "Do you really think I would put all my faith in only one monster?" Dan's smile faded. "Just make your move. "

"Dan," Drago said, "we just got the upper hand, but we still have two other Bakugan to go through."

"You're right," Dan realized, "And our Gate Cards are useless. I'm counting on you Drago."

Dan threw Drago on Kaiba's Gate Card. Kaiba was stone-faced. He looked past Drago to Dan. He remembered his fight with Yugi at the first Death-T. He didn't flinch in the face of the supreme monster. Dan Kuso was a raw duelist, but with training, Kaiba thought, he could be a worthy rival.

"You think you've won, haven't you?" Kaiba asked, "We'll see if you have what it takes to defeat my _second_ Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba threw his second Bakugan on the only remaining Gate Card.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon(2): G-Power-600"Shreeeeeeee!!"

"It can't be!" Drago breathed.

"You have two of those things?" Dan asked. His heart sank.

"I have three!" Kaiba declared, "And now that I use this Ability Card, I'll show you them all. Go Monster Reborn!!" The defeated Blue-Eyes rose from the Monster Reborn card and into Kaiba's hand. "And next I'll combine them into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Polymerization!"

Dan fell to his knees. He never stood a chance. Kaiba could have whipped him out at any time. It was over.

Dan Kuso: Life Points-0

When the pocket dimension disappeared, Kaiba was standing over Dan. "Meh-heh, you lost, but, you earned my respect as a duelist," Kaiba said grinning.

"Dan! Tell me he's lying, tell me you didn't lose!" Runo pleaded. Dan didn't answer, he didn't even look up. "Noooooo!"

"Every loss in Death-T earns a Penalty Game," Kaiba said grimly, "but since you were able to defeat one of my dragons, the punishment will be less severe. Consider yourself lucky! MA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!" Drago and Runo pleaded with Kaiba for Dan's reprieve, but their cries fell on deaf ears. "**Penalty Game**!! **Know Death**!!"

On Kaiba's command the most grotesque apparitions swarmed Dan. He screeched in horror, and then fell silent. The monsters vanished, and Dan flopped over motionless. Kaiba began to walk away, but he stopped when he heard four doors slide open.

"**KAIBA!!!!**" Atem screamed in utter rage.

Alice and Yugi ran over to Dan.

Alice could barely speak, "H-he's not breathing…"

* * *

I got two chapters done in one day. Hurray for me! All this proves is that I have no life. Next is the final battle of FDeath-T. This is another battle that I have had in my mind for a while. The funny thing is I didn't think Death-T would come up so soon. It just kind of happened. Well I'm proud of it, so I'll see you next chapter maybe.


	16. Duel 14 Start

The final stage of FDeath-T. This is another fight I've had in my mind for a while. The funny thing is I came up with FDeath-T on the fly. Originally Kaiba just walked up to Atem in the street, but how contrived is that? So let's go! A fight between two of the strongest gamers in history. No fated victor, no gods to intervene. Seto vs. Atem!!

* * *

"You've gone way too far this time, Kaiba!!" Atem fumed.

"Oh, have I?" Kaiba said in a provoking tone.

Shun rushed over to Dan's side, hoping against all hope Alice was wrong. He kneeled next to Dan's motionless body. He checked Dan's pulse first. It was faint, but he still had a pulse. And his breathing? It was shallow, raged, but it was present. Dan was still breathing!

"He's still alive!" Shun exclaimed. The color that had left Shun's face started to return. He breathed a sigh of relief but, "If we don't get him to a hospital, he won't make it."

"Let them go, Kaiba," Atem said facing Kaiba, "You've got what you want; me!"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, your highness," Kaiba said casually.

"What did you call me?"

"The only way anyone leaves here is if you can defeat me," Kaiba said with a more serious tone. He drew a Bakugan card from his pocket, "Do you have the courage to face me?"

"We don't have the time," Yugi told Atem.

"I'll do it," Atem said without flinching, "Let's go Kaiba!"

"Weren't you listening?" Runo yelled, still caged across the room.

"A bird cage, Kaiba? Really?" Atem asked with some disappointment in his voice.

Kaiba just smiled. "I have to have some fun once in a while." Atem raised an eyebrow. "I thought we didn't have time for small talk," Kaiba said, unflinching.

"What is he doing?" Alice asked Yugi quietly.

"Well, time slows down in a Bakugan game, right?" Yugi asked. Alice nodded yes. "Then a fight between those two might be faster than arguing with Kaiba."

"Might?" Shun asked. Yugi looked at him. "Oh…"

"Field Open!!"

As Kaiba and Atem were engulfed in light, Shun rushed into it as well. The duelists didn't notice him. As far as they were concerned, the only other person in the world was staring him down.

"You have no _idea_ how long I've been waiting for this," Kaiba said, "A fight with no magic, no intervention of fate."

"You know, don't you?" Atem asked.

"Yes."

"How did you find out?" Atem studied Kaiba carefully.

"If you win, I'll tell you everything," Kaiba said.

"Then let's go! Gate Card set!" The cards flew to their places. Shun studied both players movements. He may not get a chance to fight Kaiba himself, but this was the next best thing. "I'll go first. I call my dragon slaying Buster Blader." The warrior stood in front of Kaiba, blade resting on his shoulder.

Buster Bladder: G-Power-520

"You're using the dragon slayer to counter my Blue-Eyes? How disappointingly simple." He threw his Blue-Eyes on the same card as Buster Blader.

Buster Blader: G-Power-620

Blue-Eyes White Dragon: G-Power-600

"My warrior gains one hundred points of every dragon in play," Atem said matter of factly, "making it twenty points stronger then Blue-Eyes."

"Meh-heh, you can do better than that," Kaiba said gesturing, "Reveal face-down card; Imperial Dragon! This cancels out any card _or _special ability that alters a monster's strength."

Now Atem laughed. "I play the Ability Card Imperial Order! This allows all my monsters to attack my opponent at once!" The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl appeared next to Buster Blader. "Attack together!"

Atem's army: Total G-Power-1420

Blue-Eyes White Dragon: G-Power-600

"I play my Crush Card virus!" Spiked Balls began to float around the battle field. "This card removes from the field all enemy monsters with more than 300Gs!" Kaiba explained.

"It can't!" Atem protested.

"Don't worry, this version of Crush Card only return your monsters to your hand," Kaiba said sinisterly, "But if you have no monsters on the field, my dragon can attack you directly!!" The virus afflicted Atem's Dark Magician Girl and Buster Blader, who returned to him. "Now Blue-Eyes! Finish him, **attack**!!" To Kaiba's surprise, the dragon's attack hit a hat with a question mark on it. The hat was vaporized, but Atem was unharmed.

"I played my Magical Silk Hats card just before you declared `attack,`" Atem explained with a smug grin. "And since I played it before you declared your attack, I can play another Ability Card!" A ring with a hexagram ensnared the mighty dragon. "My Magic Hats card is a special card that not only hides my monsters from sight, but also my other cards as well." Kaiba reeled back in shock. That was his plan all along! "The card I hid under that Hat was my Spellbinding Hexagram!"

Blue-Eyes: G-Power-460

"But that means my dragon is vulnerable to attack!" Kaiba cried.

"Exactly, Dark Magician **attack**!" Mahado leapt from the hat he was hiding under and brandished his staff. "Magic Blast!!" Mahado fired at the helpless dragon.

"I still have a card to play," Kaiba declared.

"But you already declared attack!" Atem said, "You can't play another card!"

"This one is a unique card like your Silk Hats!" Kaiba told him, "My Ring of Protection reduces all damage done to my dragon to zero and ends the battle!"

A green ring with three rotating black plates shaped like spades appeared in front of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes. The Magic Blast struck the ring, but was unable to break though. A cloud of smoke poured out of the explosion. When it cleared, Blue-Eyes and Mahado were floating in front of each other. They stared each other down, just like their masters were doing to each other. After a silent moment, both of them returned to spheres and flew into their master's hands.

"It's good to see you've not gotten rusty in your time away," Kaiba said with an enthusiastic smile. "I was afraid you'd have become complacent, but it seems my fears were groundless. Meh-heh."

Atem returned the look of joy his ultimate rival gave him. "Now I see, Kaiba. Your moves tell me more about your true plans than any words could."

"Then you'll fight me for real?"

"With pleasure." Atem and Kaiba felt a fire inside them they both had thought dead. This battle had nothing to do with the past, or some plot. This was the fight they never got to finish. No holds barred, no strings attached.

Shun watched the two duelists play. His face lost all color. He trembled in place, barely able to stand. He wouldn't have stood a chance against either of them! He was nothing before them!

"Shun!" Skyrus said to get her partner's attention. Shun's head snapped to her. "Are you all right, Shun?" she asked. All Shun could do was shake his head no.

"So," Atem said, "that should do for a warm up. What's say we start the game."

"If you say so," Kaiba said passively.

"Duel Start!!"

* * *

Well, I think this was my shortest chapter! Hold on, I'll check… Well it won't be after I finish this little wrap-up. Though I think this one had more content than any other. Well, maybe Thoughts had more…

Does it seem more personal when I do these like there a conversation? It probably just seems douche baggy. Ya' know, "douche" is actually recognized by spell check? I know!

Kaiba: Just get to the part where I kick Atem's pasty pharaoh butt!

Atem: Bull #$%!! Oh, and very original, "Kaiba Abridged"

Kaiba: Screw dignity, I have money.

Fight nice now, children.


	17. Duel 15 Combat

The computer is working again! At last!! What a nightmare, it was like sharing a room with Mr. Popo. (TFS's season two is out!!) Let me tell you, it was really touch and go for a while. Speaking of which: Atem vs. Kaiba!

* * *

The smoke cleared, the duelists were both standing. They were smiling.

"It looks like you finally got the message, Atem," Kaiba said. Atem's smile was proof of that. "You should know your life is still at stake."

"As is yours, "Atem said. His smile widened. He gestured at Kaiba, "You're bound by the rules of your own game." It was Atem's turn. He set a card and placed his Dark Magician on it. Mahado eyed Kaiba. He didn't know this version of "Seto" as well as his master did.

On Kaiba's turn he also played a card and played his Blue Eyes onto it. Blue Eyes howled its cry and stood silently as it always did. Blue Eyes and Mahado watched each other carefully waiting for the next move.

Atem was the one to make it. "Arise Buster Blader!" Atem lobbed his warrior at his target; Blue-Eyes.

Buster Blader: G-Power-620

Blue-Eyes White Dragon: G-Power-600

"Buster Blader, attack!" Atem ordered. The dragon-slayer leapt at Blue-Eyes.

"Reveal face-down card, Dragon Capture Jar!" Kaiba said. Buster Blader swung at Blue-Eyes, but the dragon was pulled away. The warrior swung again but his great blade struck a pot with a dragon's face on it. The blow was useless.

"You trapped your own dragon!"

"I protected it from your attack!" Kaiba announced. "And on my next turn…" he reared back,"I'll release it from its bonds!" Kaiba threw a red Bakugan on the Imperial Dragon card. The creature looked like a vase holding a flute. It immediately started to play.

"The Dragon Piper," Atem realized.

"That's right. When I play the Dragon Piper, the Capture Jar is eliminated." The jar and its card shattered like glass. In the center, Blue-Eyes stretched out into its usual position, belted out its cry, then returned to its master.

Atem was puzzled by the move Kaiba made. Why use such a high risk defense? Oh well, Atem never encountered a puzzle whose solution was beyond his reach.

"You left yourself exposed, Kaiba," Atem told his opponent. "And now it's _my_ turn." He called his Dark Magician Girl to the field. "This time you don't have any face-down cards to protect yourself."

Dark Magician Girl: G-Power-500

Dragon Piper: G-Power-100

"I'll defend myself with this card!" Kaiba shouted, raising his hand to the sky, "Ring of Destruction!" A metal ring, much like his Ring of Protection card appeared. This one, however, was red and lined with explosives. It ensnared Dark Magician Girl.

"Have you gone **mad**?" Atem breathed, "If you destroy my magician we'll both die!"

"Then I guess you'd better do something about that," came the cold reply.

_That's_ why Kaiba used the Capture/Piper defense, Atem thought, to get him to use more Ability Cards! "Fine then," Atem said angrily, "I play Sages Transfer! As long as I have a magician on the field I can change the target of your ring." Mahado pointed his staff toward his apprentice. The ring vanished and reappeared around the Dragon Piper. The monster exploded with astounding force.

Kaiba: Life Points-500

Atem: Life Points-400 "H-how?"

"I played my Ability Card, Death hope," Kaiba grinned, "It changes my dying monsters strength into Life Points."

He had this planed from the beginning. Kaiba had certainly won that round. And it was his turn again. He held up his last monster. It was a Darkus Bakugan. The creature was thrown toward Mahado.

Lord of D.: G-Power-240

"Not that one!" Atem said with widening eyes.

"I play my Flute of Summoning Dragon!" Kaiba announced, "This lets me call out any dragon I own! Even if it's not part of this duel!" His other two Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared next to the Dragon Lord.

Blue-Eyes x2 + Lord of D.: Combine G-Power-840

Dark Magician: G-Power-500

Atem smiled his confident smile. "You fell for it. You fell for my trap, Kaiba!" Kaiba shot him a disbelieving look. Neither of them backed down. "Polymerization! Fuse my dark magic user and dragon-slaying warrior into the arcane Dark Paladin!!" Buster Blader flew on its own and stood next to Mahado. The space around them swirled together. Impenetrable black shadows engulfed the two fighters. After less than a moment the blade of a lance pierced, then slashed the darkness. The shadows, slew by the attack, vanished, and the ultimate dragon-slayer appeared from the veil.

Dark Paladin: G-Power-780

"This is your final monster?!" Kaiba laughed, "I'll tear it apart with this card, Magical Trick Mirror. This card allows me to use an Ability Card you already used." Kaiba's third Blue-Eyes appeared and merged with the other two. A glorious light washed over the battle field. The dragons roar echoed through the souls of those who heard it. "The Blue-Eyes **Ultimate** Dragon! MHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

"That's it…" Atem whispered, "The strongest monster, the monster stronger than god…"

"Stronger than god?" Shun asked, "What are you talking about?"

Atem found the confidence to smile. He looked back at Shun, "Kid, you've got a lot to learn."

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: G-Power-900

Dark Paladin: G-Power-680

This time if you try to split my dragon," Kaiba held up a card,"I'll just use _my_ Polymerization to bring it back."

Atem remained confident. "I knew from the start you'd summon your Ultimate Dragon." Kaiba scowled at Atem's smug proclamation. "I play Diffusion Wave-Motion!!"

"That still won't be enough! Go Ultimate Burst!!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: G-Power-1300

Dark Paladin: G-Power-880 (Can attack all monsters simultaneously)

Both monsters prepared their attacks. They struggled against the building power. Dark Paladin's lance crackled with black magic. The Ultimate Dragon's three jaws contained a light that illuminated all in its reach.

"It may have been different in Egypt," Kaiba said calmly, "But ever since we picked up Duel Monsters you've always had to follow my lead. You would have to be the one to come up with some clever trick to stop my superior monsters!"

"So I guess I'll have to choose my last card carefully," Atem said smiling.

"We'll see if you can summon a miracle without the help of an ancient prophecy," Kaiba said with the same smile. "These will be our last cards!"

"Whoever wins this next exchange will be the victor!" Atem announced.

Both players held up their last card. The moment they did the earth beneath them shook violently. Light and shadows flew everywhere, blinding both duelists.

When Atem, Kaiba, and Shun regained their senses, they found themselves back in "the Human World." The pocket dimension had collapsed, they each realized.

"Humph, I suppose we must call this one a draw," Kaiba said, evidently irritated. A rope ladder suddenly fell in front of Kaiba. He took one of the rungs firmly in his hand. "Get Kuso to a hospital and he'll live," Kaiba said as he was lifted into the air. The ceiling has opened and a helicopter was hovering above. "Until next time, Mutou!" As he cleared the building he tossed a small key to his rival.

Atem caught it as Kaiba disappeared from view. "Show off…"

Shun hadn't moved since the duel ended. Alice walked over to him and shook his shoulder. "You okay?" she asked.

"So unfathomably strong," he responded in a daze. A door on one side of the room marked "Exit" slid open.

"You guys get out of here," Atem said walking over to Runo's cage. He unlocked it and let her out.

"Will Dan be okay?" she asked. She was almost crying, but kept herself composed.

"If Kaiba said he'll be fine, he will be," Atem said in an assuring voice. Runo didn't look convinced. "Make sure he gets to a hospital and I promise you he'll be just fine." She nodded and ran to Yugi and Alice who were carrying Dan out.

Atem didn't follow. He went through a door that was behind the now empty cage. Shun, now recovered from the shock, followed Atem.

They didn't know what they would find deeper in Kaiba's fortress of revenge. They hoped it would be the friends that they had yet to find.

* * *

Kaiba's team:

-Blue-Eyes White Dragon

Gs: 600

Effect: None

-Dragon Piper

Gs: 100

Effect: Destroy all "Dragon Capture Jars" in play. Any dragon freed is now under your command

-Lord of D.

Gs: 240

Effect: Dragons are now immune to any and all magical attacks

Atem's team:

-Buster Blader

Gs: 520

Effect: +100Gs for every dragon in play

-Dark Magician

Gs: 500

Effect: None

-Dark Magician Girl

Gs: 400

Effect: Fan service (+100Gs for every Dark Magician in play)


	18. Duel 16 Time

I have most of the next part of _I am Darkness_ planed out. Now comes the hard part: the execution. Despite this I'm going to finish this story so help me.

* * *

Atem and Shun trekked down a long hallway. It tricked the eye so it would appear the passage was unending. Some scattered doors broke the monotony. Atem passed them without a thought and Shun followed.

"How did you do it?" Shun asked.

Atem whirled around. When he looked at Shun he looked relieved. "Shun, you scared me…" Shun then realized Atem hadn't noticed him follow. "How did I do what?" he asked as he continued to walk briskly onward.

"You're the most skilled gamer I've ever met," Shun asked bluntly, "How did you get so skilled at such a young age? You could easily wipe out the Brawlers!"

"The who?" Atem thought for a second, "Oh, right!"

"And that's another thing," Shun said in an accusatory tone, "Why is it that you seem to know nothing about this world?"

Mahado got between Atem and Shun, "Now listen, you! It's improper to address his highness so harshly."

"And why does your Bakugan talk about you like you're royalty?" Shun demanded, getting steadily more agitated. "Skyrus does too, but no one else seems to know why!"

"Calm down, Shun!" Skyrus scolded. Shun wasn't listening. He stepped in front of Atem to block his path. Atem stopped, but his expression didn't change. It was calm, he wasn't angry at Shun. Not as far as anyone could tell.

Shun continued with his interrogation. "Before you said Kaiba, another inhumanly skilled gamer, was your `centuries old rival,` what does that mean? And what about that three headed dragon Kaiba used. How could that thing be `stronger than god?!`" Atem still didn't react. Shun lost what was left of his patients. He grabbed Atem by his shirt collar with both hands, "Well?!"

Atem, still lacking any expression, brushed Shun's hands off and walked past him. "Trust Skyrus' word, she knows all you need to." Atem turned back to look at Shun, "You're entering a world of darkness you couldn't begin to fathom."

"That's not good enough!"

"I don't care!!" Atem was angry now. He stopped in his tracks, but he didn't turn. "This is bigger than your _ego,_ Shun." He started walking again. Shun followed, but kept his distance.

At the end of the hall was a room labeled "Control." Atem and Shun entered. The room was dark. The only light was from computer screens. On the main screen was a timer counting down from about 45 minutes.

"Yeah, that's about right…" Atem said disheartened.

"What is it?" Skyrus asked.

"Kaiba set the place to explode… again." The last word was said with distaste. Shun rushed to the controls. "That'll get you nowhere."

"Than what do we do?" Shun questioned. He was much calmer now, so Atem answered.

"Get out of here in at least 43 minutes and 59 seconds." Atem left the control room. Shun Skyrus and Mahado all looked up at the timer. It read 44:07.

The boys rushed down the corridor. They had to find their friends. Shun found the corridor that led to the detention block. "You get your friends," Atem said.

"Where are you going?" Shun asked. Atem was already half way down the next hall.

"To find your friend's monsters!" he yelled back.

"Bakugan!"

"Whatever!"

Atem searched through each room for clues on the whereabouts of Gorum, Pryus, Tigrara, and Cycloid. The place had been hastily abandoned. Mahado tried to get Atem to quit and escape for his own safety. He didn't even hear his partner's words. These Bakugan were like the cards of Duel Monsters, and no one steals a duelist's precious, personal cards!

Finally, he found some sort of loading dock. Some Ghouls were preparing the stolen Bakugan for transport. When they saw Atem, they got into fighting stances. Atem did the same. "Try it," he dared. The Ghouls looked at each other, than back at Atem. They ran. Atem stifled a laugh, "Wish it was always that easy."

The Bakugan recognized Atem and jumped into his hands. He made a break for the exit. He had less than four minutes to get out. With about a minute to spare he saw the light of the outside world. As he left the underground he collapsed. The hands of Julie, Marucho, Billy and Shun carried him to the opposite street.

"You know the guy who set this up the best," Marucho said quickly to an exhausted Atem, "How far is safe from the explosion?"

"I here Paris is lovely this time of year…"

Just then a muffled explosion went off, than dead silence.

"For all that hype, Shun, that was kind of a letdown," Billy complained.

Atem was visibly angry. He tried to hide it, but he let out an angry cry, "You're making fun of me, aren't you?!" At that moment the building collapsed.

"Clever," Shun observed, "He made it look like a collapse so there wouldn't be an investigation."

"And he makes a walking corpse reference at the same time," Mahado added.

"I hate him!"

"Well I don't know what you guys are talking about," Julie burst in in her usual chipper tone, "but I still have to thank _you_, Atem for saving us!"

"Shun got you out," Atem said as he struggled to his feet.

"Yeah, but I know it was you who beat that awful Kaiba guy!"

Atem looked at his feet. His face twisted in something between shame and anger. "I didn't beat him. He went easy on me. It was a draw and he let me pass."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Billy asked.

"Of course it isn't!" Atem shouted, "It's humiliating! But after what happened at Pegasus' castle…" Atem's anger subsided, "I guess I deserve it."

A tension lingered in the air. Marucho broke it. "We should get to the hospital, see if Dan's all right." Everyone agreed, but Atem and Shun wanted to check on Runo's parents first. When they arrived the house was surrounded in police tape and cops.

Atem approached one of the officers. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"There's been a shooting, double homicide."

* * *

After a painful wait, it's done. I promised myself a few things when I first decided to start posting my work. One of those things was to not ask for reviews. It seems so desperate and pathetic. So I'm not asking you to review, but when I had reviewers, I had motivation. I was posting once a day at one point. You don't have to review if you don't want to, but know it may take me this long to post the next chapter with out motivation.


	19. Duel 17 Healing

Sigh, trudging on in the deepest throws of apathy. I've been really bored lately… But I have a responsibility to the, like, three of you who read this. Eh…

* * *

"Homicide!?" Atem asked quickly, "Who was killed?"

"We don't know yet," one of the many police officers surrounding Runo Misaki's house, "The home owners don't recognize them."

Atem and Shun breathed a sigh of relief. The victims must have been the two Ghouls.

Shun spoke up next. "What happened?"

The cop was reluctant to answer. "Off the record," he started, "It looks like they were executed. But it's nothing you two have to worry about. We'll get whoever did this in no time."

They moved away from the commotion. Shun asked if this was Kaiba's doing, knowing Atem had the answer.

"No," Atem said right away, "Not his style."

"I got that impression."

As the two of them spoke they were approached by Runo's parents. Both parties met each other with relief. They introduced themselves to Atem, than immediately asked for Runo's whereabouts. They had not seen her since last night, and since they woke up an hour later than they should have to police sirens, they were understandably worried.

"She's in the hospital," Atem answered promptly. The look of shock of the Misaki's faces spurred Atem to clarify. "Dan got in an accident, she's visiting him." The Misaki's relaxed upon hearing that.

"It looks like you got in quite the accident yourself," Mrs. Misaki remarked, pointing to Atem's bandaged hand. The bandage had bleed through again. She grabbed Atem around his other arm and began to lead him off somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Atem asked apprehensively.

"To the hospital," Mrs. Misaki said plainly, "We have to go there to get Runo, so we'll drop you off." Atem's face seemed to lose all its color.

"I don't need to go to any hospital!"Atem said in a very uncharacteristically desperate tone. The Misaki's wouldn't hear any of it. They invited Shun along and threw Atem in the family car. "I promise! I'm fine!" Atem complained all the way to the hospital.

At the hospital, the rest of the Brawlers (and Yugi) were waiting outside the ER. Alice, Julie, and Billy sat on a row of benches across from the door. Yugi passed the hallway shuffling a deck of cards. He looked angry at something, gritting his teeth and starring off into space. Runo had curled herself up in one corner. She didn't move a muscle.

After some time, Yugi drew one of the cards from his deck. The expression on his face lightened considerably. He walked over to Runo. "You okay?" he asked.

"It's my fault he's hurt," she said with pain in her voice.

"Why would you say something like that?" Yugi asked.

"He got hurt trying to save me. It's all my fault."

"No it's not," he told her, "you can't blame yourself for this." She didn't react. Yugi sighed. "He'll be fine."

"You don't know that," Runo said with an edge on her voice.

"Just wait and see."

Soon after Atem was brought toward the ER. "Oh, come on! I've seen scraped knees more serious!" he pleaded. He was dragged through one of the doors, making a scene the whole way. Yugi's face turned bright red.

"How humiliating!" he said shaking his head.

Dan was out of intensive care first (mostly because Atem kept trying to climb out the second story window). Dan's prognosis was good. Most of the damage was to his psyche and not his body, though his heart suffered from minor strain. None of the damage was permanent. Dan's mother arrived just in time to hear that.

Atem was also free of permanent damage. Not even any visible scars. He did have to get stitches, though. When Yugi angrily asked him what had gotten into him he shrugged and said, "Doctors put the fear of Seth into me."

Dan and Atem were put into a room together. The room had to be guarded because Atem kept trying to sneak out. Dan was still out, sleeping, but out cold. One by one people left, the parents having to settle for the vague explanations that they got last time weird stuff like this happened. Runo was the last to go. It was well past midnight before Atem coaxed her out.

Atem was preparing another escape attempt when Dan woke up. "What hit me?" he asked in a daze.

"Welcome back, Dan," Atem said, still looking for an opportunity to escape.

"What happened?" Dan asked, remembering what he had been doing before he blacked out, "Is Runo okay?"

"Yup," Atem said in an almost chipper voice. Dan looked as if a great weight was lifted off his shoulders. "She wouldn't leave your side," Atem continued, "I practically had to drag her out."

"I should have been able to save her…" Dan said.

"It's funny you should say that," Atem said, this time he looked back, "She blames herself for you getting hurt."

"Well I'm not gonna let anything like this happen again!" Dan clenched his fist.

"That's the spirit! Now, if anyone asks where I am, say I'm at the vending machine."

Dan looked up with a quizzical look. "That's not going to work. It sounds like something _I_ would come up with!"

Atem slipped out the door. "It's better than fluffing a pillow!" he said as he left.

"What does that mean?"

Atem, having succeeded in his "daring" escape, wandered the area where the FDeath-T building once stood. As he walked, he noticed someone following him. After a few blocks, the stranger made his move. The figure leaped out from the shadows of an alleyway and tried to attack Atem. The attack was quickly countered and left the stranger unconscious on the ground, probably with a broken nose. "Will these fools ever learn?"

"Do you really think these are the same fools we faced a year ago?" a familiar voice asked from just beyond view.

"The Ghouls are dead," Atem said. He knew who the voice belonged to, "I fight only ghosts now."

"Beating back the past is what I do best."

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?"

Seto Kaiba stepped out of the shadows that cloaked him. "Suddenly I don't feel wanted," he said in feign hurt.

"I thought you were waving me off," Atem said as he stood to face his rival.

"I was waving your friends off, you were just the messenger."

"So glad to be useful," Atem said, voice drenched in sarcasm.

"You are the only person I'm willing to trust on this," Kaiba said in a deadly serious tone.

"What about Yugi?"

"He can handle this in whatever way he likes."

Atem and Kaiba shared what they knew about their situation. Atem explained how the same gate that led him to the afterlife also led him here. He said that he wanted to go where he could be useful and the gate heeded his call. Kaiba told him about Shadi and Kitrii, and about the leader of the "Night" Ghouls, Duel Master K.

"You fought him?" Atem asked.

"Given a liberal definition of the word `fight,`" he responded. "Neither of us were serious."

"Than he's my enemy; the new leader of the Ghouls!"

"I already have a plan in place," Kaiba said coolly, "Just wait and you'll get your shot at fighting K."

"Fine, but when the time comes, he's **mine**!"

Atem started off when Kaiba spoke up again. "I heard you had to get stitches," he said with a pleased grin.

Atem sighed, "Kaiba, now that we're in a parallel dimension, do you think you could try to stalk me a little less?"

Kaiba's expression soured. "Narcissist."

"Psychopath."

The two of them took leave of each other, with only one goal in mind. Target: Ghouls!

* * *

Sometime later, at the hospital…

Orderly 1: Damn! He fluffed a pillow!

Orderly 2: He must be some kind of genius!

Dan: Oh, snap!


	20. Duel 18 Change

Two stories now, yippee… I suppose this is good for me and bad for all of you. Now I can feel like less of a lurker, but I'll update both stories slower than if I had only one. Oh, well…

* * *

Nothing happened for about a week. Yugi and Atem moved into Marucho's house, where there was more room. They were by far the least overwhelmed by the size. Yugi had seen Kaiba's estate and Atem grew up in a palace, but they were both impressed. Atem even complimented Marucho on the quality of the bathroom. Alice stayed with Runo again while Julie and Billy stayed with Shun, who also had a lot of extra space.

Dan got out of the hospital after only three days (so did Atem, to his delight). That day everyone got together for the welcome party that was planned for Atem four days ago. Yugi and Atem were the life of the party. Yugi's disarming charm and Atem's suave style impressed everyone. Yugi got choked again, this time by Runo and Julie. Atem seemed proud of him for some reason.

Everything seemed to calm down after that. Atem would vanish every so often, but nobody noticed. Everyone passed the time by playing games, Yugi always seemed to win. Life settled into a normal pace. Rather as normal as life can get for nine teenagers partnered with little extra-dimensional monsters.

The only person who couldn't get over the trauma of FDeath-T, at least outwardly, was Runo. She kept apologizing to Dan for having to rescue her. Dan told her on several occasions that it was no big deal, that she would have done the same thing for him. But she couldn't shake the shame.

Runo sat alone in the park in a particularly melancholy mood one day. She just sat on a park bench for almost twenty minutes moping. Tigrara grew impatient with her partner. "Snap out of it!" she demanded. Runo popped her head up in surprise. "You've been down all week. What's wrong, Runo?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm just still down about what happened," she said, ashamed.

"You know, it's not your fault."

"Well, yeah. But it's so humiliating." She kicked a stone on the park path in frustration, "I feel like such a loser!"

"Don't say that," Tigrara consoled, "You're the strongest and most determined person I know."

"Thanks…" Runo smiled absently.

"You know, I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

Runo blinked the building tears away from her eyes. "Oh, Tigrara. What would I do without you?"

"I know what'll cheer you up!" Tigrara happily said, "Check your ranking. I know how proud you are about being ranked above Kaiba."

Runo let herself laugh. "That's only because he's only played a few times." Runo tried to imitate Kaiba, "No one is good enough to face his highness, Kaiba." They both laughed at her joke, mostly because she was probably right. Runo decided to take her partner's advice. She took out a black pad that looked like an IPhone. "What?"

Within a day the Bakugan leader board had been turned on its head. Three unknowns filled the top three spots. The number three was a skinny boy with redish-brown hair. In the second spot was a strong-looking guy with blue hair and what seemed like a permanent scowl. The final spot was by a beautiful girl.

"Who are these people?" Tigrara asked.

Runo had no clue. It was just like when Masquerade burst onto the scene. Only people were stronger now. Since everyone helped fight off Naga it had gotten much harder for newcomers to make their way up the ranks. In hours three people who had never played before won their way to the top. They didn't give their names when they joined the sight Joe designed to rank the players, so all anyone had were pictures.

"This is so weird, Tigrara," Runo stated, "Where are these people coming from? Atem, Kaiba, Yugi…"

"Well don't look now, milady," Tigrara said looking up, "but I think one of them is headed this way now!"

Runo looked up to see the number two ranked player wandering the park nearby. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt and old, faded blue jeans. She got up and decided to talk to him. "Hay, kid!" she hailed as she ran over to him. The blue-haired boy looked up, then away again. He waited where he was so Runo could catch up. "You're the num-"she started before she was cut off.

"You fight with a unique Bakugan, yes?" the boy asked. Runo was clearly agitated by his poor manners.

"Yes, but I wa-"Runo started.

The boy cut her off again. "Fight me," he said.

"Who do you think you are?!" Runo demanded. He didn't answer. "Fine!" she shouted, "I'm gonna teach you some manners!"

"Field Open!"

"Before we start," Runo said, "tell me your name. Mine's Runo."

"Hector."

"Alright then Hector, I'll go first." Runo and Hector set both their Gate Cards. "Bakug-"

Hector cut her off yet again. "Use Tigrara."

"Will you stop doing that?!" Runo screeched, at wit's end.

"You're too weak to fight me," he said nonchalantly, "there's no point if you don't use Tigrara."

"You think I'm weak?!"

"You are," Hector continued in the same tone, "You use Tigrara as a crutch. You can't fight without it."

"I'll show you who's weak!!" Runo roared.

"Calm down, Runo," Tigrara warned.

"Don't tell me how to play!" Runo warned. She threw a Bakugan on her own Gate Card, "Saurus, stand!"

Saurus: G-Power-340

Hector rolled his eyes. He, without saying a word, stood a Bakugan on his Gate Card. The creature stood on four legs. It was made of ice with icicle spikes on its back.

"Freezing Beast; Power Level: Three-three-zero Gs," Runo's Bakupod told her.

"I've never heard of Freezing Beast before," Tigrara said.

"Well it's not that strong," Runo boasted.

"Still," Runo's wise partner warned, "some of these new creatures have bizarre abilities, so be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Runo set a second Gate Card. "Tuskor, stand!" A white elephant creature was summoned on Runo's second Gate Card. "Ability Card activate! Nose Slap!" Tuskor's trunk reached over toward the Freezing Beast.

Hector interceded before any attack could be launched. "I activate Cataclysmic Redirection!" A firestorm burst from the seam of the two Gate Cards. The fire washed over the whole field then subsided. When Runo could see again, she saw Tuskor's attack hit Saurus instead of its intended target.

Hector: Life Points-400

Runo: Life Points-390

"My card deals both of us one hundred points of direct damage and redirects your attack to any target I choose," Hector calmly explained. "Now," for the first time there was emotion in his voice, but Runo couldn't quite place what emotion it was,"Use Tigrara or suffer a second loss."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Runo shouted, losing her temper again.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to send me in now," Tigrara suggested.

"Don't worry, Tigrara," Runo told her partner, "I've got everything under control." That wasn't the truth. In fact, was a little scared of her opponent. But she wasn't' about to give up now!

"Regardless," Hector sighed, "on my turn I'll kill your only other monster, so I suppose it doesn't matter."

"Why you arrogant…"

"I attack with my Burning Beast, arise!" A four legged creature made of magma appeared in front of Tuskor. The two creatures squared off.

Haos Tuskor: G-Power-350

Pyrus Burning Beast: G-Power-300

"His Bakugan is weaker," Runo reasoned, "so he must be planning something."

"I play Cataclysmic Canceller!" Hector announced. Another burst of flame washed over the field. "This stops all Ability and Gate Cards from using their effects and also deals direct damage to both players."

Hector: Life Points-300

Runo: Life Points-290

"Why would you do that?" Runo asked, "Now there's no way your Bakugan can win."

"I activate the active special ability; Union!" Hector declared. Freezing Beast spit into fragments and covered Burning Beast. The two melded giving Burning Beast its counter part's spikes of ice.

Burning/Freezing Beast: G-Power-600

Tuskor: G-Power-350

The chimera loosed a blast of lava, ice fragments and boiling water. Tuskor was enveloped in it and was instantly crushed.

Runo: Life Points-40

"Is it my turn?" Tigrara asked confidently.

Runo nodded. "Now that I've figured out your strategy," Runo smiled at Hector, "you don't stand a chance." Runo set a new Gate Card and stood Tigrara on it.

"Finally," Hector mumbled as he tossed a Bakugan onto the new card. It was the still fused Burning/Freezing Beast.

Burning/Freezing Beast: G-Power-600

Haos Blade Tigrara: G-Power-440

"Cataclysmic Canceller is still in effect," Hector sighed, "It's over." He put his hands in his pockets and turned away.

"That's what you think! Ability activate!"

Hector turned back around. "You can't! It'll have no effect!"

"This Ability Card stops the effects of one of your cards," Runo said proudly. She grinned, "And as a bonus it takes you down a hundred Gs!"

"Velocity Fang!!"

"I still have the advantage!" Hector said, for the first time with emotion, "Attack!"

"Not so fast, Gate Card open!" The Gate Card glowed bright yellow.

Blade Tigrara: G-Power-540

Burning/Freezing Beast: G-Power-500

Tigrara sliced the beast in half but only one hit the ground. Hector caught Burning Beast. "The effect of Union," he answered the unasked question.

Hector: Life Points-260

Hector's expression calmed again. "My master commanded that I fight you head on," he said, "Now that I have, I can end it."

"Master?" Runo questioned, "Are you working for Duel Master K?"

Hector scoffed. "I'll show you my master. And when I do," Hector breathed in deeply, "It will mean instant death!"

* * *

That took a lot longer than it should have. Long story, don't ask. Regardless, this chapter was much better than I expected. I thought it would be hard to not make Runo an absolute push-over, but still have Hector as strong as he should be. Then again, since this is cannon to Bakugan, Runo should be at least kind of weak. I think it worked, but I suppose it's not _my_ place to say. (hint, hint, nudge, nudge)


	21. Duel 19 Ghouls

I've been trying my hand at some other stories, but one of them is falling short of my expectations. _Fire_ is okay, though. But _I am Darkness_ is my old default. Welcome back, King of Games!

* * *

Fear. That was the only way to describe what she had seen. The creature- the _monster_- was the most powerful thing she had ever laid her eyes on. Runo tried to get up, but she couldn't. All the strength had been drained from her after the behemoth's attack.

She looked around for Tigrara. She turned her head to the right. Her partner was lying on the ground next to her, coughing from where she had been hit. Runo scooped up Tigrara. They just sat their shaking.

Dan was looking for Runo the whole time. He had been rather protective of her *(for obvious reasons). Atem and Yugi joined with Dan for lack of anything better to do. However, having exhausted most of her usual hang outs, Dan was growing concerned.

"You don't think she did anything," Yugi gulped, "permanent, do you?"

"No…" Atem said still on another train of thought, "though I could see her getting into a fight or something like that."

Dan frowned. "If that's supposed to make me feel better, it's not working."

"She'll be fine!" Atem said, slapping Dan's shoulder playfully.

Yugi spotted Runo first. She was sitting in a crumpled heap on the grass. When Dan saw her try to rise shakily to her feet he rushed to her side.

"Are you all right?" Dan demanded, fearful of the answer.

"I'm fine," she said in a much weaker voice than usual. "I just got shaken up is all." She was certainly shaken. She was trembling in fear of something. As soon as Yugi and his short legs caught up with Dan he winced and clutched at his heart in pain.

"This…!" he groaned through ragged gasps.

"I know," Atem observed, "My connection to my heka is long gone, "he paused, "but I can still feel its presence."

"Are either of you hurt?" Drago asked, turning the attention back to Runo.

She breathed for a moment. "J-just our pride," she admitted. Dan helped Runo to her feet and walked her home.

Atem and Yugi stayed at the scene in the park. They both knew what had happened. "This is bad." Yugi state the obvious.

"I just hope she wasn't fighting a ghoul," the older "brother" added.

"That's the problem with those Ghouls," a high crackly voice mused, "You never know who they are until it's too late." Yugi and Atem turned to find the owner of the strange voice.

The person they turned to was as odd as his voice. He had large eyes, but his pupils and iris' were tiny even for a normal person's eye. He had long hair that stood straight up in a matted black jungle. He had a long face with jagged angles and dark rings under his eyes that made him look like he'd never slept in his life.

There want' much else to him. He didn't look any older than Atem. He was almost as tall as Kaiba, but thinner than Yugi. He wore a red t-shirt and blue sweat pants that looked baggy on him.

"Were you the one?" Atem asked. The other cocked his head. "Don't jerk me around. I have a short temper."

"It's true," Yugi assured. ,"He's killed over less."

The strange intruder snickered a strange laugh. "Not me," he said, "You two will be my first kills."

Atem laughed. "Oh, please!" he boomed, "Yugi'll wipe you out in no time."

"Don't volunteer me!" Yugi protested.

"It doesn't matter who goes first," the odd one said, "you'll both die sooner or later. We begin now!"

"Field Open!"

"Do I really have to fight?" Yugi asked his old mentor.

"Yes!" Atem told him. "Afraid you'll lose?"

"Well, no."

"Then go get that freak."

"Lyam," the Ghoul told them.

"Go get Lyam."

"Fine…" Yugi said apprehensively.

Atem slapped him on the back. "You're ready!" Yugi looked back at him then nodded.

"Gate Card, set!" Yugi said. They both set a card. "My turn!" Yugi said, "My first Bakugan is Toy Warrior." A warrior in armor that looked like it was made of Lego bricks popped up in a flash of yellow light. Toy Warrior drew a sword like his armor and stood ready for battle.

Lyam snickered again. "My turn," he said in a chilling tone. He threw a brown Bakugan on the same Gate Card as Yugi's monster. "Stand up, Ant Lion!" The ground in front of Toy Warrior began to sink and spiral down like a whirl pool. "Come out, Ant Lion!!" The bug popped out of the center of the sand whirl pool and grabbed the "toy" sword. Yugi didn't flinch. Lyam noticed this and asked quizzically, "Aren't you scared?"

"No," Yugi said impatiently.

"Well you're supposed to be scared!" Lyam exclaimed.

"Your monster can't hurt me unless it gets past my warrior," he responded strongly.

"Well then you should start to panic!"

Subterra Ant Lion: G-Power-330

Haos Toy Warrior: G-Power-300

"Toy Shield, Activate," Yugi declared. A Lego shield appeared on Toy Warrior's free arm. He hit the bug in the side of the head. The Ant Lion let go and sank back half way into its lair.

Toy Warrior: G-Power-360

The warrior leapt after his prey, but his feet sank into the swirling sand. The bug raised, mandibles bared to strike.

"Confused?" Lyam asked,"Ant Lion takes away twenty percent of your warrior's printed G-Power! Are you scared _now_ little boy?"

Toy Warrior: G-Power-300

"Get it my pet!" Ant Lion attacked. It grabbed Toy Warrior by the arm and tossed him into the air.

"Ability Card Activate!" Yugi declared, "Toy Box protects my warrior from harm." Before Toy Warrior hit the sandy ground, a wooden chest with a metal lock and a yellow smiley face on the lid snapped him up. It landed in front of the Ant Lion with a crash. The insect eyed it curiously. It gnawed on the corners, but couldn't get through it.

Lyam laughed as if he won. "You **are** afraid! That's why you're running from me!"

"Since you already declared your attack, it's my turn!" Yugi threw another Bakugan on the free Gate Card. "Toy Magician, stand!" A small gnome in a grey robe appeared with a staff made of the same material as the warrior's weapons and armor. "For my free phase, I play Shift," Yugi said, "This allows me to swap any one Bakugan in my hand for another on the field. And I choose to Shift Toy Warrior with Toy Rogue!" Toy Rogue appeared on the half of the Gate Card that hadn't sunken into the Ant Lion's trap. The rogue had body armor, a helmet, and a dagger made out of the same Lego like pieces as the others.

"Hey!" Lyam complained, "Why are you Toy Warrior and Toy Box still there?'

"Toy Box also protects from magical effects as well as attacks," Yugi explained, "but now I'll let my warrior out of the box so I can play Polymerization! Fuse my toy army into the Toy Juggernaut!!" All the toy weapons and armor flew into the air and combine into a multi-colored golem.

Toy Juggernaut: G-Power-????

"What do you mean `G-Power Unknown`?!" Lyam shouted at his Bakupod.

"Toy Juggernaut's Power is based off the Power of all the Toy cards and Bakugan I've played!"

"But you've played **only** Toy cards!"

Toy Juggernaut: G-Power-984

Ant Lion: G-Power-330

"In addition to determining his power," Yugi continued, "some cards afford my Juggernaut special abilities. Toy Box allows me to trap your Ant Lion and attack you directly."

"No… NO!"

"Who's the scared little boy now?! Toy Juggernaut, **attack**!" Yugi ordered.

Yugi: Life Points-500

Lyam: Life Points-0

Lyam, on his knees, laughed in a trembling voice. "I still win," he said,"my duty was to stall you so we could get your friends…"

"Than enjoy your victory," Yugi said. The Millennium Puzzle glowed, casting a shadow over his face. "**Penalty Game**! **Crawling Fear**!" In Lyam's mind, a blanket of ants covered him from head to toe, biting and stinging him. He ran off screaming when the pocket dimension collapsed.

"And I thought I was scary…" Atem said.

"We have to find Runo and Dan!" Yugi said as if he had not just destroyed someone's mind. They ran off toward the exit of the park. When they got there they saw Dan had just won a match against someone Yugi and Atem assumed was a Ghoul.

"H-how did you…" the Ghoul said before he collapsed.

"Dan, that was amazing!" Runo said.

He turned around and looked her in the eye. "I told you; I'll never lose you again!"

That night Runo had a nightmare about her loss to Hector. She relived every excruciating detail of the final attack from that great blue colossus. Hector's last order to it:

"**OBELISK!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**"

* * *

Finally finished! Yugi's got a dark side other than Atem, who knew? This is my longest chapter yet. I like it to! I think the final part of I am Darkness is going to start in the next chapter. We'll see…


	22. Duel 20 Invitation

All right! This chapter starts it all. This is the start of Kaiba, and the Ghouls, true plan. Who has the better hand?

* * *

"That complete psycho! This is what he meant," Atem said standing at Marucho's mail box (which was nicer than some post offices).

Yugi and Marucho greeted him when he came back through the front door. "Anything for me?" Marucho questioned.

Atem nodded. "And one for Yugi, and one for me."

"W-who could have," Yugi started. Suddenly he got it. Atem showed the front of one of the envelopes. "KC. Kaiba sent us all a letter."

Atem handed the letters over. Marucho opened his and skimmed over it. "It's not just a letter… it's an invitation!"

"Not two weeks here and he's already throwing tournaments! Unbelievable!" Atem swatted his forehead with the very end of his palm. "What is the matter with him?" he asked the ceiling.

"I bet everyone got an invitation," Yugi said looking over his. The letter formally invited the recipient to the Kaiba Corp. Millennium Tournament. It also informed that the invitation was also the ticket in. On Yugi and Atem's it was concluded with "Don't lose it." Atem just rolled his eyes. "It's this Friday," Yugi read off his ticket.

"That's in three days," Atem confirmed. "I have to enter. This may be the biggest fight since Battle City." Atem thought about Battle City. On the surface, it was a way to promote Kaiba Corp.'s brand new Duel Disk, and even the duelists who saw through that ruse didn't know the whole story. Kaiba held the tournament to trap the Ghouls. The original Ghouls, not these new wannabes. That was what he was after.

"Maybe we should discuss this with the others," Marucho suggested. Atem and Yugi looked at one another. There was nothing to discuss. They were entering. K would be there, and Kaiba. Never the less, they agreed. Around that time Dan and Runo called. They got invitations as well. And they wanted to talk too.

Shun, Julie, and Billy were already at the diner by the time Atem, Yugi, and Marucho got there. They had each received one of Kaiba's invites. That was everyone. Everyone was invited to Kaiba's tournament.

"I'm in," Dan said immediately, "No way I'd pass up an opportunity like this." He wasn't as enthusiastic as he usually was. He had gone from his usual borderline ADD personality to overly chipper.

"I'm in too," Shun chimed in. He looked over at Atem, waiting for his decision.

"I gotta pay that Kaiba jerk back for throwing us in jail!" Billy said, "I'm so in!"

"If Billy's in, than I'm in!" Julie said in her usual upbeat, squeaky voice.

"I kind of have to…" Yugi sighed. Everyone looked at him. It wasn't a shocked or confused look, just a "go on" kind of look. "Long story."

Atem raised his hand to the level of his shoulder. "Same."

Runo fidgeted. "I don't know…" Now everyone turned to her. _She_ was given the shocked look. "What?"

"I thought you would jump at the chance to be in the first ever Bakugan tournament," Dan said. He looked concerned, like she just turned down a free week to Disney.

"I… I guess if everyone else is…"

"Speaking of which," Atem said, "We're missing someone." Everyone looked around to confirm. "Alice is missing," Atem stated the now obvious.

"She got an invitation too," Runo recalled, glad she was no longer the topic of conversation, "She ran outside saying she'd be right back. She sounded kind of weird, though."

"How long ago was this?" Atem asked.

"Uh… Like three or four minutes"

Atem started toward the door. "I'm going to go find her," he said, "Which way did she go?" Runo pointed and he ran off.

"What's up with him?" Billy asked.

"I wish I knew," Yugi lied. The truth was he knew exactly what Atem was thinking. But what was troubling was, how did _he_ know what was up…

Elsewhere, Alice was alone on a city street. She was somewhere between wandering and searching. "He hasn't changed. Not in 3000 years." She noticed someone was following her. She rounded a corner and griped her ring pendant tightly. Suddenly she had trouble remembering where she was or what it was she was doing. In a flash, Atem was next to her. He nearly ran into her. He was breathing heavily to catch his breath. "A-Atem!"

"There you are!" he said, still out of breath. He saw her ring and seemed to flinch. It didn't even last a second. Alice questioned if her mind was playing tricks on her. Atem wasn't the kind of guy who flinched. "Are you alright?" he asked. He sounded genuinely concerned, like when they were in the labyrinth together and she had gotten hurt.

She looked at him so long she almost forgot she had been addressed. "Fine!" she blurted out, "I'm fine." She looked away, feeling like a total airhead.

"C-can I ask you…" Atem paused. He shifted uncomfortably, like he was trying to find the least awkward was of breaching the subject. "Can I ask you a kind of personal question?"

"Sure." Alice had known Atem for ten days now, but she knew how confident and self assured he was. She had no idea what could make him so unsure of himself. Was he asking her on a date or something?

"Have you… blacked out at all recently?"

Oh. "No," she lied, "why do you ask?" She could tell he wanted to answer her, but he just shrugged. She didn't like lying, especially to her friends. To her, Atem was already a close friend. Going through life threatening ordeals dose that.

"Where'd you get that?" Atem gestured to the ring.

Alice wasn't sure of exactly what to say. "A friend gave it to me…"

"It's called the Millennium Ring," he said with an edge of sadness in his tone. She looked up at him. "Yugi has something like it." Alice remembered seeing Yugi where a gold pendent that reminded her of her ring, but for some reason she had willed herself to ignore it. "There are seven items like that," Atem continued, "At least there were. The `Millennium Items` are some of the rarest and most valuable artifacts it the world." Atem paused, trying to decide whether or not to continue. "Some say it's cursed…" another pause, "but then again, what Egyptian artifact isn't…" They stood across from each other for an eternity.

"So," Alice said,"did you come out here just to tell me that, or…" Probably not the best ice breaker, but Atem didn't seem to mind.

"We were trying to decide what to do about Kaiba's tournament," he explained, "and we can't make a group decision without you."

"We're in!" Hydranoid popped up on Alice's shoulder.

"Now hold on, Hydranoid," Alice began to protest. Atem walked her back to the restaurant, starring at the Millennium Ring the whole way (Alice was too busy arguing with Hydranoid to notice). He hoped that the ring was just a piece of jewelry like Alice thought.

* * *

I love this chapter!! Where the hell did I get that? Who cares?! Success! Yay! (I'm never this happy, what was in that punch?)


	23. Mini Game Part 1: Evil vs Evil?

This is a side chapter I've had planned for a long time. As I'm writing this I don't know where it will be placed in the story and there's no specific time in the story where this would take place. Since I'm much more of a Yu-Gi-Oh! fan than a Bakugan fan, (I may not even be a Bakugan fan at all, I can't really say) I'm treating this as a sequel more to Yu-Gi-Oh! than Bakugan. As such, I'm going to assume, as a rule, the audience knows who Bakura is and how he fits into the story. Thereby, this is more about Masquerade than Bakura. This character arc (which I plan on drawing at least two chapters out of) is in a way why I have decided to put up with Bakugan, the "diamond-in-the-rough" characters.

* * *

Bakura wandered in the abyss of his host's subconscious. He was resting. The war that was raging in the world outside was even straining Bakura's own body. From the darkness, a door materialized. "The room of her soul," Bakura whispered to himself. He had never even found the door, let alone entered his current host's soul. He moved with a swift calmness to the door and gripped the knob. But try as he might, Bakura couldn't budge it. He was stupefied, how could this be?

"Only I may step upon that hallowed ground," an echoing, confident voice warned, "you parasite!"

Bakura whirled around to see the impossible! Somehow, there was another soul room. And in its doorframe stood a masked man, dressed in silvery white clothes. He had tall blond hair and a wicked smile. "Who- what are you?" Bakura stammered.

"That's a difficult question to answer," the other sighed. "I suppose I'm not unlike you. A parasite that hides in another, innocent, soul."

"So you do exist… Another like us."

"I am Masquerade," the being told Bakura, "And I am the protector of this soul."

"Is that so?" Bakura grinned, "Well, not any more. I claim this soul."

"You know it's not that easy."

"In that case, how will we settle this?"

Masquerade raised his arm and a Duel Disk appeared on it.

"H-heh heh, that will be your last mistake…"

"Duel!"

"The guest takes the first turn," Masquerade offered.

"I won't be a guest for long. Draw!" How to kill this odd ghost, Bakura wondered silently. He had no Idea what kind of deck Masquerade had. With only one glance at his hand, Bakura suddenly became sure of victory. "Two cards face-down, as well as one monster in face-down defense mode. End." I'll kill you before my third turn, Bakura boasted in his mind.

"Draw." A pause. "I don't think I like your face-down cards," Masquerade grinned. "Heavy Storm."

Damn him, Bakura thought, if he destroys my Morphing Jar now, my trump card will be trapped in the grave…

"I don't think you like that, do you?" Bakura sneered as his face-down cards were blown away. "Next I summon my Sniper of Darkness in attack mode." A soldier dressed completely in black appeared from the void.

Sniper of Darkness: Atk-300

"Is this a joke?"

"Not at all, Dark Sniper, attack his Life Points!"

The sniper vanished into the darkness. Knives rained on Bakura from every direction.

Bakura: Life Points-3700

"I'll end my turn with this face-down card," Masquerade said confidently. "Do you want to know what this card is? It's Negate Attack. So you can't hurt me next turn." He grinned a wide grin.

He's making sport of me! "Draw!" Bakura's confidence returned. "H-ha ha ha ha ha ha! Malicious Catastrophe, activate!" The ground began to shake. It opened up and swallowed all the cards on the field.

Bakura: Life Points-3200

Masquerade: Life Points-3000

"What happened?"

"Not so cocky now, are you?" Bakura raged, "My card destroys everything else on the field and takes some of our life with it! And since one of the cards destroyed was my Morphing Jar, we have to discard out entire hands."

I guess I under estimated him, Masquerade thought, now I'm wide open.

"I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn," Bakura said unflinchingly.

"What?"

"Looks like I got a bad draw," he laughed.

Is he mocking me? "Draw…"

"Go on, attack me!"

"I attack with my Death Knight Death-Calibur!" A skeletal knight on a black horse road to Masquerade's side.

How ironic, Bakura thought, one of _my_ monsters is about to spill my own blood. The knight slashed into Bakura's body.

Bakura: Life Points-1300

"You idiot, you fell for my trap! Metal Reflect Slime, activate!" A silvery, fluid version of Death Knight materialized next to Bakura. "H-heh heh. I'm a tomb robber; I scavenged this card from an old, dead, associate."

Death Knight Slime: Def-1425

"Next, I sacrifice this slime monster to activate The Vengeance Spirit." A wispy ghost began to circle the field. "Now every time one of your monsters is destroyed, the angry spirits sealed in your graveyard will attack you."

"End… Turn…"

"Now is the end!" Bakura boasted, "I play Ultimate Offering and summon my Earthbound Spirit, than sacrifice it, and five hundred Life Points to summon Zombie Alchemist!" An undead mage burst from the ground.

Bakura: Life Points-800

Zombie Alchemist: Atk-2100

"This Zombie's original attack score is equal to the number of monsters in both our graveyards," Bakura explained. The zombie waved its arms toward the Death Knight. Its body grew black like ash, than disintegrated.

Masquerade: Life Points-2800

In the same breath, the spirit hovering above the battle dove on Masquerade. The entity passed painfully through his body.

Masquerade: Life Points-1300 "Ugh!"

"I'll let you off easy and end my turn with only one face-down card."

"Draw!" Masquerade declared angrily.

"Hold it," Bakura declared, "I activate my face-down card, Blood Alchemy! This card trades my Zombie Alchemist with a card from my graveyard." Bakura's face darkened as he took the card from its slot. "It's a monster I think you know!" A three-headed dragon with blades on its chest and frills at the end of its long neck appeared on Bakura's side of the field.

Alpha Hydranoid: Atk-2750

Masquerade didn't flinch. In fact, he smiled. Without saying a word, he set a card face-down and summoned a monster in defense mode.

"H-ha ha ha ha! It doesn't matter that you're defending," Bakura proclaimed, "The angry spirit I've unleashed on the field will kill you! Hydranoid, kill your master!"

Hydranoid reeled back and released a blast of purple-black flames at Masquerade's only defense. Before the blow struck a red seal blocked the attack and ensnared Hydranoid. "I activate Blood Oath to take control of Alpha Hydranoid!"

Masquerade: Life Points-500

Masquerade twirled the Hydranoid card in his hand as Bakura sneered. "Hydranoid is my monster. **And don't you ever forget that**!"

* * *

There it is. This is just a taste of things to come. I have a lot of chapters nearly finished and a whole new story on the way. And not that anyone seems to care, but I also have a poll on my profile about one of my other stories that no one has seemed to chime in on. Just so you know, this is **not** chapter 21, it's a side story. I guess that's it. Till we next meet.


	24. Duel 21 Anticipation

I haven't done anything in ages… I gotta get back to work.

* * *

The day before the tournament, Yugi and Atem were standing in Marucho's backyard. It was surprisingly modest compared to the rest of the house. The brothers were talking in the relaxing setting.

"I'm worried about Alice," Atem sighed.

"Because of the Millennium Ring?" Yugi asked.

Atem nodded. "You could sense it with your puzzle…" Atem looked more down, even depressed, than he had in a long time.

"I should have told you," Yugi said franticly, "I'm sorry!"

The elder shook his head, "No, I get it Yugi." He waited, unsure whether or not to bring it up. "You have more important things on your mind."

"The gods."

"Do you know which one it was?" Atem asked.

"The God of the Obelisk," Yugi replied, "The god of fear and destruction…"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"W-why are you asking me?" Yugi asked, startled.

"Yugi…"

"I get it, okay? It's my responsibility now! I'm supposed to be the king, the `Great Pharaoh` that protects the whole world from the evil of the Millennium Items!" Yugi calmed down. He took a deep breath and started again. "But I just don't know if I can do it. I'm not like you. I'm not strong."

"Yugi, you're nothing like me," Atem confirmed. Yugi looked up, not expecting to hear that. "That's why I know you're much better suited to be king. I know you'll be the `Great Pharaoh` the legends speak of in time."

"B-but here I am, still coming to for advice…"

"So what? I had advisors." Yugi's mood brightened, even if only slightly. "You have a lot ahead of you, but you'll do fine."

"Well," Yugi smiled, "I couldn't ask for a better advisor than my own big brother, could I?"

Atem laughed, "I guess not. You don't mind that, do you? That I said I was you brother?"

"Of course not!" Yugi assured, "We kind of are brothers…" Atem nodded at that thought. "By the way, how old are you?"

"Sixteen," Atem said plainly. Yugi stuttered. "Didn't you know? I'm only a few months older than you."

"But you're, like, six inches taller than me!"

The two boys continued their conversation on a much lighter note. There was no real need to seek out there enemies' next move; the Millennium Items had a way of finding each other without anyone's help.

If Atem and Yugi were having as well a time as they could, Runo wasn't. Ever since she agreed to join Kaiba's tournament she had been challenging every random passer-by to Bakugan battles. She met with absolutely no success. Why can't I win, she demanded of herself. Why?

"Runo, why won't you utilize me?" Tigrara demanded.

"Because if I always rely on you, I'll never get any better."

"You're not taking what that Hector character said seriously, are you?"

Runo didn't say anything. As her eyes wandered she spotted someone she knew. She wasn't happy to see Kaiba sitting at a coffee shop in a uniform like Yugi and Atem's, typing away on a laptop computer. What is _he_ doing here, Runo wondered. After a moment Tigrara saw him too.

"You're not going to challenge _him_, are you?"

"Oh, yes I am!" Runo stomped her way over to the table Kaiba was occupying. "Seto Kaiba, I challenge you to a Bakugan Battle!" Kaiba ignored her. "I'm gonna make you pay for all you've done!"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"Be quiet," Kaiba said between sips, "You're making a scene."

"I'll do more than that!"

Kaiba sighed, "You're not worth my time."

Runo's face got darker. "I know… That's why I've got to fight you."

Kaiba looked up from his computer. He saw the deadly serious look on Runo's face. "Fine," he sighed, "apparently _that_ guy's particular brand of stupidity is contagious."

"Who," Runo puzzled, "Atem's."

"Never mind."

"Field Open!"

"What has gotten into you children?" Tigrara asked, "You've all gone insane! First Shun goes off the deep end, then Dan, and now you too?"

"Times are changing, Tigrara," Runo answered.

"I can't help but wonder," Kaiba smiled, "Who crushed you so thoroughly that you feel the need to lash out at someone so clearly superior to you? Meh-heh."

"It's none of your business why I'm battling you!" Runo fumed.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Kaiba carelessly tossed his Gate Card.

"He's taunting you," Tigrara warned, "Don't fall for it."

"Right. Gate Card, set!"

"Ladies first."

"Kaiba, I didn't know you could be a gentleman!"

"But of course…"

Runo set a Gate Card and threw her Tuskor on one of her own. "Your turn."

Kaiba thought for a moment. "It couldn't have been a Ghoul," he said, "If it was, you wouldn't still have your little friend to talk to…" Runo's blood began to boil. "Oh, well. I guess it doesn't matter. X-Head Cannon, strike!" Kaiba's mechanical servant stood before Runo's mammoth.

X-Head Cannon: G-Power- 360

Tuskor: G-Power- 350

"Gate Card open!" Runo declared, "Quartet Battle!" The difference in power isn't that big, Runo thought, I can win if I play a Bakugan just a little bit stronger than his!

"You just made a fatal mistake. Y-Dragon Head, rise!" A red mechanical dragon appeared next to X-Head Cannon. The spiked ball that was the base of X-Head Cannon began to spin. It lowered its self onto Y-Dragon Head. The dragon pulled in its wings and the two machines combine.

XY-Dragon Cannon: G-Power-440

"That's just like what Hector did!" Runo gasped. "But combine their total is even lower that if they were apart."

"My Dragon Cannon's special ability more than makes up for that!" Kaiba boasted. The Dragon Cannon took aim at the ground and fired. The Gate Card shattered under the heavy fire. "Dragon Cannon, attack!"

Runo: Life Points-410

"They get stronger until I have three sacrifices…" Kaiba said, lost in his memories.

"What? Sacrifices?" Runo asked.

"Ah, just remembering the past," Kaiba said, more reminiscing than answering Runo's question. "This was the strategy I used against Yugi in Battle City to summon god."

"You new guys are all insane!"

"My God _Card_!" Kaiba snapped, angry that he had been snapped out of his happy memory. "The God of the Obelisk…" he said, back again in his memories.

"That's that monster-" Runo said shakily, "the one that…"

"What?" Kaiba snapped, "You've seen Obelisk?" Runo nodded. Kaiba started to walk away. When he got to a certain point, the pocket dimension collapsed.

"Wait!"

"God's bearer will be at my tournament," Kaiba said, "If you really need your revenge so badly, you can extract it there."

Millennium Items and Gods, Kaiba thought as he strode away, this may actually be fun!

* * *

Not really all that happy with this chapter. I feel it could have been better, but I have to get it done sometime this year… I was going to upload _Evil vs. Evil?_ much later, but this was just taking me so long! Sorry, this just isn't my best work.


	25. Duel 22 Tournament

The tournament day has arrived, and I'm not going to waste your time with a long authors' note!

* * *

Kaiba's tournament, the "Millennium Tournament," was to be held in a strange town called Domino City. No one had ever heard of this small, crime-ridden town. Well, maybe a few people had…

"I'm not going to run into a parallel version of myself, am I?" Yugi wondered out loud.

"I'm standing right here," Atem said.

"You know what I mean!" the younger flailed.

The rules of the tournament were to be explained at the clock tower in the center of town. Atem didn't know if he should feel nostalgic, or be disappointed in Kaiba for his lack of originality. Hundreds of people from around the world had gathered for the first ever Bakugan tournament. There were many familiar faces, like Julio and Clouse. Many of the participants had helped fight Naga a year ago. Some of the people were new to the game, but if you were a Bakugan player in Domino City today, it meant you were one of the best players in the world.

Yugi scanned the crowd. He spotted a few Ghouls, but he knew there had to be more. The Ghouls were here, he knew it. Shun was thinking the same thing. He was going to find out who these people were. Yugi, Duel Master K, and especially Atem and Kaiba. He promised himself that by the end of the tournament he'd have everything figured out.

Dan was ready to redeem himself. He was going to prove he deserved to be number one, and that he could do it again. Runo was scanning for Hector. She had every intention of "extracting her revenge" as Kaiba had said.

No one it the entire crowd, not even the Ghouls, knew what to expect. The veil of secrecy was about to be lifted. Kaiba's continence appeared on a TV monitor on a skyscraper overlooking the clock tower square. Stories below it, the man himself stood on a high platform.

"Welcome!" Kaiba's voice boomed over loudspeakers around the square. "Your presence here is proof you are the most powerful gamers in this world! As such, I Seto Kaiba, hereby welcome you to the Millennium Tournament!" The crowd cheered. "First, I'll explain the special rules that will be observed during every game in the tournament. Player killer cards are strictly forbidden in this tournament. Your presence here is a testament to your skills. As such, you should use them and not rely cheep tricks to win. The other change I've made is to remove the limit on the number of Bakugan you can use in a duel. You can use as many of your Bakugan as you need to win. Each battle will be a **fight to the death**!" The crowd cheered again, even Atem and Yugi, which surprised the Brawlers. They had never seen those two so passionate about anything.

When the roar of the crowd died down, Yugi thought for a moment and said, "So now it's kind of like the beginners rules of Duel Monsters."

"Seems like a step backward to me," Atem sighed, "but whatever."

"I've increased the number of Life Points the duelists start each game with for that reason," Kaiba continued, "to 800. As for the tournament rules themselves; there are tournament staff through this city. Find them to collect a set of these keys," Kaiba said holding up a white key in one hand and a black one in the other. "Win a duel against one of the tournament staff members to get one of the keys. However, if you obtain a key and lose to another competitor, you must surrender any keys you've obtained. Only the top sixteen will be permitted to enter the doors behind me. The finals will be a round robin tournament to decide who goes on to the final round to face a mystery opponent. If you win that final duel you will be declared the champion! From this moment forward, this place will be known as Battle City!"

The crowd cheered again. Kaiba handed the keys to an assistant standing next to the podium and vanished into the crowd.

"The tournament will begin at 8 o' clock sharp. Any participants who meet each other after that are obligated to fight." The non-descript man said.

"That means we have twenty minutes to scatter throughout Battle City," Atem said.

"This is gonna be sweet!" Dan exclaimed.

"But wait," Alice chimed in, "How will we know who are the people with the keys?"

"I believe the idea is that we don't," Marucho said, "so we are forced to battle everyone we see."

"That's the idea," Atem grinned, "but it's not that hard to figure out who the real targets are…"

"What do you mean?" Julie asked.

"This tournament is run by the Ghouls. They're the ones with the keys," Yugi explained.

"But how do we know who the Ghoulies are?" Julie asked, unsatisfied.

"That's easy," Shun sighed, "The Ghouls are the ones staring at _us_."

The group looked around. Indeed, there were quite a few people paying them particular attention. It made Runo shudder. Dan just got ticked off. The square was emptying. The players were scattering through Battle City.

"We should split up," Atem suggested. "Once the tournament starts we'll all be rivals." Everyone agreed and went their separate ways. It didn't take Yugi long to find who would be his first opponent. Shun and Dan also found Ghouls to fight.

Kaiba was approached by one of the Ghouls. "Sir, where are you going?" the Ghoul asked.

"To go participate in the tournament, where else?"

"But sir, I thought you told us that any player in this tournament was an enemy of the Night Ghouls…"

"Exactly."

The last thing that Ghoul saw was Kaiba's briefcase right before it slammed him in the side of the head.

Atem wondered. The mystery duelist is K, he thought. I have to win the tournament to face him. And the faster he got those keys, the faster that would happen. But first he'd have to get through Kaiba and Yugi. This tournament was meant to pick the strongest opponent to fight K. And since Kaiba is working with the Ghouls to hold this tournament, he won't know to try to escape until it's too late. Not bad, Kaiba…

"You're Atem Mutou, are you not?" a voice asked.

Atem turned, "That's me."

"My master has offered a handsome reward for your head on a platter. And I intend to deliver him your head on a platter… literally!"

"You can come and try then," Atem smiled.

"Game Start!"

* * *

I think I like this chapter, but I'm not in my right mind at the moment so I can't say for sure. If there are mistakes I apologize, but I nearly died today, so I'm a little stressed. No seriously, I was a wire fence away from being gored to death by a Sika Deer today. But he didn't get through, so it wasn't that bad.


	26. Duel 23 Dead

I've been lazy lately. I really don't have an excuse. If there are any of you out there who have been patiently waiting out there, I can't thank you enough.

* * *

"Game Start!"

Atem: Life Points- 800

Alexander: Life Points- 800

Yugi: Life Points- 800

Vlad: Life Points- 800

Shun: Life Points- 800

Sun Tzu: Life Points- 800

Dan: Life Points- 800

Maximilien: Life Points- 800

"Is it not worthy of tears that, when the number of worlds is infinite, we have not yet become lords of a single one? To you and I, those words have taken on a whole new meaning, haven't they?" Atem's foe asked. He was tall and slender. He had short, neatly combed hair. His clothes were unassuming, except for the lion's head print on his shirt.

"Than why don't you weep, Alexander of Macedon?" Atem grinned. "This tournament is shaping up to be a Parade of the Dead!"

"The power of your Millennium Items, and their predecessors, has been as a guiding hand of fate since man walked upright. This is going to be its final act."

"Predecessors?"

Alexander laughed. "Did you really think your darling Egypt was so special? The Dark God Zorc has always been. And he will rise again… Here!"

"Than I'll stop him from rising again! Gate Card!"

"I'll start with Elite Hoplite, stand!" the master tactician ordered. A mighty soldier with a red, horse hair crest, a spear, and a round bronze shield appeared on the battlefield. "Your turn," Alexander said smugly.

Haos Elite Hoplite: G-Power- 460

"Then it's my move. You may rule the battlefield, but I'm the King of Games! Gaia, ride to my side!"

Subterra Gaia the Fierce Knight: G-Power- 460

"Gate Card Open!" Alexander declared, "Advantageous Terrain!" The Gate Card turned into a green field that swelled under the Hoplite.

Elite Hoplite: G-Power- 552

"Lightning Blade! Give my knight strength!" A sword crackling with electrical energy replaced one of Gaia's long jousting lances. The warrior's horse reared back to charge, but the Hoplite dashed in and slammed the blade with his shield. The sword flew from the knight's hand. "How did it-"

"I activated the Argive Grip Ability Card. This card allows me to prevent you from strengthening your monster with weapons or other equipment! Charge, Hoplite!" The heavy warrior stampeded down the hill to attack. His long spear drove through Atem's knight, dismounting him with ease.

Atem: Life Points- 708

Alexander laughed manically. "No mortal can topple my greatness! I am invincible!"

"Oh, get over yourself!" Atem groaned. Alexander stopped and looked curiously at his opponent. "You're just as dead as I am. You're like me; a king of nothing."

"I am a great-!"

"You're a walking corpse, living on borrowed time," Atem's expression grew dim, "I should know. Yugi is stronger than any of us."

"The runt?" the Grecian laughed, "What power could he possibly have?"

"The power to illuminate the darkness dead men like you and I wallow in. Now, Gate Card, Set! Mahado, stand!"

"The legendary Dark Magician…" Alexander observed, "For someone so opposed to darkness, you sure seem to draw a lot of power from it.

"Maybe so, but if it can help me stop scum like the Ghouls, then so be it!"

Alexander set a Gate Card on his turn as well. On it he summoned Myrmidon on it. The warrior was a swordsman with a bronze helmet and white lamellar armor. Atem attacked it with his Buster Blader. The fully armored Buster Blader was more than a foot taller, and carried a bigger sword, but Alexander didn't flinch.

Haos Myrmidon: G-Power- 540

Buster Blader: G-Power- 520

"The Myrmidon were the warriors of Zeus himself," Alexander boasted, "There is no other warrior that can match them!"

"We'll see about that…"

Yugi: Life Points- 680

Vlad: Life Points- 0

"So much for Dracula," Yugi sighed.

"Gate Card Open!"Atem declared.

Buster Blader: G-Power- 620

Myrmidon: G-Power- 540

"Weightings of Herodotus, Activate!" The poet appeared with a scroll behind Myrmidon. "This card reduces your monster's power by double what you just gained!"

"I play Bounce to transfer your poet's effect to the other side of the field!"

"B-but I haven't played any power boosting cards!"

"Doesn't matter, as long as my side's no longer affected. Buster Blader, attack!"

The armor-clad warrior rushed at Myrmidon. The giant, dragon-slaying blade came down on the smaller warrior. The well trained soldier parried the blow and launched an attack of his own.

"Ability Card, Activate! Indomitable Warrior!" Alexander announced, "Now both monsters die!"

Both warriors drove their blades deep into their foes. They collapsed onto each other than vanished back into ball form.

Alexander: Life Points- 720

Atem: Life Points- 702

"Now I'll finish off your mage!" Alexander declared, "Hoplite, Stand!"

"Your warrior is no match for my ultimate wizard!"

"Perhaps not alone," Alexander agreed, "But my Hoplite are meant to fight as a team, Phalanx, Activate!" Two more Hoplite marched next to the first. They stood shoulder to shoulder, laying the edge of their shields over the one to their left. They brandished their spears at the lone Mahado.

"Black Magic, Activate!"

"Don't even think about it," Alexander boasted, I've got three copies of Argive Grip!"

Mahado thrust his staff forward, crackling with dark energy. With swift precision, one of the Hoplite thrust his shield out and swathed at the staff. Mahado just barely held his grip on his weapon, but the energy he had built up vanished from the tool's edge.

"Than I'll use my gate card!" Atem announced.

"I won't let you! Misdirection, Activate!"

When the Gate Card reveled it's self, to Atem's shock, it was blank! "How can this be?"

"My Misdirection card removes all effects of your Gate Card, leaving a blank slate! Hoplite, attack!"

"This duel's over," Atem said calmly.

"Of course it's over," Alexander confirmed, "I won!"

Hoplite Phalanx: G-Power- 1380

Dark Magician: G-Power- 500

The Hoplite trio charged at Mahado, but nether magician nor duelist was worried. "Magic Cylinder!" Mahado raised his free hand and above it appeared a tube that the Hoplites rushed into. Alexander searched franticly for his soldiers. They appeared from another cylinder next to Alexander. They didn't have time to stop and struck their king.

Atem: Life Points- 702

Alexander: Life Points- 0 "It can't be!"

"B-but I'm a god!" Alexander barely croaked.

"You're a man," Atem corrected, twirling his newly won key. "Our time has come and gone. You'd do well to remember that. I'll send you some mustard seeds after the tournament." He left his opponent with those words. The crumpled Alexander didn't have long to think about what Atem had said. Once he was alone, Duel Master K's wicked voice rang in his ears.

"He was wrong, you know," the villain said, "You're not a man, you're a puppet. And I have no use for a broken puppet. Gya-ha-ha!"

Alexander vanished with nothing but an inglorious dying scream, only ever to be seen again in history books.

"You still have worth, my king," Mahado said later on. Atem didn't respond.

* * *

This was a very dialog heavy chapter, which is why I think I was avoiding it so much. I'm not really that happy with it because of that. I guess part of it I like, but mostly I think it's a flop. I think I'll have more stuff up within the next 24 hours, so I'll do my best.


	27. Duel 24 Deal

It has been more than 24 hours. It's been months… Indeed I uber fail. Forgive me if you can.

* * *

Alice won her keys before half an hour had passed. She headed toward the Clock Tower Square; the location of the finals. The Ghouls were surprisingly easy prey. Though, not many could stand against the combined might of Diabound and Alpha Hydranoid!

It seemed like some weak little human was waiting for her around every corner. She had cut her way through dozens of people (some literally). But as much fun as she was having torturing the stupid, overconfident mortals she came across, it was growing tiresome.

Like clockwork, another competitor in the tournament popped out of the woodwork. "It's my lucky day," the poor fool said confidently, "I get to defeat Masquerade, and go to the finales after only one battle!"

Alice rolled her eyes. This won't take long, she thought.

Battles raged all over town. Many duelists fell to the Ghouls, unprepared for such wicked opponents. The losers were carted away, locked up underground, Bakugan stolen. Some, on the other hand flourished in the hardships.

The interloper who had bothered Alice lay unconscious, or perhaps dead, at her feet. "Another weakling," she griped. Just then she sensed something. Something stronger than a normal human. She whirled around to see someone hiding in the shadow of one of the buildings. His face was concealed, but she could make out the rest of his slender, muscular figure. He wore tight, form-fitting jeans, and a light tan tank top. The figure's pale arms crossed over his chest.

"Beautiful _and_ deadly," the dark voice mused, "My dream girl."

"Funny," Alice sneered, "But I don't have time to play with any more small fries." She started to walk away.

"My name is Kane."

"I don't care."

"What if I told you I knew where other items like your necklace were?"

Alice whirled around. She thought. "Then I might just be interested in who you are after all…"

The stranger, Kane, drew a long, gold rod from behind his back. On one end was a ball with an eye on it and wings on either side. "Interested?"

"I am," Alice said, "Where exactly did you find the Millennium Rod? How many Millennium Items do you have?"

"Millennium Rod, you said?" Kane confirmed, "I knew it had a name." He looked the Rod over. A glint of light passed from the golden rod to its welder's hidden face. Once he looked up, even though it had just been a few seconds, he saw the red-headed girl he was so interested in was giving him an impatient glare. "What's with that look?" Alice was having none of that coy nonsense. "Fine then," Kane said, "I'll tell you anything you want to know, if you tell me a few things. Like, for example, how many of these things are there to be had?"

Alice laughed, "You don't know? H-Ha ha ha! Why should I tell you anything when I can just kill you and take your Millennium Rod?"

"Because I can tell you where to find more of the seven Millennium Items," Kane said. And yet it wasn't really Kane. Another voice had spoken. A far more powerful and evil voice. He stepped out of the shadows and, just for a moment, it seemed he had two faces. One twisted creature, eyes bugged out and bloodshot, hair long, light brown and spiky, and the most bone chilling and wicked smile. After a moment, the illusion vanished, leaving only the face of Kane; his short, blond hair, stark red eyes and sharp features.

Alice smiled. Her own mind didn't know the voice, but a certain someone did. At the same time, the voice was unsettling. That voice belonged to a killer greater than I, that certain someone thought in Alice's mind.

"Fine then," Alice finally decided, "A partnership. I'll tell you, Kane, about the Millennium Items, and you'll give me the whereabouts of the other items."

"Deal," Kane grinned. Kane extended his hand, intent on sealing the agreement with a handshake. Alice looked down at it with distain. Rolling her eyes, she decided to play along. They shook and what Alice had dreaded had come to fruition.

"Let go!" she ordered angrily. As soon as Kane's grip loosened, she tore her hand free.

"So now we're partners," Kane declared.

"Don't push it," she growled as she walked off in the direction of the finals. Kane followed.

"Perhaps we could be something more?"

"Don't make me kill you." Alice did her best to ignore Kane. I'll put up with this lout for as long as I need to, she decided, then I'll dispose of him and take his Millennium Item. It seemed simple enough to kill this fool "Kane," but if he has the support of… that… thing, it may not be so easy. One at a time, Alice was reassured, you can only rob one tomb at a time. As they walked, Kane tried to put his arm around her. Alice just swatted it away.

Alice was the first to reach the sight of the finals. Yugi and Shun were on their way, while Dan was finishing his second duel. So was Runo. Hector was on his way to the finals, but he wasn't alone. The rest of the Brawlers were, of course doing very well, but two close friends were also beginning to stand out. Another particularly lucky, blond duelist was also on his way to the finals, as well as a certain duelist with long, lightly colored hair and tan skin.

The Ghouls were avoiding Kaiba as best they could. Even the ones daring enough to think they could defeat him feared a strike from his very hard metal briefcase. He and Atem had to fight off a lot of the other competitors. Kaiba was swamped because, of course, the guy who holds the tournament has _got_ to be one of the "tournament staff" they were looking for… right…

Finally, they both found opponents. Three Ghouls, with the advantage of numbers, found the courage to approach the young CEO. As for Atem, he had to deal with less quantity, but far more quality. "Finally," the two duelists sighed.

The race to the finals is on!

* * *

God, that took too long! I'll make it up to you, I swear by it! Though, I kind of like this chapter. And for those of you who've been asking; THERE! Alice and Bakura are in the bloody story! Okay, I'm kidding. The thing is, while I've had the skeleton planed for longer than I've been actually writing the thing, I'm making up the details up as I go along. Besides, though they may not be directly seen in the story all the time, they're still having a huge effect on it. Now here's a tally on who's got the "keys" to the finals.

Yugi: Both, On his way to the Finals

Atem: One White Key, Found second Ghoul

Kaiba: None, Fighting three Ghouls

?: Both, On his/her way to the Finals

?: One White Key, Looking for second Ghoul

?: Both, On his/her way to the Finals

Hector: Both, On his way to the Finals

?: Both, On his/her way to the Finals

Dan: One Black Key, About to win his second Key

Runo: One Black Key, About to win her second Key

Alice: Both, has a spot in the Finals

Shun: Both, On his way to the Finals

Marucho: Two Black Keys, About to win his third Key

Julie: Three White Keys, looking for fourth Ghoul

Billy: Two White Keys, Found third Ghoul

Clouse: Two Black Keys, Fighting third Ghoul

Chan Lee: One Black Key, About to win her second Key

Julio: None, About to win his first Key

Komba: None, About to win his first Key

?: Both, On his/her way to the Finals

?: Two Black Keys, About to win his/her third key


	28. Duel 25 Evolution

I still suck for not keeping my promise, but I hope two chapters will at least part of the way make up for it.

* * *

"Field Open!"

Atem: Life Points – 800

Peter: Life Points – 800

"Field Open!"

Kaiba: Life Points – 800

Rare Hunter 1: Life Points – 800

Rare Hunter 2: Life Points – 800

Rare Hunter 3: Life Points – 800

Atem's opponent was a strong looking man with longish black hair and a mustache. He had a green officer's coat that looked like it should have been in a history museum, white pants and those buckled shoes that people wore on old sailing ships. He introduced himself proudly as "Pyotr Alexeyevich…"

"Romanov!" Atem finished, "First I have to fight off Alexander the Great, and now Peter the Great? This is insane!"

The enormous man let out a hearty laugh. "Just call me Peter," he said, "I've heard great things of your empire as well. It will be an honor to do battle with as worthy an opponent as you."

"It's an honor for me as well," Atem agreed, "But I'm afraid I can't hold back."

"Nether can I," the muscovite assured.

"Than let's begin! Gate Card, Set!"

Both players set their cards and prepared to fight. Peter moved first. "Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Marine, stand!"

Aquos Marine: G-Power – 300

The soldier was in the same uniform as Peter, as well as a musket and bayonet.

"Dark Magician, counter attack!" Atem hurled the mage at his opponent. Mahado appeared and engaged the Russian soldier right away. Staff met musket and the two tried to push each other back. Mahado got the upper hand and knocked the Marine away.

"Ability Card, Activate!" Peter announced, like he was giving a military order, "Bait and Switch!" As Mahado beard down on his opponent, a blast of cannon fire stopped him. He looked up to see a large sailing ship bearing its guns. As for the Marine, when duelist and magician looked back, he was gone. "Now you'll see my pride and joy!" Peter boasted, "My Aquos Ship of the Line!"

Ship of the Line: G-Power – 580

Dark Magician: G-Power – 500

"I'll activate Black Magic, and attack with the Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician: G-Power – 700

Ship of the Line: G-Power – 580

"I'll counter with my Ship of the Line's unique Ability Card; Suppressive Fire!" The ship's guns roared to life trained on the Dark Magician. Mahado skillfully dodged, but the dark power he had built up for the attack vanished. "All guns!" Peter ordered, "Open Fire!" Deadly shells rained down on the battle field. Mahado avoided them as best he could, but he was running out of room. Finally a torrent of cannon fire seemed to find their mark. However, when the smoke cleared, there were three top hats where Mahado should have been. "How is it possible?"

"I activated my Magical Silk Hats," Atem explained, "to hide my mage under one of four hats. You missed."

"Ha, Ha! You are indeed a master of the art of gaming, young Atem," Peter praised.

"And you are the shrewd military man beyond equal," Atem said, returning the compliment. Peter began to start his turn when Atem interrupted. "Before we continue," he said, "I have something to ask. How is it that you and some other famous warriors from the past have risen to join this tournament?"

"Oh, Atem," Peter smiled, "You know I can't just tell you."

"Than how about a wager," Atem suggested, "If I win, you'll tell me about what's going on."

"A splendid idea!" Peter agreed, "And if I win, you'll have to join in my army as a commander. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a fair deal to me! But I don't intend to take any orders from you."

"Than let us continue. Bakugan Brawl!"

On the other side of town, Kaiba was fighting his own battle against three robed Ghouls.

Kaiba: Life Points – 230

Rare Hunter 1: Life Points – 720

Rare Hunter 2: Life Points – 60

Rare Hunter 3: Life Points – 110

How could I let myself get backed into a corner by these mere thugs, Kaiba demanded in his mind. He couldn't believe he was having trouble with the lowest scavengers in the food chain.

"Hah! So much for the mighty Seto Kaiba!" one of the Ghouls mocked.

"When we bring in your head," a second said, "Master K will reward us."

"That's right," the third chimed in, "You're going to be our meal ticket."

What's the matter with me, Kaiba shouted in his mind, No matter how hard I try I can't beat Atem, and now this! Was I just lying to myself all along? Will I truly be always second to my most bitter rival? Kaiba's heart began to sink when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Don't give up, Master!" the voice said. It seemed to be coming from one of his Dragons.

"That's right!" another of his Blue-Eyes said, "As long as you stay strong, so will we!"

Then the third Blue-Eyes spoke. The voice was somehow familiar to Kaiba, even though he was sure he had never heard it. "Lord Seto," she said, "you didn't give up when your soul was swallowed by shadows." Her voice grew more forceful, "You _can't_ give up now!"

Kaiba began to understand. "Are you…?"

"I promise I will never fail again!"

"Fine then!" Kaiba declared, startling the Ghouls, "Blue-Eyes White Dragons, lend me your strength!"

The three dragons reared back and roared with all their might. A light built in each of their jaws that rivaled they power the wielded when combine. When they released their attacks, the light washed over the battlefield. When the light died down, all Kaiba's foes were gone, leaving only the Keys they were carrying. The Blue-Eyes White Dragons were gone too. In their place were new, stronger dragons. One coiled protectively around her master, the other two flanking them.

"Let's get to the finals."

Peter: Life Points –100

Atem: Life Points – 75

Ship of the Line: G-Power – 580

Dark Magician: G-Power – 500

"I hope you have a plan, my lord," Mahado asked.

"Working on it!"

"It has been a true delight," Peter said with a wide grin, "But I'm afraid, our game is to end here."

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Black Magic!"

"Ah, Atem, we've been through this. Suppressive Fire, Activate!"

Once again, before Mahado was able to gather enough energy for his attack, the Ship of the Line launched a barrage.

"That was part of the plan, right?" Mahado hoped out loud.

"Open Fire!" Peter ordered.

"Mahado, look out!" As Mahado was trying to dodge the hail of cannon fire, he found himself cornered. His only option was to stand and fight. He tried to put up a barrier just as the ship fired. To everyone's shock, when the smoke cleared, a black orb of energy remained. As it dissipated, a new magician was reviled. Purple robes were replaced with black armor, and staff replaced with a magic gauntlet.

Dark Magician of Illusions: G-Power – 660

"What happened?" both Atem and Mahado said in shock.

"He evolved!" Peter gasped in shock.

"Quickly Mahado," Atem ordered, "Finish it! Black Illusions Activate!"

"I've already used Suppressing Fire!" Peter realized, "There's only one thing I have left to do."

Dark Magician of Illusions: G-Power – 1060!

Ship of the Line: G-Power – 580

As Mahado charged forward, a ball of crackling dark energy in his palm, he and Atem heard something they never expected. "Ability Card Activate! My Body as a Shield!" Peter appeared in front of his beloved warship. "I'll lose either way," Peter said, "but I can't bear to see my navy sunk."

"You are a true warrior!" Atem declared, "I salute you!"

Atem: Life Points – 75

Peter: Life Points – 0

"That was magnificent, Atem," Peter croaked, barely standing. "I only wish I could have a second chance…" he smiled, "I never lost to the same opponent twice, you know…" With that, Peter collapsed.

"Peter!" Atem rushed to his new friend's side.

"I don't have much time," Peter said, straining on every word, "He is called Kane Chambers. He uses the Millennium Rod to raise the dead…"

"But how is that possible?" Atem gasped.

"I… I was as surprised as you are," Peter smiled weakly, "I won the Millennium Rod from that Swede while defending St. Peter's Burg." He got serious again, "Something is making the Millennium Items stronger. I fear something horrible is about to happen. I'd help you, but I'm afraid souls reanimated by the Rod fade once they lose a game…"

"I'm sorry," Atem said sadly, "I wish I could have known you better."

"And I, you. But don't regret. There are many things I'd take back if I could, but history is history. Take these." He handed Atem his Ship of the Line and Suppressing Fire, "Take these, and remember me."

Atem took the Bakugan and card in one hand and a firm grip of Peter's hand with the other. "Of course!" Peter nodded, then faded away. "I'll get revenge for you, I promise." Atem stood, a White Key and a newly won Black Key in hand. "Kane Chambers, you're **mine**!"

* * *

That was a lot longer than I expected. Not that that's a bad thing. Better too long than too short, right? I was also kind of dreading it because the idea would either rock, or fall flat on its face. But I really love it. And I got to add my favorite Russian crazy dude! Yippee!


	29. Duel 26 Begin

Okay, I probably should have taken care of this right up front, but I've about had it. For starters, when I say "Thank you for your helpful and insightful review…" I'm being sarcastic! That's meant as an insult. I don't want to hear "good chapter, update soon." That's useless to me; as in, I'd rather you not review than get one of those messages! I don't mean to sound ungrateful, there are those of out there who do prove you've actually read the material, and 80+ reviews (including the nonsense) is a compliment beyond what I disserve, but please, give me something. Tell me what you liked, **and preferably what you didn't like** so I know what I have to improve on. Do you like where the story is headed? Am I being too subtle? What do you think of the state of mind of the characters? Did you feel like you lost someone you were attached to when Peter died? Do you think my characters are too stock? And don't just agree with me or repeat what I said, because I can spot when people are trying to jerk me around. And I'm not asking everyone who reads my story to give me a review. If you just want to read it and not chime in, that's fine. But if you say something, **make sure you have something to say**! And I'm sure by now I've insulted someone, and I'm sure I'm going to get at least one "now I'm not going to read your story so there" comment, but frankly, I don't care. I'm writing this story because I think it's interesting, not because I want compliments. To tell the truth, I don't think it's even worthy of praise. That anyone reads it let alone comments on it shocks me, (Fel-light 93 doesn't count because I hurt him if he doesn't review (Which reminds me, I have to hurt Fel-light 93. There's a pick me up!)) but I just get so angry when people waste my time on a review of between one and four words. Sorry to waste more than 360 words on this tirade, but I had to say something.

As for the chapter, I think those of you still reading will like it. The Finals start now!

* * *

The last of the sixteen finalists stepped beyond the threshold, and the doors shut. Each of the finalists were in separate rooms, waiting for the last finalist to arrive. And now, it was finally show time!

The doors opened on the grand stage. The enormous room was slate grey. All around the room were railed walkways eight feet off the ground for the finalists not fighting in the duels. On the ground floor were white lines to draw out the battlefield. While most of the stage was well lit, the north end was blocked by a shroud. Behind it, a tall staircase leading to the villain Kane, seated on his opulent front row seat.

The final sixteen looked about to see who made it. It took a while for people to find each other because of the room's vast size. Yugi, Atem, Dan, Runo, Shun, Alice, and Marucho congregated near the staircase in the southeast corner. Kaiba tried to keep his distance, but Atem and Yugi beckoned him over (much to the distress of Dan and Runo).

"Don't ask him to come over here!" Runo protested.

"Relax," Yugi assured, "Kaiba's on our side."

"I am on no one's side but my own," Kaiba said as he begrudgingly strode over.

"You really need to lighten up, Kaiba," Atem grinned.

Dan looked around for more of their friends. "This can't be everyone…"

"You didn't expect everyone to make it, did you Dan?" Shun asked.

"Well, I'm glad so many of us made it," Marucho said.

"Me too," Alice agreed.

"There ya are!" a friendly voice said form behind the circle of friends (and Kaiba). Everyone turned to see a kid about Kaiba's age and height. He had blond hair and a blue school uniform like Yugi and Atem. "I've been lookin' for you guys."

"Jonouchi!" Yugi exclaimed gleefully.

"Good to see you too," Jonouchi said to Atem, "It's been too long."

They shook. "How've you been?"

"As for you…" Jonouchi said turning to Kaiba.

"Don't get me involved in your little reunion."

"I wasn't plannin' on it, dirt bag!"

"Looks like this guy hate's Kaiba even more than we do," Dan whispered to Runo.

"The rest of you I don't know," Jonouchi said to the rest of the group, "For those of ya who haven't had the pleasure of meeting me, I'm Katsuya Jonouchi (Joey Wheeler)."

"I'm Dan Kuso."

"Runo."

"Shun…"

"Marucho, pleased to meet you."

"…And I'm Alice…"

"This display is nauseating," Kaiba groaned.

"Nobody asked you!"

"You know," Atem sighed, "I never thought I'd miss them arguing…"

"Yup," Yugi smiled, "It's a little bit of home. But Jonouchi, how'd Kaiba convince you to come here? Don't you just assume anything Kaiba does is some kind of deathtrap or something?"

"Yeah, usually you'd be right," Jonouchi affirmed, "I wasn't going to come at first. But then I noticed the hand written note at the bottom of my invitation."

"What did it say?" Marucho asked.

Jonouchi handed his invitation to Atem, who read it out loud. "Jonouchi, by now you are assuming this is some kind of trap. You are right. Yugi is here."

Everyone looked at Kaiba. He raised his eyebrow, "What?"

The mood became more serious. "I gotta bad feeling," Jonouchi started, "that Marik might be behind all o' this."

Atem went to speak, but was unexpectedly cut off by the voice of none other than Marik himself! "I can assure you," he said seriously, "that I am not responsible for this debacle. But I can't blame you for the accusation."

"Another friend of yours," Shun asked disdainfully.

"Actually," Atem said, "I know who's responsible." Everyone turned their attention to the elder Mutou. "Kane Chambers." The name sunk in. Everyone looked up at the silhouette behind the veil. He was the enemy. He was Duel Master K.

After that, they collectively scanned the crowd. Clouse had made it to the finals, but his was the only other familiar face. A boy and a girl were chatting in one corner of the room. The boy had short brown hair and wore a t-shirt and leather pants. He seemed rather laid back, especially compared to his friend. The girl had long blond hair in a pony-tail and bright green eyes. She wore a tank top and jeans. She didn't seem angry or nervous, but she just seemed to exude a forceful and authoritative personality.

That remained the last three, silent and off as far from anyone else as they could manage. It was the three top ranked Bakugan players. Hector was, of course, among the three. He wore what he had when he fought Runo. Another was the thin kid with reddish-brown hair. He had a fire engine red t-shirt and baggy pants. The final looked even more beautiful in person. She had a tall slender frame and a perfect tan. Her long, brown hair reached her waist. She wore a yellow v-neck dress with kitten heeled shoes. She had a face a model would envy and moved with a regal grace.

Yugi noticed the girl immediately. "Those curves! That face! I think I'm in love!"

"You've got to be kidding," Atem scoffed.

"What?" Yugi asked, stunned, "Are we looking at the same girl?"

"I've seen her type before," Atem assured, "Girls like her usually have the personality of a mud fence. (And an ego almost as big as Kaiba's.)"

"Watch it."

"You haven't even met her," Marucho protested.

Kaiba didn't seem to care. He just scoffed and said, "What does she think this is, a school dance?"

The girl seemed to hear the comment, or at least noticed the attention she was getting. She looked over and, with no discernible expression said, "I'll crush you." After that declaration, she turned away again.

That didn't sit well with Atem or Kaiba, but before anybody could say anything else, a jumbo screen was lowered from the rafters. The voice of the man who had explained the rest of the rules after Kaiba had left boomed in the echo chamber of the finals stage. "The match ups for the finals has been predetermined by random selection and the first battle will commence in three hundred seconds. The first match is Seto Kaiba vs. Atem Mutou!" Atem and Kaiba's images appeared on the screen.

Atem vs. Kaiba in the first match? Everyone whispered amongst themselves. What had become the most anticipated match in the tournament was up first!

"You didn't rig this, did you Kaiba?"

"Meh-heh. I wouldn't have had to."  
"The second match will be Yugi Mutou vs. Alice Gehabich!"

"I'll do my best to give you a good match," Alice said humbly.

"Don't worry about it, Alice…"

"The third match will be Shun Kazama vs. Katsuya Jonouchi!"

"Hay, good luck in our match," Jonouchi said, hand extended to Shun. He ignored it and kept his eyes fixed on the monitor, which earned an irritated look form Jonouchi.

"The fourth match will be Runo Misaki vs. Hector Bask!"

Runo wasn't as happy about this turn of events as she thought she'd be. Sure, she had her chance at payback, but what if she lost? Hector seemed completely oblivious of the calling of the match ups.

"The fifth match will be Yuki Oh vs. Marucho Marukura!"

"Wow," the boy who had been talking with his friend off in the corner spoke up, "I get to battle someone famous."

"Good luck Mr. Oh," Marucho called over to him.

"You too. And just call me Yuki!"

"How can you be so relaxed?" the blond girl asked. Yuki just shrugged.

"The sixth match will be Clouse Von Herzon vs. Elizabeth Harrett!"

Clouse and the girl in the yellow dress eyed each other from across the long room in silence.

"The seventh match will be Marik Ishtar vs. Edward Spade!"

"Be careful with that one," Jonouchi warned Marik, "There's something about him I don't like."

"He has Slifer the Sky Dragon," Marik said plainly, "And the other two have Obelisk and Ra…"

"You sensed it too?" Yugi asked.

"What are those?" Dan asked.

"I'll tell you later," Yugi assured.

"And for the eighth and final match of the first round; Katelyn Fitz vs. Daniel Kuso!"

"Aw man!" Dan whined, "I'm in the last match."

"Hay, you" the blond girl called, "You're supposed to be the best of the best, so give me a good match!"

"You bet," Dan called back.

"Duelists, you have five minutes to prepare. And may the strongest brawler win!"

There's no turning back now, the Finals have begun!

* * *

That was a long one too. Though I expected that. I like how this chapter turned out. I expect the rest of _I am Darkness_ will be pretty solid. I mean, this is the super ultra mega climax we're talking about here! And just so those of you know, there will be two stories that will be written as direct sequels to this titled _I am Evil_ and _I am Light_. Just want to make that clear as possible; the end of _I am Darkness_ is not the end of the series. I hope to see you again.


	30. Duel 27 Fate

So, yeah. "Where the hell has this deadbeat been" is the first and most obvious question. Well, a lot of stuff, good and bad, has been happening in my life. A lot of stuff, good and bad, has _not_ been happening in my life. Add that to the fact that I'm a lazy and insecure writer about to go into the single toughest part of _Darkness_ and you have an epic wait that'll take years of the life of anyone dumb enough to care about my silly little fic. (Oops, I think I insulted my own fans…) Atem vs. Kaiba is supposed to be a grand, detailed, and epic battle that rivals the final clash from the cannon at Battle City. This has to be really good, so I've not been looking forward to trying my luck at it. Well, I've put this off long enough. Let the Millennium Tournament Finals commence! Duel!

* * *

A fire had erupted a story below the guardrail behind which the spectators stood. The flames licked at the faces of each of the bystanders, biding they look away. But no eyes would be averted. The stage was charged with a passionate energy that even stood the hairs of those who wield God on end. Alice looked on with a dark hunger; the landscape of her mind slicked with fresh blood. The stage is set - the warriors stand ready.

"There is no one in this world I see beyond you, Atem!" Kaiba's cool voice spoke.

"There is no tournament," Atem replied with strength, "No Ghouls. No K. No enemy but you… Kaiba!"

This would not be there last battle, but they would fight like it was. It would solve nothing, but meant everything. A fate that belonged to no one but them. For the sins of the past! For the hope of the future! For life and for death!

"First match of the Millennium Tournament Finals…!" the announcer proclaimed, "Field Open, and… Begin!"

One word to fan the flames into an inferno-

"Duel!"

Atem: Life Points – 800

Kaiba: Life Points - 800

"Gate Card, set!" Kaiba took the initiative. "I attack with Mosaic Manticore – with its power of 560!" A cybernetic monster with a lion's head and body, eagle wings, and a scorpion's tail appeared. Its electronic roar shook the entire room.

He's moving on my own territory, Atem noticed, he's provoking me… "My turn! Beta, the Magnet Warrior! Counter!" A yellow golem with horseshoe-shaped magnets protruding from its hands, feet, and the back of its head leapt toward the manticore. From size alone it looked like a tragic mismatch. The Manticore was just taller at the shoulder than Kaiba, while the Magnet Warrior reached only Atem's waist. The math wasn't in Atem's favor either…

Mosaic Manticore: G-Power – 560

Beta the Magnet Warrior: G-Power – 340

"Why would Atem do that?" Dan asked anyone who knew enough to answer.

"It's a 'Magnet Monster,'" Jonouchi said, "But Kaiba's gotta know what's comin' next! It's just too obvious."

"So Atem's got those things too…" Runo mumbled to herself.

"I don't think that's going to be his move…" Yugi's voice trailed off as he spoke. Though he could still hear peripherally, he kept his focus squarely on the duel. After all, whoever won this fight would be his opponent in the second round. If he made it that far, that is.

"I won't allow you to combine monsters!" Kaiba declared, "Nightmare's Steel Cage will prevent all monsters from entering or exiting for two turns!" A cage made of dark colored metal bolted into a bowl shape appeared over the Gate Card. With the Mosaic Manticore in the cage, there wasn't much space for either monster to move.

"Then I guess it's good I've no intention of using Valkyrion," Atem replied with a devilish grin, "Metallic Resonance, Activate!" The cage and Manticore started to shake and vibrate with a subtle, but quick pitch.

"Your Magnet Monster's taking power from all the metal on the field now," Kaiba said, "But there's simply not enough metal in this early stage to make up the deficit in power!"

Manticore: G-Power – 560

Beta: G-Power – 408

"I won't allow you to use any more of your tricks! I activate 'Preemptive Strike'!" the CEO flourished, "Now I can initiate the battle! Manticore, attack!"

"Gotcha, Kaiba! Heh heh."

"What's that?"

"Face-down card! Field of High Magnetism!" The gravity over the Gate Card suddenly grew intense. The Steel Cage started to warp and Kaiba's Manticore was pinned to the ground. Atem's Beta, on the other hand, was levitating freely.

Beta the Magnet Warrior: G-Power – 508

Mosaic Manticore: G-Power – 460

"This highly magnetic field can pull down machines and weaken their power," Atem explained smugly, "and as you know…"

"It strengthens Magnet Monsters!" Kaiba sneered.

"Atem _did_ have a plan!" Marucho sighed gladly.

"Beta! Attack!"

"No! I'm not done yet!" Kaiba interrupted, "As the defender, I have one more card to play! Collapsing Stage, clear the field!" The Gate Card, which had until now been as good as solid ground, started to crack and crumble. Kaiba's Manticore was the first to be swallowed by the sinkhole. Next the cage starts to fall into the abyss. Atem's Beta tried to escape, but couldn't find a way out of the cage. When the Gate Card finally crumbled away completely, Beta lost its ability to levitate and fell into the darkness. "Collapsing Stage can wipe out any Gate Card, as well as anything else on it…"

Atem: Life Points – 720

Kaiba: Life Points – 720

"And it takes 20 Life Points per lost card from both players," Atem finished, letting Kaiba know he was familiar with the card. "You still managed to keep a trump in reserve."

"A trump in reserve?" Yugi questioned. After a moment of deep thought his head snapped up. "C-could that be it?"

"What is it, Yugi?" Dan asked.

"I think I've figured out Kaiba's strategy," he said grimly, "And if I'm right… there's **no way** that Atem could possibly win!"

"H-he can't win?" Jonouchi asked, "So you think Kaiba's gonna win?" Yugi nodded.

"Then we've gotta tell Atem what you know!" Runo said quickly, "We have to help him!"

"No!" Yugi said instantly, "I'd never do that!"

"But why?" Marucho asked.

"Because I'd be disrespectful ta him as a duelist."

"There're right," Shun stated simply, "It's his responsibility to figure it out for himself."

The others tentatively agreed, but Yugi's face remained grim. If I'm right about this, he thought, there may be no solution to this puzzle; this strategy strikes at the very core of the Other Me's deck.

"Man! All this crazy super chess stuff makes my head hurt!" Dan whined, "I just like to go straight in and brawl!"

"You said it man!" Jonouchi agreed.

Shun rolled his eyes. "This is just the same way their brawl at FDeath-T went. That was their warm-up…"

"What if it's a draw again?" Runo asked.

"There's no way they won't determine a winner in this fight…" Marik said, speaking up for the first time since the duel began.

"But last time their Bakugan were too strong for the Battle Dimension!" Runo informed.

"That's not relevant now…" Marik said ominously, "Kane is using his Millennium Rod to summon the Ka from the Bakugan game pieces."

"Ka?" Dan, Marucho, Shun, and Runo asked together.

"There spirit monsters who act as a guardian of you humans' souls," Drago explained.

"Yes, but…" Marik stuttered, "How did you know that?"

"That's not important now," Skyress cut in, "Will we Vestroian Bakugan be able to fight at full power? We can't be summoned by the Millennium Items."

"Goddess?" Marik whispered under his breath. Only Shun and Alice caught it.

"That shouldn't be a problem with all the Haka – the magic – present," Yugi answered, cradling his Millennium Puzzle. "It's overflowing from my Puzzle, from Kane's Rod... And…" Yugi turned away from the battle for the first time to look Alice in the face, "It's coming from your Millennium Ring as well, isn't it…? Bakura!"

* * *

I like how this turned out. This is a solid start to the epic Atem v Kaiba I was looking for. I also get to advance the overarching plot with that cliff hanger. I've not been good about dealing directly with the main plot and have had it all background stuff, and that's why Alice & Bakura aren't in there as much as they should be. And that revelation Yugi had can be made by you readers. The strategy Kaiba's employing isn't like the Metal Devil thing from Battle City where you have to read the card text to get the plan. It's a specific play style, so see if you can guess it if you care to. So on that note, give me some critiques if you would (real ones please). Oh, and before I forget, the Yu-Gi-Oh! equivalent of the Metallic Resonance card (that I made up) is a quick-play spell, so my math _is_ right (I hope…).


	31. Duel 28 Glass

I meant to do this sooner. To those of you who have been bearing the harsh schedule for me, I sincerely thank you.

* * *

"Isn't that right, **Bakura**?"

Yugi's declaration was strange to everyone. Most didn't know who, or even what "Bakura" was. Jonouchi and Marik where just as surprised at the revelation, having not noticed the Millennium Item around Alice's neck.

Then Jonouchi saw it and jumped. "T-the Millennium Ring? Don't tell me you're really…"

"Really, Yugi," Alice said with a lose shrug, "I don't have any idea of what you mean by that."

"And what's a 'Bakura'?" Dan asked.

"You may be able to hide from Alice's other friends, but I can see through your mask…" Yugi said in a warning voice.

"My mask?" Alice said with a snide arrogance that her friends didn't notice due to their periodic glances back at the attacks and counterattacks below.

"There's no doubt in my mind it's you Bakura," Yugi said. "I don't know how you survived, but I won't let you take advantage of any of my friends anymore!"

"But Yugi," Marucho cut in, "that's Alice, our friend."

"That's right, Yugi," Alice sighed confidently, "I'm just sweet little Alice…" She put in uncharacteristically cutesy and un-humble gestures, as if to mock Yugi.

No! The attitude, the mannerisms, even the voice, though not foreign, seemed to betray that something was wrong. Bakura's coy act stirred anger in Yugi and he might have growled.

"Such hostility…" Alice cooed with a two-faced smile. She turned on her heel.

"When I defeat you…!" Yugi declared. Alice stopped her step midway. "I'll show you for what you are."

Bakura smiled. "How bold. But what if you lose?"

"Alice will defeat you."

"Really," Alice peaked over her shoulder, "stop talking nonsense." She swaggered away.

"Great, you made her mad!" Prayus exclaimed.

"Yugi," Jonouchi asked, "izzat really Bakura? You're sure?"

"Yes. Just from the look in Alice's eye I can tell," Yugi said tensely. "I can see him in her expressions."

"But I thought you killed him in the World of Memories," Marik asked.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Dan demanded.

"Alice is possessed…" Yugi tried to say it in a way that sounded the least crazy.

"What?" Shun asked, shocked.

"You've gotta be kidding," Runo said after a short pause. "Sure, she's acting a little strange, but…"

Before Yugi could continue, the battle below erupted loudly.

Kaiba: Life Points – 690

Atem: Life Points – 490 "Damn!"

"The same attacks!" Kaiba roared, "The same tired tricks over and over! I expected better from you."

"He keeps blocking everything I do!" Atem mumbled in a panic, "It's like he can read my mind…"

"Go ahead and strike me with your fragile sword if you can!" Kaiba commanded.

"Fine then, Kaiba! Queen's Knight attacks the Sword Stalker!"

The field was covered in Gate Cards, used and unused. On the field were Atem's other Magnet Warriors, Alpha and Gamma. Kaiba had only his Sword Stalker, a grotesque, but powerful demon with wrinkly gray skin and bright red eyes. The beast was wielding a soul-cleaving blade. Even without the aid of its weapon, one that could channel the power of its fallen allies, the demon's strength was still greater than Atem's monsters. The slate grey Alpha and pink Gamma alone couldn't defeat Sword Stalker. The warrior that rose to challenge it seemed like she'd fare no better. Queen's Knight, a woman in red armor carrying a short sword and a shield with the symbols of playing cards on it. Sword Stalker was a half again as tall as Queen's knight.

Sword Stalker: G-Power – 480

Queen's Knight: G-Power – 300

"Don't be a fool!" Kaiba's Gate Card was revealed. "Magic Canceling Zone blocks Polymerization!"

Again! Atem's mind screamed at him; he did it again! "Activate, Ax of Despair! You blocked my magic, but I can still use my equipment!"

"I'll block it with this card! Eternal Rest, activate!"

"An equipment blocking card?"

With no other recourse opened to Atem, Queen's Knight attacked, only to be cut down by Kaiba's Sword Stalker. Though the swifter Queen's Knight moved first, the longer reach of the Demon meant it could strike first. Its blade sliced easily through the shield and armor of its opponent. As the blade cut into Queen's Knight she seemed to turn into mist. The follow through of the strike scattered the wispy smoke, and it vanished into the air.

Kaiba: Life Points – 690

Atem: Life Points – 310 "!"

How can he know all my moves before I make them, Atem asked himself. It's almost as if his deck is specifically designed to… All the color drained from Atem's face. "You didn't…"

"Mha ha ha! So you've finally caught on, have you?"

"Your deck… is a 'counter counter deck'!"

"That's right! Ever since we first met _I_ have held the greater power. That left you having to struggle and strive to come up with something **clever**,to find a way to close the gap. A way to meet my superior strength. While I never relied on strength alone, I let you get away with far too much. But now my deck is perfect, my strategy without a single flaw! I guard my monsters with cards and traps specifically designed to prevent you from turning the situating around with some sort of "**miracle**!"

"But still, how can you predict all of my moves?"

"Because you're **still** hiding behind that glass deck! You're still shackled to the stone palette called **the past**!"

"Kaiba," Atem said sadly, "I am the past…"

"You **fool**! You are alive! You are here before me now! You can't defeat me if you continue to carry the weight of past battles on your shoulders." Atem looked away, not sure how to respond. "Even if my soul, my identity, lies in the past, I draw my strength from the future. I can't deny who I am. The past built me. But why would I crawl on the ground in darkness when I can reach for the warmth of the sun? A true duelist stands above the past! You may have been stronger than me when we fought on Alcatraz Island, and at Duelist Kingdom, but that ends **today**! I lost to a monster called 'hate' when we last fought. Now it's your turn to slay a different monster; the monster called grief. I'll defeat you, and your **worthless** regret. So level your glass sword at me in vain and see if it can hurt me!"

"Kaiba…" Atem stood proud, and looked to his opponent and friend, "I have **no choice** but to see this battle through to the end. If I lose now I may never find the answers I seek. I'll show you this 'glass sword' still has an **edge**!"

I have to defeat him, Kaiba affirmed in his own mind again, for my sake as well as his. Atem, I'll crush your fear of **life**!

* * *

I'm really happy with the second half of this chapter (not to say I hate the first half). I wasn't sure how I was going to get the theme of the duel across at first. Then I just started goin' to town with Kaiba's monologue. I think the dialogue works, but that's not really my place to say. Though it was short (but not below my minimum), I'd like to there was an intensity to it. See you in the conclusion of their duel next chapter!


	32. Duel 29 Shattered

It's time for Atem & Kaiba's battle to conclude. Who will the goddess of victory smile upon?

* * *

Kaiba: Life Points – 690

Atem: Life Points – 310

Atem's mind raced. Damn, he thought, how can I defeat Kaiba's "counter-counter" strategy? Kaiba's boast was right, Atem told himself, it **is** the perfect strategy… And he knows my deck so well! I can't do anything to surprise him, can I? He looked to the cards at his disposal. That's it! I've found the weakness in the counter-counter strategy, Atem declared in his mind with relief and joy. Kaiba's turn… perfect!

"Now, Blade Knight attacks Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" Kaiba declared.

Alpha, the slate gray machine-like warrior was challenged by a dark silver armored knight. The knight's armor glittered with light and his helmet covered his face, making it seem like he wouldn't be able to see.

Blade Knight: G-Power – 320

Alpha the Magnet Warrior – 280

"I reveal my face-down card!" Atem declared, knowing Kaiba would have a way to counter it.

Kaiba swiftly rose his hand to reveal his next card, "I'll block it with my Ground Nullifier card and attack!" On the word "attack" a shimmering sword shot through the air, just past Kaiba's head and lanced through his card.

"My Lightforce Sword can pin cards and prevent their use for three turns. You were too hasty, Kaiba!" Kaiba's Blade Knight leapt forward at Alpha, but was waylaid by a gold light that burst up from the ground. In the light was a yellow golem with magnets on its body. "Restless Gravesite allows me to call the soul of one of my dead monsters! It may have no power, but its presence is all I need!" Alpha, Gamma, and the revived Beta leapt into the air and melded in a blinding light. A tall slender machine appeared from the light. Silver, with pink wings and yellow joints and head, a single red eye behind its visor, N and S markings and a short sword. "Valkyrion! The Magna Warrior!"

"Damn! I let him summon it!"

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior: G-Power – 700

Blade Knight: G-Power – 320

Blade Knight was already committed to the strike, it had no way to stop its self. Valkyrion effortlessly took to the air. Blade Knight swung desperately, but his target was just out of reach. Valkyrion closed like a bolt stabbing into Blade Knight's armor. With a quick motion, the Magna Warrior sliced its would-be attacker in half, and the knight vanished into ball form.

Atem: Life Points – 310

Kaiba: Life Points – 310

"You've superior power and speed, Kaiba," Atem grinned, "You thought adding to your defense made you invulnerable. But you forget that **I** am the master of defense! If you try to counter my counters, then I'll counter you again! That's your one weakness; counter-counter-**counter**!"

"Tch," Kaiba sneered, "Gloat only **after** you've won…"

Now I have Valkyrion, Atem thought, a monster even stronger than his Blue-Eyes… It was true, the only monster Kaiba had that could match Atem's Magna Warrior was the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. At least, as far as Atem knew… As long as I can hold off that monster, Atem reasoned, I can throw off Kaiba's entire strategy! "Rise, Valkyrion!"

Kaiba studied his foes for a moment. "Meeting my power with yours?" the CEO asked lightly, "You should know better."

"It's not like you to bluff, Kaiba! Or do you have some way to call your Ultimate Dragon right away?" Atem asked with confidence.

"Meh, heh. Have you really fallen that far behind?" Atem looked quizzically at Kaiba. "This new game has new rules! Monsters can **evolve**!"

"It can't be…"

"My Blue-Eyes White Dragons are no more! In their place are greater dragons! Show yourself, Blue-Eyes Ascended Dragon!" Kaiba threw a white sphere with bronze colored accents. When the monster rose up, it roared with a force that shook the entire building.

Blue-Eyes Ascended Dragon: G-Power – 720 "**Shreeee!**"

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior: G-Power – 700

The Ascended Dragon looked like a more serpentine version of its former form, but with a crest on its head similar to the one on Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and subtle streaks of bronze over its body.

"Not even Dark Paladin is strong enough ta stop that thing!" Jonouchi gasped.

"To think Kaiba's dragons could get even stronger…" Yugi said with just as much reverence.

Dan gritted his teeth as he looked down at the immense reptile below. It was the first time he'd seen a Blue-Eyes from the perspective of a spectator. It was just as terrifying.

Ascended Dragon loomed tall over Valkyrion; the dragon's wings alone could have smothered it. Valkyrion was mighty, however, and the difference was not that great. Atem was able to steady himself. "I activate Magnet Rain! For every magnet monster in my graveyard, your dragon loses 20 points!"

"Reveal face-down card! Imperial Dragon!" Pieces of Atem's Magnet Warriors rained on Ascended Dragon from every direction, but smashed to dust on impact with an invisible barrier. "Ascended Dragon, attack! Burst Stream!" A white light burst from the dragon. It died down to reveal a beam of light from Ascended Dragon's jaws piercing straight through Valkyrion. After going through Valkyrion, the remainder of light, only a trickle passed through Atem's body like a long needle.

Kaiba: Life Points – 310

Atem: Life Points – 290

"Aw, man!" Runo exclaimed, "I thought Atem had him that time. Now he's back to where he started!"

"Naw, it's worse than that," Jonouchi groaned, "Now Valkyrion's dead on top of everything."

"And he can't summon Arcana Knight Joker without Queen's Knight…" Yugi said, sharing Jonouchi's grim outlook. "I don't see a way out for him at this point. The only strong monster he's got left is Dark Paladin."

"But Atem's beat Kaiba with Dark Paladin before, hasn't he?" Marik asked hopefully.

Yugi didn't answer. The problem was he **had** won with Dark Paladin before! And Kaiba's made it quite clear he wasn't going to fall for any of Atem's tricks twice.

Now it was Atem's turn again. He summoned Buster Blader onto one of his own cards. Yugi grimaced. Doesn't he get it, he asked himself, Dark Paladin won't work in this duel! Kaiba summoned another of his Blue-Eyes, but this one was different. The crest on its head was different from the one on Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Ascended Dragon's. The markings on its body were silver instead of bronze, though the silver was hard to see against the dragon's shining white scales. And to Atem's horror, this dragon was even stronger than the last!

Blue-Eyes Divinity Dragon: G-Power – 740

"Do you understand **now**?" Kaiba declared, "You cannot defeat me the way you are now!"

"We'll just have to see," Atem said with half confidence. He was sweating bullets, but he felt far more confidence than he expected. "I'll show you I'm not as far behind as you think! Dark Magician of Illusions!" Mahado appeared on the gate card next to Buster Blader.

"Don't run from me!" Kaiba roared, "Blue-Eyes Ascended Dragon, attack!"

Ascended Dragon rose above the dark spellcaster and roared.

Blue-Eyes Ascended Dragon: G-Power – 720

Dark Magician of Illusions: G-Power – 660

"Blue-Eyes, kill the magician now!"

"I'll counter it with this card!" Atem declared, brandishing his Ability Card.

"Reveal face-down card! Trap from the Darkness lets me use a Gate Card I've already used! And I choose Imperial Dragon!"

Light engulfed the field again. The spectators held their breath until the harsh light died down. The sight was unexpected, to say the least. Instead of Mahado being lanced by the beam of light, a comically large top hat was being vaporized! Three other hats spread over several Gate Cards, and Mahado popped out of the one next to Buster Blader. The magician gave a smug look over at the white and bronze dragon, which growled angrily back.

"Don't look so smug," Kaiba sneered. Kaiba called the last of his mighty dragons. This one had the same crest as the Ultimate Dragon, and gold markings on her body and was the strongest by far! Kaiba smiled wickedly "You still can't win! Meh, heh."

Blue-Eyes Providence Dragon: G-Power – 780 "Shreee!"

"Kaiba," Atem smiled, "I win!"

"What's that?" Kaiba asked crossly.

"I activate Shifting Sand!" Atem declared, "This card allows me to take one of your monsters and move it to any Gate Card I please!" The Imperial Dragon card under Ascended Dragon turned into lose sand. It reached up and grabbed the dragon's legs and pulled it before Mahado and Buster Blader.

Dark Magician of Illusions & Buster Blader: G-Power – 1280

Blue-Eyes Ascended Dragon: G-Power – 720

"I activate Polymerization to fuse my three Blue-Eyes Dragons into the ultimate, three headed White Dragon God!"

The other two dragons charged into the battle and were lost in a sphere of white and gold light.

"I'll use my Polymerization to form the unyielding power of my dragon slaying Paladin of Dark Illusions!"

Mahado crossed his magic gauntlet over Buster Blader's giant sword and a sphere of darkness enveloped the two. The light and shadow balls collided and crackled fiercely, pushing against the other with amazing force.

"This is the final battle," Shun said, "Whoever wins this next exchange will have a huge advantage, even if they both have Life Points left."

The two spheres shattered, throwing the spectators into the wall behind them with a brisk shove. The three headed White Dragon God was covered in glowing gold, silver, and bronze markings that almost covered its white scales. Its foe, the Paladin of Dark Illusions, had armor forged from both Buster Blader's and Mahado's. The warrior's face was half covered by his helmet, and his gauntlet, crackling with black lightning, had a long saber attached to the end.

White Dragon God: G-Power – 1020

Paladin of Dark Illusions: G-Power – 850

"Not even your dragon slayer can match the power of my Dragon God alone! Light of the Dragon God activate!"

White Dragon God: G-Power – 1570!

"My Paladin **won't** be fighting alone!" Atem declared, "Reveal face-down card! Fusion Zone! Only Fusion Monsters can battle on this Gate Card, and in addition, I can summon one of my own Fusion Monsters after it activates!"

"What?" Kaiba asked, shocked.

A conical light appeared in the middle of the Gate Card. The warrior silhouetted inside slashed his long double-edged sword out of the light and stepped out of the hole the strike made. The warrior wore black armor, and carried a shield with a long knife attached, as well as a long sword.

"Behold, Arcana Knight Joker!"

Arcana Knight Joker: G-Power – 760

"If this attack goes through, Atem can win!" Yugi cried. For the first time in the duel, he felt hopeful. "He has a chance!"

"Now my warriors, attack! Arcane Illusions!"

Dark Magician of Illusions & Arcana Knight Joker: G-Power – 1610

White Dragon God: G-Power – 1570

The two warriors leapt at the Dragon God, but it would not take the assault lying down. The beast roared with such force it stopped the two warriors in their tracks. But the warriors were not deterred. They charged again, aiming each of their three magic blades at the Dragon God's three heads. The Dragon God's body glowed blindingly as it began to attack. The final exchange was shrouded behind a blinding white light, then the duel was over…

Kaiba: Life Points – 310

Atem: Life Points – 0 "…!"

Atem looked to Kaiba, who was holding up the Ability Card he had activated; Ground Nullifier. A card that could cancel out the effects of his opponent's Gate Cards. Like the ability to Special Summon Fusion Monsters…

"I… lost."

"Atem," Kaiba called, "You told me there's no difference between us in skill. Yet you've defeated me four times already. Why is there this gap between us?"

"Have we ever _really_ fought until now?" Atem asked, "As far as I'm concerned, we're even now. It's a new day, and I have to live in it." He looked over at Kaiba with a smile, "I guess I needed a good smack in the head to figure that out. Thank you."

They closed and exchanged a firm handshake. "I'll be happy to defeat you anytime," Kaiba smiled.

"The first match is over! The winner: Seto Kaiba!"

* * *

Boom! Epic three-parter done in a dramatic 2000+ word climax! Okay, show of hands, who's surprised? Let me know if this was sufficiently epic.


	33. Duel 30 Ghost

That's right kids, I yet live. To assure you all of that I'm going to start holding myself to a schedule so as to not go several months without an update. This schedule will include my other stories as well as new ones and re-launches (that means _you_ Endless Waltz). The next chapter of what story will be on my profile, so if you're curious, check that out. As for Duel 30, thanks to those of you've been with me for the long haul! Here's the moment most of you have probably been waiting for.

* * *

Atem and Kaiba moved quickly up the stairs quickly to rejoin their allies. After a great deal of good natured ribbing over his loss, Atem noticed Alice wasn't with them anymore, so he asked about it.

"Yugi made her mad," Prayus said.

"What happened?" Atem asked Yugi. He hadn't been paying attention to the conversation and was instead staring off to another section of the balcony. When those who noticed Yugi's glare cast their gaze in that direction, they saw Alice staring back at him with crossed arms and an evil grin. "Yugi?"

He seemed to jump a little. He looked at Atem out of the corner of his eye. "I have to get ready for the next match," Yugi said evasively. Atem caught him by the shoulder as he tried to walk by. "I'll win," Yugi said without turning, "there's nothing to worry about." Silently he made his way towards the stairs. Atem looked to Jonouchi.

"It's Bakura," Jonouchi said, "He's back."

"You're sure?" Atem asked tensely.

"Bakura?" Kaiba asked, "Didn't he fight in Battle City?"

"I thought this was Battle City…?" Dan asked.

"This is gettin' complicated…" Jonouchi said scratching his head.

"I agree," Shun said suspiciously, "Perhaps it's about time we all got an explanation…"

Kaiba wasn't in any mood for a full length introduction, and Marik and Jonouchi weren't sure how much they should say. After all, it was about the craziest thing any of them could think of. As for Atem, he might as well have been on another continent. All he could think about was the fact that Bakura was still alive. And more importantly, he was possessing another of his friends! How could he have let this happen again? What was all that sacrifice for if the Millennium Items were still hurting people? Atem watched Alice, no, Bakura stride to his place on the battlefield. He was making no effort to conceal himself anymore.

Now it was Yugi and Alice alone on the battlefield. There was a completely different kind of tension this time. Now the Brawlers started to notice something was wrong with Alice. The look on her face was cruel. Alice didn't do cruel.

"What magnificent luck!" Alice's voice said, "It's just too bad 'his highness' was too weak to fight off his own subordinate."

"How are you alive at all?" Yugi asked, glaring bitterly at his enemy.

"I suppose the bigger question is how is this," Alice held up the Millennium Ring by its rope, "still here. That I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"What does that matter?" Alice laughed, "This is a blessing! You and your doppelganger can see each other and I get to try to kill you both all over again! Just like the good old days."

"Oh my God, she _is_ possessed," Runo whispered.

"Leave my friends **alone** Bakura!" Atem shouted from the balcony.

"'Leave my friends alone' he says!" Alice mocked, "If only your father had your bleeding-heart attitude, we wouldn't be here! But don't worry, as soon as I finish having my fun with all of you friends I'll send you to join them."

"Your fight is with **me** Bakura," Yugi said. There was a peculiar manner about Yugi. He was still just as quiet and subtle as ever, yet suddenly he had a commanding presence about him. His normally child-like face was deadly serious and he looked a lot more mature.

"Well, well," Alice said lightly, "Look who's got an inflated sense of self. I underestimated you last time, but this time I'll tear you apart!" Yugi only glared in silence.

"The second match of the finals;" the announcer declared, "Yugi Mutou vs. Alice Gehabich! Field Open, and begin!"

"Duel!"

Alice (Bakura): Life Points – 800

Yugi: Life Points – 800

"Ladies first," Alice said sarcastically. Yugi sneered, but permitted it. "I set one card and summon Whispered Ghost." Smoke rose from Yugi's Gate Card. The white smoke formed into vaguely human shapes as it twisted and curled in a strange dance. Shadows in what would be the head spiraled around in horrifying, silent screams.

Whispered Ghost: G-Power – 210

He's playing weak monsters against me, Yugi thought. The more monsters in Bakura's graveyard, the stronger he gets… If I want to win, I'll have to finish this quickly. "My turn! I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!" Breaker was a knight in red and gold armor with a diamond shaped shield (also red and gold) and an emerald sword.

Breaker the Magical Warrior: G-Power – 380

"Breaker launches his attack!" The knight launched forward, brandishing his gem-colored blade. The saber sliced through the smoke as easily as one would expect. The smoke thinned as the breeze from the sword stroke passes, but didn't totally dissipate. An eerie fog loomed in the air for a moment.

Yugi peered through the fog to see a horrifying sight. Part of Alice's arm and shoulder had vanished, and her left hand and what was left of her arm were just floating in mid air! "Oh, no!" Alice chuckled with an evil grin, "I'm just falling to peaces! H-hah hah hah!"

Alice (Bakura): Life Points – 630

"Stop it Bakura!" Yugi cried, "Leave Alice out of this!"

"What are you talking about, Yugi? I **am** Alice! H-ha ha ha ha ha!"

"You coward… You're taking her hostage!"

"Hostage, indeed!" Alice said, pretending to be insulted. "I'm merely paying the cost of being wounded in a **Shadow Game**!"

"W-w-w-what happened to Alice?" Marucho shuddered in a panic.

Kaiba watched intently. So this is a "Shadow Game", he thought. He knew Yugi had the skill to crush almost any opponent, but how would he fight with his friend's life at stake?

"Leave her **alone** Bakura!" Atem roared.

"Don't unravel, now," Alice said, peeking at Atem out of the corner of her eye. "I'll be fine unless I lose all my Life Points…" The fog started to condense in front of Yugi. The human shape started to form again and as the mist cleared, Bakura's ghost reformed before Yugi. "And I don't think that's very likely…"

The ghost loomed large over the young Duel King. How am I going to keep both of us alive, Yugi thought desperately. I cannot allow Bakura to win, but if I win, Alice dies… No! There _is_ a way to save Alice! I know what you're planning Bakura, and I'm going to turn it against you!

Atem gripped the railing so hard his knuckles turned white. This is all my fault, Atem fumed in silence. So help me Bakura if you hurt her I'll kill you with my bare hands!

* * *

Knowing this meets my word count quota, I'm not sure if this is long enough as far as content is concerned… I feel like this is the right place to stop, yet it's only one turn (and a short one at that). Well, if it sucks, I'll hear about it. Otherwise, see you in the conclusion!


	34. Duel 31 Darkness

At first I was irritated that it took me this long to get started, but in my procrastination I've been able to nip a plot hole in the bud. Yay. So yeah, Yugi vs. Bakura (again).

* * *

"Your turn is wasted, Yugi," Alice declared, "You can attack my ghost all you like, but you can never kill it!"

What a desperate bluff, Yugi thought, I already figured out your plan. It all hinged on the face-down card just below Whispered Ghost. Yugi allowed Bakura have his way for now… It was hard not to look at Alice's missing shoulder. Yugi had experienced that feeling before. "Pain" was an overused word after you've had your limbs torn off by "darkness itself". It was a miracle he didn't pass out during the fight with Dark Marik. Yugi had to summon that strength again now for Alice. He had to keep her from any more pain.

All but a few of the spectators were starring in abject horror at one of the players losing part of her arm. "That's just an illusion or something, right?" Tigrara asked in wide-eyed shock (as wide-eyed as a figurine could get anyway).

"Of course it is," Kaiba said dismissively, "but as far as your friend is concerned, it's **real**. That's what matters."

"What are you saying?" Dan breathed.

"It means either one of 'em could die," Jonouchi said grimly.

"This is all _my_ fault!" Atem growled, "I should have taken the Millennium Ring when I had the chance! I should have-"

"What were you going to tell her?" Drago said to cut off Atem's self-deprecating rant. Everyone looked to the tiny dragon on Dan's shoulder. "Would you have told her if she didn't get rid of the Ring she would be possessed by the evil spirit of an ancient Egyptian thief? That it would steal her soul in a Shadow Game? All we can do is let Yugi handle it…" Everyone but Atem and Shun seemed to calm. There was nothing that could quell the hate Atem was feeling toward Bakura at this moment!

Shun, meanwhile, was fuming at another matter entirely. Now Drago knows what's going on too, he simmered quietly. First Yugi appears out of nowhere, then Kaiba, and Atem, Skyress knows what's going on but won't tell me, Alice gets possessed, and now Drago seems to know more about what's happening than me! What the **hell** is going on here?

"I'll summon the almighty Diabound!" Alice declared. There were only two Gate Cards on the field, both Bakura's, and one Bakugan, Bakura's Whispered Ghost. Now the golem "Diabound" joined it. Diabound looked like an Egyptian guardian spirit statue with its legs replaced with a wicked serpent.

"My turn," Yugi declared. He placed a Gate Card back in the center of the field, where the first battle took place. Alice's wicked grin grew wider. That was exactly what Bakura wanted! "I summon my Silent Swordsman!"

Silent Swordsman Lvl. 1: G-Power – 200

_That Silent Swordsman could be dangerous… I should take it out first. __**No! I have to complete my Apocalypse Combo!**_

"I'll set one card and call on…" Alice started before Yugi cut her off.

"Alice," Yugi called out, "You have to use Hydranoid!"

"What?"

"If you don't, one of us will die!"

Alice stood there for a moment, with a curious expression. Finally, she laughed. "You should know better, Yugi," she sneered, "Your friend is gone! She can't hear you _or_ help you."

_Hydranoid would crush Silent Swordsman right away. I should get rid of it while it's weak! __**It's a trick, you idiot! Kill Yugi instantly with the Apocalypse Combo. You don't want to die, do you? **__Yugi lied? __**That's right!**__ But…_

Set her next Gate Card. Now Yugi's only Gate Card was flanked on three sides by enemy territory. She reared back and threw her next Bakugan. She threw with her left hand. A three-headed black dragon rose before the tiny Silent Swordsman.

Alpha Hydranoid: G-Power – 550

Silent Swordsman Lvl. 2: G-Power – 300

_But Yugi wouldn't lie to me._

"This… **damn**…** hand**!" Alice bellowed at her left hand.

"Yugi," Hydranoid said looking to his opponent, "Save Alice for me!"

"I will."

"That's enough, I can still take revenge for my last defeat now! Hydranoid, attack!

Hydranoid complied without any question. It reared back and shot jets of dark flames from its three mouths. The flames enveloped Yugi's swordsman. Soon though, a blade, and not Silent Swordsman's, cut out from the shadowy flames. The red-haired warrior's scimitar cut away the flames with an invisible barrier. The warrior had strange armor with eyeball-looking joints.

"H-how…?"

"I activated 'Switch' after you attacked," Yugi said, holding up his card. "I replaced Silent Swordsman Level 2 with Dismissal Warrior!"

"Dismissal Warrior?"

Yugi's small warrior leapt from the flames and slashed his blade through Hydranoid. The weapon passed through and they both glowed, then vanished.

"Dismissal Warrior sends itself and any monster it battles with out of the game! And since it's not in the graveyard, your 'Undead Deck' doesn't gain anything from it!"

_**Do you see what happens when you trust him instead of Bakura? How could you be such a fool?**__ I-I was wrong. What have I done…?_

"Humph. It's of little consequence. You'll still die here today, Yugi!"

The duel continued. Yugi took a clear advantage, defeating several of Bakura's Bakugan without a single loss. Dan, Runo and Marucho seemed to have an optimistic outlook. But every time Alice lost the engagements, part of her body vanished. And worse, she thanked Yugi for defeating her entourage of undead creatures. It was terrifying to watch, and those who knew how Bakura fought knew it was about to get much, much worse!

Yugi: Life Points – 800

Alice (Bakura): Life Points – 60

"Just look at me, Yugi!" Alice laughed, "I'm falling apart at the seams! I guess I'm just no match for you!" Most of Alice's body and limbs were gone now. Just a floating head, hands and feet remained. Yugi just glared back, clearly not amused. "What's that look? It doesn't look like you're having fun!" Still nothing. "Fine! If you don't want to talk, I'll make you scream! I activate my face-down Gate Cards!" Alice had created a symbol on the field with his Gate Cards without anybody noticing. Anybody but Yugi… The first three cards she placed, one under Diabound, one under Whispered Ghost and one under a third monster, Zombie Alchemist, flipped up. "I activate 'Alter of Tribute,' 'Evil Graveyard,' and 'Dead Beckoning'! Alter of Tribute allows me to sacrifice half of my Life Points, as well as Diabound to call on the power of the Evil Graveyard!" Diabound was chopped up by a levitating knife and thrown into the sacrificial alter that appeared out of the Gate Card, followed by more of Alice's body.

Alice (Bakura): Life Points – 30

"Only with the power of a strong sacrifice like Diabound can the **gates of hell** underneath the Evil Graveyard be opened! Now Zombie Alchemist, let the dead rise again!" The hideous spellcaster aimed a powerful spell at the overgrown grass below him. With a mighty shock, the ground erupted with the undead Bakugan that Yugi had already slain. As the horrible abominations gathered, the whole room seemed to darken. "And finally, with my immortal ghost on my Dead Beckoning card, I can send my invincible undead army to any Gate Card I choose! No matter where you try to run to my 'Zombie Apocalypse Combo' will follow! H-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Even the most stalwart of the spectators were taken aback by this grotesque sight. Alice's undead monsters were a horror to behold alone, but this many together? Only Kane seemed to appreciate the frightening strategy.

"I win, Bakura." After a stunned moment Alice laughed. "I summon Holyman of Endymion." A young priest in simple white robes appeared. He had a staff with a symbol on it, the same symbol that Breaker had. Above his head a little light appeared. In the center of the light was that symbol. The light barely held back the darkness.

Holyman of Endymion: G-Power – 0

"H-ha ha ha! If by 'won' you mean you've saved your friend from a gruesome death." Alice laughed, "Or have you just gone mad with fear?"

"Attack me and find out." Alice obliged, activating the power of Dead Beckoning to send all his undead monsters at the loan priest. "I activate the Mass Summon Ability Card! This card allows me to call out every monster of the same type as the one on my side of the field!" Another light appeared over the priest, and the room got just a little bit brighter.

"I won't let you reinforce yourself," Alice declared, "I activate Bounce to take your effect for my own!" Now even more disgusting creatures threatened the holy man. Yet in this ever growing darkness another light appeared above the priest. "Now you face every creature in my deck! Prepare to die, you meaningless shell of a vessel! Attack, maim, kill him! **H-ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha**!"

"Reveal, Gate Card! Magical Citadel of Endymion!" A great temple of glittering marble and magical light rose around the priest. "With the power of the tower of Endymion, I transfer all the spell counters I've accumulated to the Holyman of Endymion!" The light grew above the priest. It went from a small pool into a beacon brighter than the sun. The horrid undead shrunk back at the light in fear and pain. "I remove all the spell counters on my Holyman of Endymion to activate Judgment of Light!"

"Judgment of Light?"

"This card slays all the undead creatures on the field only when I pay eight spell counters attached to Holyman of Endymion. This is the end Bakura!"

"You tricked me!" Alice fumed, "You wanted me to steal the effects of Mass Summon!"

"Once you have no more Bakugan to fight with you lose. It's over, Bakura!" The light over the priest crackled and grew brighter. Some had to shield their eyes from the blinding light. The priest reached his staff into the light and it washed over everything, cleansing the undead. When the light faded, Alice's body was back to normal. Atem was already rushing down the stairs when Alice and Yugi locked eyes again. "You lose, Bakura. Now tell me, how are you still alive?"

"You should know that I'll always return as long as I have this," Alice held up the Millennium Ring.

"Fine then," Atem said, arriving next to Yugi, "How do you have the Millennium Ring?" By now the rest of their friends were on their way, but just out of earshot.

"You should ask your reptile friend Drago, he'd know more about it than I would," Alice said with a huff.

"What?" Yugi and Atem asked in unison.

The rest of the group arrived and Alice turned away. "I suppose our first fight wasn't a fluke after all, Yugi. But it doesn't matter." She turned back with a bone-chillingly evil smile, "All's it means is I just have to come up with another plan. And when I do, I'll be back to kill you all. H-heh heh heh!"

"Alright you… ghost… zombie… spirit… thing!" Dan threatened, "Get out of our friend!"

"Silence, you insect!"

"No," Yugi said forcefully, "I agree, it's over for you, Bakura!"

Alice laughed, "You can't end me! You can't end **darkness**!"

"We'll see!" Yugi said as he gestured at Alice, "Be gone, Bakura!"

Alice grimaced for a moment, then she relaxed and fainted. Everyone rushed to her side. Up on the balcony, Kaiba remained motionless as he considered what had just transpired. How could Drago, a Bakugan from Vestroia, know anything about the Millennium Items, he wondered. This is a disturbing turn of events…

"The second match is now over! The winner: Yugi Mutou!"

* * *

Well there it is. Yugi vs. Alice/Bakura. This is a far better chapter than the last I think. The plot hole I fixed was getting Hydranoid (who is a dragon, not undead) out of the game and out of the way. I gotta tell you, finding a picture of Dismissal Warrior was way harder than it should have been. This is mostly because it won't show up on google or bing unless you type in the name it got after they started changing things like "magic card" to "spell card" and "Trial of Hell" to "Trial of Nightmare". "Dismissal Warrior" became "D. D. Warrior" and I went from "Inspired Fanfic Writer" to "Raving Lunatic".

You know, my releasing this now kind of makes it a Halloween chapter. Huh. Well, happy all hollows eve everybody! (What a fortuitous coincidence…)


	35. Mini Game Part 2: Slicked With Blood

Well, look at me, painting myself into a corner (YET AGAIN) like an idiot. I have no idea how to make this long enough to validate its existence. I'll do my best, but I make no promises that it'll be any good.

* * *

"Hydranoid is **mine**. And don't you ever forget that!" Masquerade warned.

Bakura sneered. He had just won the duel, and now the tables had turned. Bakura had wanted to kill this ghost "Masquerade" with his own monster, but now he had taken control of it. Bakura had to rely on Ultimate Offering's power now, just to defend himself. His monster was face-down, just like the decoy Masquerade played to incite Bakura's attack. He then ended his turn.

Bakura: Life Points – 300

"I wonder?" Masquerade said mockingly, "Should I attack just like you did? Or should I try to be more careful?" After a pause just long enough to raise Bakura's blood pressure, Masquerade placed a card face-down, and with great pride, ordered his Hydranoid to attack.

Masquerade: Life Points – 500

Alpha Hydranoid: Atk – 2750

Purple flames blasted at the face-down card at Bakura's feet. When the blast of flame subsided, a figure remained. It wore a purple robe, had skeletal head and sickly yellow skin on its arms, and carried a large scythe.

"H-ha ha ha! As long as this ghost is protecting me, I am completely untouchable!" Bakura boasted.

Bakura: Life Points – 300

Spirit Reaper: Def – 200

"Your ghost may be immune to my regular attacks," Masquerade conceded, "but it will vanish if it is targeted by the effects of any other card on the field. For my End Phase, I activate Trident's Judgment!" Purple light built up in Hydranoid's three sets of jaws. "Trident's Judgment has the power to destroy any monster on the field weaker than my strongest monster as long as its attribute isn't Dark!... But if the attack is launched by my Hydranoid, I can wipe out **any** monster, regardless of its strength or attribute!"

Hydranoid launched the three spheres of purple light. The Reaper began to fade as the spiraling blast got closer and vanished as it slammed into the ground, throwing up a huge cloud of dust and shrapnel. Bakura was thrown from his feet by the shockwave.

My face-down card is "Invisible Trap Wire", Masquerade thought. If he tries to attack me, his monster will be instantly destroyed. He has no cards in his hand. If he doesn't draw a monster on this turn, he'll be destroyed by Hydranoid. If he draws a shield monster, _it_ will be destroyed. And even if he draws a monster that can kill Hydranoid, my Trap Wire will destroy it. I win!

Bakura stood. "Draw! …I play Graceful Charity. This card allows me to draw three cards, but I then must discard two." What cards did he get? Which one would he keep? Bakura, expressionless, set one card face-down.

Damn, thought Masquerade, I hadn't counted on that! No! No, don't panic. He's too weak to use a one of his field-wiping player-killer cards. And even if it's a card like mine, that could kill Hydranoid, he still won't be able to defeat me next turn since I still have that decoy shield monster. "I won't hesitate now!" Masquerade declared, "Prepare to **die** you **parasite**! Hydranoid! Attack!" The roaring flames dashed furiously at Bakura. Just as they were about to strike, they made a sudden u-turn and headed back in the direction of Masquerade. If you looked closely enough, you could see faint, ghostly hands guiding the fire away from Bakura. "What?"

"My face-down card, 'Ghost Beckoning', has the power to redirect any attack to whatever target **I** choose!" Bakura declared, wide-eyed and furious, "Now, Hydranoid, do my bidding again and slay your ally!" The flames engulfed the face-down shield monster by Masquerade's side. It was vaporized mercilessly.

"It makes little difference!" Masquerade shakily boasted, "That decoy was in Defense Mode! I remain completely unscathed!"

"Did you forget," Bakura asked, pointing to the sky, "about the vengeful spirit I unleashed upon the field?" Masquerade had! "Now **you** prepare to die! You **meaningless ghost**!" The hovering ghost dove into Masquerade's body, vanishing as it plunged deeper into his chest.

Masquerade: Life Points – 0 "Aaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhh!"

Masquerade collapsed hard into the floor, face down and motionless. Bakura took a moment to catch his breath. What an annoying interruption. Bakura began to walk toward the Room of the Soul when he heard the echoing laughter of Masquerade.

"You may have defeated me," he said as he rose his body stiffly up, "but this isn't over." He and Bakura closed the distance between each other and glared at their opposite. Bakura was a little taller than Masquerade. The dark intent about them was oppressive. The darkness of their host's mind grew tempestuous. "I'll do whatever it takes to prot-UCH!"

"Be quiet, you useless ghost!" Bakura sneered as he twisted the dagger buried in Masquerade's gut. "Be quiet and die." He retrieved his dagger as his enemy stumbled back, bleeding all over the ground.

"This… Isn't…" Masquerade coughed.

"No," Bakura said with a calm, dark tone, "You aren't even a ghost. You are a **false shadow**! The residual memories of an illusion." A grin crept onto his features, "You never even existed to begin with!" Masquerade faded into the darkness surrounding them. Bakura laughed. "I wonder where 'nothing' goes when it dies." The King of Thieves reached into his pocket and retrieved a handkerchief to wipe the blood off his ceremonial dagger. He continued to move forward, but quickly he noticed that the door to Alice's "Soul Room" had vanished. "Damn it!" The fight must have moved them to a different part of Alice's mind. Bakura's frustration began to boil. Suddenly, Bakura sensed something. The Soul Room would have to wait…

"She'll be fighting Yugi?" Bakura observed. He smiled wickedly, "This is perfect! I'll extract my revenge myself! Maybe I'll take his left hand as a trophy after I kill him. H-HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Elsewhere, deep in the recesses of Alice's mind, a figure crawled its way toward twin doorways. Clutching the bleeding gash in his stomach, the husk crawled through one of the doors. "Heh-heh… Thi-this isn't over, Bakura… Like I said… I'll do whatever it takes… I'll show you… What it _really_ means… To be… **Nothing**!" The door shut tightly behind the remnants that crossed the threshold, and both paths vanished into the void.

* * *

I can't believe I got that to work. I was sure I was going to be answering hate mail about the length. (I may still, but at least now it won't be valid…) And "tempestuous" is a word, who knew? I just kind of took a shot in the dark.

I also think this is much more on target with what I was originally going for. Mini Game 1 had too much dialogue I think, which is a common problem for me. I usually tend to prefer writing scripts, and the farther back you go in this story the more obvious **that** becomes.

Bakura: No, **I** have crazier hair!

Masquerade: No, **I** have crazier hair!

Bakura: No! **I** have crazier hair!

Masquerade: No! **I** have crazier hair!

Atem: Boys, boys. Don't argue. You're forgetting something very important.

Bakura: If you make some contrived reference to friendship I'll cut you…

Atem: Oh, of course not. I was just going to point out that I have the craziest hair of all!

Dark Marik: You sure about that, binky boy?

Dan: Oh, snap!


	36. Duel 32 Lucky

This has taken too long. I have no idea how good or bad this is going to be (perhaps why I've been procrastinating), but I've got to get to work if I want a wide berth for my next new story. And now for a battle of complete opposites; Shun vs. Jonouchi.

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the collapsed Alice. She seemed as healthy as she could be under the circumstances, but there was a lot of legitimate concern that she wouldn't wake up. Atem, Yugi, and Jonouchi looked up to Kaiba, still on the balcony.

"Atem, take her through here," Kaiba said gesturing below him. A door opened in the wall ground level underneath him.

"I'll go with you," Runo volunteered.

"No," Atem shook his head before scooping up Alice in his arms. "You have to stay here. Your match with Hector is coming up."

"What does that matter now?"

"This isn't just a tournament," Yugi reminded everyone, "There's more than just our own lives at stake."

Atem nodded in agreement. "Get Kane for us. Jonouchi, Shun, good luck." With that he ran off through the door out of the arena.

"Get on with the next game already!" Kane called from his little thrown. That was the first time all but Kaiba had heard Kane's voice. Kane had been really enjoying himself until the end of that last match. He had really taken a shine to that "Alice" girl, but now she was broken. On top of that, he was told there was no way for the contestants to escape from this room once the finals started. It didn't help that he knew _why_ they were able leave since Kaiba built it. He was clearly an enemy now. Kane couldn't allow Kaiba to live anymore. Couldn't allow any of them to live anymore. Not anyone in the world! Kane shook his head, as if to shake the crazy thoughts out of his head…

"You ready ta go?" Jonouchi asked Shun. By now the remaining spectators were back on their balcony.

"Sure," he said dispassionately, "whatever." Shun strolled lightly to his side of the field.

"What's your problem?" Jonouchi demanded.

"I just want to get this over with."

"Well, I get this whole 'Ghouls' thing is stressful, but that doesn't…"

"I mean this battle."

"Why you!"

"Who do you think will be victorious?" Marucho asked.

"Definitely Shun," Dan answered instantly, "Almost nobody can beat him at Bakugan."

"It does look like he's already gotten into Jonouchi's head," Marik agreed.

"Jonouchi **will** win," Kaiba stated simply. Anyone who can stand up to god truly has the right to call himself a duelist.

"Kaiba betting on Jonouchi?" Yugi joked, "I _must_ be in a parallel dimension." Still, Yugi knew the smart money was on Jonouchi…

"The third match of the finales;" the announcer declared, "Shun Kazama vs. Katsuya Jonouchi! Field Open, and begin!"

"Duel!"

Shun: Life Points – 800

Jonouchi: Life Points – 800

"I'll go first if you don't mind," Jonouchi said as he reached toward his left wrist, "Dr- Oops, wrong game… Sorry 'bout that."

Yugi covered his face, embarrassed for him since he clearly wasn't.

I take it back, Kaiba thought sourly, the fight on Alcatraz was a fluke.

"Okay," Jonouchi said, getting serious again, "How 'bout this? Baby Dragon!" A cute little yellow dragon with little wings, big fists, and bright eyes appeared on Jonouchi's Gate Card.

Baby Dragon: G-Power - 240

"Jonouchi," Yugi called from the balcony, "You know you don't have to tribute summon in this game, right?"

"Say what?"

"He's not very skilled, is he?" Tigrara asked.

"You'll pay for your carelessness," Shun assured, "Bakugan Brawl! Monarus, stand!" A strange green butterfly appeared hovering just above the battlefield. It's glassy, but determined eyes focused on the child opponent on the ground below with irritation. The butterfly warrior charged forward in a steep dive. Jonouchi couldn't hold back his hearty laugh.

"I can't believe ya fell for that!" Jonouchi exclaimed in between his bursts of laughter. His laughter was replaced with a confident smile, "Reveal, face-down card! Time Warp!"

"This oaf set a trap?" Shun gasped.

"Don't underestimate me kid," Jonouchi warned, "I got more battle experience than you or any of your friends." Shun sneered as Jonouchi continued. "Time Warp speeds up the passage of time by a hundred years, making your monster old and decrepit and my Baby Dragon grow into an adult!" The Gate Card started to distort, engulfing Monarus and Baby Dragon. When the distortion subsided, Baby Dragon had grown much larger. Its wings now looked large enough to get it airborne, it had a long neck, darker scales, and an untrimmed beard. Surprisingly, Monarus looked totally unaffected.

"Hey," Jonouchi protested, "Why didn't your butterfly thing get any older?"

"Monarus is a sacred warrior," Shun explained, "It can't be affected by such simple tricks! And it looks like you overestimated your dragon's lifespan. Your plan backfired!"

"That's where your wrong, Mister Smarty-Pants! This is my dragon in his prime!"

Thousand Dragon: G-Power – 480

Monarus: G-Power – 380

"That's as strong as _I_ am!" Skyress exclaimed.

"Go! Thousand Dragon! Thousand Nose Breath!"

Thousand Dragon took to the air. It breathed in deeply and shot twin jets of fire that erupted all around Monarus. Monarus burned to a crisp. Thousand Dragon turned back into a ball, but instead of flying back into his hand, it smacked into his nose hard.

Shun: Life Points – 700

"I lost…" Shun fumed, "to that… that…!"

"Hey, cut me some slack," Jonouchi said, rubbing his sore nose, "I'm still new at **this** game. Heh-heh."

Atem breathed a sigh of relief. Alice was already in the care of several well trained doctors with hospital-quality equipment. Apparently, Kaiba had learned from Battle City… The first Battle City, rather. The doctors told Atem that Alice would make a full recovery. Atem could only hope they were right. Atem sat anxiously next to Alice, Millennium Ring in hand. He thought he'd still be angry, especially sitting there with the cause of his friend's pain in his hands, but he couldn't bring himself to be. He was worried, he was sad, but he wasn't angry. All he could do now was think about what he could have done and wait for Alice to wake up.

"I wonder how they're doing…" he said absently.

Jonouchi: Life Points – 210

Thousand Dragon: G-Power – 480

Jinzo the Cyber Shocker: G-Power – 480

Shun: Life Points – 195

Storm Skyress: G-Power – 480

Ravenoid: G-Power – 420

"This guy's good!" Jonouchi said tentatively, "I let my guard down for a second an' he'll clean my clock in one turn!"

"Why?" Shun growled to himself, "Why can't I beat this… this **idiot**?"

"It's your turn, pal," Jonouchi said cheerfully.

"I'm **not** your 'pal'!" Shun snapped.

"Now it looks like Jonouchi is in Shun's head…" Marik noted.

"I can't tell," Kaiba groaned, "Is he a moron or a genius?"

"I think he's a little of both," Yugi smiled, causing all but Kaiba to laugh a little.

"I heard that, Yugi!" Jonouchi called up at his friends.

The match had been turning just about every turn. Jonouchi's unconventional "luck tactics" kept throwing of the more complex plans Shun employed. Jonouchi seemed to be enjoying himself, and even some of the stoic members of the crowd couldn't help but be amused by his antics. Shun on the other hand, was furious by the whole arrangement. While he never lost control of himself, he certainly wasn't enjoying the game.

"Bakugan Brawl! Ventus Jetman, Stand!" Shun cast his Bakugan toward Thousand Dragon. The creature appeared as a giant green robot with a jetpack and large hands with holes in the tips of its fingers. "Gate Card, Open! Draining Field! This card steals the power from your Bakugan and gives it to mine!" A red aura appeared around Thousand Dragon and started to drain into Jetman.

"Uh, oh! Better activate Jinzo's special ability!" The tall, alien-looking Jinzo turned its head toward the battle nearby. Its red goggles started to glow and a pair of red beams blasted toward the center of the Gate Card.

"I don't think so," Shun interrupted, "Hurricane Shield, Activate!" Skyress, on the other end of the battlefield, gave a strong flap from her great wings. A blast of wind rushed toward the Gate Card even faster than Jinzo's eye beams. When it reached the Gate Care it spiraled around it like a giant tornado. When Jinzo's eye beams met the spiraling winds, they just scattered harmlessly away.

Jetman: G-Power – 840

Thousand Dragon: G-Power – 0

"Not good!" Jonouchi gulped.

"Jetman, attack!"

"I'm playin' an Ability Card! Devil's Dice!" An imp with a toothy grin and a large die appeared next to Thousand Dragon. "This card will reduce Jetman's power based on the number I roll!"

"But even if he gets a six, he'll still lose the battle!" Dan pointed out.

"Yes," Drago agreed, "but if he doesn't lessen the blow, he'll lose the entire match!"

The imp threw the die high in the air. "Come oooon, five or six!" Jonouchi pleaded.

The die spun in the air for many agonizing seconds and landed on its corner. It spun on that corner until it landed on a…

"A five?" Shun gasped, "No!"

"Alright!" Jonouchi celebrated for a moment, but then stopped jumping for joy when he saw Jetman leveling its hands at Thousand Dragon. "Oh, boy…" Jetman's fingers turned out to be machine guns that rotated at the wrists as they fired. Thousand Dragon was Swiss-cheesed while Jonouchi behind it, just as animated as ever, "danced" to avoid the spray of bullets.

Jonouchi: Life Points – 42 "Phew…"

"How can you be so lucky?" Shun asked, irritation and a little bit of despair in his voice, "You're Yugi's friend, I know you wouldn't cheat, but…"

Jonouchi caught his breath when he heard the question. "'Lucky?' I'm not lucky; I make my own luck. It's not about the dice roll, it's about when to roll the dice!" From the blank expression on Shun's face, it was clear he didn't get it. That didn't stop Jonouchi, though. _He_ was the one on a roll. "Hee hee hee! That's a good line! I bet I could put that on a bumper sticker or somethin' and make a fortune! I'm such a genius! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Imbecile…" Kaiba sneered.

"But Jonouchi," Yugi called, "You only have a few Life Points left! If you lose one more time, it's over!"

That caught Jonouchi's attention quick. "Uh, yeah. I guess you're right…" He got more serious, "I was hoping to save this for a little later, but I guess it's time to play my trump card! Go! Red-…" Suddenly he stopped mid-throw. "Wait, it's not really a trump _card_ is it? Trump ball, maybe? Trump figure? Hey Shun! What do you call your best fighter in this game?" Shun didn't answer. He was still stuck trying to decipher Jonouchi's get-rich-quick scheme. "Eh, whatever. Go, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon: G-Power – 480

Red-Eyes and Skyress squared off. Skyress reared back on her giant, green-feathered wings, brandishing her talons and long, bladed tail feathers. Red-Eyes took to the skies to meet its opponent. It contorted its long, thin, black, and thorny, body threateningly. Two pairs of red eyes locked.

"Gate Card, Open!" Shun declared, shaken out of his stupor by Red-Eyes' fierce battle cry, "Character! Skyress's power doubles!"

"I don't think so," Jonouchi grinned, "I activate Jinzo's effect!" This time Jinzo's eye beams found their mark, blasting the Gate Card and burning it away.

"Destruction Delta Storm, activate!" A whirlwind built in Skyress's wings that was strong enough to push Red-Eyes back.

"I'll counter with Angle's Dice!" This time a little cherub with a die appeared. Like his counterpart, the angle tossed the die in the air and it landed on one corner. This time, however, before the die landed on a number it shattered. "What the-!"

"It wasn't me…" Shun gasped.

Red-Eyes belted out an earthshaking roar and started to glow. Fire darted across the dragon's body, leaving white streaks in their wake. As the fire reached its climax and began to subside, Red-Eyes continued to glow. Its pitch black scales replaced with glossy, reflective ones that seemed even blacker than before, and streaked, of course, with white.

Storm Skyress: G-Power – 680

Red-Eyes Rising Dragon: G-Power – 620

"All right!" Jonouchi cheered, "I got no idea what happened, but this is awesome!"

"H-his dragon evolved," Shun gasped.

"I attack with the Ability 'Black Fire-' wait a minute…" Jonouchi paused mid-command, "The attack's name changed, let me read…"

…

"Okay, I got it now. I attack with Rising Meteor Bullet (cool name)!"

The hurricane in Skyress's wings blasted at Red-Eyes, fireball gathering in its jaws. Red-Eyes shot the fireball just as the hurricane was about to hit. The attacks clashed, but the hurricane was quickly pushed back. The fireball smashed into Skyress and she fell.

Shun: Life Points – 0 "…"

"I'm sorry, Skyress," Shun said as he retrieved his friend, "I wasn't strong enough to help you."

"That's alright," Skyress said sincerely, "You did your best."

Suddenly, Shun took on a determined expression. He looked over to Jonouchi. "Once we defeat Kane, we are going to battle again. And I'll win!" Jonouchi smiled knowingly and flashed the thumbs-up.

"The third match is over! The winner: Katsuya Jonouchi!"

* * *

I've used that trick a **lot** in this story, but nowhere has it been more grievous than here (causing me to break one of the fundamental rules of storytelling). I've got a set pacing for this story though, so you do what you can. If you have no idea what I'm talking about than either you're not paying this any more attention than it disserves or I'm doing my job better than I thought. And hey, Yu-Gi-Oh! pulled this trick at least a few times, so I get to use it to.

All that said, I like this chapter. It's hard to make a character simultaneously look competent and like an idiot. I like writing post-Millennium World Jonouchi. I think I've written a funny character well. Sure, I'm laughing at my own jokes, but at least I'm laughing. That's something. I guess…


	37. Duel 33 Crutch

It can be really hard to write for certain characters. Characters like Runo and Jonouchi are tough because they have to be portrayed as both weak and powerful at the same time. Well, guess who's the focus of the next two chapters? I know what it is I'm trying to accomplish, it's the how that's kicking my butt. Well, I could keep procrastinating, or I could try to get it the hell done. … Could I choose the former? No? Fine…

* * *

A pit had been forming in Runo's stomach since Jonouchi and Shun's match began. As eager as she was to get back at Hector, she was in no hurry to fight that titanic blue monstrosity again. Now that her turn was up, the color started to drain from her face.

"The next opponent has the power of God on his side," Marik said, "He's not a foe to take lightly."

"You don't have to tell me that…" Runo said, trying to suppress the quivering in her voice.

"Only a true duelist has the right to do battle with God," Kaiba stated strongly, "There's no reason for you to continue, Misaki."

"Take that back!" Dan snapped, "Runo is one of the best Brawlers in the world!"

Jonouchi and Shun arrived on the balcony in time to hear that exchange. "Cut 'em some slack, Kaiba," Jonouchi said calmly, "They just haven't had the same time to grow as we had."

"That kind of sentiment has no place when you're fighting for your life," Kaiba dismissed.

"I guess I better go…" Runo said tensely.

"Just do your best," Yugi assured.

"You can do it!" Marucho agreed.

Runo started shakily toward the stairs when Kaiba spoke up again. "You can't win. I'd be better if you just surrender."

Dan was going to yell at Kaiba again when Runo tensed up and clenched her fists. "I'm not going to quit, and I'm not going to lose!" Runo said, turning back toward the group. The color had returned to her face and there was a fierce look in her eyes. "I don't know how, but I know I'm going to win! And once I'm done with Hector, you're next!"

"If you're still nervous," Jonouchi said, tossing an ability card at her, "Try using this card."

She looked at the card in disbelief. "How will this help?" she asked.

"I heard about Hector's deck from some of the people he beat," Jonouchi said confidently, "That's the perfect trump card to beat him. Right, Yugi?" Jonouchi showed the card to Yugi before he tossed it (to make sure his plan would work at all). Yugi nodded.

"B-but this is just…"

"But to use it," Jonouchi continued, "you'll need 'something' you can show, but can't see'!" Jonouchi's instruction didn't seem help any.

"'Something you can show, but can't see'? What kind of nonsense is that? Just hurry up and lose so we can move on," Kaiba said impatiently. Anger focused Runo again and she made her way toward the stairs. "That kind of charity has no place on the battlefield," Kaiba said to Jonouchi as he looked down on the next players get into position.

Jonouchi was just as focused on the ground floor, not looking up as he replied. "You won your fight, so I'll let you say what you want for now. But someday soon I'll settle the score with you."

"Meh-heh. I look forward to it."

"The third match of the finals," the announcer declared, "Runo Misaki vs. Hector Bask. Field Open, and begin!"

"Duel!"

Runo: Life Points – 800

Hector: Life Points – 800

"I didn't expect to see you again," Hector said passively.

"One defeat can't keep me down!"

"I can only hope you've gotten stronger since our last fight."

"You were right," Runo said flatly. "I had to learn to fight on my own. I haven't used Tigrara since that day. I've changed."

Hector laughed. "Any superficial changes you've undergone won't change the outcome of this game. As a servant of God, I'll be the judge of your worth as a duelist. Now, ladies first."

The match started slow, both sides setting their cards and Bakugan carefully. Runo played defensively, only playing on her own Gate Cards and avoiding Hector's occasional aggressive moves. Until, that is, Hector forced her hand, summoning a strange looking creature. It was a spherical little robot. It was blue and red with green, gold, and red ornamentation and a counter on its head counting down.

"This, my Jigen Bakudan, is a bomb with the power of leveling the playing field," Hector explained. Your only hope to stop it is to defeat it before it goes off! You'd better act quickly."

"Haos Siege, stand!" A warrior with white armor, a white cape, and bearing a holy staff appeared before the living bomb. Siege towered high over Jigen Bakudan.

Siege: G-Power – 320

Jigen Bakudan: G-Power – 40

"It won't be as easy as that," Hector said darkly, "Gate Card, Open! Shadow Spell!" Chains burst up from the ground and wrapped around Siege. Siege was pulled to his knees as the free ends of the chains fused with the ground.

Siege: G-Power – 180 (cannot attack!)

"Now there's nothing to stop the bomb from going off!" Hector boasted as the timer ticked closer to zero.

"I can't stop the bomb," Runo admitted, "But I can protect my Bakugan! Ability Card, activate! Solar Shield!" A light appeared on Siege's forearm. The light grew into a disk that nearly covered the warrior's entire body. Jigen Bakudan exploded, the blast being absorbed by the shield of light. There was no smoke to clear, it was immediately obvious that Siege had survived. That said, he was still bound by the magical chains…

Runo: Life Points – 800

Hector: Life Points – 780

"You stopped my bomb," Hector said, indifferent as ever, "But now your knight will pay the price! Rise up! Firestorm Prominence!" A massive crocodile made of roaring flames appeared. It had a powerful body, an enormous head filled with jagged, but solid teeth, and two glowing blue eyes. Its eyes seemed like only dots against its giant head even though they were the size of soccer balls.

Firestorm Prominence: G-Power – 400

Haos Siege: G-Power – 180

"Nose Slap, activate! Tuskor, help Siege!" Runo declared.

Haos Tuskor: G-Power – 350

"Siege may have 180 Gs left," Hector dismissed, "But it's helpless right now, and Firestorm Prominence is stronger than your Tuskor!"

"That's why my target is the Gate Card itself!"

"What?"

"Tuskor, attack the chains!" Runo ordered. The snow-colored mammoth complied, swinging its long trunk at Siege.

"I activate Flashfire Strike!" Hector declared, "Since my beast is made entirely of flames, I can use this card to attack you before your counter can take effect." Firestorm Prominence disappeared into a jet of flames that rushed toward the still chained Siege. The flames splashed all over the battlefield, as the snaking Firestorm's body rushed toward Siege. The fire coiled around the trapped warrior and reformed into a giant crocodile. It grabbed Siege in its jaws and tore it away from the chains. It slammed its helpless prey into the ground a few times before swallowing him whole. Luckily, Siege fell in ball form at Runo's feet.

Hector: Life Points – 680

Runo: Life Points – 430

The battle wasn't over, however. Tuskor was still on the attack from the adjacent Gate Card. Its powerful trunk swung hard at the flaming croc, but Tuskor wasn't strong enough alone. Firestorm Prominence batted the attack away with its tail carelessly. Tuskor was thrown on its side, but none the worse for wear. Runo was less so.

Runo: Life Points – 330

"Runo, I know how you feel," Tigrara pleaded, "But you need my help!"

"I can do this," Runo said, almost more to herself, "I can win on my own…"

"Hector is a strong duelist," Yugi observed, "He's worthy in carrying God."

"I wouldn't go that far," Kaiba mumbled to himself.

"But where _is_ Obelisk?" Jonouchi asked.

"I guess he decided he won't need it," Yugi answered.

"Well, he gonna find out he's wrong!" Dan said surely, "I don't care what this 'Obelisk God' thing is, Runo'll win!"

"The gods are not to be trifled with," Marik warned, "Their power is unstoppable…"

Dan remained adamant about Runo's victory, but still she played defensively. Hector kept on the attack with his Firestorm Prominence. Now the blazing crocodile was preparing to finish off Tuskor for its earlier insult. The sight of a crocodile taller than a mammoth was… discomforting.

Firestorm Prominence: G-Power – 400

Tuskor: G-Power – 350

"Firestorm Prominence! Destroy Haos Tuskor!" The enormous beast went to its task, lunging at Tuskor, but Runo intervened.

"Gate Card, Open! Radiant Gate!" A transparent, shining visage of Siege appeared above Tuskor. He leveled his staff at Tuskor and started to glow a brighter and brighter yellow. Siege faded away as the glow enveloped Tuskor. "This Gate Card lets one of my defeated Bakugan's power to a friend!"

Tuskor: G-Power – 446

Firestorm Prominence: G-Power – 400

Tuskor reared up and stomped on the flaming reptile's head. The crocodile didn't give up so easily, thrashing about on the ground, but a few more good stomps from Tuskor silenced it. However, as it rolled over on its back, Firestorm Prominence let out a death cry. As it did, its body exploded into an inferno that engulfed the field.

Hector: Life Points – 634

Runo: Life Points – 330

The field was swept of Bakugan, Runo's and Hector's alike. When the flames died down, Hector held both his hands forward, cupping them like they both held water. "I offer the souls of my fallen Bakugan as a tribute," Hector said, like he was uttering a prayer, "Aquos Serpenoid, Aquos Blizzard Dragon, and Pyrus Jigen Bakudan! Take them and rise from the depths of my soul…" As he spoke, three lights appeared in above his hands and flew onto the field. Two were blue and one was red. A long, snake-like body covered in dull, sea-green scales formed from one of the Aquos Bakugan. The body, levitating some distance from the ground, was only broken up by two pairs of small, three clawed, limbs until its neck. The body started to change as the other two Bakugan formed into twin heads. One head was metallic blue. The head and neck were long and snake-like like the rest of the body, and it had powerful fangs lining its jaws. The other head was yellow-orange and massive, but just as the head appeared, fire covered the already flame-colored scales. The two heads roared together, the blue one with an ear piercing shriek and the flaming one with an earth- rumbling bellow. "Frost and Flame Dragon!"

Frost and Flame Dragon: G-Power – 460

"It's like every time I fight back it just gets worse for me!" Runo said, dismayed.

"I know you want to do this on your own, but you need my help," Tigrara pleaded again, "Utilize me!"

"I can't rely on others all the time," Runo said, "What I need is to fight this battle on my own!"

"Runo, you've already proven yourself! In my eyes, if no one else's. It's not a sign of weakness to rely on the help of a friend when you truly need it!"

Runo bit her lip, thinking for a tense moment. "Okay," she finally said, "Let's beat him together! Bakugan Brawl!"

After his uncharacteristically theatrical summoning of Frost and Flame Dragon, Hector want back to his dispassionate observations of the proceeding. It's not my place to interpret the will of God, Hector thought, but to carry it out. I will win this tournament without the God of the Obelisk!

* * *

Wow! That was really hard. I got stuck so many times. Surprisingly, most of that time I wasn't procrastinating, but just staring at a computer screen with writer's block! I have no idea how this has turned out. Seriously, if you care, help me out here. Of course, it doesn't help that the computer I'm using is dying. It should not take 120 seconds after I press the period key for the punctuation to appear on the screen… The pain!


	38. Duel 34 Counterattack

Conceptually, I've already formed this chapter in my head. Practically? I have no idea what to do here. I hope as I get started I'll get inspired.

* * *

"Bakugan Brawl! Blade Tigrara, stand!"

Runo: Life Points – 330

Blade Tigrerra: G-Power – 440

Tigrerra appeared before the massive Frost and Flame Dragon. Tigrerra, a humanoid white tiger in silver and yellow armor, squared off against the twin-headed dragon. With a snarled, she summoned blades on her shoulders, legs, and both wrists.

"Have you finally found the will to fight?" Hector asked, "Fighting an opponent who only runs is pointless."

Hector: Life Points – 634

Frost and Flame Dragon: G-Power – 460

"I'm not running anywhere," Runo proclaimed proudly, "As long as I've got Tigrerra on my side, there's nothing that can scare me! I'm a true Brawler!"

"My dragon will be the one to determine your worth," Hector threatened. Tigrerra and Frost and Flame Dragon lunged at each other as the battle began. "I activate my dragon's special effect! Titanic Burst!" The dragon reared back and loosed a blast of flaming steam from its two mouths. "At the cost of two of my Ability Cards, I can wipe out any Bakugan on the field!"

"Ability Card, Activate! Velocity Fang!"

"Will that card work on a special effect?" Dan wondered out loud.

"We're about to find out…" Yugi answered tentatively.

Tigrerra vanished as the steam blast slammed into the ground she had been on. She reappeared above Frost and Flame Dragon, diving blades first at it. "It worked!"

Tigrerra: G-Power – 440

Frost and Flame Dragon: G-Power – 360

"Gate Card, Open! Time Warp!" Hector declared. A dark cloud enveloped the Gate Card and stopped Tigrerra's dive cold. Frost and Flame stopped cold too. Evan the flames on the dragon's back stopped.

"What happened to them?" Runo demanded.

"My Gate Card freezes both Bakugan in time for two turns. And any outside effects are ended."

"Well, at least this one didn't explode…" Runo moaned.

"Now it's my turn again. I call on the mighty Leviathan! Stand!" A long and powerful sea dragon appeared on the field. It appeared to have no eyes on its rounded head, but only a pair of orbs behind large jaw, and antennae on the bottom of its throat. At least two pair of flippers jutted out from its long, pale body.

Aquos Leviathan: G-Power – 390

"That's the card Ryota Kajiki (Mako Tsunami) almost beat Atem with!" Jonouchi gasped, instantly recognizing the sea dragon god.

"But it can't win this game by flooding the field," Yugi said.

"Flood the field?" Marucho asked, "Perhaps it would be advantageous for me to locate a Leviathan for my own team…"

"Sure!" Preyus agreed, "The more the mariner!"

"Do you have the courage to face the very wrath of the sea?" Hector threatened.

"Don't think you can bait me into your trap that easily," Runo said smiling, though her voice was still just a little bit shaky. "Bakugan Brawl! Saurus, stand!" The bipedal triceratops appeared on the other side of the battlefield.

"It just looks like you're running again to me…" Hector dismissed.

"You've got to learn to be patient," Runo winked, "I've got a plan that'll knock your socks off!"

"Fine then," Hector sighed, "Let's see how your plan holds up against this. Yamata Dragon, stand!" A black cloud appeared before Saurus. No light penetrated the darkness but several pairs of flickering red eyes. The ominous sight was punctuated by a threatening hiss… "Now instead of facing the threat you can see, you must face one you can't."

"Sorry, but that's not happening!" Runo declared, "Gate Card, Open! Quartet Battle, activate!" A wall of light as tall as the ceiling rose up between Saurus and the hissing shadow creature. "Now the battle can't begin until we both…"

"I know what it does!" Hector snapped, "You're running again."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Runo scolded, waging her finger at her opponent, "I told you you had to be patient. I've got your fight right here! Bakugan Brawl! Haos Angle, stand!" Runo's Bakugan appeared before the Leviathan. It truly was an angle, pure white and glowing with a pair of magnificent wings. Angle carried a long double edged sword and a buckler. Her size was on par with the sea dragon.

Leviathan: G-Power – 390

Angle: G-Power – 370

"That's Reaper's Haos attributed counterpart," Shun noted.

"I call on the power of the mighty Leviathan!" Hector declared, "Flood the battlefield with seawater!" The beast complied, summoning a tidal wave out of thin air that washed over the entire field. The water filled the entire room up to the second story. Runo tried to hold her breath, but then noticed she didn't need to; the water didn't feel wet and Hector was breathing normally. Kane looked down at the water a few steps away from his feet with distain. Though it caused some distortion, the water was clear enough to see through. "Now all Aquos Bakugan will gain a thirty percent power increase from the water that surrounds the field! Frost and Flame Dragon will only get a twenty percent boost since it's one third Pyrus."

Leviathan: G-Power – 507

"And at this moment, Time Warp's effect expires! Annihilate Blade Tigrerra, Frost and Flame Dragon!"

Frost and Flame Dragon: G-Power – 552

Blade Tigrerra: G-Power – 440

Frost and Flame Dragon launched a blast of fire from one mouth and water from the other. The fire was so hot that it created a bubble of steam around it. The blast of water was really just an incredibly powerful current surging through the surrounding water.

"Uh-Oh…"

"Don't worry, Tigrerra," Runo assured, "Gate Card, Open! Holy Battleground!" A ball of golden light appeared between Angle and Leviathan. Tigrerra and Saurus glowed and flashed toward the glowing orb before Angle. Frost and Flame Dragon's attack continued to rush skyward, slamming into the ceiling. The blast shook the room and left a very real dent and scorch mark on the metal. "Seems a little unfair to gang up on your sea snake like this," Runo noted, "But that's the way the game's played. Say goodbye to your slimy friend and your place in the tournament! Saurus, Angle, Tigrerra! Attack!"

Runo's Army: G-Power – 1150

Leviathan: G-Power – 507

"Think again! Ability Card, activate! Tidal Surge!" The Leviathan swung its giant finned tail, causing a powerful current to blast forward. It took all Runo and her Bakugan had not to get swept away and slammed into the steel wall behind. Runo, Angle, and Tigrerra held firm, but Saurus was swept away in the deadly current. Once the current died down, Angle and Tigrerra continued their attack. The three blades they brandished cut the Leviathan to ribbons. As the sea dragon fell, the water level fell with it.

Hector: Life Points – 331

Runo: Life Points – 330

"I can't believe it," Dan groaned, "Even after all that she's still one point behind!"

"Finally," Kaiba said.

"What do you mean, 'Finally'?" Dan demanded.

"Kaiba was provoking Runo on purpose before," Yugi said.

"He was?" Dan and Jonouchi barked in unison.

"What would be the point of someone as shaken as her fighting in this tournament," Kaiba said, "Anger focuses the mind. I don't really care if that anger is directed at me."

"So you were really trying to help her?" Marucho asked.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Kaiba warned, "I just didn't want my tournament tainted by someone too weak to fight."

Everyone rolled their eyes at that and turned back to the match. Hector had moved his Frost and Flame Dragon onto the Quartet Battle Gate Card next to his mysterious "Yamata Dragon". Runo countered with Blade Tigrerra and after Hector passed his turn, Tigrerra was joined by Angle. As soon as the light barrier vanished, something shot out of the shadows and struck Angle throwing her to the ground. Angle struggled back to her feet.

Runo: Life Points – 80

"Behold, the Stealth Attack of my Yamata Dragon!" The shadows had vanished. Now Yamata Dragon was in full view, for better or worse. Yamata Dragon was a giant hive of grotesque snakes, all the size of Leviathan. The creature coiled and hissed threateningly.

Yamata Dragon: G-Power – 520

Frost and Flame Dragon: G-Power – 460

Blade Tigrerra: G-Power – 440

Angle: G-Power – 370

"Velocity Fang, activate!" Tigrerra swiftly slashed both dragons. Now it was their turn to be thrown to the ground. Yamata Dragon quickly recovered and launched its self at Angle.

"It won't be that easy!" Hector declared, "Yamata Dragon will take the Angle down with it!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Tigrerra declared, jumping in the way and slashing at the many heads of Yamata Dragon. "Cut-in-Saber!" Yamata Dragon couldn't take the punishment and returned to ball form.

Hector: Life Points – 311 "Damn it!"

"I can't allow myself to lose here!" Hector shouted with an intensity he hadn't yet displayed, "Frost and Flame Dragon! Kill Tigrerra with your Titanic Burst! That will cancel out the effects of Velocity Fang!"

The blast of fiery steam raced at Tigrerra, but at the last minute, Angle jumped in front and took the hit. "Angle, no!" Runo cried. She breathed a sigh of relief when Angle's ball fell by her feet. In the intensity of the match she had forgotten that Bakugan couldn't be killed that easily. (Everyone had, really.) Now the match had become one on one.

Tigrerra: G-Power – 440

Frost and Flame Dragon: G-Power – 360

"Forgive me…" Hector whispered, "Forgive me, Frost and Flame Dragon, but I absolutely cannot lose! Final Cataclysm, activate!"

"Final Cataclysm?" Runo gasped.

"This card wipes out every Bakugan on the field," Hector explained somberly, "and deals both players 100 points of damage…"

"He's sacrificing Frost and Flame?" Edward Spade observed from the balcony. He chuckled. "I never thought I'd see him desperate."

"It would be a disgrace on all of us **and** on the God of the Obelisk if he were to lose," Elizabeth Harrett stated matter-of-factly.

Runo was just about to accept the inevitable when she remembered the trump card Jonouchi gave her. I still don't know what "something you can show, but you can't see" is, she thought, but I think I just figured out why this card was just what I needed.

"Ability Card, activate!"

"It's too late!" Hector declared. A fire began to erupt between the dragon and Tigrerra, but then it suddenly died.

"De-Spell," Runo said, holding up the card, "It cancels out one Ability Card. You don't use all of those 'Cataclysm' cards because of their main effects, you use them to lower your opponent's Life Points until they have nothing left. As long as you have at least one more Life Point than your opponent, you can keep chipping away at them until you win. All I had to do was stop your card from activating to make your plan fall apart!"

Kaiba couldn't help but laugh. "What a brilliantly simple way to defeat the '**wildfire**' style. That's just like you Jonouchi."

"I'm just gunna assume that's a compliment…" Jonouchi said wearily.

Finally, Tigrerra's blade found its mark, piercing Frost and Flame Dragons tough scales, just beneath where it's body split.

Hector: Life Points – 231

Tigrerra returned to an exhausted and emotionally drained, but victorious, Runo. "That was magnificent," Tigrerra praised.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Runo said between gasps.

"No," Tigrerra said, "It is **I** who couldn't have won without **you**. You truly are a great brawler."

"Tigrerra…" Runo said, choking up a little.

"But the match isn't over yet," Tigrerra warned, "We'll have to be…"

"I surrender."

"What?" gasped Runo, Tigrerra, and a good portion of the audience.

"I surrender," Hector repeated, "You are more skilled than I am. You've conquered all of my strategies and slew all of my powerful Bakugan. My remaining Life Points are just a decoration now."

"You mean…" Runo started, "I won? I won!"

Runo's friends cheered with her, Dan in particular. All except Yugi, Kaiba, and Marik celebrated. One question kept nagging at them, pushing all other thoughts aside. Why didn't Hector use the God of the Obelisk? Why?

"The fourth match of the finals is now over! The winner: Runo Misaki!"

* * *

Oh my god, it's finally done! This was so hard for me. Leave aside the fact I had no idea whatsoever on how I was going to do this, I also had computer troubles. I really thought I was going to lose my mind. (Or whatever's left of it…) After all that trouble, though, I like what I came up with (for once). Odd thing is I think this is the first time I've had all official/real Yu-Gi-Oh! monsters _and_ original Bakugan. Come to think of it, Angle may be my first original Bakugan ever. "Jetman" doesn't really count since it's just the Ventus version of Laserman. It's like the difference between Serpenoid and Rattloid; same thing, different color.

Also I kinda fudged the power boost from Leviathan. A "field power source" is 20%, not 30%. It didn't effect anything, really, I just didn't want to do the complicated math of 2/3 of 20% on 460. I am lazy.

For those of you wondering what a "buckler" is, it's a small round shield strapped to a swordsman's arm. Think Captain America's Shield, but about half the size. The term "swashbuckler" actually came from the buckler shield, by the way. Though you don't see it much in the movies, the fighting style used in most swashbucklers incorporates the buckler. So yeah… Now you know.

Children: And Knowing is Half the Battle!

Who the hell are you people? Get out of my house!


	39. Duel 35 New

This is another hard chapter since I really don't know where I'm going with it. I should be able to get some plot done, though. It's rough because while I've got a general since of what I want the rest of Darkness to be, but details (like an entire character explored in this chapter) I don't have much of a clue on. But I've said that probably a dozen times already, haven't I? Yeah, I want to get this done, but I really don't want to do it. I'm just stalling. I should stop now… Any time… In just a- Okay, okay!

* * *

Runo was still on a major adrenalin high when she returned to the stands. If she were a different kind of girl, she might have been skipping. The idea that Hector hadn't used the Bakugan that crushed her confidence in the first place never even entered her mind. Yugi, Kaiba, and Marik on the other hand, couldn't banish the fact from their minds.

It certainly wasn't a mistake. The three all had a special and unique connection to the Gods, Kaiba in particular. And Atem sensed it too. Obelisk's presence still permeated from the defeated Hector, who returned to his little reclusive group. Yugi, Kaiba, and Marik, instead of celebrating with the rest of the group, watched the three who held God.

Edward Spade's expression remained unchanged as Hector made his way up the stairs. He didn't look too effected by his loss at first glance. He wasn't totally unaffected, though, hanging his head just a hair lower than before the match. Elizabeth Harrett wouldn't even look at Hector when he walked over to her and Spade. Like now he was just as below her notice as everyone else. Who are these people? What is their aim? Why didn't Hector use Obelisk? If he had, he would have won for sure. Runo wasn't strong enough yet to take on an opponent of that magnitude.

There was no more time to ponder. It was getting conspicuous that the three weren't paying Runo any attention. Not that Kaiba really cared what anyone thought of him, but between the desire to show their friend support and that they weren't ready to talk about what they thought of Obelisk's absence, they reentered the group.

The whole crowd of friends showered Runo with praise. "How was that, Kaiba?" she asked proudly, "Still think I'm not good enough for your tournament?"

"It was a fair performance," Kaiba sighed, "Fair for your level of skill."

Runo sneered angrily at the young CEO. "You're impossible!"

Jonouchi and Yugi laughed a little. "Actually," Jonouchi smiled, "that's as close to a compliment I've heard from Kaiba!" A laugh rose from the group. And an irritated grown from Kaiba.

After she enjoyed the spotlight for a little while, she let the attention shift away from her. And not a moment too soon. The battle was rough. Not just in the way a battle is normally rough, but emotionally draining as well. The fear was the worst part. Marucho headed toward the stage and the group returned to its unshakeable focus on the battlefield below. Before Marucho reached the stage, Runo got Jonouchi's attention.

"I'm sorry," she said as she tried to hand the De-Spell card back, "I still don't know what 'something you can show, but can't see' is."

"Keep it," Jonouchi said lightly, "If you can beat me in our match, it's yours."

"But…" she tried to protest.

"Don't worry about it," Jonouchi smiled, "It's not even that rare!"

"Oh…"

"The fifth match of the finals! Yuki Oh vs. Marucho Marukura! Field Open, and… Begin!"

"Duel!"

Yuki: Life Points – 800

Marucho: Life Points – 800

In the infirmary, a safe distance from the arena, Atem continued to watch over the still unconscious Alice. When she started to stir, his waning attention was renewed. Her eyes fluttered open, focusing on the buzzing florescent light in the sterile-looking white ceiling, then an equally plain and white wall, than Atem's face, eyes filled with concern. "Where…?" she started.

"It's all right," Atem assured, "You're in the arena's infirmary."

"The arena has an infirmary?"

Atem smiled, "You can thank Kaiba for that."

"Thank Kaiba?" Alice asked, "That's a new one. Wasn't he trying to kill us before?"

"He's… complicated," Atem admitted.

Alice started to sit up. Atem fussed and tried to get her to lie back down, but Alice wouldn't hear anything of it. "I'm just stiff," she told him, "I need to move." She stretched a little and looked around. The room was small and starkly plain. Only the clean hospital bed she awoke in and simple wooden chair Atem occupied next to it furnished it. There were no windows, but two standard doors, though those almost blended into the wall. "What happened to…" her voice trailed off as realization and regret crossed her face. She and Atem looked away from each other.

"I don't know how much you remember…" he said tensely.

"…Everything," she barely squeaked out. There was an uncomfortable pause. "You don't have to protect me. I… I know what it's like being… someone else."

"I'm sorry!" Atem bowed his head in shame.

"What? No, I should be the one who…"

"I should have gotten rid of the Millennium Ring when I had the chance," Atem blurted out, "It's my fault."

"But I was the one who almost hurt Yugi…" Alice thought for a moment. "I guess I shouldn't say 'almost'."

Atem let himself smile. "Yeah, Yugi can take care of himself. He's gotten good at that."

Another awkward pause. "You took it," she asked finally, "Didn't you?

"The Millennium Ring is dangerous."

"It's important to me."

"It almost killed you!" Atem snapped. Alice flinched. He tried to apologize, but words failed him. He wasn't used to that, and he shifted uncomfortably. "How did you get it?" he asked softly. Alice had never heard Atem speak so gingerly.

"I had… a dark side once," she started, "He's gone now. But he made me do terrible things. Things I can't be forgiven for. Most days I can just choke back the regret and smile." She looked at Atem for the first time since she remembered how she ended up in the infirmary. "I like to smile more than I like to cry…" They were able to smile at each other for a moment, but neither of them could hold it for more than a second. "It was a hard day. Everything was going wrong and just before I got home, these bullies caught up with me. I don't know what they were going to do… beat me up, or something, I guess. Or worse. He saved me. Bakura chased them off and gave me the necklace. He said it would protect me."

"Well," Atem said, taking her hand, "now you have me for that. I'll try to do better from now on."

"I don't need protection. I can take care of myself," Alice tried to say. Her cheeks flushed a little when she realized how much trouble she got herself in. "Usually…"

"I know you can," Atem said warmly, "But if there's something you can't handle on your own, I'll be here for you." Alice smiled. "Besides, you have a bad habit of attracting hitchhikers."

Alice giggled, "Hitchhikers?" A weight that suffocated the room seemed to be lifted. Atem let go of her hand and she swung her legs out of the bed to get up. It wasn't until she was sitting across from Atem, facing him, that she realized how close they were in the tiny room. "I- I know you must want to go back to the tournament…"

"No, please, rest," Atem assured, "I'll stay as long as you need me."

"It's not that," Alice shook, "I promise I'm fine. It's just… I want you to tell me…" The room grew heavy and stuffy again. "…To tell me about Bakura."

Atem frowned. "You won't like what you hear."

"I know. But I have to know."

Atem sighed and told her the story. The honest, full story of Bakura. The good and the bad. Though, truth be told, there wasn't much but the latter to tell.

Yuki: Life Points – 396

Darkflare Dragon: G-Power – 480

Marucho: Life Points – 0

Almost every jaw in the audience was on the floor in shock. This total unknown named Yuki just defeated one of the greatest Bakugan players in the world. And he made it look (almost) easy!

"He beat us…" Marucho gasped, "He beat Prayus and I!"

"Thanks for the great match!" Yuki said sincerely, "It was really fun. Let's play again sometime soon."

"The fifth match is now over! The winner: Yuki Oh!"

* * *

I managed to make this work the way I originally wanted it to. And I got to use my cheep-ass trick of laziness to build tension! Once I stopped procrastinating, this worked out just fine! Go figure.


	40. Duel 36 Grace

So yeah. More new people. Hopefully there will be more actual games in this chapter. Ya' know, the thing that drives the plot and is the source of most all the themes and metaphors in the thing? I hope this will be at least somewhat prompt.

* * *

Yuki's style was too fast for most to catch. That speed _was_ his style wasn't lost to everybody, but this enigmatic duelist certainly got the "shock" part of shock & awe down. Marucho returned downtrodden to his friends. "I'm sorry Preyas," he told his partner, "I shouldn't have underestimated my opponent."

"Yeah! Way to go!" Preyas Diablo, a strange alternate version of Preyus, sneered grumpily.

Suddenly the Bakugan flipped over to show Diablo's alter ego, Preyas Angelo. "Don't listen to that oaf!" Angelo assured, "You may not have won, but you did your best!"

"That was a good match," Yugi said as Marucho came to a stop among his friends.

"Too bad about the ending, though," Runo smiled. Marucho just nodded sadly.

"Don't get so down!" Dan told him, patting him on the back, "Bet he won't beat you next time!"

Finally, Marucho smiled. "Yes. Once I have the chance to do a little research, I'll find the perfect strategy against Yuki."

"That's the spirit!" Preyus agreed.

As the audience started to focus on the battlefield again, a door on the ground level opened. Atem and Alice stepped through and quickly moved to the stairs. Klaus and Elizabeth had just arrived on the battlefield. There were a few worried looks directed at Alice when she and Atem joined their friends.

"Really," Alice smiled, "I'm fine! Don't worry about me."

Worried or not, for now, there were more pressing matters.

"It is an honor to do battle with such an enchanting creature," Klaus bowed politely. "But you'll have to forgive me…"

"And why is that?" Elizabeth asked carelessly.

"Because I'm going to have to defeat you, of course."

Elizabeth smiled coyly at her opponent. "Oh, Mr. Von Herzon, Arrogance is so unbecoming…"

"The sixth match of the finals! Klaus Von Herzon vs. Elizabeth Harrett! Field Open and… Begin!"

"Duel!"

Elizabeth: Life Points – 800

Klaus: Life Points – 800

"Ladies first," Klaus deferred.

"How generous. Bakugan Brawl! Rise, Haos Apostle!" A hooded priestess appeared on the battlefield. Her face was covered and she seemed to glow in the dim arena light.

Haos Apostle: G-Power – 0

Another strange Bakugan, Klaus thought, I should take care. "Gate Card, set! Sirenoid, stand!" Klaus's masked, blue-scaled mermaid appeared on the Gate Card next to the Apostle. The priestess continued her prayer in spite of the massive, harp wielding creature only a few feet away. "Your turn, miss."

"I pass."

"Really?" Klaus laughed a little, "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Bakugan Brawl! Hammeroid, stand!" A giant hammerhead shark appeared before the human-sized Apostle. The edge of the shark's nose was bladed and it was large enough to swallow its opponent whole. "Now _you'll_ be the one to regret your arrogance! Hammeroid, attack!"

Hammeroid: G-Power – 390

Apostle: G-Power – 0

"Ability Card, activate! Holy Prayer!" Elizabeth declared. The glow around the priestess grew rapidly until it was a blinding light. "This card allows me to exchange the Haos Apostle with any other Haos Bakugan under a cretin G score based on the number of turns the Apostle survived on the field." The light began to fade, but left a large, glowing, dull gold orb.

"Is it Ra?" Atem asked.

"No," Yugi breathed, "This is different…"

The orb started to lengthen into a cylinder. As it got taller, it grew arms, legs, and a head, all made of the same dull gold light and all cylindrical like the body. A pair of shining white eyes opened on its head and stared down at the shark. The creature was as tall as the shark was long and much more massive. "Behold the Lightguard Golem!"

Lightguard Golem: G-Power – 390

"In that case, Gate Card, open!" Klaus declared, "Chaos Abyss! This activates when-"

"Ability Card, activate!" his foe interrupted, "True Enemy! Now, both Bakugan will attack with no further interruptions. And they will attack the opposing player directly!"

"But you'll be struck as well," Klaus pointed out.

"No, I will not. I activate the situational Ability Card, Negate Attack!"

The two monsters passed each other at a dash. The shark was faster as it swam through air toward an unflinching Elizabeth. Just as the Hammeroid's bladed head was about to slam into the young girl, a barrier blocked the charge, throwing the massive predator away. The Golem met no such obstacle. Its giant fist of light crashed down on Klaus in a hammer blow. After the lopsided exchange, the two Bakugan returned to their owners and Klaus's Gate Card faded.

Elizabeth: Life Points – 800

Klaus: Life Points – 410

"Trying to attack a lady," Elizabeth smirked, flipping some of her long hair over her shoulder, "And I thought you were a gentleman…" Klaus had plenty of snappy comebacks for a comment like that, but he was too stunned to think of any. He just stared at his useless Gate Card, jaw agape. "It's my turn now, isn't it?" Klaus didn't answer. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Lightguard Golem, stand!"

The Golem's appearance before Sirenoid snapped Klaus out of his stupor. "You made a mistake challenging Sirenoid! Ability Card, activate! Anthamusa!" Sirenoid sank into the Gate Card like it was water and started strumming her harp. The hypnotic song reverberated of the walls, threatening to mesmerize all. "This card allows Sirenoid to drag any other Bakugan to the depths without a fight!" Klaus explained, "You should take this time to bid your Golem farewell…" The Gate Card began to transform into a powerful vortex of water, Sirenoid in the center. She beckoned the Golem closer. The behemoth, taller than Sirenoid, took a half step forward. It reached out and captured the mermaid in its massive hand. Apparently, it could be much faster than Klaus or Sirenoid thought when it wanted to. "How…!"

"My Golem is a divine creature! It can't be ensnared by some lowly enchantress!" Sirenoid struggled against the powerful grip of the Golem. Despite her superior power, the Golem held fast.

Sirenoid: G-Power – 440

Lightguard Golem: G-Power – 390

"Ability Card, activate! Dive Mirage! Escape the battle, Sirenoid!" Klaus ordered.

Sirenoid was making progress with her struggles, but was still in the Golem's grip. "I can't! I can't reach the water!"

"Break free! You're more powerful!"

"I won't allow it!" Elizabeth declared, "Ability Card, activate! Purifying Blow! This card doubles my Golem's strength if its opponent is Darkus, Aquos, or Subterra!"

Haos Lightguard Golem: G-Power – 780

Aquos Sirenoid: G-Power – 440

Just as Sirenoid was about to free herself, the Golem's grip clamped down again, crushing the life out of her until she returned to ball form and fell at Klaus's feet.

Klaus: Life Points – 70

"I'm sorry, Klaus…" Sirenoid said, still sounding like the breath was crushed out of her.

"Think nothing of it," he told her kindly. He looked up to his opponent with a light smile. "I surrender." Elizabeth didn't look that surprised to hear that. "Your skill and grace far outshines me. The only honorable thing to do is concede defeat."

Elizabeth smiled pridefully, turning her back and making her way back to the stands.

"The sixth match is now over! The winner: Elizabeth Harrett!"

* * *

So much for prompt... Not really much to say that isn't a shameless Ace Combat reference. This has done what I wanted, so I'd call it a win. Not my place to say, of course, but I laugh at my own jokes, so I can appreciate my own work. (That's not hypocritical at all!)


	41. Duel 37 Lightning

Shockingly, another last minute update, but oh well. With any luck the last match of the first round of the finals should be out probably sometime tonight or tomorrow, though with my track record, I make no promises. And on a related topic… LittleKuriboh banned _**AGAIN**_? _**ALLCAPSRAGE!**_

* * *

Klaus's defeat stunned most silent. The fact that Ra was nowhere to be seen stunned the rest silent. "Could we have been wrong?" Yugi asked, "Maybe the gods aren't even here."

"No," Kaiba stated strongly, "I can still sense them. Obelisk and the others."

"Than perhaps I have a fighting chance," Marik sighed with some relief.

"Afraid you can't fend off God on your own?" Kaiba asked.

"I'd really rather not find out…" he answered as he passed to the stairs.

"So what do you think?" Dan asked, "Dose your friend have a chance?"

Yugi thought. "Marik is a strong duelist… but the competition is strangely fierce. I don't know."

"It's fine," Atem smiled, "At worst he's gotten as far as me."

"That's only because you had the misfortune of fighting me first," Kaiba grinned.

"Sure, Kaiba. Whatever you say."

"The seventh match of the finals! Marik Ishtar vs. Edward Spade! Field Open and… Begin!"

"Duel!"

Marik: Life Points – 800

Edward: Life Points – 800

"You can go ahead if you want," Edward differed.

"Very well. I set one Gate Card and summon Granadora!" The creature that appeared was an ugly lizard-like abomination, with several sets of eyes going down its body and a curved metal blade for the tip of its tail. "Whenever the Swallowtail Spike Lizard appears on the field, I gain two hundred Life Points. End turn."

Marik: Life Points – 1000

Granadora: G-Power – 380

"Okay then, my turn! I counter with Mega Thunderball!" Edward's Bakugan (which was on a different Gate Card) was not unlike the end of a mace, but blue, white, and green with a single red eye.

Mega Thunderball: G-Power – 150

"I'd like to say my Bakugan has a fancy special effect like yours, but it doesn't. So in my end phase, I'll protect it with this Ability Card; Lightning Aura!" Mega Thunderball started crackling with electrical energy that filled the Gate Card. "That'll do it for me."

"My turn," Marik declared, "I call on Newdoria!" He threw the Bakugan at Mega Thunderball, but when it hit the lighting field it deflected to the unoccupied Gate Card. Newdoria was a sickly looking giant with long arms and a strange blindfold that looked like a spiked dog collar.

"Yeah," Edward smiled unapologetically, "Maybe I should have told you, but Lightning Aura prevents you from landing your Bakugan on my Gate Card…"

Newdoria: G-Power – 120

"…Also it halves your Bakugan's G-Power." Marik seemed unimpressed by this development, ending his turn calmly. "Bakugan Brawl! Bolt Escargot, Stand!" A blue snail with a spiked shell appeared before Newdoria. It was just as tall as Newdoria and had a massive jaw filled with sharp teeth. Its eyes were in sockets just above the jaw and its antennae sparked occasionally.

Bolt Escargot: G-Power – 280

"Smash 'em, Bolt Escargot!"

"Reveal, Gate Card!" Marik ordered, "Reveal of the Dark!" A coffin in a magic circle appeared between the two grotesque creatures. An old tomb burst from the coffin and flipped open and burst out with a lightning storm just like the one around Mega Thunderball. "This card allows me to use one of the Ability Cards you've already played!" The lightning blasted Bolt Escargot, sending it stumbling back.

"He's using the same deck as the first Battle City," Atem noted.

"He has no chance if he can't move past those simple tricks," Kaiba scoffed.

Jonouchi shrugged, "If it works, why fix it?"

"A true duelist has to move forward with each new day," Kaiba corrected smugly.

"A true duelist has to fight with his heart!" Jonouchi returned.

"Stuff it!" Shun snapped, "This isn't time for a philosophy lesson."

In the mean time, Bolt Escargot had leaped with surprising speed for a snail and chomped down on Newdoria. The snail's large mouth bit down on the giant's midsection. As the teeth of Bolt Escargot penetrated its foe's body, a black haze was loosed from the wound. The smog flowed over Bolt Escargot and chocked it, causing it to die with its victim.

"Um, I don't think that was supposed to happen…" Edward noted, scratching his head.

Edward: Life Points – 800

"My Newdoria has the ability to kill any creature on the field when it is defeated."

Marik: Life Points – 980

"Oh, that's cool," Edward smiled nonchalantly. "Then I guess it's your turn."

"Not just yet!" Marik brandished an Ability Card, "I activate Surprise Attack from the Darkness! Now my Granadora can battle your Mega Thunderball!" Granadora leapt after Mega Thunderball, stopping only a moment as it passed through the barrier of electricity.

Granadora: G-Power – 190

Mega Thunderball: G-Power – 150

"That's not good," Edward mumbled calmly. He smiled triumphantly, "I'll just have to activate my Electrical Conduit card on Mega Thunderball." Bursts of electricity came from all directions and arced over the spikes of the small, spherical monster. "This takes the power from all the electrical cards and Bakugan that have been played in the duel so far and gives it to one Haos Bakugan. Specifically, my Mega Thunderball."

Mega Thunderball: G-Power – 960

"I activate my Ability Card!" Marik started. But before he could finish, he was interrupted.

"Actually, I'm going to have to stop you there," Edward told him, "Gate Card, Open! Disruptor Storm!" Thunderclouds gathered over the battlefield and lightning rained down on Granadora, causing it to shake violently. "This card blocks your ability to intervene in this battle. And thanks to Electrical Conduit, it makes Mega Thunderball stronger!" The lightning arced from Granadora to Mega Thunderball and the lightning burst into a bright, flashing light. "Finish them, Mega Thunderball! Thunder Booster!" Mega Thunderball burst forward, trailing electricity behind it. It slammed into Granadora and burst through it. It continued and slammed into Marik, who went flying from the hard impact. He landed against the wall, and didn't move.

"Looks like your plan backfired, huh?" Edward bragged politely. Marik didn't move. "Hey, what'syourface? You in there?" Still no response. " $%#. I think I killed him.

"The seventh match of the finals is now over! The winner; Edward Spade!"

* * *

No time! Gotta Post! I might be a few minutes late. Cry about it. (F& $ing computer stopped working!)

Never mind! I ACTUALLY MADE IT!


	42. Duel 38 Groth

At least I'm not starting this on Friday. Sure, it's 11 PM on Thursday, but it's improvement! This is the final battle of the first round of the finals. Finally, the pace will start to pick up. The end of _I am Darkness_ is rapidly approaching. And I hate to bring it up again but, a little criticism kthanks?

* * *

In what was rapidly becoming a common occurrence, Yugi and company rushed down to check on an injured friend. Kaiba was the last to reach the unmoving Marik, moving at a leisurely stroll. "Give him some air," Kaiba commanded. He gave Marik a quick once-over. "He'll be fine. He doesn't have any serious injuries."

"No serious injuries?" Marucho gasped, "He's bleeding!" There was a red stain on the wall where he impacted after Edward's last attack. There was a gash on the back of his head spilling blood into a pool on the floor and his shoulder was twisted just enough to make the weak-stomached in the group gag.

"We should get him to that hospital," Drago suggested, looking to Kaiba.

"That seems pertinent," Kaiba agreed. He looked over in the direction of the door he had pointed out before, which dutifully opened.

"I can take him!" Dan immediately suggested.

"But Daniel, it's _our_ turn next…" Drago pointed out.

"Oh, yeah…" Drago sighed at his airheaded partner.

"I'll do it," an unexpected voice called out. Edward strode up and smiled apologetically. "It's kind of my fault, after all."

"You'd do that?" Runo asked.

"Well, I'm not gonna babysit him or anything," Edward clarified, "I'll just drop him off and come back."

A groan escaped Marik as he finally crept back to life. "I'll be fine," he assured. His voice was surprisingly steady, though he had to practically crawl up the wall to stand and looked like death warmed over. All but a few in the group winced when Marik popped his dislocated shoulder back into place. "Good as new."

"No way, pal," Jonouchi stepped in, "You're hurt. You gotta see a doctor."

"This doesn't even qualify as pain," the Egyptian assured.

"Just let me help you out, man," Edward insisted.

Marik seemed unsure. Not of the offer, but of whether or not he needed it. He looked to Atem, who silently deferred to Yugi. Yugi nodded toward the door and the decision was made. "Very well," Marik finally agreed. Edward offered his shoulder and they headed for the door.

"Hey!" Preyus Diablo called out. "If you leave now, you won't get a first look at your next opponent."

"Which could be our friend," Angelo countered.

"Whatever…"

Edward smiled back at the group. "I'll be fine." He and Marik hobbled off and the door shut behind them.

The implication instantly fired Dan up. "Let's get going," he said seriously, "It's my turn!"

"Fine by me!" a smoky voice called from the balcony above. Kate jumped the almost story high drop to the ground and landed perfectly in front of Dan. She got up from the crouched position she landed in and turned to face her stunned opponent with a smile.

"Jeez, kid!" Dan gasped, "Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself!" Dan regained his composure and smiled back at her, "And I'd hate to win this mach by forfeit!"

Kate scoffed, "You won't be winning at all, Dan Kuso!" She turned and headed towards her spot on the battlefield.

"The final match of the first round! Daniel Kuso vs. Katelyn Fitz! Field Open, and… Begin!"

"Duel!"

Dan: Life Points – 800

Kate: Life Points – 800

"You can go first," Dan deferred.

"Another gentleman," Kate smiled, "You'll regret it!" She set a Gate Card and called upon an Aquos Siege.

"My turn then. Gate Card, set!" Siege was on a one of her Gate Cards. Dan considered the battlefield more carefully than anyone expected. Runo had been the only one to see Dan fight since FDeath-T. "I counter with Saurus! Stand!" Dan's giant red dinosaur rose before the blue knight.

Pyrus Saurus: G-Power – 390

Aquos Siege: G-Power – 380

"Gate Card, Open!" Kate commanded confidentially, "Mirror Realm!" As many as a dozen jaggedly cut crystal mirrors rose up from the ground, reflecting the two Bakugan in the colors of the different attributes. "This Gate Card allows both of us to call on every different version of the Bakugan we have in play!" The hands of the Pyrus, Darkus, Subterra, Haos, and Ventus versions reached out from inside the mirrors and grabbed hold of the frames. With great effort, the five giant warriors pulled themselves from the mirrors and surrounded Saurus. "Too bad for you you only play Pyrus!" Kate smiled.

Kate's Army: G-Power – 2290

"I'll end this fight in one blow!"

"Sorry," Dan smiled, "But this is my attack and the party doesn't start until **I** say so! Ability Card, Activate! Heat Shimmer!" The army of Sieges struck at Saurus all at once. Just as they were about to connect, Saurus became transparent and wavered like a mirage. The blades passed harmlessly through the illusion and a loud clank rang out when the blades met in the middle. What was left of Saurus disappeared soon after.

"Wha- what happened?"

"Don't worry," Dan smiled, "Saurus is _just fine_." As he spoke, the transparent, shimmering visage of Saurus appeared on his own Gate Card. In a moment Saurus became solid. "Heat Shimmer lets me create an illusion of my Bakugan so it can escape a battle it can't win." Dan grinned cockily and rubbed his nose, "It's a handy trick when you don't know what your opponent has planned."

"Even a month ago, Dan wouldn't have thought to do that!" Shun noted in surprise. A twinge of anger passed through the back of his thoughts as he realized Dan was different now too. **Everything** in his live was being turned upside down, and it all started when Atem and his friends appeared…

"It looks like you like overwhelming your opponents with quick, heavy blows," Dan observed, tapping his chin in thought. "But unlike me, you don't seem to have an Attribute preference. I bet you like Attribute combo Ability Cards. That sound about right?"

Kate visibly started to panic. "How did he figure me out so quickly?" she mumbled to herself.

"I think he's right," Yugi said from his perch on the balcony.

"Yeah," Runo agreed, "Look at Kate's face! She's scared"

"It looks like you've got some competition, Yugi," Atem joked, Yugi smiling without looking up.

Suddenly the group noticed that one member of the peanut gallery wasn't piping up. "What's the matter 'Lord Kaiba'?" Runo asked accusingly, "Don't you have anything to say about this? Or are you too intimidated to speak?" They all looked at Kaiba, surprised to see the expression. He was grinning wildly at the battlefield, completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

"I don't mean to be rude," Dan spoke up, "but you know it's your turn, right?"

Kate shook herself out of her stupor. "You don't have to remind me!" she snapped. "Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Stinglash, stand!" The monster scorpion appeared on Kate other Gate Card.

Darkus Stinglash: G-Power – 360

"Okay, my turn! Bakugan Brawl! Drago, stand!" Drago appeared, towering before the giant scorpion. Drago had his opponent easily outclassed in both size and strength.

Infinity Dragonoid: G-Power – 590

"I was hoping to save this, but…" Kate mumbled, she spoke up as she continued. "I activate Darkness Quencher! If I have a Darkus and Aquos Bakugan, I can destroy every Pyrus Bakugan my opponent controls!" An orb of water built on Aquos Siege's staff. As it increased in size, Siege flung it at Stinglash. There was a similar orb of dark energy building on Stinglash's tail. The dark orb absorbed the water and Stinglash flung the attack at Drago.

"That's not good," Dan noted calmly. "Ability Card, activate! Boosted Counterblow!" Drago reared back and launched a meteoric fireball at the water-and-darkness orb. The fireball obliterated Stinglash's attack and continued, blasting clean through Stinglash and boomeranging toward Aquos Siege. Both Bakugan fell, defeated and all the other Sieges vanished from the field.

Dan: Life Points – 800

Kate: Life Points – 260

Kate was in a state of utter shock, "What? What? What?"

"Boosted Counterblow lets Drago attack any Bakugan using an Ability card before the effect resolves," Dan explained, "And it gives Drago a little boost (obviously). And I guess since Aquos Siege was the base for Mirror Realm, it made the other Sieges vanish too. Sweet!" Everyone in the room – _everyone_ – was stunned silent. "Oh yeah, and it's your turn." Kate was absolutely no match.

"The first round of the finals is over! The winner of the eighth match is Daniel Kuso!"

* * *

Wow. I actually think I pulled that off. The next chapter will be the first part of the quarter-finals match between Yugi and Kaiba. No, not that Yugi. The other one. Yes, that one.

By the way, there's some math that doesn't quite add up in this chapter. It's not a mistake, as much as an "easter egg" of sorts. I don't know if I'll go anywhere with this Kate character, but there you go. I may be being too subtle with some of my jokes or hidden meanings, but I'm enjoying myself. So there!


	43. Duel 39 Right

I really don't want to do this. How the hell am I going to do Yugi vs. Kaiba? I'll do my best to make this work, but I really can't afford any ass-kissing. Please, help me out with this one! The good news is that the computer I've been using to type out this story finally died! …Wait, that's bad news. Oh, I know why it's good news; now it won't take a full five minutes for a single letter to appear on the screen! No more # &%ing about my computer troubles!

* * *

"The first match of the quarter-finals! Seto Kaiba vs. Yugi Mutou…"

"It's another clash of titans, isn't it?" Marucho noted.

"Do you think Yugi can win?" Preyus asked

"No doubt," Jonouchi answered instantly. His voice was strong and full of conviction. "Kaiba's got a really steep battle ahead of him an' he knows it."

Dan whistled with realization, "You're right. He thinks he's gonna lose. If Yugi's that good then I can't wait to brawl with him in the final round!"

"Hey," Jonouchi feigned hurt, "What if it's me you're goin' up against last?"

"Then I wouldn't be disappointed."

"Duel!"

Yugi: Life Points – 800

Kaiba: Life Points – 800

"So I finally get to fight the real Yugi," Kaiba said. His voice sounded confident, but there was a tension emanating from him that was almost tangible. "You are the true King of Duelists. It will be an honor to take that title from you."

"I'm more than just a title, Kaiba," Yugi returned simply.

"Meh heh heh. It'll be _my_ place to judge your worth as a duelist."

"Your place as the little lord of cards?" Yugi returned straight-faced.

Kaiba sneered for a moment, then relaxed. "Make your move. The first attack belongs to the King of Duelists."

"Right! Gate Card, set! Marshmellon, stand!" Yugi's marshmallow monster appeared on the field, smiling its upside down smile. "And in my end phase I activate Marshmallow Charge. This card reduces my Marshmellon's power by forty points to allow it to attack the opposing player directly!" Marshmellon leaped forth and clamped down on Kaiba's shoulder.

Kaiba: Life Points – 740

Marshmellon: G-Power – 60

"Marshmellon will stay with reduced power until the beginning of my next turn. End Turn."

"Couldn't have Kaiba dodged that?" Runo asked.

"He doesn't want to waste any of his cards on sixty points of damage," Atem answered.

"My turn," Kaiba declared, "Saggi, the Dark Clown, Stand!" Kaiba's evil clown levitated cross-legged before Marshmellon. The clown wore this big shoes and bright costume of a clown, a frightening mask, and a large hat.

Saggi the Dark Clown: G-Power – 120

"Next I'll give the Dark Clown the power to launch magical attacks with the Ability Card Evil Shining! This card doubles its strength for its Darkus attribute and then doubles it again for attacking a Haos opponent!" Saggi started to glow with a dark-colored light. In the clown's hands a ball of evil energy built up. "Dark Clown, attack!"

Saggi the Dark Clown: G-Power – 480 (does magical damage)

"Kaiba already figured out how to damage Marshmellon," Jonouchi noted.

"It's not surprising," Atem agreed, "Kaiba's fighting style necessitates the knowledge of shield monsters and how to counter them. But it doesn't look like that will matter."

"Reveal, Gate Card!" Yugi declared, "Light Barrier!" Saggi the Dark Clown launched the dark attack at the little jelly monster. Just before the orb struck, a wall of light appeared in front of Marshmellon. The ball of black light shattered into fragments and pelted the Dark Clown. The shards stuck out of the clown grotesquely for a moment before fading slowly, Saggi writhing in pain. "The Light Barrier Gate Card blocks Darkus attacks and reflects their effects back against the user. Saggi is crippled!"

Marshmellon: G-Power – 60

Saggi the Dark Clown: G-Power – 30

"Counterattack, Marshmellon!" The jelly monster lunged forward. Saggi was too battered and worn down by its own reflected attack to fight back. Marshmellon's oversized mouth clamped down on the clown, biting it in half.

Yugi: Life Points – 800

Marshmellon: G-Power – 60

Kaiba: Life Points – 710

"You should really stop fooling around, Kaiba," Yugi warned, "I won't give you a chance to fight back if I can help it."

"Meh heh heh. 'King of Duelists' fits you perfectly, Yugi. No, it's too small for you. There's no doubt at all that you are stronger than Atem or myself. Your defeat will be my crowning achievement as a duelist!"

"Kaiba, you are one of the few people I consider a true duelist." Yugi smiled, something he hadn't yet done during any match of the finals so far. It wasn't like the smile Kaiba wore, not confident or anticipatory. It was cheery and innocent. He looked like Yugi again, and not the King of Duelists. "This is a match I'll be proud to win. Let's have fun."

"Such a child. You are a true gamer Yugi. And a true duelist."

"It's hard to believe Yugi's that strong…" Runo breathed. The opponents in this tournament just seemed to be getting stronger and stronger.

"Appearances truly can be deceiving," Tigrerra agreed.

"It's my turn again," Yugi declared, setting another Gate Card. "My next creature is Blockman! Stand!" Yugi's toy monster appeared. It was human shaped and made of brightly colored Lego bricks. Its two beady red eyes peered at the unmoving Kaiba. "End Turn."

Blockman: G-Power – 200

"My turn," Kaiba returned, also setting a Gate Card. "I select my Lord of Dragons. Stand!" Kaiba's Dragon Lord appeared on a different Gate Card from Blockman. "End Turn."

Lord of Dragons: G-Power – 240

"My turn. Toy Warrior, Stand. End Turn." Still, no battle was initiated.

Toy Warrior: G-Power – 300

"This is the end of your advantage, Yugi!" Kaiba promised strongly. "Show yourself, Blue-Eyes Ascended Dragon!" The massive white and bronze dragon appeared above Blockman. The toy monster was dwarfed by the godly dragon. "Imperial Dragon, activate! Attack, Ascended Dragon!"

Blue-Eyes Ascended Dragon: G-Power – 720

Blockman: G-Power – 200

The dragon glowed a bright, sparkling white as it attacked. But instead of lancing silently through its target, the sound of an impact rang out, followed by a sharp explosion. When the light died down, the battlefield was still obscured. Now there was a cloud of smoke that hung for just a moment. When it cleared, Blockman was in two pieces. But not in the way anyone expected. Blockman had reorganized into two smaller human shaped constructs with the same number of blocks. One of them occupied the empty Gate Card, and the other had joined Toy Warrior.

"I knew you'd try to dodge that attack, Yugi," Kaiba declared proudly, "I didn't summon Lord of Dragons as a shield, I summoned him as a sword! Flute of Summoning Dragon, activate! Rise, Divinity Dragon, Providence Dragon!"

Blue-Eyes Divinity Dragon: G-Power – 740 "**Graorrrr**!"

Blue-Eyes Providence Dragon: G-Power – 780 "**Shreeeee**!"

"You forget, Kaiba," Yugi interrupted, "Your Dragon Flute bacons _my_ dragons too! Gandora, Dragon of Destruction, show yourself!" A massive black dragon, even bigger than the blue-eyed dragons, appeared above the battlefield. Red nodes running down both sides of the dragon's body. "Clear the field, Gandora! Giga Rays of Destruction!" The red nodes started to glow as the dragon prepared to attack.

"I won't let you kill my dragons so easily! Divine protection! Now Haos Bakugan are immune to destruction effects!"

Gandora launched a ray of red light from each of its nodes. The blasts imitated in every direction. When the rays crossed paths with Kaiba's dragons or Yugi's Toy Warrior they hit an invisible sphere and dissipated harmlessly. Lord of Dragons, the Blockman halves, and the on the other hand, where annihilated. Now the three dragons surrounded Toy Warrior on the empty battlefield.

Kaiba's Army: G-Power – **2240!**

Toy Warrior: G-Power – 300

"MAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Goodbye, King of Duelists! Holy Dragons attack! **Burst Stream Trinity**!"

The three dragons shined, blinding all. The light died down to three beams. The beams had lanced through something, but it wasn't Toy Warrior. It was a strange machine that was smoking white smoke out of the top.

Yugi: Life Points – 800

Kaiba: Life Points – 710

"Compulsory Evacuation Device," Yugi said, holding up his Toy Warrior piece, "returns one Bakugan to the owner's hand. This fight isn't over yet, Kaiba!"

* * *

I did it I did it I did it I did! Right? As far as I'm concerned this was a success, but this is a tricky thing I'm trying to do. I like it though, overall, particularly the last turn here. I think the chess like pace and their play styles come across strongly and accurately.


	44. Duel 40 Earned

I set the bar irritatingly high with the last chapter. Hopefully, I can write a convincing finally to Yugi vs. Kaiba…

* * *

Yugi: Life Points – 800

Kaiba: Life Points – 710

"My turn!" Yugi declared, "Gate Card, set! Silent Magician, stand!" The white-clad mage stood alone on the devastated battlefield. With the requisite Gate Cards played after the field had been cleared by Yugi's "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction" there were now three Gate Cards on the field.

"I won't let your 'Level Monster' grow, Yugi!" Kaiba declared, "Blue-Eyes Divinity Dragon, attack!"

Blue-Eyes Divinity Dragon: G-Power – 740

Silent Magician Lv 0: G-Power – 200

"I'm not done, Kaiba! Swords of Revealing Light!" The dragon reared back to attack as commanded, but it suddenly halted as strange lights started to appear on the battlefield. The lights were like glowing yellow-white swords. The dragon didn't just stop its attack, it froze as if time stopped. The Silent Magician stopped as well. "These Swords of Revealing Light stop battles on the Gate Card for three turns. All other effects still apply."

"Very well… End Turn."

"My turn! Gate Card, set. Toy Rogue, stand!"

Toy Rogue: G-Power – 180

"End Turn."

"You'll regret not dealing with my dragon right away," Kaiba warned, "Ascended Dragon, stand!" To everyone's shock, the bronze and white dragon appeared next to its frozen companion. It too was trapped by the Light Swords.

"Why would Kaiba trap his dragon like that?" Atem wondered out loud.

"I activate my Ability Card, Magic Jammer!" Kaiba announced triumphantly. The Swords of Revealing Light started to fade and the two dragons started to move again.

Kaiba's Army: G-Power – 1460

Silent Magician Lv 1: G-Power – 300

"Die, Yugi! Duel Burst Stream!" The dragons attacked together, blinding all. Once the light died down, the Silent Magician was lanced by the two beams of light launched from the great dragons' jaws. Much of the light passed through the magician toward Yugi. But as eyes followed the trail of light, they widened when it ended at the edge of the Gate Card. Standing in the path of the beam of light was a holy woman in flowing blue robes, chanting in a language no one understood. The light faded to nothing before it reached the woman.

"Reveal, Gate Card! Waboku blocks any damage to the controlling player resulting from battle!"

"Meh heh. You may have dodged the damage from my attack, but your magician wasn't so lucky!" Kaiba boasted. "My play style is anathema to yours, Yugi! You can't win! Your simply too slow!"

"If you want speed, Kaiba, you've got it!" Yugi returned, "Gate Card, set. Toy Magician, stand."

Toy Magician: G-Power – 290

"Mahahahaha! You may as well hand me the victory if that's your best servant! Blue-Eyes Providence Dragon!" Kaiba's final gold and white dragon rose and coiled around the tiny Toy Magician. The serpentine dragon threatened to smother its foe with its very presence.

"Oh, come on," Dan scoffed, "Yugi practically told him it was a trap. Kaiba's not that dumb. I know he's not!"

"Kaiba knows," Atem assured. "It's not that Kaiba doesn't see the trap, it's that he's desperate to finish Yugi off quickly."

"It's hard to believe Yugi is that strong," Drago admitted, "Even seeing it with my own eyes."

"At this pace, there's no doubt Yugi will win," Atem said strongly.

"At this pace we'll be here a week!" Prayus Diablo complained, "All this back and forth and only ninety points of damage done. This'll take forever!"

"That'll change if Kaiba wins a brawl," Runo said, "He likes crushing opponents in one attack."

"But normally he has more balance than this. He really _is_ desperate," Drago thought out loud.

"Let's end this contest here and now!" Kaiba declared confidently.

"If that's really what you want, Kaiba," Yugi smiled, "Gate Card, open! Shrine of Communal Summons!"

"I've never even heard of that card!" Atem gasped.

"This card allows us to both to stand as many Bakugan in the same class as the one we already have on the field! Toy Bakugan for me and Blue-Eyes Dragon Bakugan for you!" Next to Toy Magician, three other warriors appeared. One was Yugi's Toy Warrior. Another was similar to Toy Warrior with Lego block-like armor, but carried a Lego spear instead of sword. The last was taller than the others. He was still dwarfed easily by Kaiba's dragon, though. He had Lego armor over his entire body and a kingly scepter and crown made of the same material.

Toy Warrior: G-Power – 300

Toy Lancer: G-Power – 340

Toy King: G-Power – 615

Yugi's Army Total: G-Power – 1545

Kaiba laughed with genuine confidence as his remaining dragons appeared on the field next to their companion. "Do you really think you can defeat my divine servants with an entourage of children's toys? They can't win like that!"

Kaiba's Army: G-Power – 2240

"You're right. They can't win alone. But if I use Polymerization to fuse them and Toy Rogue, they stand a chance! Show yourself, Toy Juggernaut!" All the toy weapons and armor shot up into the sky and fused together. A massive human shaped figure formed. After it was fully assembled, it started falling to the ground, landing with an earth-shattering thud. The being wasn't as long or as tall as the dragons, but it was at least as massive.

Toy Juggernaut: G-Power – 1725

"You only dig your own grave! Heaven Burst Stream, activate!" Providence Dragon started to crackle with white lightning and glow with pure magical energy.

Kaiba's Army: G-Power – 2690

"To counter, I play Monster Reborn! Rise from the grave, Gandora!" A conical purple light shot up from the ground and yielded the black and red dragon. Now that Gandora and the Blue-Eyes Dragons were so close, everyone could see how massive Yugi's destroyer dragon was. It was even bigger than Kaiba's dragons!

"I won't let you defeat my Blue-Eyes with a simple field-clearing kamikaze Bakugan!" Kaiba sneered, "I activate Return to Final Rest! This Ability Card cancels out any attempt to call a defeated Bakugan back into play!"

Yugi smiled lightly. "Thanks Kaiba. Synchronic Ability activate!"

"Yugi just won!" Atem gasped.

"Synchronic Ability transfers Gandora's field clearing power to Toy Juggernaut! And your Return to Final Rest card prevents Gandora from killing my Juggernaut!"

"He planned on my counter?!"

"Toy Juggernaut, attack! Giga Ray Fist!" The Juggernaut winded back and threw a massive punch. As the fist continued to travel forward, it started launching red rays of light. The light blasted apart Kaiba's dragons with ease. The field was cleared, but the punch continued, smashing Kaiba.

Yugi: Life Points – 800

Kaiba: Life Points – 0

Yugi ran up to Kaiba, lying flat on the floor where he landed after the bone-crushing punch. "Kaiba, are you alright?" Yugi asked apologetically. He offered his hand as Kaiba started to pick himself up.

"I'm fine!" he snapped, swatting Yugi's hand away. He got up and dusted himself off, seeming none the worse for wear. "You win this time, King of Duelists, but we will fight again. I won't stop until I surpass you."

Yugi smiled brightly (and surprisingly, Kaiba didn't find that as irritating as he thought he would). "I can't wait for our rematch!"

Kaiba then turned to the announcer, who was standing slack-jawed in the shadow of Kane's oversized thrown. "Don't you have something to say?" he ordered more than asked.

"Oh! Er… yes! The winner of the first match of the quarter-finals is… Yugi Mutou!"

"Idiot…"

* * *

I think I got it! Oh, it was a little touch and go there for a while, but it pulled through. Yeah, the fight is actually a fairly short one so it was hard to find things to say to make it long enough when I saw the last turn approaching. The duel itself was pretty fun to run through in my head, but _boy_ was it hard to actually put down.

Also, I didn't cheat! Hooray for me!


	45. Duel 41 Found

I can't believe it takes me this long to get myself started on this. I guess it's hard writing chapter after chapter of climax. Also, I know I'm going to catch flack for the ending of this chapter from Yu-Gi-Oh! road scholars, so let me remind EVERYONE that this is based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! MANGA! NOT the crummy reinterpretation that is the anime. Yes, I mean the sub of the anime, that sucked too. What Jonouchi does at the end of this chapter is NOT out of character. I look forward to your letters.

* * *

Now it was time for Runo's second match. After literally braving the fire in her last game she had wished that she had more time to rest. Luckily, her next opponent was Jonouchi, who she knew was a friend. Also, it was hard not to be relaxed around Jonouchi. He had tried leaping off the balcony as Kate had before her match and only succeeded in landing on his face. It was a good thing he was made of such tough stuff because the only thing that hurt worse than that landing was the laughter at his expense.

Dusted off and ready to fight, Jonouchi squared off against Runo on the battlefield. "You're going to have to give me everything you've got if you want to beat me!" Jonouchi boasted.

"I don't doubt that…" Runo said, a little unsure.

Jonouchi saw that look and thought for a moment. "If you're still worried, than you better figure out my riddle but quick."

Jonouchi's riddle Runo heard just before her match with Hector _still_ didn't make a lick of sense. "What is something you can show, but can't see?" What was that supposed to mean? Runo still didn't have the answer and she didn't see how having it was supposed to help her. Then again, Jonouchi did seem kind of weird…

"The second match of the quarter-finals! Katsuya Jonouchi vs. Runo Misaki! Field Open and Begin!"

"Duel!"

Jonouchi: Life Points – 800

Runo: Life Points – 800

"I'll go first!" Runo declared, "Saurus! Stand!" The bipedal triceratops creature appeared on Runo's own Gate Card.

"My turn, then! Gate Card, set! An' next I'll send my Red-Eyes Rising Dragon against your Saurus!" The great black dragon appeared before Saurus, coiling its long body like an angry snake.

Red-Eyes Rising Dragon: G-Power – 620

Saurus: G-Power – 340

"How am I supposed to beat something like that?" Runo gasped at the glittering creature. The dragon was twice Saurus's size and nearly twice as powerful.

"Better figure that out quick," Jonouchi warned, "'cause I'm about to attack you with it! Blast 'em, Red-Eyes! Black Fire Bullet!" Red-Eyes reared back and spat a flaming meteor at the dinosaur.

"Ability Card, Activate! Guardian Light! This card prevents my Bakugan from being defeated by battle for one turn!" Saurus glowed as the fireball raged closer. Just as the attack was about to land, Saurus put up his hands and caught the flaming rock. The force of the attack pushed Saurus to the edge of the Gate Card, but the fire died quickly. Saurus tossed the now harmless rock aside.

Runo: Life Points – 800

"Wait a sec.," Jonouchi said, confusion in his voice, "I get why your monster is safe, but why weren't you damaged?"

"Guardian Light also protects me if my opponent is using a Darkus Bakugan."

"Oh, that makes sense," Jonouchi sighed, disappointed his attack didn't go through. Their Bakugan returned to them unharmed. "Still," Jonouchi said, scratching his head, "I feel like you could have done more with that turn. You had Red-Eyes right where you wanted 'im for a minute."

"What did you expect me to do?" Runo asked dejectedly, "I can't beat a Bakugan that strong."

"Come on," Jonouchi groaned, "Don't make me sound like some cheesy afterschool special! And _don't_ make me repeat myself."

"'Something you can show, but you can't see'?" she finished. Jonouchi nodded. "I just don't see how that can help me! I don't have the guts to beat something like your Red-Eyes Dragon…" As soon as she said it she figured out what the riddle meant and how it was just what she needed to win. After a moment, Runo's blank expression worried Tigrerra.

"Runo? Are you alright?"

"I'm better than ever," she said sounding un-shakably sure. Just those four words were enough to assure Tigrerra that they were going to win. "You ready to take down that black dragon of his?"

"Undoubtedly!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Tigrerra, Stand!"

"You want to take on Red-Eyes that much?" Jonouchi said with a big grin on his face. He could tell his words had finally gotten through to her. Now he could really fight. "Okay, you asked for it! Red-Eyes Rising Dragon, go get 'em!"

Tigrerra and Red-Eyes appeared ready to fight. Red-Eyes was quite a bit bigger than Tigrerra, but the dragon kept its distance from the tiger warrior's sharp blades. "Ability Card, Activate! Velocity Fang!" Tigrerra lunged at Red-Eyes almost too fast to see and slashed it across its spiny chest. The attack was enough to throw even the mighty dragon back.

Red-Eyes Rising Dragon: G-Power – 520

Blade Tigrerra: G-Power – 440

Jonouchi cringed at the harsh blow. "That smarts… But Red-Eyes is still the strongest in play! Attack! Black Fire Bullet!" Red-Eyes hissed at its opponent and swatted at it. Tigrerra had to jump back to avoid her opponent's powerful tail. As soon as she landed Red-Eyes blasted a flaming meteor at her. It moved as fast as Tigrerra's Velocity Fang attack.

"Ability Card, Activate! Mirror Ability!" As the fireball approached a duplicate of appeared like a mirage. "This card allows me to activate the effect of the last Ability Card played in this battle!"

"Hold on a second…" Jonouchi realized, "The last card played was-"

"Velocity Fang!"

The mirage of Tigrerra dashed forward. The mirage was solid enough to split Red-Eyes's attack with a single stroke of its sword, allowing the real Tigrerra to charge past. Despite its attempts to react, Red-Eyes couldn't get out of the way in time and Tigrerra's blade just barely cut into the dragon's tough scales. Red-Eyes collapsed and disappeared.

"I did it! I beat his dragon!"

"Don't celebrate just yet!" Jonouchi warned, "Reveal face-down card; Valley of Retaliation!" Suddenly Jonouchi's mutant psychic creature Jinzo appeared and blasted Tigrerra.

Jonouchi: Life Points – 780

Jinzo the Cyber Shocker: G-Power – 480

Runo: Life Points – 760

"What happened?!"

"Valley of Retaliation allows me to summon a new Bakugan to the field when one of mine goes down. Just 'cause you beat Red-Eyes doesn't mean you've won!"

"We'll see about that!" Runo returned, and the battle resumed.

They traded blows back and forth for quite a while. Despite Jonouchi's goofy antics and air-headedness, most of the action was at Runo's expense. She handled herself admirably, though, and managed to hold out until one of Jonouchi's dice rolls came up sour. _Really_ sour.

Runo: Life Points – 15

Jonouchi: Life Points – 0 "&%$#!"

"We did it! We won, we won!" Runo cheered.

Jonouchi sighed and plopped down cross-legged on the battlefield. "Shoot. I was tryin' to inspire her and then I go and lose. Guess I did my job too well…"

"That was a great brawl, Jonouchi," Runo said sincerely, "Thank you."

"No big deal," Jonouchi shrugged. He thought for a moment then chuckled. "Well, at least it's you that's gonna get creamed by Yugi next round…"

"About that…" Runo started cautiously, "I don't think I'm ready to take on someone like Yugi. And if I did Brawl against him, then Kane would just get to see more of his strategies." She lifted Tigrerra in her palm to look at her. "I hope you're not too disappointed in me, but I'm just not ready to take on Yugi."

"I completely understand, milady," Tigrerra returned (and sounding just a little bit relieved).

"It takes a lot of courage to know when to quit," Jonouchi said, getting up and stretching. "And even more to suck it up and do it."

"Well, now I can show plenty of courage, even if I can't see it."

"The second match of the quarter-finals is over! The winner is Runo Misaki!"

* * *

Again (on the off chance that my putting it twice will stop any angry messages), it is not out for Jonouchi to be endorsing this. I'll remind you that in the manga, Yugi and Jonouchi never fight at Duelist Kingdom. After Jonouchi defeats Bandit Keith Howard, he immediately surrenders the final match to Dark Yugi, saying "I feel like my Duelist Kingdom is over." Get it now? I'm doing it this way for thematic reasons.


	46. Duel 42 Blinding

I have been procrastinating on this one somethin' fierce. And despite all that time I'm still going into this cold. Up until this point, every game has had an established character to play off of. This has two big question marks. This is at least partly by design, but it doesn't make things easy. This might be a blemish on the otherwise satisfactory Finals, so don't get your expectations up too high for this one.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to surrender?" Dan asked again after Runo and Jonouchi returned to the stands.

"Yes. I've made up my mind," she said assuredly.

Runo had explained her reasoning and the general consensus was supportive. Even Dan, who was voicing the most protest understood her rational. There was little time to discuss as the next two finalists had taken their places and were ready to begin.

"The third match of the quarter-finals! Yuki Oh vs. Elizabeth Harrett! Field Open and Begin!"

"Duel!"

Elizabeth: Life Points – 800

Yuki: Life Points – 800

"I'll go first!" Elizabeth declared, "I call on my Blade Paladin! Stand!" A white knight rose up on Yuki's Gate Card. He was large, in imposing full-body armor that glowed in the flickering light and carried a massive broadsword.

Haos Blade Paladin: G-Power – 380

"My turn," the chipper Yuki declared. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to finish you off right away." Elizabeth only scoffed at the petty boast. "Not going to take my word for it? That's fine, I'll show you! Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Light Eater, Stand!" The Light Eater was a strange creature. It looked like some kind of monstrous tape worm, but with thin and long arms and legs. It's head had a large circular mouth lined triangular teeth. It had a pair of beady red eyes on the top of its head that leveled on the Paladin.

Light Eater: G-Power – 340

"Light Eater may not me too fun to look at, but it's got a special power to make up for it! It can steal Haos Bakugan's G-Power!" The Light Eater reared back and sucked in a great breath. The light in the room started to bend towards its maw like it was a black hole. The light around Blade Paladin started to warp and drain toward Light Eater and the warrior seemed to lose a bit of its color.

Light Eater: G-Power – 530

Blade Paladin: G-Power – 190

"And I'm not through with you yet!" Yuki declared, "Character! Light Eater's power doubles! Now I'm done. Light Eater, Attack!" The Light Eater lunged at the lethargic Paladin, ready to devour it in a single gulp. Elizabeth, however, was unimpressed.

"I activate Light's Will." Blade Paladin suddenly regained its lost color and perked up. When the Light Eater got within arm's length, Blade Paladin reached up with his free hand and grabbed the monster's jaw. The creature stopped despite its struggle. "This Ability Card blocks the attacks and special abilities of all Darkus Bakugan. There lowly attacks are noting against me."

"Shoot. Guess I'll just have to try harder next time…" Yuki decided.

"You can try all you like," Elizabeth said dismissively, "I'll still crush you." She set a gate card and stood another white-armored Paladin on it. This one carried a large shield that was spade-shaped and almost as tall as its carrier. "End Turn."

Defensor Paladin: G-Power – 240

"My turn, then," Yuki stated. He too set a Gate Card. "I think I'll call out my Light Eater again." The grotesque Light Eater appeared on Yuki's new Gate Card. The Light Eater again drew in the light in the room, draining Defensor Paladin's strength. It had to rest its massive shield on the ground because it could no longer hold it up. "Your turn again."

Light Eater: G-Power – 460

Defensor Paladin: G-Power – 120

Elizabeth wordlessly stood yet a third Paladin. This one had a long spear and the same white armor as before. "Turn End."

Lancer Paladin: G-Power – 400

"Not one for words, are you?" Yuki asked politely.

"Just take your turn."

"Okay, Shadow Eater! Stand!" A creature appeared before Defensor Paladin. It was the same as the Light Eater, but a deep blue with yellow beady eyes. Though, despite the color change, it wasn't any easier to look at. "Shadow Eater has the same power as Light Eater, except it can take the power of Darkus Bakugan instead of Haos."

"I don't have any Darkus Bakugan," Elizabeth said almost crossly.

"Yeah, but I do!" The Shadow Eater directed its circular jaws at its counterpart and the whole room seemed to get brighter. The Light Eater seemed to droop a little, but still looked ready for a fight.

Shadow Eater: G-Power – 570

Light Eater: G-Power – 230

"Shadow Eater, attack!" Yuki declared. The ugly creature lurched forward after Defensor Paladin. Just before the attack landed, the holy knight tossed his giant shield to his lance wielding counterpart. The Lancer caught the shield easily and twirled it a bit as if it was made of cardboard. Yuki took notice of that, but guessed it was just the Paladin's special ability. The Shadow Eater chomped down on the now unarmed knight, shook it for a bit, then tossed it. As it flew it turned back into a ball and landed at Elizabeth's feet. "That one got through!" Yuki cheered.

Yuki: Life Points – 800

Elizabeth: Life Points – 350

"You impudent little child," Elizabeth in a frighteningly level voice. "You only lay a hand on me when I want you to lay a hand on me. Gate Card! Last Rite of the Sun God!" The Gate Card glowed with a blinding light. In that light was the silhouette of Defensor Paladin. As the light died, the Paladin seemed to absorb it. When Defensor Paladin came into full view, he was noticeably taller. Before, the spindly Light and Shadow Eaters had edged out the Paladins in regards to size, but no longer.

Defensor Paladin: G-Power – 690

"Last Rite brings a Bakugan that was defeated in battle back from the grave and increases its G-Power score by the amount of damage I had taken that turn," Elizabeth explained. "Next, I activate the Ability Card Holy Pact! This allows me to move one of my Bakugan from its current Gate Card to a Gate Card on which a Bakugan was just raised from the dead!" Lancer Paladin, shield in hand, leaped from his Gate Card to the Gate Card. With the other Paladin standing next to the new Defensor Paladin, it became clear how much he had changed. Lancer didn't even reach Defensor's shoulder!

Lancer Paladin: G-Power – 520

Elizabeth's Army: G-Power – 1210

Shadow Eater: G-Power – 570

"This might hurt a little…" Yuki said apprehensively, unable to counter.

"I'm not done yet!" Elizabeth warned, "I play the Ability Card Duty of the Light Follower! This card switches the target of my attack to a Darkus, Aquos, or Subterra Bakugan on the field."

"Hold on! My Gate Card will protect Light Eater!" Yuki interrupted and gestured for his card to activate. To his dismay, nothing happened!

"Duty of the Light Follower allows my Paladins to strike down a foe on a different Gate Card," Elizabeth explained. "Any last requests?" she asked only half-jokingly.

"A do-over?" he returned only half-jokingly.

The two Paladins turned toward Light Eater. A ball of light built before them and launched at Light Eater. When the light reached its target, it exploded, vaporizing the Light Eater and throwing Yuki into the air and off his feet.

Elizabeth: Life Points – 350

Yuki: Life Points – 0

Elizabeth walked away from the battlefield, even as Yuki didn't get up. His friend Kate was the first to rush down the stairs and to his side, but nothing would wake him up. Another victim claimed by the Ghouls.

"The third match of the quarter-finals is over! The winner is Elizabeth Harrett!"

* * *

Better than expected, actually. Not my favorite finals chapter, but acceptable. I thought I would run into length issues (and I sort of did), but it all worked out in the end. Or so I believe. As I've said before, it's not my place to say.


	47. Duel 43 Strength

I'm a moron for waiting again, but the good news is that I'm almost done. I can't imagine I'll get as many as nine chapters out of it. It's kind of refreshing being so close to ending one of my stories. Of course that won't happen until I finish this chapter.

* * *

By the time Kate looked back up at the stands to Kaiba, the door to the infirmary was already open. She hoisted her unconscious friend onto her back and carried him through the doorway grumbling something about dead weight. Once they were through the door, it closed behind them.

Suddenly, Edward leapt off the balcony similarly to Kate. Though he only managed to land on his face. Dan arrived on the battlefield raising an eyebrow at his next opponent. "When did you get back?" he asked as Edward dusted himself off, "And why does everybody I brawl with have to jump off the balcony?"

"I thought it looked cool," Edward answered. He took his place, Dan doing the same, "And you'd best not compare me to that girl you beat before. I'm an opponent like you've _never_ seen!"

"The final match of the quarter-finals! Edward Spade vs. Daniel Kuso! Field Open, and Begin!

"Duel!"

Edward: Life Points – 800

Dan: Life Points – 800

"I'll go first, if you don't mind," Edward declared. "I play a Gate Card and my Thunder Dragon!" Thunder Dragon was a long and powerful winged serpent with green scales that crackled with electricity.

Thunder Dragon: G-Power – 320

"It looks like his strategy doesn't center around an attribute, but around electricity," Drago noted from Dan's shoulder.

"Yeah, and it's the basis of his play style too," Dan agreed. "I've read up on the fundamentals of the 'Lightning Storm' style of gaming. The basic idea is to build up smaller damage with continuous combo strings. It's kinda like our style only it starts out smaller and stacks on itself."

"Dan…" Drago said in a suspicious tone, "…It's the summer. I haven't seen you pick up a book since I returned."

"I read it online," Dan clarified.

"That sounds more plausible."

"Are you going to go or not, hot shot?" Edward called impatiently.

"Hold your horses!" Dan called back before returning his attention to his partner. "What do you say? Think you can take his puny Thunder Dragon over there?"

"I'll blast him apart!" Drago declared.

"That's what I like to hear! Bakugan Brawl!" Drago appeared over the Thunder Dragon. The green dragon seemed diminutive by comparison despite it's roughly 18 foot long body!

Infinity Dragonoid: G-Power – 590

Thunder Dragon: G-Power – 320

"Sorry, Thunder Dragon," Dan apologized, "but this is the end of the line for you!"

"Boosted Dragon!"

"That's what _you_ think!" Edward countered, "I activate Polymerization!"

"I figured you had a card like that!" Dan smiled, "That's why I have this Ability Card; Firestorm Barrier! It blocks your Bakugan from entering the field unless they're Pyrus and gives Drago a boost!"

Infinity Dragonoid: G-Power – 690

"Damn, Gate Card! Thunder Zone!" Thunderclouds were summoned over the Gate Card. Lightning flashed from the clouds, zapping both Dragons, and the Gate Card itself. Drago launched his attack all the same, the fireball sailing toward Edward only to veer off course from the lightning strike at the last moment. The fireball exploded, lifting Edward off his feet. Thunder Dragon and Drago returned safely to their Brawlers.

Dan: Life Points – 800

Edward: Life Points – 455

"Yeah, I'm gonna need an explanation…" Dan said, replacing Drago on his shoulder.

"I agree, what just happened?"

Edward picked himself up, rubbing a sore leg that a piece of shrapnel had hit. "He's faster than me… Who the hell decided fire was faster than lightning?!" he mumbled angrily. "As for your explanation," he said once he righted himself, "Thunder Zone protects my thunder Bakugan from harm. In return, I have to take half the hit they were going to."

"Oh, sweet card."

"Right, let's try this again. Gate Card! Thunder Dragon!"

"If you really want to try this again, Bakugan Brawl!" Dan sent another Bakugan flying, but it wasn't Drago. This time a Pyrus Stinglash appeared before Thunder Dragon. The two creatures were about the same size and evenly matched.

Stinglash: G-Power – 320

Thunder Dragon: G-Power – 320

"Is this some kind of joke?" Edward snapped.

"Dude, chill," Dan returned calmly.

"You're right," Edward said with a deep breath, "I'm not used to this. I've never started losing before."

"Hey, it happens to the best of us," Dan said.

Edward took what might have been a yoga position and started to chant. "Gotta get my Zen back, gotta get my Zen back…"

"Your Zen?" Dan asked. Edward shrugged. "Dose that actually work?"

"Never needed to try before… Gotta get my Zen back… We'll see if it works right now… Gotta get…"

"It really amazes me that you can keep so calm even though your life is at stake…" Drago said, both with admiration and with worry.

"Well, if I panic than I'll make a mistake. That won't help me."

"Okay, I got my Zen back!" Edward declared. "Anyway, I activate Thunder Chains! My Gate Card pins all Bakugan that aren't resistant to electricity down!" Lightning shot out of the ground, tearing up rocks and concrete with it. Instead of dissipating as lightning should, it fell back toward the ground like heavy chains. The lightning passed harmlessly through Thunder Dragon, but painfully pinned Stinglash.

Stinglash: G-Power – 0

"Next, I'll use my second Polymerization card! Fuse this Thunder Dragon to form Tri-Headed Thunder Dragon!" Two Haos Bakugan shot toward the battlefield fast as lightning. As they approached, they started to transform into their true forms, ready to merge with their twin.

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there, pal," Dan interrupted, "Ability Card Activate! Inferno Battlefield!" A fire erupted from the center of the Gate Card. The flames were too thick to see through. The fire reached the edge of the Gate Card before the other Thunder Dragons. Once the Thunder Dragons hit the flaming burrier, they simply bounced away. Once the fire died down, Stinglash was free and Thunder Dragon was alone. "At the cost of two hundred of my Life Points, I can burn away your Gate Card, and block other Bakugan from joining your team. Pretty sweet card, am I right?"

Dan: Life Points – 600

Edward: Life Points – 455

"And you saved your Bakugan 'cause now it's a tie," Edward griped. "Good move, good move…"

"Actually, I've got another card I wanna play," Dan smiled. The battle was still on after all. "I activate the Ability Card Bakuswitch! Sure it's a simple little card, but it's effective. Now I can swap any Bakugan on the field with another Bakugan from that team!"

Stinglash flashed out of existence. A moment later Drago appeared in its place. "Where were we?" he asked, towering over the recoiling Thunder Dragon.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Edward complained. "I got nothing. Sorry, Thunder Dragon."

"Actually, if you're out of good escape cards, I'm going to add Burning Dragonia to the list!"

Drago reared back and blasted flames all over the battlefield. Thunder Dragon was consumed mercilessly. The flames spread out, engulfing Edward as well. He tried to shield himself from the blaze. When the fire died down, he was smoking!

Dan: Life Points – 600

Edward: Life Points – 0

"$&*#... He ran away with it!"

"The quarter-finals are over! The winner of the fourth match is Daniel Kuso!"

* * *

That was a weird one. Turned out acceptable though. I was almost running into length issues until I realized I skipped some stuff. Heheh… But that's fine. It's not like anyone points out my mistakes anyway. I hope to get the next chapter done _really_ soon, but you know my track record. Hopefully nearing the end will motivate me.


	48. Duel 44 Light

I hate me… This is the second last battle of the finals and going to be a two parter. That means those of you reading as I release these are going to have a super special awesome cliff-hanger! Have fun with that!

* * *

For once no unconscious bodies needed to be hauled off the battlefield. With Edward and Dan safely back in the stands, the announcer waited for the next opponents to step forward. Runo called out from the balcony. "I surrender! Yugi wins the next match!"

Kane shot bolt upright. "You can't do that!" he roared. It was the first time anyone in the room had heard his voice. Consciously, at least.

"I think you'll find she can," Kaiba called back with more volume and less emotion. "Yugi Mutou has advanced to the finals!"

Kane was furious. He had a mind to go down there and wring Kaiba's neck himself. But he couldn't afford to do that now. Mutou, Kuso, and Harrett were all bigger threats at the moment. Once Kane killed the strongest Bakugan player in the world, the rest would fall from fear.

But first was the now single semi-final match. "Sweet! I get to go twice in a row!" Dan cheered.

"Be careful," Atem warned, "That Elizabeth girl is different form the others…"

"Maybe, but I give every opponent I face everything I've got. So there's nothing to worry about!" Dan returned with a smile. He started back toward the battlefield he had just left when Yugi called to him.

"Dan, I expect to see you in the finals!" Dan flashed the thumbs up, continuing without a word.

"The first and last match of the semi-finals! Daniel Kuso vs. Elizabeth Harrett! Field Open and Begin!"

"Duel!"

Elizabeth: Life Points – 800

Dan: Life Points – 800

"Why don't we keep that chivalrous streak going and let you go first?" Dan offered.

"Very well, Gate Card and Defensor Paladin, stand!"

"Okay, then I'll counter with Gargonoid!" A fantastic red gargoyle appeared before the white knight and his mighty shield.

Pyrus Gargonoid: G-Power – 310

Haos Defensor Paladin: G-Power – 240

"I activate an Ability Card; Fire Striker!" Gargonoid darted forward and slugged the Paladin in the head with a flaming fist. Before the Paladin had the chance to counterattack, Gargonoid had already used its impressive wings to take to the air and avoid any reciprocation. "Fire Striker has the power to knock a hundred Gs right out of an enemy Bakugan in an instant!"

Defensor Paladin: G-Power – 140

"Is it just me, or has Dan started brawling more cautiously?" Runo observed from the stands.

"He doesn't seem very cautious to me…" Prayus noted.

"Well, he's still using the same aggressive battle style," Marucho explained, "But now he's not rushing in without a strategy."

"The term 'shock and awe' comes to mind," Shun noted, "It's actually similar to Kaiba's style."

"My deck isn't a zero-sum game, but I do see some parallels."

"All this jargon is hurtin' my brain," Jonouchi complained, "All that matters is that he's got a style that works for him."

"It's a wonder you've made it this far with such a simple view of things," Kaiba mumbled (making a point of being loud enough for Jonouchi to hear). Another argument might have started if the match a story below wasn't heating up.

Defensor Paladin: G-Power – 188

Gargonoid: G-Power – 155

"Defensor Paladin, attack Gargonoid!" The knight charged forward with his heavy shield, ready to beat Gargonoid down with it. Gargonoid, having been battered by Elizabeth's counterattack, couldn't take off to avoid the attack and prepared for the worst.

"Shoot, I activate Heat Shimmer Cross!" Dan declared. Elizabeth's Gate Card had blocked him from escaping the battle, but he had more than one new trump card. The Paladin tried to drive the point at the end of his shield into Gargonoid, but the creature faded quickly out of existence. Defensor Paladin couldn't arrest his momentum and crashed hard into the ground.

"But your Bakugan couldn't have escaped from…" Elizabeth started before seeing something appear like a mirage. It was a giant red scorpion monster, ready to strike the unsuspecting knight in the back. "Defens-" she couldn't even finish the word before Stinglash slammed one of its giant claws into the knight's back, sending crashing back into the ground. Despite the heavy blow, however, Defensor Paladin was none the worse for ware and returned to his master unharmed.

Dan: Life Points – 800

Elizabeth: Life Points – 668

"I can't believe he actually damaged me!" Elizabeth lamented quietly, taking little comfort in her Defensor Paladin's safe return.

"Darn it," Dan mumbled to himself, "I wanted to save Shimmer Cross for Yugi…"

"Our friends were right about this opponent, Dan," Drago warned, "She is easily stronger than any of the enemies we've faced in the tournament so far."

"I know, and that's saying something!" Dan psyched himself up and smiled at the challenge. "Good thing I give every opponent one hundred percent!"

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"You know it, buddy!" Dan snatched up Drago and reeled back, "Bakugan Brawl! Drago, Stand!" Drago appeared with a mighty roar and a blast of fire, ready for battle.

"Then I'll counter with my Blade Paladin!" Blade Paladin was a giant by any standards, but the knight stood at only half the height of his opponent. And Drago dwarfed the knight's strength.

Infinity Dragonoid: G-Power – 590

Blade Paladin: G-Power – 380

"I activate Polymerization! Fuse my Blade Paladin, Lancer Paladin, and Defensor Paladin into the champion of light!" The two other Paladins appeared next to their counterparts. Suddenly, their armor shattered like glass, revealing only orbs of light. Before the shattered armor could fall, the three orbs fused into one and the armor fragments reformed into one giant suit around the new light orb. The three weapons, a lance, a sword, and a giant shield, flew into their place on their own. The sword flew into the much larger knight's left hand, the spear into his right, and the shield affixed to his breastplate. Now the Knight could look Drago right in the eye, even standing still! "Behold the ultimate holy knight!"

Holy Knight, Paladin of Divine Light: G-Power – 650

"Whoa, that's a strong Bakugan…" Dan admired. He thought for a moment, "Maybe we should learn that polyma-whatever trick."

"What? And fuse me with Stinglash?" Drago suggested sarcastically.

"Sure! Wouldn't it be cool to have a scorpion tail?"

"I'm more than happy with the way I am."

"I guess you're right," Dan admitted, "After all, we've got Burning Dragonia!" Drago blasted a jet of fire at the massive knight, who readied his weapons in anticipation of the attack.

Infinity Dragonoid: G-Power – 990

Holy Knight: G-Power – 650

"Synchronic Ability, activate!" The Holy Knight drove his weapons into the ground and clapped his hands together. His palms were forced open by a powerful fire that appeared between them. Just as Drago's attack was about to hit home, the fire in the Holy Knight's hands blasted froth, blocking the dragon's attack. The attacks colliding caused an explosion and a thick cloud of smoke. By the time the smoke cleared, the Holy Knight had already cut down Drago. "You are a worthy opponent, boy. But that doesn't mean I'll let you get away with your transgression."

Dan: Life Points – 740

Elizabeth: Life Points – 668

Holy Knight: G-Power – 1050

"Prepare to die."

* * *

It was nice that this was one of those chapters that wrote itself mostly. I was worried that dealing with the equivalent of 1.85 original characters would make that hard, but I think I've got who Dan is in this story down, mostly. Also, warrior who is fighting a dragon twice his size who has no chance to survive, but cuts the dragon down anyway…

…

…

…

FUS RO DAH!

There, there's your obligatory Skyrim reference. You'll hear no more from me… Until I take an arrow to the kneeI'M SORRY, I COULDN'T HELP IT!


	49. Duel 45 Wrath

I haven't worked on _I am Darkness_ in a while. I left it off in the middle of a game and it's taken me a while to get back into it. With the conclusion growing ever closer, hopefully this problem will diminish.

* * *

Dan: 740

Elizabeth: 668

"Well, that's not good…" Dan lamented as his partner landed at his feet. He picked up Drago, addressing him as he popped awake. "How you feelin', buddy?"

"Lousy. What in Vestroia just happened?"

"I think we got beat up."

"You don't say."

Dan returned Drago to his usual perch on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We've still got plenty of fight left in us!"

"I'll gladly relieve you of that now," Elizabeth called out, setting a Gate Card. "The next servant I call on is the Reflect Bounder! Stand!" A strange robot on a blue, bulbous stand appeared. It was red and had several mirrors covering its body.

Reflect Bounder: G-Power – 340

"Reflect Bounder?" Dan questioned, "I bet that's one of those Bakugan with the special powers. Darn. I may actually have to play carefully…" Dan set a Gate Card of his own. But just as everyone was convinced he was going through with being careful, he attacked head on anyway. "Griffon, Stand!" Dan's fiery winged lion appeared across from Reflect Bounder. Reflect Bounder had to be at least twelve feet tall, but it was still dwarfed by Griffon. Despite the difference in size and power, Elizabeth was eerily confident.

Griffon: G-Power – 380

Reflect Bounder: G-Power – 340

"Before I attack, I activate Oppressive Force!" Griffon belted out a roar that even impressed Drago. The roar rippled through the arena. It was loud enough to crack the mirrors on Reflect Bounder's body. "Dice him, Griffon!" The giant Bakugan obliged, raking its claws across the stunned Reflect Bounder and cutting it into five neat slices.

Dan: Life Points – 740

Elizabeth: Life Points – 628

"My Reflect Bounder! Why didn't it turn your attack against you?" Elizabeth gawked at her loss.

"Looks like I was right to be cautious," Dan smiled, "Oppressive Force cancels out the effect of an enemy Bakugan or card so long as my Bakugan is stronger!"

Elizabeth was slowly losing her ladylike grace as her ire mounted. "I am going to make you suffer for your insult…!" she sneered.

"Oh, come on," Dan dismissed, "That's just how the game is played. I get it's important and all, but-" Dan stopped when Drago cut him off.

"This _is_ important, Daniel. You should take it a bit more seriously," Drago warned.

"Not you too."

"I remove two of my defeated Bakugan from the game to call out my Soul of Purity!" Two yellow spheres glowed and vanished into her chest over her heart. A glow built and formed into angle wings. A silhouette formed as the glow faded and a ghostly angel appeared on Dan's Gate Card.

Soul of Purity: G-Power – 400

Dan whistled. "That's a pretty good Bakugan. It's probably going to be tough to beat that. See what you can do, Griffon!"

The ghostly angle was barely taller than the two human opponents, but it was no dwarf in power. The silhouette raised her hand toward Griffon and it seemed to get weak-kneed. "Hey! What are you doing to Griffon?"

Soul of Purity: G-Power – 400

Griffon: G-Power – 320

"The Soul of Purity had the divine power to reduce my foe's strength by sixty points with her mere presence!"

"Well, we'll just have to do something about that. Firewall, activate!" A cyclone of flame burst up around Griffon, its shadow could be seen roaring behind it. "Firewall blocks your attempts to weaken my Bakugan **and** gives Griffon a boost!"

"Your simple tricks aren't worth my time! Punishment, activate!" The fire around Griffon vanished as quick as it had appeared, and it returned to its pathetic state. Meanwhile, as Griffon's strength faded, a bolt of light fell from the sky and struck Dan.

Dan: Life Points – 520 "Aaaargh!"

"Did you like that, you little child?" Elizabeth sneered, "Because your pain is just beginning!"

"Wow, that one hurt!" Dan almost complimented. He stretched a bit (to Drago's chagrin) before continuing. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I've got more than one Firewall card!"

"I activate Monument to Eternal Piety!" Elizabeth interrupted. A carved granite obelisk rose up behind her. At the top of the spire, was Elizabeth's Punishment card. "Now, Punishment's effect has become permanent! Every time one of us tries to use an Ability Card, we take two hundred damage and any G-Power boosts are reversed!" Once again, a fire cyclone rose and died around Griffon and Dan was blasted by light from above.

Elizabeth: Life Points – 628

Soul of Purity: G-Power – 400

Dan: Life Points – 320

Griffon: G-Power – 320

It took a second for Dan to catch his breath. "Okay, ouch. This is gonna be real tough if I can't boost my Bakugan's G-Power."

"It'll be impossible once I'm done with you. Soul of Purity, kill Griffon!" The angel's closed eyes snapped open unleashing a conical blast of light that enveloped both Dan and Griffon. Griffon was defeated instantly by the harsh attack and it took all Dan had not to get blown off his feet. "Have you had enough yet?"

Dan: Life Points – 240

To everyone's surprise, Dan smiled. "Had enough?" he chuckled, "Are you kidding? This is the best part! It's a close brawl like this that makes the game fun! And besides, your Ability Card doesn't block Gate Cards, right? Volcanic Resurrection, Open!" The Gate Card Soul of Purity stood on exploded into an erupting volcano. The angel was less than nonplused by the sudden volcanic activity, but Elizabeth was. Especially when two figures burst from the lava spewing crater; Drago and Griffon! "At the cost of half my Life Points, Volcanic Resurrection can bring up to two of my defeated Bakugan back into the fight!"

"Did he **let** me win that fight?!"

Dan: Life Points – 120

Dan's Army: G-Power – 850

Soul of Purity: G-Power – 400

"Remember me?" Drago growled at his opponents.

It took a second for Elizabeth to recover, but when she did, all her poise returned to her. "No. Hersey of the Sun, activate." The burst of light that kept hitting Dan so hard only seemed to empower Elizabeth, despite her reduced Life Points. "When my opponent resurrects a Bakugan, he takes two hundred points of damage."

"Come again?"

A giant red sun descended from the ceiling and smashed into Dan, throwing him onto his knees as Drago and Griffon looking on helplessly.

Elizabeth: Life Points – 428

Dan: Life Points – 0

There were looks of fear with Dan on his knees and all the injuries over the course of the tournament so far. A mad rush was about to begin when Dan threw his head back, "Awwwww man! And after I said I'd be seeing Yugi in the finals, too." He got up, Drago sulking on his shoulder. "I guess I'll have to work hard and win next time."

Elizabeth scoffed and looked away. "Just get off the battlefield. I have a finals match to win."

"Humph. Soar winner."

"The Semi-Final is over. The winner; Elizabeth Harrett!"

* * *

I'm really proud of this work. The prose is… okay, but I love the kind of strategies used and how I set up these characters (Elizabeth, Dan, **and** Drago). Also, I'm so tantalizingly close to the end of _I am Darkness_, I'm going to finish this before I work on anything else. I'll still keep my "by Friday at midnight" rule, but _I am Darkness_'s end is on the horizon and I am going to claim that rising sun. (Sound Yu-Gi-Oh! enough?)


	50. Duel 46 God

Finally, the penultimate battle of the Millennium Tournament. I can honestly say there were times when I didn't think I'd get here and this story has evolved well beyond its original scope. This certainly isn't my magnum opus as it's the first thing I've ever put out on the internet for scrutiny, but I can still feel at least a little bit of pride when I say "I did that".

Look at me, talking like this is the last chapter. I've still got four more to go, but for the first time the end seems really achievable. But I've still got four more to go. (For a total of fifty-two docs for syndication! Ain't profiteering grand?)

* * *

Dan looked sour as he plodded back into the stands. "How embarrassing," he grumbled, "And after I promised Yugi I'd see him in the finals, too."

"Don't worry about it, pal. You put up a great fight," Jonouchi told him with a firm slap on the back.

"Thanks." Similar consolations came from the rest of his friends. It all helped, but what was really gratifying was a silent nod from Kaiba. For as much as Dan hated Kaiba, he knew how high an endorsement he had just received.

"It's my turn again," Yugi said calmly. Elizabeth was still down in her place on the stage, waiting for her next foe. There was something about her that exuded an air of power. There was a reason she had beaten all challengers before her.

Atem planted his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "This is it. The final test before you can face our real enemy."

"I know," Yugi returned quietly. His face wasn't quite grim, but he had a kind of sharp focus and his face showed it. "I'm going to win. I have no doubts."

"It's good to hear you say that."

Yugi let a smile brake through, "Well, I'm not a child."

Atem chuckled. "Well, a big brother forgets sometimes."

Yugi made his way down to the battlefield, sharp focus restored. Elizabeth's attention was only cast on him when he was in place for the final match. "It will be an honor to defeat someone as strong as you are," she said casually. Unlike the other things she had said over the course of the afternoon, that had actually sounded genuine. Though enthusiasm was still beneath her.

"You won't beat me," Yugi returned calmly, "I can't afford to lose."

"Well that's a pity, because I am incapable of losing."

"The final match of the Millennium World Tournament! Yugi Mutou vs. Elizabeth Harrett! Field Open, and Begin!"

"Duel!"

Yugi: Life Points – 800

Elizabeth: Life Points – 800

Elizabeth played first, "Gate Card and Reflect Bounder!"

Yugi was a bit surprised. Did she think he had not been paying attention in the last game? "I play Silent Sniper." The white robed, child-like archer knocked an arrow and drew in the direction of the mirror creature from a Gate Card away.

Reflect Bounder: G-Power – 340

Silent Sniper: G-Power – 200

"I activate the Ability Card Ranged Attack," Yugi declared, "This card allows certain Bakugan to attack enemies on another Gate Card! Silent Sniper, take aim!"

"But Reflect Bounder is stronger than Yugi's Bakugan!" Marucho pointed out, "Silent Sniper won't be taken out of the game, but Yugi will be damaged when the attack fails!"

Jonouchi chuckled, having faced that opponent before. "Yugi knows what he's doing," Atem assured.

"Silent Sniper, attack!" Yugi ordered. "I know that your Reflect Bounder bounces damage back, but sacrifices itself as a result. That's why at the same moment my attack lands, I reveal my Gate Card!" As Yugi spoke his Silent Sniper let his arrow fly. The missile sailed toward the large mirror on Reflect Bounder's chest. Once the arrow struck, it immediately bounced back at its sender. Just before the arrow passed the threshold of the Gate Card, the edges shown with a wall of white light. It vanished just as quickly as it appeared and let the arrow sail harmlessly over the empty Gate Card. In the meantime, the cracks on Reflect Bounder spread from the mirror out to its body until it was a mosaic of cracks. With a depressing moan it shattered. "My Gate Card 'Time Dimension' allows me to send any Bakugan into an alternate time stream for up to five turns!"

Yugi: Life Points – 800

Elizabeth: Life Points – 800

"It's good to see that you didn't win your previous battles by luck like your blond idiot friend." Elizabeth's backhanded compliment didn't sit well with Jonouchi, but his anger wasn't really pertinent at the moment. "It's my turn. And I'll call out my Blade Paladin!" Elizabeth's giant white knight appeared on the Gate Card that Reflect Bounder had previously occupied. It drove its giant sword into the ground, waiting for the call of battle.

"Then on my turn I'll stand my Toy Rogue and end my turn." Toy Rogue appeared on the still active Time Dimension, just as steadfast as his master (despite all odds). Yugi's toy Bakugan was a stark contrast to Elizabeth's Blade Paladin; Toy Rogue wasn't even as tall as diminutive Yugi and it had to jump to pass the Blade Paladin's foot. And it was about to get much worse.

"My turn. And I counter with Lancer Paladin!" The giant lance wheedling knight appeared before the tiny warrior. Lancer Paladin's mere presence seemed more than enough to crush Toy Rogue. "I'll end this in a single stroke. And claim the Millennium Item and take my rightful place as a vessel of God. Defeating the simpleminded thief commanding the Night Ghouls will be child's play."

"You know about the Millennium Items?!"

"Of course I do! Did you think I would not notice the overflow of supernatural power?" Elizabeth smiled a smile not too far from one Kaiba might have worn years ago. "You are just a test – no – a formality. After I conquer you I will prove my right to the Millennium Item; the _true_ prize of this silly tournament! And I'll take my next step toward claiming it with **this**! Polymerization!" As the battle before, the two white knights on the field joined with their companion to form the even more massive Holy Knight. One couldn't even see Toy Rogue in the same scale as the knight.

Holy Knight, Paladin of Divine Light: G-Power – 650

"I use a Polymerization card of my own, to fuse Toy Rogue with Toy Warrior and Toy Magician into my Toy Juggernaut!" The toy parts melded into the much larger Juggernaut, but it was still only about knee height. Even still, it lived up to its name with its withering power.

Toy Juggernaut: G-Power – 770

"I activate Magical Labor!" Elizabeth countered, "This card halves the strength of a Bakugan stood outside of the Set Step!" Toy Juggernaut started to shed smoke and start to slump. "Your little child's toy is no match for my divinity! Holy Knight, Attack!" The sword and lance of the knight came down on the weakened Juggernaut.

"I counter with the effect of my Gate Card! Return, Silent Sniper!" Out of a void in the ground, the white-robed sniper reappeared. But now it no longer looked like a child. It had grown into a young adult and already had two arrows knocked. It let the arrows fly, knocking the Holy Knights weapons form its grasp. The Toy Juggernaut took the repose to steel itself and burry its blocky fist into the taller knight's stomach. The blow cracked its armor and sent it tumbling to the ground in defeat.

Yugi: Life Points – 800

Toy Juggernaut: G-Power – 385

Silent Sniper: G-Power – 300

Elizabeth: Life Points – 765

"To make me fight like this…" Yugi whispered to himself, "She's just like Kaiba, Jonouchi, and the other me…!"

Once again, Elizabeth had been stunned silent. That was the third time it had happened in her life and she didn't like it. Who were these people that were strong enough to give _her_ trouble!? It was infuriating. Yugi noticed her frustration and waited for her next move. "You little brat! How dare you do that to me? I'll make you suffer. Just like that other one. No! Worse…" She looked up at Yugi with a deadly glare. "I. Will. Show. You. **God**!"

* * *

That got pretty tough in some spots. I had a clear direction though, so I got through it. The next chapter is a bit foggier for me, but with only it and two others left, I'm confident I can handle it. Ordinarily, I'd be moving on to something else after this but as I said, this is my top priority. Hopefully I can work ahead, but no promises. See you next game.


	51. Duel 47 False

The end is nigh. The Millennium Tournament has reached its final stage. I have a vague idea what this is going to be and this might be a longer chapter than most. One can only hope.

* * *

Yugi, for the first time in the tournament, broke out in a cold sweat. "I will show you God". There was only one possible meaning for that. _Ra_! Yugi couldn't afford to hesitate. If he was really going to face God again, he'd have to steal himself. "Before you show me God," Yugi announced, "it's my turn again!" Yugi set a Gate Card, having none on the field. "For my Bakugan, I chose Marshmellon." The jelly blob appeared on his own Card. Elizabeth cackled like she was possessed.

"I promise to show you God and all you can offer as his tribute is that little shield Bakugan?" she scoffed condescendingly. She revealed a yellow Bakugan with shining gold accents in the ball. There was something about it that seemed threatening. With a pulse like a massive heartbeat, the overflowing power of the Bakugan revealed itself. But in that moment, Yugi's eyes widened in realization.

"That's not…!" Yugi wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or more worried, but he alone could tell things were not as they seemed.

"I play The Sun Dragon Ra! Stand, master!" The gold Bakugan landed before Marshmellon. As the Bakugan game piece opened, a hellfire erupted. The angry flames burst out in every direction, threatening to consume the entire building. As the inferno raged, storm clouds gathered in the high ceiling. It was as if the gates of hell had been opened on the battlefield. "Behold the face of God! And despair at his power! For 'All Ra's foes shall return to the earth'!" The fire began to take the shape of a monster phoenix. The phoenix contorted and belted out a soul shattering screech. "Die now! Attack, **God Phoenix**!"

"I counter with Negate Attack!"

Elizabeth could hardly stand in all her maniacal laughter. "Do you really thing such a meek defense will stop God?"

Yugi's determined gaze set. He was sure the moment he saw the hellish form of the so-called god. "I don't have to stop Ra's attack! I just have to stall it until this forgery strikes you down!"

Elizabeth couldn't hide her stunned expression. "How did you know…?" She regained what composure she had left, "It doesn't matter! Ra would never strike me! I am his…" Before she could finish her declaration, lightning fell indiscriminately from the wicked storm above. Some of the lightning fell close to Yugi, but it was intercepted by an invisible barrier. "What's going on?!" Elizabeth shouted over the din.

"The gods don't like being called out with forgeries," Yugi said calmly despite the rain of lightning.

"But God would never strike me…!" Elizabeth told herself, "I'm God's-" The bolt came down so quickly that no one had time to act. The jagged bolt engulfed the young woman in light.

Elizabeth: Life Points – 0

The lightning storm raged. The barrier of Yugi's Negate Attack was relentlessly pummeled by the enraged god. Finally a bolt broke through the invisible wall and bathed Yugi in light. Just as panic was about to set in, his silhouette appeared in the fading light. As the storm died, Yugi's form could be seen gripping the chain of his Millennium Item.

Yugi: Life Points – 800

Elizabeth fell to her knees with a hurt and confused look on her face. "God… why?"

The battle dimension faded with the hellish phoenix. No one knew quite what to do. It was hard to tell what exactly had happened. After a few minutes, the announcer finally spoke. "Um… it would seem we have a winner… I think. The winner of the final match and champion of the Millennium Tournament is Yugi Mutou!"

Yugi rushed over to the still Elizabeth, who hadn't moved since she slumped to her knees. "Are you alright?" he asked caringly as he reached out for her shoulder. Elizabeth snapped back to life to slap his hand away.

"Get away from me!" she hissed venomously. "You didn't win, you just-" For the first time Elizabeth noticed the pendent hanging around his neck by a silver chain. "That's a…"

"Your game is over, little girl," Kane said as he started down his excessively long staircase. An invisible force seemed to grab Elizabeth and throw her into a nearby wall. Kane appeared from behind his veil holding the Millennium Rod. "Your services are no longer needed," he said as he turned the rod to point behind his back. The nicely dressed Night Ghoul who had been announcing the matches was thrown into another wall and pinned there as well. Kane glanced out of the corner of his eye at Hector, Edward, and Clouse who were all rushing to the nearest staircase to presumably help Elizabeth. "Stay in your seats, children!" Kane ordered with a flourish of his Rod. Like the others, they were trapped by an evil force. By now, Atem and the others were rushing to get to Yugi's side. Just as they got off the stairs, Kane turned his attention to them with a sadistic smile. "And as for all of you…" He pointed the Rod at the coming group, but nothing happened. Kane noticed right away that something had gone wrong. "What?" That's when he turned his attention to Yugi.

Yugi's expression was uncharacteristically angry. He was glowing and a third eye made of light appeared on his forehead. The Millennium Puzzle started to glow and shake, as if it was as angry as its wielder. With a sudden, invisible burst, the people who had been pinned by the Millennium Rod's magic were free. "Do _not_ touch my friends!"

"I don't understand…!" Kane lamented to himself, "This has never happened before…"

"You don't know much about the Millennium Items, do you?" Yugi asked, though his tone made it sound more like a threat, "If you want to hurt any of them, you have to get past me first!"

"It doesn't matter. I'll just have to defeat you in a Bakugan Brawl. I'll beat you so badly you won't be able to interfere with me as I carve everyone in this room in to beautiful, tiny, **bloody** **pieces**!" Apparently Kane had found the knife hidden in the Millennium Rod. But there was something off about his voice. It sounded distorted somehow. And his mannerisms had changed. There was something… familiar about them. In the meantime, no one noticed Marik return from the arena infirmary. He froze when he got a good look at Kane.

"The Millennium Items were made to protect people," Atem growled at Kane, "It's wicked people like you that misused and corrupted them!"

"_**I**_ corrupted the Millennium Rod?" Kane grinned evilly. He burst out laughing and now everyone noticed that something had changed. And as for Marik, the laugh made his blood turn to ice. "**As I recall**, **it was the Millennium Rod that corrupted me**!"

"You're supposed to be dead!" Marik announced in Kane's direction.

"**Oh**," the distorted voice noted, "**speak of the devil, as they say. It's my weaker self. How's the family? Keh keh keh**."

"That's enough!" Yugi declared, "I am your opponent! And this time, I will banish you forever! Marik's evil half!"

"**Oh, very well. I suppose first thing's first…**" the evil voice of Dark Marik decided. "**I will give to you the pain I suffered a **_**million**_** fold**, **little vessel**! **KA HA HA HA HA HA!**"

"Du**el**!"

* * *

It wasn't a long chapter like I expected, but I think I ended up nailing the buildup. The chapter that comes after this one will _definitely_ be a long one though, so look out for that one. I also worked ahead and finished (a little) ahead, so I'll have the chance to proofread it for once. Hopefully Duel 48 will be out real soon since I'd like to give myself some time to wrap this thing up properly. We'll see.

I got a little artsy with Dark Marik's dialogue. Hopefully someone will give me an opinion on it…

Probably not.


	52. Duel 48 Hellfire

It's not even Monday yet and I'm already started! I miss the days when I was smart enough to do this every time. It's probably a good thing since Dark Marik is a really hard character to write. Hopefully I can pull it off, but the early signs are not good. My Dark Marik has been compared to a combination of Japanese anime Dark Marik and Melvin from Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged. This does not inspire confidence…

* * *

"**Du**el!"

Kane (Dark Marik): Life Points – 800

Yugi: Life Points – 800

"**I'll begin**," the walking nightmare that was once Marik Ishtar's dark other self said with a kind of sadistic glee only he could understand. "**I'll place one of my Gate Cards first**.** Then I'll bring out my Hellwhip Bakugan**." As if any less could be expected from Dark Marik, his Bakugan was a bloody, cut up demon clothed only in layers of flaming chains. The grotesque creature wore an executioner's hood and carried a barbed whip. "**End turn**. **Keh keh keh**."

Darkus Hellwhip: G-Power – 420

Yugi took note of the mid-level Bakugan. For all its intimidating appearance, it really wasn't much of a threat. As much as that should have been a comfort, it was only unnerving. Either Marik's dark side was weaker than Yugi remembered, or this was a trap. There was little to be done about that however. All Yugi could do was spring the trap and hope he could effectively counter it.

"I choose to counter with my Treasure Guardian!" Yugi's Bakugan appeared in a bright flash of gold. The golem that revealed itself was made of polished gold. It was tall and thin, with long, paddle-like arms. It didn't have much of a face to speak of, just two indents where its eyes should be. Between the harsh lights from above and it's glowing body, it looked angry in spite of not having any facial features.

Treasure Guardian: G-Power – 540

"**I activate my Gate Card, Nightmare Dimension**! **This card allows me to play any number of **'**torture**'** cards I choose**…" With each passing second, the Gate Card grew blacker and blacker. As it darkened, it shed what looked at first like black smoke. It didn't take long for the "smoke" to start to wrap around Treasure Guardian and Hellwhip. And while Yugi's golem seemed to be trying to fend off the dark tendrils, Hellwhip only invited them. The possessed Kane gave one of his cards a sadistic lick on its edge like it was the blade of a knife. "**I'll kill you in one satisfying stroke**!"

Yugi was unmoved by the evil spirit's antics, or his attack. "I activate 'Will of the King'! This card allows me to cancel out the effect of any one card or Bakugan effect."

"**Foolish little boy**. **You can't survive by blocking out the pain from just one of my torture devices**."

"I don't intend to. I cancel out the effect of Nightmare Dimension! Now you can't just throw player-killer cards at me till I die. And your Hellwhip is nothing against my golem! Attack Treasure Guardian!" The smoke was blown away in an instant. Treasure Guardian seemed empowered by this and turned its full attention to Hellwhip. The gleaming golem brought its broad hand down on the grotesque thing, flattening it in an instant.

Yugi: Life Points – 800

Treasure Guardian: G-Power – 540

Kane: Life Points – 680 "**Argh**…"

"I'm not so weak that you can kill me so easily, Other Marik!" Yugi announced with authority. His voice boomed as it echoed off the stark walls. All eyes were on the diminutive highschooler. "It's my duty as the keeper of the Millennium Puzzle to destroy you. And I will do all in my power to accomplish that goal!"

"**Damn**," Dark Marik said under his breath, "**When did the little one get this strong**…?" Slowly, the demon came to realize there was a voice chanting with panic in the back of his head. _Don't wanna die, don't wanna die, don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!_ Kane. In the landscape of their minds, Dark Marik kicked Kane back through the doorway. Inside the room were piles of wealth in a stark, lifeless room. As Kane tumbled back into the room of his soul, chains on the wall grabbed the panicking Kane and held him just out of reach of the riches that surrounded him. _I don't wanna die! Just let me go! Take all the power back, I don't care anymore!_ _**Oh**__, __**don't worry**__, _Dark Marik comforted in a tone that could have given Death itself pause, _**You're not going to die. At least not until I'm done using you as a timeshare**__! __**Keh keh keh!**_

"**You're stronger than I remember**," Dark Marik said with some admiration. "**It'll make you an even more delicious sacrifice**! **Keh keh keh**! **I set a card and play Bazoo the Soul-Eater**!" Bazoo the Soul-Eater was certainly less horrifying than its predecessor. It was a giant, overweight, demon-horned, blue baboon. It was certainly nightmare inducing with its beady eyes and threatening maw, but at least it wasn't Hellwhip. That thing gave nightmares nightmares!

Bazoo the Soul-Eater: G-Power – 320

"I'll counter with my Temple Guardian!" Yugi announced. The Temple Guardian was like its gold counterpart, but this one was made of polished granite. It looked down to see Bazoo.

Temple Guardian: G-Power – 470

"**I activate my Gate Card, Living Artilary**!" At the back end of Dark Marik's Gate Card, two frightening-looking mortars took aim. "**This lets me use two of my Bakugan as living cannonballs and reduce your Life Points by half**! **Ready**…" Two Bakugan loaded into the mouths of the guns, "**Aim**…" The mortars took aim around Yugi's golem and at the teen himself, "**DIE**!" The two Bakugan hurled at Yugi almost too fast to see. With a stunningly calm demeanor, Yugi brandished an Ability Card. Just before the Bakugan hit, they were knocked away by an invisible barrier.

Yugi: Life Points – 1200

"**What**?!"

"I activated my Ability Card 'Glorious Tribute'!" Yugi explained, "When my opponent tries to reduce my Life Points with a card effect, Glorious Tribute negates the effect and gives me Life Points equal to the amount I would have lost!"

Dark Marik shook off the surprise. "**That's fine with me**. **That's just more life I get to watch bleed out of you**. **Keh keh keh**. **And you still don't know the true purpose of my Living Artilary**! **Ka Ha Ha Ha Ha**!"

"The real purpose of your Living Artilary was to remove Bakugan from the game," Yugi interjected. "You can feed lost souls to your Bazoo the Soul-Eater to drastically increase its strength. Three Bakugan is just enough to beat my Temple Guardian."

"**He knew**!?"

"That's why I activate Edict! For the rest of this turn, whenever a Bakugan tries to increase its G-Power, it will lose double the amount instead! Now, Temple Guardian! Attack!" Like Hellwhip before it, Bazoo was flattened under the golem's giant hand.

Yugi: Life Points – 1200

Temple Guardian: G-Power – 470

Kane: Life Points – 530

"A Bakugan that eats other Bakugan?" Runo shuddered, "That's as bad as the Doom Dimension! Not even Hellwhip deserves that!"

"Honestly, it's probably worse," Shun said, not comforting anyone (least of which the Bakugan in the group). "He saved those Bakugan from being destroyed _and_ opened up a huge lead! It's amazing!"

"It's as if Yugi is in control of every aspect of the Brawl. Even his opponent!" Marucho noted with reverence.

"Yugi truly is the King of Duelists!" Kaiba added.

Dark Marik stood another of his hell spawn unceremoniously while the entire room marveled at the shocking strength of this little person called "Yugi". Unsurprisingly, Yugi was just as unimpressed with this one as the last two. "One advantage you have in Bakugan as opposed to Duel Monsters is that all your resources are at your disposal. This allows you to use more powerful combos! Let me show you one! Palace Guardian, Stand!" Yugi's third golem was like the others, but made of polished limestone. "It's over, Other Marik! Now I can play my card 'Trinity'! With this card I can-"

"**Aaaahhhhhhh**hhhhhhhhhh! No! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" Suddenly Dark Marik's voice had faded. It was replaced with the panicked screaming of Kane Chambers, "I don't wanna die! I'm not gonna die!" From his pocket, Kane withdrew a small device with a red button on the top and a pin like a grenade. He pressed down the button and pulled the pin. "I'm not gonna die! NOT GONNA DIE!"

Kaiba, Atem, and Shun shoved the nearest bystander to the ground with them as they all dove for cover. Marik, who by sheer coincidence happened to be on the same side of the room as Elizabeth, Hector, Edward, and Clouse did the same to them. Kane loosened the grip on the device, letting the pressure off the red button as it fell toward the ground. Even before it hit the ground, the room had exploded.

* * *

At first I was going to do a little more, have this be approximately double the normal chapter length and wrap it up with one more. But this cliffhanger was too good to pass up! I guess the next one'll just have to be a chapter and a half. I'm okay with this.

I think I nailed Dark Marik this time. It's really hard to write someone who is both a sociopath _and_ a sadist, but that's what makes him so evil. And the fact that he's that evil is why he's such a great (if loathsome) character. We'll see. I suppose comparing my attempt to Melvin isn't really an insult. Joke-cracking aside, Melvin is closer to the real Marik than even the Japanese version of the anime! I suppose I should take what I can get. I may still be getting spam-compliment reviews, but at least someone's failed attempt to compliment me revealed a legit weakness in my last chapter.

This is it! The penultimate chapter! Next chapter is the conclusion of _I am Darkness_! I really hope to see you then. Stick around for my afterword that will be posted sometime after the final chapter (the same day unless a meteor hits me or something… Oh, motherland!).


	53. Duel 49 I am Darkness

I can't believe I'm actually writing this. The final chapter to one of my stories! I've got a lot to say, but I intend to save that for the afterword. So let's just get right down to it! The final chapter of _I am Darkness_!

* * *

The battlefield erupted into a fireball. A _literal_ fireball, this time. Atem, Kaiba, Shun, and Marik were right to dive for cover. If they hadn't, someone would have swiss cheezed by the shrapnel; metal fragments from the floor of the arena flying apart. No one could see Yugi or Kane behind the fire. Atem was the first one back on his feet. Before anyone even knew to stop him, he had already leaped through the flames.

Atem had to shield his face from the heat as he made as much progress as he could. "Yugi?! Yugi, are you alright?!" It never registered in his panic-fogged mind that the roar of the fire would have drowned out his calls, or any of Yugi's for that matter. Then he realized, he was standing on an intact part of the stage! He did his best to look past the blinding inferno, and there he was. He could see Yugi's silhouette. Like a shadow against the fire. Atem wondered if this was the way Yugi used to see him. Powerful, but mysterious and a little frightening.

"Atem?" Yugi said, sparing a glance back at his friend, "Did anyone get hurt?"

"We're all okay, but you need to get out of here!"

"I don't think Kane would blow himself up like that!" Yugi gestured toward the wall of fire before him. It parted like the Red Sea. Behind the parted fire, Yugi and Atem could see that the destruction ended well before where Kane was standing. Unfortunately, the villain was nowhere to be seen. He had escaped during the explosion, using the fire for cover no doubt.

Yugi took a step in the direction he suspected Kane had run off in, but Atem caught his shoulder. "We have to go!"

"But Kane will get away!"

"He's already gotten away! We'll just have to get him next time!"

Yugi took as many seconds to mull that over as he dared. He knew it was true. Even if it put a bad taste in his mouth to admit it. He nodded and the two of them jumped back through the flames to the other side. When they got past the wall of flames they ran to their friends who had picked themselves up by then. The entire group, Elisabeth and company included, were heading toward the door together. The flames were only growing; they just started to lick the ceiling.

When Yugi and Atem caught up with the others, they were greeted with looks of shock and concern. Dan was quick to speak up, "Your hair!"

Yugi and Atem shot each other perplexed looks. Quickly they understood what the concern was about. "Your hair is on fire!" they yelled at each other in unison. Without the time to think up a sensible solution, they took to trying to beat each other's fire out. It mostly resulted in some awkward flailing, but it managed to kill both candle-sized flames.

"Are you quite done?!" Kaiba demanded as the roof of the building started to buckle. Some rubble fell a few meters away, though at the time it felt more like inches. "We need to leave now!"

"Shouldn't we get everyone out of the building?" Drago asked, sheltered in the breast pocket of Dan's jacket. He may have been a fire dragon ordinarily, but at the moment he was at least ninety percent plastic and the heat wasn't agreeing with him.

"My people should be able to clear out the Ghouls and any third parties in time! We need to focus on escape!" That was good enough for the group and they followed Kaiba down a convenient hallway. It branched off in several directions and the paths Kaiba was taking weren't always the obvious ones. Those who didn't know Kaiba hoped he knew where he was going. Of course he did, and they were out a few seconds before even the first signs of the blaze could be seen from the outside.

As the group caught their breath, Elizabeth slipped off without notice. Hector, Edward, and Clouse were quick to do likewise, perhaps in pursuit of Elizabeth. The group would learn later that Kaiba's people were indeed as competent as he claimed and that Yuki and Kate made it out safely as well.

"Well, that's one way to end a tournament!" Dan sighed as he finally got his breath back.

"Actually, now that you mention it," Atem said with an impish grin, "Every time you build something, someone almost gets killed and something gets destroyed…"

"That's what _I've_ been sayin' all along!" Jonouchi added.

"Death-T nearly killed us, you blew up Alcatraz Island, that psychotic adopted son of Pegasus took over your tower, than you built FDeath-T here, and now this. How do you get insurance?"

"Don't try me, mummy." Soon after, a panicked soul scrambled out of the now fully burning building. It was the Ghoul announcer. At the same moment the Ghoul escaped, sirens could be heard. The police and fire department were on their way to investigate the now obvious blaze. Without a moment's pause, the Ghoul was up and off in the opposite direction. Not very fast, mind you, but it was impressive considering all the smoke he had surely inhaled. Kaiba sighed, almost sadly, as he picked up a stray brick. "And that's why you are one of K's employees and not mine," he said before giving the brick a hard toss, nailing the Ghoul in the head and knocking him out cold.

"Excellent throw, Lord Seto," Mahado complimented.

Kaiba noted Atem's shoulder. "Your Dark Magician just spoke."

"Yeah? And?"

"Oh, great!" Runo flailed in the direction of the unconscious Ghoul, "Now you're going to be arrested for assault!"

"Don't worry," Yugi said jovially, "Kaiba can afford a good lawyer."

"I represent myself in court," Kaiba noted casually, not skipping a beat. The group responded in their own way that that all added up to a collective eye roll. Still, despite all the fun they were having at Kaiba's expense, they decided to leave before a lawyer would be needed in the first place. There were _far_ too many uncomfortable questions they didn't want to answer.

Julie and Billy were safe, fortunately, though Julie was still irritated that she didn't get the keys she needed in time. The day was giving way to night and it was decided it was time to leave Domino City. The next day, back in the Misaki's Café the group took a breath and reflected on all that had happened. Only days had passed since the Bakugan had returned and Atem appeared. And yet they'd all been to hell and back. Literally! Shun had had enough and demanded that explanation he had been trying to get from the very beginning. Reluctantly, Atem and Yugi decided it was time to finally give it.

It was hard to tell the story. The story about the selfless priest who wanted everything for his son. About how the priest slaughtered an entire village to forge seven treasures, and how the power of those treasures saved a stricken nation from wicked invaders. How the grudge from the slaughter turned a boy into a bitter demon. About how the demon stole the treasures and used them to summon an evil god of unspeakable power. About how a young king tried valiantly to stop the god. And failed. About how the young king sacrificed himself to trap the god in one of the treasures with his soul. How the treasure was shattered into an unsolvable puzzle. How three millennia later a boy solved the puzzle and gained incredible power. How the boy befriended the lost soul in the puzzle. And how they worked together to stop the treasures from being used for evil deeds. And how the boy had to ultimately send the lost soul home to the afterlife. It was a lot to take in.

"S-so, does that make you a z-zombie…?" Julie asked, perhaps missing some of the more important bits.

"No," Atem said with a smile, "I'm _really_ alive. Maybe for the first time."

"So you were, like, an Egyptian Pharaoh?" Dan asked, enthusiastically. Atem nodded. "Wow, that's sweet! I know a real Pharaoh!"

"And that's not all," Mahado noted as he turned in Kaiba's direction, "Lord Seto here was one of the priests who saved Egypt from the dark god Zorc Necrophades. In a past life, that is."

"Okay, I get all of that," Shun spoke up for the first time since Atem and Yugi started, "But how are these Millennium Items here. You said they were destroyed when Atem went to the afterlife."

Yugi's face twisted in thought, "You're right… Shadi, the spirit that guarded the Valley of the Kings, gave me the Millennium Puzzle back. But I have no idea how the Ring and Rod got here."

"And that still leaves the Eye, the Tauk, the Key, and the Scale unaccounted for," Atem noted.

"I think I can help with that," Drago spoke up. Everyone turned to him as he continued, "I said that I was separated from the Perfect Core, the core of our world, with help from the Legendary Warriors. That isn't true. I was- it's hard to describe… I suppose I was knocked out of the Perfect Core. After the Millennium Items were destroyed in your world they were sent through time and space. They eventually collided with the Perfect Core and I was thrown out of it. I was wracked with visions for weeks…"

"Why didn't you tell us the truth?" Dan asked.

"Honestly, even _I_ could hardly believe what had just happened. I guess I just convinced myself I had imagined the whole thing and help from the Legendary Warriors just sounded more plausible. But after all that we just learned…"

"I guess the grudge of the Millennium Items isn't so easily sated…" Atem said sadly. Suddenly he realized that once again there was someone missing from the room. "Oh no, where's Alice?" The rest of the group only had time to look around the room and register that she wasn't there before Atem bolted out the door. Yugi moved to follow, but Kaiba stopped him.

"Bakura's hold on your friend's mind is too strong. Only she can break it." Once again, Yugi had to swallow the bitter truth. There was nothing anyone could do.

And deep down, Atem knew it too. But he plowed ahead anyway through the unnatural fog in the vain hope that he'd stumble into Alice. To his great relief, he finally did at the edge of town. She was wandering on foot through the fog, vaguely aimed toward an unknown destination. Atem called out to her. She seemed to awake at her name and turned. She was wearing the Millennium Ring.

"Alice where are you going?"

She shifted, as if she was trying to figure it out for herself. "I- That's none of your business…! I can take care of myself."

"Of course it's my business, you're my friend. I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm not weak anymore. Bakura is…"

"Bakura is using you. Please, be reasonable. Let me be your strength…"

"I'm not helpless! I can handle _anything_ on my own. I don't need you, or Masquerade, or **anyone** to protect me! The Millennium Ring makes me strong!"

"Alice, please…"

"I said leave me alone!"

"Alice, wait!" Too late, she was already gone in the fog. Atem went after her, but there was no hope of finding her. Had he been thinking clearly he might have taken note of the haze, but he was too concerned for his friend to notice. Even after it was clear that he'd lost her he kept looking, unable to give up.

Alice didn't know where she was running. Or what awaited her at her destination. She didn't slow down to wipe the gathering tears from her eyes as she ran and she tripped. For all she knew she had long passed her destination. She picked herself up, unsure of what to do. Before she could sort through her thoughts the fog around her lifted, revealing a figure.

"Don't worry, my dear. I'll _always_ be here for you."


	54. Afterword

What an amazingly wonderful ride this has been. _I am Darkness_ is complete! Of course, _I am Evil_ and _I am Light_ are yet to come. I won't be working on them anytime soon. I still have a lot of projects to do, and I want to get some real work done on them. I also need to plan out the finer points of _I am Evil_ before I start working on. So, please be patient and wait on me for that one if you'd be so kind.

As for _I am Darkness_, I'm going to throw my hat into the ring and say this is a success as a story. Actually, I got more across in this story than I thought I would. I'd like to think I'm conveying the themes of the story well. I'll never be as good as Takahashi (moneygrubbing basted that he is, the man's a genius to whom few can compare), but I'd like to think my work is competent. Of course the early chapters will go under the most revision. Sometimes I have to force myself to sit through the first several chapters. It's kind of embarrassing… Heh, heh. But the overall story works for what it is I think. It was fun to forge my style through it and my writing skills have improved through all of _Darkness_'s ups and downs. I'll go back and revise it one day. Perhaps as a harbinger to the primer of _I am Evil_. We'll see.

Now that this is done, it takes the pressure off my somewhat. If you get bored waiting for _I am Evil_, please check them out. (If you don't mind my shameless plug…) And it's not out yet, but I have an Ace Combat story planned called "Ace Combat _Legacy_: the Belkan War" that I intend to be part of my magnum opus. I'd like as much support for that as possible, so (again, shameless plug) please take a look at that once I get it out. Especially if you're not an Ace Combat fan (I'd love some input from people outside the fanbase).

Thank you for making it this far! If you're reading this than you've stuck it out through the end and dealt with all my silliness and problems. Thank you again, and for the few of you that have given me real reviews, I owe you a great debt. See you someday soon in _I am Evil_!


End file.
